


Seven Devils

by PhantomQuill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Brief scene of semi-graphic animal mutilation/cruelty, Domestic violence (not Sterek), Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic & Spellwork, Masturbation, Mates, Medieval AU, Mind/Memory Altercations, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty AU, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Visions, War AU, Warrior Derek, Warrior Stiles, Weddings, attempted non-con, cliffhanger?, courting, depictions of violence, mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 118,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: After a particularly frightful Vision, Stiles wakes up to find his future Kingdom burning to the ground because of Deucalion's Omegas as well as Southern Argent soldiers. Stiles' father, King of the small Neutral Lands push their people into the safety of Hale Territory where they are welcomed with open arms. While acting upon a strong Alliance for rehabilitation as well as retaliation, Stiles finds himself growing closer to Crown Prince Derek Hale, Beta to Talia's Pack--it's helps that Derek reveals to know not only of his Visions but also Stiles' being his Mate.As they search for ways to end the War, Stiles and Derek builds their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

“My Prince! We have to fall back into the forestry! We’ll have better grounds and time to regroup! We’ve been ambushed!” The man turned his concoction of green eyes to the soldier who called out to him. His breastplate was dented and the cloak was fastened together by a Bronze Medallion was a Viper revealing its’ poisonous fangs but threatened to come loose. 

The knight’s shield was missing and the unruly blond hair matched the widened blue eyes as he rushed to the other male’s side. The so-called Prince nodded once before turning and calling out to the rest of the knights. “Fall Back!”

Suddenly there was an explosion and cries of shock and pain erupted through the air in the battlefield. The Prince was forced back and hurled to the ground by the pressure but quickly grounded himself and moved to shield himself. His eyes blazed blue when he lowered his shield and inspected the damage. Numerous knights were unmoving and no heart beats could be heard. The only gurgling he heard was from the knight who spoke previously to him and bore the sigil of the snake. 

“Ser Whittemore.” The Prince knelt beside the man and tried to help him up.

“Leave my Prince. This is no poison I’ve ever felt before. Go Back. Gather those you can back at camp and make for the Neutral Land. Their King and Heir is in danger.” The Prince nodded but still didn’t try to stop his support. “Tell….Tell Lady Lydia that I love her.”

“Tell her yourself, I’m bringing you back!” The Prince shouted stubbornly. He was stopped and he watched as the younger soldier removed his gauntlet removed his bronze ring with the same sigil as the medallion. He handed it to the Prince. “Jackson!” The Prince shouted. 

The knight finally let fear etch in his expression as he placed the ring back on his finger and let the Prince guide him the remaining distance into the forest where the rest of the knights had set up camp. One the way the Prince looked down and saw a discarded arrow; with high hopes he took it into his hand and continued to drag the leaning knight into the safety of the dark forest. 

When they were safe and reunited with the rest of the camp where the human doctor was, only then will he rest. Behind him a second blast sounded but there was no pursuit. Was the poison so strong that the enemies could not cross its mist as well?

“Your Highness! Ser Whittemore! What happened?” A soldier with a dark complexion asked. Staring shocked once he figured out no one else would follow after them. “It was an ambush.”

“We went to scout out. The rest of the knights that left with us is dead. We need the medic!” Another man with a stoic expression came from beside the horses and the Prince laid the knight down and removed his breastplate and gorget. 

“Do you have any Wolfsbane with you?”

“I believe this arrow came from the blast, the same one that nicked Ser Whittemore’s neck.” He handed the medic the arrow and the medic examined it before nodding and burning the arrowhead. He then placed the ash atop of the skin and Ser Whittemore’s body ceased as he screamed a curling howl and his eyes blazed yellow.



Stiles gasped awake, grasping the front of his shirt and feeling the beads of sweat running down the side of his temple and along the back of his neck. He wiped it at the sudden chill and looked at the window. Strange orange flickers wicked in the image of the frosted glass as he moved to open it. 

Fear gripped his heart as he watched the simple town go up in flames as ashes danced through the air with the smoke as if it were snow. He watched the last of the Guards shuffle out the small amount of citizens hurdled onto horse pulled wagons with little to no possessions. 

“Stiles!” Stiles whirled around to see Scott in a thin white long-sleeved cotton shirt covered by leather pauldrons and vambraces tucked the sleeve in at the wrist. He wore black pants and tall leather riding boots with a sword on his hip. His puppy brown eyes were wide with fear, his hands were shaking a little, and he was heavy-breathing. His usually scruffy hair was sweaty and in his face as a bright red colour, without the assistance of the flame from the window. “We must leave at once! The Kingdom is under attacked!”

“By who?” Stiles asked while grabbing his robes and sword of his own. He was somewhat thankful that earlier hours, training drained him so that he had forgotten to change from his shirt, pants and boots. He buckled the sword around his hip as he ran with Scott. 

“We’ve identified one of the sigils as a Blinded Wolf on a Gold Medallion. But another group possessed something different on a Silver Medallion. None of the Guards could get close enough to see what the sigil bared. We have to hurry; we have to meet your father one the Hale border!”

“Hale border!?” He heard of the Hale’s. True, they were allied to the Stilinski’s since his mother’s reign but they didn’t talk much since his mother’s passing nearly a decade ago. “Scott! The entire kingdom is burnt to the ground! How can the Hales’ house us all!?”

“Enough talking Stiles, we have to go!” The rounded to the horse stables, the flames didn’t reach out this far but you could still smell the pungent odor of burning straw, wood, perhaps corpses that couldn’t have been saved. 

Stiles secured his saddle and swung his leg over his chocolate brown horse while Scott did the same thing to his white horse. “Heeyaw!” Stiles shouted and the beautiful young stallion raced out of the stables, its’ dark brown mane flying in Stiles’ face as he leaned his body down to avoid the branch. Stiles looked back and saw Scott catching up to him. Stiles’ kicked the horses’ side and jiggled the reigns to encourage speed. Time was off the essence, he needed to see his father…he needed to know if— “AH!” 

Stiles felt something collide with his body as he was thrown off the horse. He could vaguely hear his name being called as he tried to shuffle away from the sudden two-hundred pounds. Stiles struggled to unsheathe his sword as the attacker climbed over his body and raised a dagger. “Allo’ Princey.” The man sneered.

Stiles caught a flash of the Silver Medallion and saw the Two Wolfsbane Plants crossing over a Broadsword. Stiles knew that the Kingdom was split into two—why would the South Region of the Argent Kingdom attack his lands? Anger suddenly boiled inside of him as he blocked the dagger, throwing all his weight and turning them so that Stiles was on top, and twisting the dagger out of the man’s hand. 

Stiles didn’t hesitate when he delivered the final blow, he also didn’t hesitate that as soon as he crawled off he hurled up that day’s lunch. With nimble, shaking fingers he unfastened the Medallion from the grey cloak and pocketed it. Scott helped him up and on equally shaky legs he stumbled to his stallion.

He petted the snout, “Shh Roscoe…it is all right.” He heaved himself on the horse and watched as Scott climbed atop of Shasta, his horse while stroking her blond mane. Stiles regained a bit of composure and kept his eye out while his hand on his hilt. 

“Stiles, we near the Hale border now. Stiles…what is the matter?”

“I knew this would happen.” He mumbled while taking his hand away from his hilt, dread filled his chest. “I knew this would happen, I was too late to relay the message.”

“Was it another Vision?”

Stiles sneered at the word. He hated his ability but he had to admit it was a rather useful one. It has worsened since his mother’s death and became more frequent when the War broke out between the Hale Kingdom ruled together by Queen and King Talia Hale and Alexander Hale, fighting against the South Region of the Argent Kingdom, ruled by King Gerard and his Second in Command who is also his Daughter, Ser Lady Kathrine Argent.

His Vision occurred in his subconscious mostly, mainly in his sleep as he saw things through other people’s eyes, rarely his own, as he sent out word to his allies the Hales’ of oncoming attacks. This one obviously came too late for the both of them. 

“It was a conversation had between two Knights. One was a Prince—I didn’t see his sigil and the other was Ser Jackson Whittemore of the Whittemore house in Hale Lands. He was saying the Neutral Lands will be attacked. The Sigils in the dream was…..” Stiles froze and slowed his horse at the sight of his father. Despite leading his people to safety, his father was taking double takes at young children, probably around Stiles’ age—searching for his son. 

“Father!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping off of Roscoe. Scott quickly grabbing the reins, as Stiles ran into his father’s arms. His father’s arms wrapped around him was comforting in an uneasy time. When they parted, his father patted him down frantically, his words lost beyond his lips as he swiped Stiles’ sweaty hair from his crown and took his dirty clothes.

“Stiles! I was so worried!” Stiles went in for another hug, holding onto his father tighter as he man shifted to walk him over into Hale lands. Stiles had to hike his feet over the twisting and threatening undergrowth of the trees. The shrubs and sapling were easier to avoid than the thick roots that Stiles would knock his foot against every now and then. But the heavy support of his father prevented him from tripping over and landing on his face. 

It was maybe a half hour of walking North through the woods when Scott finally decided to bring them back to their topic before Stiles ran off to embrace his father. “Stiles, you didn’t finish telling me of your Vision.” Scott reasoned as he stepped off his horse and walked Shasta and Roscoe. 

Stiles blinked. “The Sigils were off a Blind Wolf and Crossing Wolfsbane Plants accompanied by a Broadsword.” Stiles revealed while showing his father the Medallion that he stole from the man who tackled him off Roscoe. His father examined it with a grim expression.

“So the Southern Argents and Alpha Pack attacked our Lands?” Stiles’ father asked wearily as he looked around to see if any Wolves would jump out at them. Stiles watched as his father’s guards lead the people careful over the terrains of the land and nodded sadly. 

“We need to inform the North Region of the Argents.” Their Sigil was a little different, instead of Wolfsbane—a plant known for being able to kill Werewolves, they had crossing arrows over a heater shield baring a simple coat of arm of four squares—two of them filled with rows of fleur-de-lis. The Northern Region was ruled by Crown Prince/King Christopher Argent, who agreed to divvy up the Kingdom due to a clash of views. Along his side is Crown Princess Victoria Argent and their sole daughter and knight, Ser Allison Argent.

“Yes…but we must settle in Hale Lands first, Stiles. Make sure our people are safe and taken care of. We cannot risk a camp out in the woods after such an attack. We don’t know if they were flanking us out for a particular reason. I’m sure the Queen would hear our pleas; she was good friends with your mother after all.”

Stiles looked away and eased to himself a bit more, crossing his arms over his chest to bring in some sort of heat as they stalked through the cold woods. Queen Claudia Stilinski, Stiles’ mother, was a strong and powerful leadership for such a small Kingdom. Since the Kingdom was so small she was allowed to marry for love instead of politics since their lands have been Neutral Lands for many generations. She married the Captain of the Guards, Johnathan Kyle Stilinski and had their son…Stiles. 

In attempts to bare a second child some short years later, Stiles’ mother found out that she was ill and her body would not be able to support carrying a child of nine months so she devoted her time in helping with Orphans all the same. Stiles became the sole heir…and the sole person who watched his mother become an empty shell of herself. It was on her very deathbed, surrounded by the rich colours of red, gold and yellow that Stiles was explained his abilities. Abilities that Claudia had used to establish the right alliances…her favourite was with the Hale’s though…but as soon as the Argent’s had split—a couple of months before her death, she established an Alliance with King Christopher. She always had a sour look on her face whenever it was brought up that she should ally herself with King Gerard too. Stiles took it with stride, even as a child he was not too comfortable meeting King Gerard; obviously feeling whatever his mother had felt.

When she died, Stiles trained his body and became as well of a Guard as anyone in his father’s rank and used his abilities to become the best defense battle strategist for his Kingdom’s allies if it was not too late. He enjoyed it…if he was able to relay the warnings of the attack in time.

“The Hales have no hate towards humans unlike the Alpha Pack son. The Hale Kingdom unlike other Werewolf Kingdoms welcome and house humans, allies themselves with us because they value human roles in a Pack. You have nothing to fear. It won’t be like what happened last time.” 

Stiles shivered and nodded his head. He’d rather not remember that certain encounter in No-Man’s Land. Stiles saw a flicker of movement in his eyes—as a shadow where the only thing visible was the Sigil of a Triskelion. Which indicated it was in the near future that they will be approached. He froze and horse-whistled, hearing the sound echo and the Guards stop the moving citizens.

“Stiles….” Scott began.

“Come out! We are no threat to you Hale Soldiers. We wish to seek an audience with the Queen!” Stiles waited in silence before a man stepped forward; he had sandy blond hair, judgmental yet curious eyes and looked to be in his mid-ages. 

“That was rather impressive young man, many cannot detect Hale Soldiers—especially at this hour.” The man smiled and clapped his hands while remaining in the shadows, “And who wishes to be granted an audience?” The voice was taunting. Kind of condescending. Good thing his father taught him not to fear a Predator. 

“I ask as Late Queen Claudia Stilinski’s son.” That seemed to have intrigued the man for he gave a slight bow and lead the way. Waving his hand so his unit would continue patrol without him. 

“My my, what has happened? This isn’t a mere evacuation, is it?”

Stiles father took over, “Our Land and homes have been burned to the ground by Argents’ of the South and the Alpha Pack.”

“That is a serious accusation.” The man bellowed but it looked as though he would believe it. “Do you have any proof?”

“I pulled this off a man who tackled me off my horse as I was riding with my friend to the Hale Borders.” He pulled the Argent’s Medallion from his pocket and showed the man.

“I have key witnesses from many of the Guards, including myself, that the Blind Wolf on the Golden Medallion was seen setting fire to the evacuated homes.” Scott informed while eyeing the man skeptically. 

“I detect no lie; this news must be brought to the Queen…my sister immediately. Come, I will guide you to the Kingdom. My name is Duke Peter Hale, I’m the Left-Hand of my Pack and the Captain of the Guards.”

“I’m King Johnathan Stilinski, the Captain of the Guards and this is my son Crown Prince Stiles Stilinski. This here is Stiles’ personal guard and friend Scott McCall. His mother is further up in the party taking care of the wounded, she’s our town physician.”

“You have a wolf amongst you.” Peter replied shocked while looking at Scott.

“Scott was bitten by the Queen. At a young age, Scott suffered from incurable asthma that would have ended his life. The last attack he had was his mother’s decision to take him….it was while he was gathering herbs for his mother’s medicine alone…he was lucky one of my men stumbled upon him. Your sister allowed him to remain in our Kingdom and also a stable Pack Member. We sought out advice from your Sister and was able to control his change without her present. Scott has been a Wolf for about six years now.”

“That is the most impressive. Now it makes more sense that you guard the Prince…” Peter took in what both the Stilinski’s were wearing with furrowed brows. 

Johnathan sighed and continued to explain, “We are a small Kingdom so we do not use titles that much. The richness in colour usually distinguishes status. Red, Gold and Yellow are our royal colours…. but everything is lost now.”

 _To those same colours_ , Stiles thought bitterly.

“I’m sorry. But I am sure that my sister would grant you entry into the Lands. We are always friends with the Stilinski’s. We have a group of Knights returning either the mid-afternoon of the oncoming day or the next. That’ll provide us with a little extra hands to help you.”

“Thank you Duke Peter.”

Peter smiled kindly as Stiles’ father, which causes Stiles’ eyes to wander his aura…it was a light blue and white. “It is no problem Captain Stilinski.”

“He’s more like a Sheriff.” Stiles murmured while taking Roscoe reins and leading him forward as Scott followed with Shasta. Scott tilted his head before looking to Stiles. Stiles sighed, “I’m just curious, King Gerard is known to hate Werewolves, why would he ally himself with the Alpha Pack?”

Scott shrugged but Peter chimed out, “We will approach such topic when we arrive to the Palace and let your people rest. I have a feeling this war is not at its peak quite yet. We are not far now.”

Stiles gnawed his thumb nail. His biggest question is why did they attack the Stilinski Kingdom? They were small but not weak…but not enough to be seen as a threat either. He turned to look at his father but instead saw that he had ridden ahead and Peter was giving him a calculating look. Stiles’ eyes narrowed and went to speak before he paused.

Did someone tell King Gerard something about his small Kingdom?

Did someone tell King Gerard about him?


	2. Meet and Greet

They had finally made it to the Hale Palace just as the sun rose. Stiles went desperately from person to person to see who made it and who didn’t. Luckily his father had gotten a majority of the people…he didn’t see the shoemaker or the quilter. He also hadn’t seen the butcher, but then he quickly remembered he was making trades elsewhere now. 

“It seems as though a majority made it out and is accounted for. Father, you did spectacularly.”

“Thank you, son, now I’m going to stay here. Scott, take Stiles to see the Queen all right? Duke Peter has already made her aware that we seek her audience.” 

Stiles nodded and they walked their way through the court room, he wrung his hands with worry before looking to Scott, “My dreams are becoming more horrific of the war Scott. Are you sure that you want to go?”

Scott sighed with a sad smile, “Stiles, I wish to stay but I know I cannot. We both have rolls in this war. Mine is my strength and yours is your eyes.” Stiles looked away but Scott continued, “Your mother led the Kingdom with strength and pride with the gift of Sight. I expect nothing less from you. Sure, our Kingdom is burned to the ground but I know you will not let it die. Then your heir could carry on.” 

Stiles’ hand subconsciously brushed his abdomen before he caught himself and scoffed.

“But that does not change the fact that my Kingdom is in ashes and they have Wolfsbane out of these lands Scott! What if the physician amongst your squad is not equipped with the right Wolfsbane to burn and apply? You will die…and I may never know. No one may know. You don’t know what war brings. You’ve been too young to fight until now…I’ve seen it through many knights’ eyes. I dream it almost every night since it began. I do not wish such a fate on my only friend. Please Scott….tell me the truth. Is this what you wish?”

Scott hesitated before looking determined. “It is. I want this war to end as much as you do…and if I can bare my teeth and brandish my claws to do so, I will. You are my friend…and I do not want to be the eyes that you see through one night…but it is what I must do.”

Stiles sighed, defeated. “If that is what you wish then so be it. If my father can spare, I will request some of our own Guards to fight alongside you. There is obviously a reason that King Gerard and the Alpha Pack had attacked my Lands…but I’m going to show them that that was a big mistake.” 

They finally made it to the meeting hall and froze. Stiles looked at the beautiful art nouveau door. The bottom of the door had two squares that easily homed two large Triskelion before the wood etched up to border the frost glass that made Stiles feel a little homesick from his room where his favourite spot was in pane of his frosted glass window. Anyway, back on top, the wood was then entwined with bendable metal that showed a difficult whirling and curling design of what looked like a tree before being topped by three flowers. 

“Ah Prince Stiles….Scott! Just in time.” The booming of Peter’s voice made Stiles jump and glare. “Just Stiles is fine…really. No one calls me Prince. Not even my dad.” Peter waved it off as if it was nothing and led them in.

Around the huge oval table, presumably made out of oak stood two regal looking women. One had shoulder length wavy hair parted off center to give the impression of bangs, naturally arched eyebrows with downturned eye shapes that possessed hazel green eyes. Her lips were pink and glossed and her clothing was a vibrant green with open sleeve that were embroidered with golden fauna as her lace up in the back was well hidden by the same flashy embroidery. She was wearing white cotton riding pants and tall black leather boots. 

The other woman had her hair tied in a tight bun with a simple braided looped around it and unlike what Stiles assumed was her daughter, she wore a dark forest green dress and along her bodice was light greens, gold, and even hints of purple. Her sleeves were long, open and frilled and the hem of her dress flared a little with the same frills. Atop her head was golden crown and her eyes were already on Stiles, green and calculating. She then smiled.

“Stiles! I haven’t seen you since you were a small child! Nor you Scott! It is wonderful to see you two again. Scott you’ve grown to be a wonderful Wolf…and you Stiles—you’ve also grown so much!” Queen Talia’s excitement made Stiles smile a little; she was always exciting.

“Yes. It has been quite some time.” Stiles replied to the pleasantries. “Your Kingdom has grown since last time I have been here! It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you Stiles. Now…I have noticed there was an influx of refugees in the Kingdom but then I noticed they were your people. Tell me child, what has happened?” Concern tinted her voice as if she were speaking to one of her own children.

“My Kingdom was attacked in the early hours of today. What you see here in your lands is what remains of my Kingdom. The rest has been burned to the grounds by our now common enemies. I worry that there is more to the story that you and I do not know.”

“Oh no….who were your lands attacked by?”

“King Gerard and the Alpha Pack.” Stiles supplied while placing both sigils on the oval battle table. The gold and silver clashed as they bounced and twirled together until they were flat. The Blind Wolf was taunting and the Silver Broadsword and Wolfsbane was threats towards the Hale family. Stiles knew this, but he was brought into a war that was not originally his people’s own—Neutral Lands to those who wanted to escape the war between these Kingdoms. He wanted to know why.

“I understand this news is hard to process, the alliance between the Alpha Pack Kingdom and Argent is very unexpected but those sigils were pulled off the soldiers who had attacked my lands. Normally, the Stilinski’s would play neutral when it comes to war but I cannot let this threat go unseen.”

“Yes…we wouldn’t want your involvement—” Queen Talia began but Stiles only cut her off.

“Quite the contrary. They brought me and my Kingdom into this War, and I will see this to the end. I’m here to propose an Alliance stronger than our previous one you hold due to my mother. My father will be here momentarily to discuss it further. As for now, I want to know the progress of the War and where they struck. What is your current defenses and battle strategy? I want to know how I can help.”

There was a faint smile of recognition on the Queen’s lips but before she could respond, horns blared in a tune that one would take to battle…. but also return from it. The Queen drew up her dress in her hands and raced out of the room—Laura quick on her heels.

Stiles and Scott shared a look, Scott nodded once and slowly swayed to the door. Tilting his head to see if he could hear anything. He pursed his lips and looked up, reporting, “The Prince has returned. Half of his squad has been killed in an ambush and the other half sounds so…. defeated.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he moved towards the marked maps and noticed that they were near the exact locations where Stiles’ Visions took place. The Woods of the Fae, near the Lagoon of the Merfolk, and even Unclaimed Lands falling on Neutral Territory—just off Stiles’ Kingdom.

“Shit.” Scott murmured and Stiles scrambled to stand next to them, an equal ten feet away from the door and from the table. They shared a look, Well? Scott seemed to say, Stiles breathed through his nose and shook his head, hopefully relaying that he didn’t understand something but they were his visions.

“Sorry for the interruption Prince Stiles.” Stiles tried to withhold the wince, he really did, “But one of my sons’ has just come back from a scouting mission in the Argent Territory.”  
“I’m—” He was elbowed by Scott who gave him a glare. Stiles nodded his thanks, he didn’t need anyone to know about his visions that didn’t play a significant role in his life. Maybe he’ll tell the Queen when they renew their Alliance. “I’m happy that he is all right, Your Majesty.” He concluded instead.

Queen Talia gave a weary look before turning to her son and introducing him, “This is Prince Derek Alexander Hale. He’s the Commander of his regiment and Beta of my Pack. Derek, this is Prince Stiles Stilinski. His lands were attacked last night and he sought refuge here with his father and the remaining population of his Kingdom.”

Stiles bowed a little but the man looked shocked, his beautiful concoctions of green eyes gleamed as he examined Stiles head to toe. Stiles moved from his awkward bow and held himself with as much confidence as he could muster. A weak smile forming on his lips—praying to God his brown hair wasn’t a mess. Then again what would that matter? The Prince was a God given a human form. His tanned complexion was fair, his stubble was rough looking yet very attractive and his hair looked like it was perfectly in place and he never struggled with it a day in his life. He was well built as well, definitely had a body of a warrior and no doubt had magnificent skills due to the fact he was a Werewolf. 

“One of my soldiers of the Whittemore house came with a warning that the Neutral Lands would be attacked. I’m sorry that we could not get there in time to help.”

“No need to worry Prince Derek, I’m sure that you had other matters to tend to and your own people to care for. What matters now is that a majority of my people are safe thanks to your mother’s kindness.” Stiles replied, still under the calculating gaze of the Prince. 

He cleared his throat and marched to the table to draw the X’s of the most recent attacks. Stiles knew them well, like he did the rest of the attacks. Stiles was about to question the details when his father walked in, escorted by Duke Peter Hale. 

“Stiles, I am sure you would like to know that everyone is taken care of since you’ve last been with them early this morning. Scott, your mother is still tending to injuries and would like your help later with those suffering from burns to draw out the pain.” He clapped his hands together and walked up beside Stiles, gripping his shoulder reassuringly before taking Queen Talia’s outstretched hand and kissing the knuckle in respect. “It has been quite some time Talia.”

“Indeed it has Johnathan; your son has grown up to be such a beautiful man. However, I’m sorry we meet again under strained circumstances.” King Stilinski’s lips went in a thin line as he looked away. “I know it was never yours’ nor your wife’s intention to be a part of this War.”

“Well, desperate times call for desperate measures Talia. Fortunately, my son has been able to keep our Kingdom up to date with the happenings of the War.” Stiles could feel the Prince’s eyes on him once more and he swallowed, arching a brow at his father who caught on quick and stumbled to continue, “He often takes the soldiers to help with refugees of the War who have crossed into Neutral Lands and listen to their tales.”

Well, that was true, but not the reason he’s so up to date—who knew about the attacks before or just as they were happening. He and his father shared a look but Queen Talia was gazing at him quizzically before turning to the table and beckoning them closer. 

“We have no idea what to do to be honest, I feel that they’ll always have the upper hand.”

“That would be because of Lady Jennifer of Kali’s House.” Stiles supplied, when he looked up everyone was looking at him oddly. “Lady Jennifer is a Darach, an evil Druid who allied herself with the Alpha Pack. The only one of their so-called Betas that was worth more alive than dead.” When the Wolves looked at each other he sighed loudly, “She uses Dark Magic, she may even know how to see the future…” He trailed off, eyes angling down before he snapped his vision to his father, was it her who may have figured out about him? By the looks his father discretely sent him, the older man was thinking the same thing.

“That would explain a lot. Our Emissary Alan Deaton is able to use his own form a magic as a location. Perhaps she is more advanced due to her lack of restrictions?” Stiles nodded with the Queen’s statement. He personally didn’t believe that she had visions like he did but he sure as Hell felt she was more powerful than the Alpha Pack was letting on. Maybe she was a Pawn, or something else entirely.

“So, what do we do?” And Holy God he just had to have a perfect voice, didn’t he?

“Well.” Stiles began, “it is evident that we do not have a choice in the matter. Our enemies pushed us from Neutral Grounds. It seemed like they were looking for a reason to get us involved…we have an Alliance since my mother’s reign with Queen Talia. I wish to keep it.”

“Thank you, Prince Stiles.” Stiles sighed, he was not getting out of the title, was he? “The information you have provided us is rather useful and I’m sure we’ll see a tremendous ally in you.”

“Talia.” His father chimed, “about King Gerard. He would not be reasoned with…he allied himself with the Alpha Pack after all. But do you have any reason as to why he would attack our Lands with their newest allies?”

Queen Talia froze, gears turning in her head as she tried to come up with a suitable reason to their Lands being attacked. It is known why the Hales and the Argents are in constant dispute…it always comes down to Werewolves versus Hunters. They believe Weres’ shouldn’t have their own Kingdom to rule and that they are far more superior. The Hales obviously disagree with such statements and retaliated once the Argents started attacking. 

“They probably viewed you as a threat, you help the refugees after all—a lot of the refugees are Argents. Maybe they think you’re turning their people against them?”  
“Or maybe they were hoping we wouldn’t catch onto the fact that it was them.” It suddenly dawned on him like an unprovoked vision. They did their best to hide their sigils…the only reason they were founded out is because there were survivors. One survivor would be Stiles himself. “Maybe they thought that if enough people were killed by Werewolves of Deucalion’s Omegas they would have the Argents valiantly come in and save the day by killing them. Deucalion has no means for Betas unless they were his own children—same goes for the rest of them but they would be raised as Alphas to fit the persona. Maybe they strayed from the initial plan which resulted in this.”

“Stiles, son, what are you saying?” _What indeed?_ Stiles thought darkly.

“They would have told us lies to make my father and I break our Alliance with the Hales and join the Argents in the War because all along we thought it would be you that attacked us. By the time we would have figured out the truth it would have been too late.” 

“They wanted our Allies.” The Prince sneered, he seemed angrier about the idea than the fact that Stiles was the one saying it. Stiles subconsciously reached over and soothed the Prince by running his hand on the older man’s arm. The Prince looked over shocked as Stiles withdrew his hand, not even noticing the oddness of it.

“They won’t get your Allies.” He gave a cocky grin, “we are too smart for that.” It also helps that Stiles has his Visions. Plus, his mother trusted the Hales far more than the Argents, but Stiles knew his mother trust Crown Prince Christopher Argent—it explains their Alliance once the Kingdom divided. “Scott, send word to Allison. I’m sure they would help their decade old Allies in this war.”

Queen Talia looked amused as Laura looked ecstatic. “You’re going to ask King Christopher to fight against his Father and Sister?”

“Well, of course.” Stiles shrugged and his father groaned and buried his face in his hands, “It’s a logical move to play! We need someone familiar with how the Argents hunt you and your people so who better to ask than the Argents themselves which whom I’ve an Alliance with already? You need more soldiers to help defend against the Alpha Pack who could utilize such weapons with efficiencies as well as avoid probable damage to Hale Soldiers. There are not enough soldiers in my Kingdom to form an army so that is another reason. I trust them to protect, not murder. Besides, Allison is Scott’s betrothed.”

“What?” Princess Laura asked shocked. Shooting a look to Scott retreating form.

Stiles looked up and arched a brow, “When the Argents came to review our Alliance to see if there were changes to be made, Scott and Allison had gotten rather close. As of last year, after about three years of courting and proving that he was a sensible man to her father, Scott asked King Christopher for his daughter’s hand in marriage. King Christopher agreed. He doesn’t hate Werewolves. Not like his father. His best friend growing up before the war was one but King Gerard took care of that. Played it off as an accident for so many years.” Stiles shrugged. 

“He told you this?”

“No. Queen Victoria did. She was uncertain about the marriage proposal between her daughter and Scott for she too came from a hunting family but Scott showed no signs of losing control and she loves her daughter so she granted the marriage. They were to be married last summer but transportation became troubling once the War escalated.” 

Queen Talia actually looked apologetic for that. Stiles only shrugged. “Do you have a betrothed Prince Stiles?” 

Stiles went bright red when he felt the attention of such a heavy and personal topic catch everyone’s interest. Stiles swallowed and stammered while shaking his head, “Again, since our Kingdom is small such things are not demanded from us.” God this was embarrassing. Something flashed in his Vision and Stiles refused to jump when he saw someone kneel in front of him as soon as the chilled breeze drifted from nowhere, or when he felt a shadow behind him. He spun quickly, and right into the Prince who was looking at him with concern.

“Prince Stiles! Are you well?” Stiles didn’t miss the way Princess Laura smirking and nudged her mother who, in return, just shot her a warning look.

Stiles smiled gently. “I wish to retire for a while, my head is pounding uncomfortably.” 

“I’ll take you there.” The Prince immediately offered. Stiles watched his father share a meaningful look with Queen Talia as he was escorted out by the Prince. Stiles had to force himself to not freak out or let his heart beat out of his chest. “What did you see?” 

Stiles refused to freeze, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

The Prince laughed a little, “We are out of earshot if that is what you are worried about. I know of your Visions. You told me one when you were but a child. Probably almost ten years ago before…well, you know.” The Prince shifted uncomfortably. 

“I gave you a Vision?” It was rare that Stiles projected a particular vision to and individual, “what of exactly? Sometimes I cannot recall. There are so many at times. It makes me question reality at particular points. It is difficult. Keeping such thing a secret to outside Kingdoms; my mother told your mother but I haven’t the courage. I feel guilty for having such abilities and not use them to aid in the War.”

“You wished to not fight, that can and is respected; my mother understands your neutrality and we are sorry that you were dragged into this ugly War.”

“It is indeed ugly. I have only seen through the eyes of soldiers but you are a soldier so I suppose that it is different for you…but there are times I see through the eyes of a soldier before his last moments…I feel maybe that if I am seeing it then they are not watching their last moments. But I am never that lucky besides, it would be rude of me to take the last moments of a fighting soldier. I just wish I could help more with my premonitions.”

“I would imagine. But you are doing all that you can. I doubt there is anyone who is assisting you currently.” The Prince was trying to comfort Stiles, he knew this. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of this being right. How normal and comfortable it was.

“What did I tell you Prince?” Stiles questioned.

The Prince frowned a little as he furrowed his thick brows in concentration, “I was a child myself but from what I can recall it was more of a, motivational spiel, do you understand? It was you who warned me that I would have difficulties to face, and I cannot help but feel that in the end it was you who warned me about Lady Katharine.”  
“Pardon?” Stiles managed to choke out.

“King Gerard had sent word six years back that they were willing to end the War if I were to take Lady Katharine’s hand in marriage. But you said…do not trust the beautiful flower…I think your exact words were, it might turn out to be a nest of a stinging bees. And bees hurt. It turns out that they had only wanted to get on the inside and burn our Kingdom to the ground—Uncle Peter and his rank found out and reported back. I only recalled because your father sent a letter on the updates of our treaty.”

Stiles smiled to himself. Bees…leave it to him to compare Lady Katharine’s wickedness to a bee sting. Although the reminder of a burned Kingdom made him feel bitter. “I recall now, I also said that your Wolf would know when you found the one. That was when I was too young to understand such things. But it felt right to say.”

“Yes well, since you’re going to be around for a bit may I perhaps,” he clears his throat, “show you around?”

Stiles smiles and leans against the door they had stopped at and took the Prince’s hand, pecking his knuckle before letting go, “I would love nothing more Prince.” He replied.

“Derek.” The Prince breathed, “Please, call me Derek.” My Prince I would call you anything. 

“Only if you call me Stiles.” Stiles said wittingly. Derek laughed and nodded. “Thank you for the escort as well as the conversation. It is nice that someone else knows besides my father and Scott.”

“Anytime Stiles. Rest well. See you at Dinner.” Stiles beamed at him before walking into his room and lying down, wrapped in gold, red and yellow sheets made out of material Stiles would imagine clouds are made of.

He got comfortable on his side, gazing out the closed balcony window before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on Friday/Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I have found you your Mate, my Lord.” A sickeningly sweet voice travelled through the main hall where five individuals sat. 

The two at both ends were identical. Tanned skin and short sandy blond hair. Their smiling faces represented more of a courteous yet judgmental expression. Their attention was turned to the middle of the room as they expected to hear and answer in return. It was no doubt that they were of higher status with the silk looking duvet underneath their stark black coat with golden seams that ended around their mid-thigh; accompanied by black trousers and leather boots. 

Then there were those who were sat closest to the man in the middle. The first was a large and strong looking man with a permanent sneer on his face. The way he held himself made it look like he was more than ready and more than happy to spring into a fight and still win. His hair was more of a buzzed cut but it is probably because of how brutal he is in the battlefield. He wore a black coat with pale gold embroidery, the two lapels settled comfortably on his chest and the jacket was buttoned up in the center where the rest flowed against the side of his thighs. He too was sporting black trousers but the only difference was that he was also wearing a black close to the neck shirt where a black ribbon was tied in a bow. 

The woman was the only woman seated on a throne. She wore a silk brocade gold underdress that was then covered by a long black velvet dress that was held together in the middle under her breasts by a few lace stitching. The dress trailed and bunched up by her naked feet that possessed long talon-looking nails. The sleeves were a little odd, she had the wide petticoat to mimic the wide sleeves but her sleeves itself were slim fit. There was stitched embroidery along the cuffs of the sleeves, down the shape of the petticoat and down the seams of the black velvet dress. 

Finally, there was the man the voice spoke to at the very center of the room. He was wearing black trousers covered in the long bliauds, accompanied by a half-black, half-gold cloth divided in four squares where the colours were opposite of each other, on a sleeveless jerkin. There was a black leather belt that held a rapier fastened around the waist. He also had a full-length coat thrown over but was spread open with the patient position he was sitting in, trimmed with the furs of a Wolf and pinned to the shoulder with the Gold Medallion of the Blind Wolf. He was the one who wore the simple golden crown atop his head and an unfocused stare as he looked the direction of the woman.

“Oh? Have you now, Lady Jennifer?”

“Yes, I have.”

The King smiled a feral one.

~~~

Stiles snapped awake, gasping like he had not been breathing for hours while feeling himself nearly fall off his bed. Oh God, Oh God this was _bad!_ Stiles reached for a robe and threw it over his shoulders and held it together with the string. He looked outside in his quick movements and saw that the sun was setting—drawing close to dinner time, good, that means he’ll find everyone in the dining room. 

He bolted out of his room, past the soldier who was probably sent to retrieve him, and shouted an apology. He ran past the meeting room and down a couple of more doors before he threw open the Dining Room door. His father was startled but the Werewolves just looked up at the suddenly loud intrusion.

“We were wondering when you would show up.” The Princess chimed to lighten the awkward entry. 

The amused look immediately fell from some of their expressions as Stiles gulped down some air he deprived himself of on his run here. He leaned against the door shaking and looked onwards to his father with wide horrified eyes. His father got to his feet but both Scott and Derek was by his side immediately, guiding him to a chair.

Well, Queen Talia was to figure out about his Visions one day. His father knelt in front of Stiles and took his hands in a strong hold, encouraging him to share with eager but sad eyes. “Lady Jennifer.” He gasped out, and there was a loud clang of cutlery against cutlery. “She says she found Deucalion a Mate.”

“Oh no.” Queen Talia chimed gravely. Deucalion is already a formidable opponent but with the Bond between him and his Mate that increased his strength and senses. It would always happen because there was suddenly a need to protect, a need to be stronger than your opponents. If someone who was already so strong found a mate, how would that make him now?

“What are we going to do?” Yeah, it’s not like you can kill a Wolf’s Mate. That’s basically asking for your own funeral or another War all on its own. “Prevent the union? We don’t even know who this Mate is. Mates are important.” Derek murmured while stealing and glance to Stiles but quickly looked away when he noticed Stiles was indeed looking. Stiles felt his jaw drop. 

“Derek…” Derek flinched when Stiles called his name. Stiles shakily stood up and rounded in front of the Prince. “Derek. Do you have a Mate…do you know who your Mate is?” Stiles attempted once more. 

“Please Stiles.” Stiles looked between the Princess and Derek’s mother before looking to Duke Peter, all were waiting patiently at the situation, not even hiding their amusement and acceptance. 

“Ooh, first name basis without titles.” Laura chimed.

“Laura _please!_ ” Derek shouted shocked, turning even redder, “Besides, he doesn’t like being called Prince.” At that Stiles laughed joyously. Finally, someone who gets it.

“Well Johnathan, what do you take of this situation.”

“Not much.” Stiles’ father replied, “They’re grown adults who could do what they want.”

“Are weddings in order?” Laura asked excitedly.

“No.” Stiles replied, he felt Derek tense beside him but he just nudged the Prince with a wide smile, “I want to be courted. Plus, give you a fighting chance. You know, to right your wrongs.”

Derek belted out in a full-body laugh. “All right. Besides, my younger and older siblings are still on the battlefield and I would love them to be here.” 

Stiles turned to his down before narrowing his eyes at the man who looked too gleeful. “You know something I do not.”

“Naturally.” His father joked, “But it helps that Derek was a little boy of ten who ran up to your mother and I and declared that he would be marrying my son because he smelled of cinnamon and vanilla.”

Stiles laughed as Derek turned even darker, he turned to Derek, “You’re so cute! Well, I guess you better get courting since you’ve wanted to marry me since I was five.” He couldn’t stop laughing, and it was nice that his mind is not focused on the thought of Deucalion becoming near undefeatable. 

“Oh God, why am I still here?” Derek pleaded to the group of people who would not support him because they were having their own fits of laughter. 

“I don’t know; it might have something to do with the beautiful boy beside you. I don’t know Derek, by far your confession is probably the best one I’ve ever heard!” Laura was wheezing at this point and her words were barely heard. She then gasped, “Oh God, wait until Cora hears about this!” Laura got up and bolted out of the room and Derek was shades of dark red but horrified looking at the mention of the name Cora. 

“Who’s Cora?” Scott asked, looking to the Queen.

“Cora is my youngest of all my children, she is currently leading a squadron to scout out the borders of Argent’s land.” The heavy atmosphere returned when Queen Talia hesitated to continue, discomfort showing the topic. Stiles hated being the barer of bad news. “Stiles, child, how do you know that Lady Jennifer found a potential Mate for Deucalion?”

“I dreamt it.” Stiles said softly while looking down, “I have inherited my mother’s gift of Sight. And as the War rages on so do such Visions. Sometimes I am able to warn Allies in advance while other times it is too late or happening in that moment; like what had happened when my Lands were burning, I had dreamt of your son’s ambush and heard Ser Whittemore declare that my lands would be targeted.”

“You are your mother’s son.” Queen Talia said it as though she was recalling a favourable memory. A longing of sorts. It oddly made Stiles feel that this woman can be trusted after all; his father trusted her and his mother shared her secret with her so that must mean something. “We have an Emissary in the Pack, if you desire you can train with him to put a time line on your visions.”

Stiles smiled at that; although his mother taught him much in her reign Stiles lacked the proper attention and organization to put full control on his abilities. Mostly due to his youthfulness and inability to stay in one spot for too long. His mother would just laugh and tell him his energy was overflowing that needing to be exhausted somehow. His mother was always a patient person. 

“That would be grand, thank you, your Highness.” Stiles bowed his head a little. 

“Derek, why don’t you take Stiles to see Deaton?”

“Yes mother, come on Stiles.” Derek took Stiles’ hand gentle and Stiles will forever deny how he marveled in the touch of the strong Beta Werewolf. His hands were much larger his grip was securing and strong—his warrior side was showing and Stiles will have no problems relishing in it. 

They walked closely down the corridor. Stiles hadn’t taken in the layout of the halls or what decorated them. There was a lot of framed landscape paintings; most consisted of wildlife like wolves and deer sharing the same lake for water. Stiles noticed that every stroke of green, blue, and white consisted of care and precision but not expertise. It would be obvious that it was made by a Hale or at least a close friend of theirs but Stiles could see it being sold in the Market for a couple of gold pieces. Hell Stiles would have given another scroll and paint for the next one. 

“Who painted that?”

Derek stopped and examined the painting with a smile, “Ah, _Co-habitation_. This was painted by one of the Knights when he was just a stable boy a couple of years back. Isaac is a close friend of ours and unfortunately was a victim of abuse by his father’s hand. Mother offered him a home and anything to make him feel comfortable. He chose the paints…Mother was so proud of him that she put his painting on the wall. You’ll meet him.”

“Do you think that he’ll paint me something?”

Derek chortled, “You can always ask.”

“Does he have anything else?” Stiles pressed as they turned right onto the next hallway.

“I’m sure he’ll let you see some charcoal or lead sketches. He’s generally shy but you could tell he boast in confidence whenever someone asks to see his art.”

“Well, it is a nice talent.”

“We like to keep talent in the ranks. Helps them realize they are not molded for the sake of War and that it is their choice and if they choose to withdraw from the battlefield no one would blame them. Erica enjoys skipping stones on the river and singing while Boyd likes to climb trees and bake with the kitchen bakers in his free time. Cora, my sister, likes horseback riding and kilning. Laura? Well. She likes reading and teasing me with no remorse.”

“Sounds enjoyable. Scott likes to write poetry and jump of cliffs and hills and into a lake. Scares me every time. I jumped off once, I would not do it again. And my father is a reader when he’s not trying to run a Kingdom.” Stiles winced, “I suppose that will not be a problem anymore.”  
Derek frowned while stopping in front of a door, there was an uncomfortable green hue glowing underneath and Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow. Derek shrugged a little before knocking on the door. “Deaton? It’s Derek.”

“Ah! Prince Derek!” the man named Deaton exclaimed while opening the door, carrying the glowing green substance in one hand and beckoning them in with the other. Stiles cautiously stepped forward to Derek as they rounded the table and sat atop. “How can I help you?”

“It’s actually not me who would like your help. Deaton, this is Prince Stiles Stilinski of Neutral Lands. Due to recent events, he’ll be staying here with his father, remaining soldiers and townspeople. He…”

“Has his mother’s Visions I presume?” Stiles blinked, “well, I also assume you are requesting help to put it in the time line and gain better control?” Stiles nodded, “well. I could help with that.”

“Thank you, Emissary Deaton.” Stiles replied respectfully.

“It is not a problem. Now, can you tell me the most recent Vision you had that you feel has not occurred yet.” Derek placed himself on a cushioned chair, gently placing his hands on the arm rest while folding his leg over the other so the ankle of his boot rested on his knee. Stiles blinked at him, blushing as he saw the Prince acting like a Prince without even knowing it. And not only that, Derek began looking up from his head that was bowed and Stiles saw the green of his eyes flicker gold as he lifted his head, settling it against the head of the chair as he smirked with little fangs before his eyes went green once more. 

If Stiles didn’t know any better Derek was baiting him.   
Deaton cleared his throat and Stiles jumped a little, looking down with possible red cheeks before replying, “A couple of moments past.” He stammered. “I saw that Lady Jennifer Blake of the Alpha Pack report to Deucalion that she has found him a Mate in the audience of the other Pack Members.”

Deaton hymned deeply, writing down what he was just told before looking up expectantly, eyebrow arched. “Now, I’m presuming the rest of your Visions events have already occurred so we do not need to worry much about those. From now on I want you to document your Visions all while tracking it.”

“Tracking?” 

“Depicting whether you were conscious for them or not, what about them spoke out to whether it would be colour, shadowy figures, location, anything would help really. Also depict which one is clearer and that should be able to tell you what will happen next.”

“Actually,” Stiles interrupted, “So far it’s a mix for me. There will be cases where it is a clear Vision and it is happening or about to happen when I wake up. If I am already awake the near future is usually shadowed.”

“Ah. That is interesting. Keep note of that.” Deaton replied. That was it? Stiles did the only thing he thought was appropriate to do, he nodded at his instruction while taking the leather-bounded book from the older man.

“Once you feel you have a handle on the time line, we will practice in getting your Visions to occur at will. We cannot rush such abilities or put on any stress; there is a very high chance it will affect you neurologically and tamper with your thought process.”

That didn’t sound good. Stiles swallowed, looking up to Deaton and nodding meekly. He clutched the suddenly heavy book closer to his chest as he felt himself hunch over it in a protective manner as he stepped back. “Will it affect me biologically too?”

“Biologically as in, children bearing? No.” Stiles breathed out in relief. True, he wasn’t planning on having any children any time soon but if the day ever came up where he found someone he would like the possibility to be there. “However, I am unsure how your mind will treat your potential child. It may be very possible that it will be negative though if your abilities are left untrained.”

“Fuck.” Stiles whispered. His fingertips that fell of the trim of the leather brushed against the fabric of his shirt as if he was suffering from a sudden itchy discomfort. “Well, I guess I just have to go on my own time and not risk anything is all. Fun times.” Stiles rushed out with a tight voice and made a hasty escape out of the room, not even looking back to see Derek, but he did run into Scott.

Without a second to spare Stiles released one death grip on his new Vision Log and reached for Scott, resuming his death grip. Scott whirled on his heel with a surprised exhale and followed Stiles out and into the Garden they had passed when they made their way to the battle room the previous night.

“These fucking Visions are going to kill me.” Stiles reeled out. There was no point in denying it. “It killed my mother and now it’s going to fucking kill me. Scott what am I going to do?”

“First off, start from the beginning. What about the Visions is going to kill you?”

“If I overstress it; it could mess with my head. I already lose control over my thoughts. Now if I were to be effected by my abilities in more ways that will make me unlike myself where I would be unrecognizable to you who is the closest thing I have to a brother.” 

Scott actually winced at that, “Stiles, that is not going to happen. You have so many people who would not allow you to exert yourself by using your abilities.”

“On top of that if I have children, I’m going to believe they are evil and I may give myself an early Caesarian Section.” Stiles continued like he didn’t even hear Scott. Can you blame him? His mother had given him a curse….not like it was her fault but still. “I can’t have any kids Scott. And you know what? I actually want some in the future and I can’t have that if I use my Visions. Visions in which I cannot currently control might I add.”

“Okay, I doubt that is true—you could still use your abilities and have kids. Your mom did. Your mom had you did she not?” Scott had him by the shoulders and Stiles looked down to his feet with a frown, noticing the leather-bound book at his feet. Funny. He doesn’t remember dropping it. “Your mom got sick years after she had you. But that doesn’t mean you’ll end up like her.”

“But Scott—"

“No but’s with me Prince Stiles.” Stiles glared, Scott never addressed him formally. “You will control your Visions. You will be a powerful user; you will be a King of your Kingdom once it is rebuilt and your father steps down. You will marry and fall in love and have kids do you understand me? And if you can’t. I will not either.”

“But Scott! You’re betrothed to Allison! I cannot let you make that agreement. You are to have kids; I just know it. They will be strong and beautiful like the two of you…I have seen it. I have told you many times since you first began courting Allison. You cannot stop yourself from having that for the sake of me.”

“Stiles.” The grip on his shoulders were reassuring enough that Stiles found himself relaxing a little. Winding down so his posture wasn’t so straight and his heart wasn’t so erratic. He felt uncomfortably hot that he lost all strength in his body to stand that he ended up on the porcelain bench under the willow tree with a huff of relief. “We are Brothers. Nothing will change that.”

“Thank you.” Stiles covered his face in his hands and breathed out, shoulders shaking as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, holding himself close. Scott laid a weary arm along his back and Stiles could feel his body tremoring. 

“Plus, I have faith that you will have a wonderful life yourself and not fall victim to your Visions. You were given that book to keep track of it no? Then you will know if it is starting to become a problem and slow down. No if’s and’s or but’s. Mother and I will help in any way we can. Your father will always be there for you and Allison will not let anything happen to you. Her parents like you as well so they will do what they can if they must. The Hale’s…. well. They seem nice enough that they will not let you succumb to these Visions.”

“My mother died because she couldn’t control her Visions about the War…. this War killed my mother.” Stiles didn’t know that he was crying until he could hear the heaviness in his voice. His chest was weighted and heaving as he looked into Scott’s puppy brown eyes with his own wide whiskey-ones. He could feel his lips trembling from the silent weeping. Realization hit him like a physical blow, “Scott…I don’t want to die.”

Scott frowned as his eyes began to water as well, he lunged into Stiles and held onto him strongly. This was it, this is what Stiles needed. He has been watching the War consume everyone ever since he watched it kill his mother indirectly. He has watched his entire Kingdom burn to the ground when he was an established Neutral Lands. He learned that not everyone survived from the attack on his Kingdom. He knows the closest thing he has to a brother wants to fight in the War. He reported that Deucalion is going to become an even stronger enemy due to the fact a Mate was found for him. He was told by a Pack Emissary that his Visions may just kill him if it steers out of his control and hence become too dangerous to have children. 

Stiles learned a lot of things in the span of two days.

Stiles was not happy at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Scott were sitting amongst the blooming flowers in comfortable silence when they were summoned into the Battle Room. Stiles didn’t think he would be able to face everyone after his little attack but Scott assured him no one would think any less of him. Pish-posh, he was a Goddamn Freak who could see bits of the future. He was angry he let something like that trigger him. He had more control over his life than he thought, he proved this time and time again. So, fuck it, if he wanted a child fine—if he has two even better. Being an only child sucked anyways. 

Stiles pulled Derek aside before they both entered and behind Derek’s expression harden as he raised an expectant brow; Stiles didn’t want to feel responsible but he knew he was. Stiles freaked out…and now he has to face the music. 

“I’m sorry. I fucked up Derek.” Derek snorted and began walking away but Stiles grabbed his arm, causing the Werewolf to stop. Stiles knows, physically, he wouldn’t be able to stop Derek and the Werewolf could have pulled away any time he wanted. But he was going to listen so Stiles acknowledged that much. “Derek.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell. I mean; I know it’s upsetting that you have an…amazing ability that can possibly stop you from continuing on the lineage. You could have talked some more or express yourself.” 

“Express myself? Derek; I could literally die just like my mother did if I lose control of these Visions. Do you think that’s easy news for me to handle, especially since I cannot control them now? And now I can’t have fucking children? Forgive me but a Werewolf like you should understand what it means to lose control and the desire for young.”

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles gawked, the nerve! “Is that what this is about? Stiles. Everyone has to learn control; Deaton didn’t tell you all of that was impossible. He said you have to ease into it. When have you let anything stop you from doing what you wanted to do anyway?”

Granted, the Wolf had a point. Stiles gave him a contemplative look, “What if my intended wants an heir?”

“If you feel you cannot provide one or shouldn’t, they shouldn’t force it upon you or your body in a non-consensual way. They’ll be dealing with a lot worse if they only see you as a vessel of reproduction instead of the great person you are.” 

Stiles flushed, embarrassed. Derek sighed, “Tell you what.” Stiles began, “Let’s pretend this never happened.”

“Nah…this is something you need to remember. And if anyone, advances on you against your wishes before you are ready or have control of your Visions, make sure there is Hell to be paid.” Derek shrugged. “But if you insist Prince Stiles, we’ll forget about this and continue on Courting each other.”

Stiles gave a small confused smile, what had just happened? He watched Derek walk off, and Stiles added a hop in his step to catch up—hollering, “Derek wait up!”

“Come on Stiles!” Derek responded playfully. Stiles wondered how the warrior Prince could withstand his humouring persona if he watched countless deaths in the time spent on the battlefield and understood them, unlike Stiles who honed in at the last second to steal glances of lifeless eyes and decaying bodies caused by War.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s arm and looked at him firmly, the Prince gave him a curious and concerned look. “Derek, promise me we will end this War.” Derek gave a disheartened expression—as if asking him this brought more pain.

“It’s not that simple Stiles.” Derek responded turning away. 

Stiles placed his hand gently on Derek’s cheek, brining it so that they were making eye contact once more. Derek turned his head a little so he could kiss Stiles’ palm, Stiles blinked slowly as a gentle smile crossed his lips. “I know it won’t be, but can’t we try?”

“We have been trying.” He muttered in annoyance, “We will try and end this War, for our future and for those we have lost.” Stiles immediately thought of his mother and Derek had a look of familiar pain and Stiles only guessed he thought of his father. 

“Definitely for the future. I plan to spend it with you and I don’t want to have to constantly worry that you won’t come back to me while I maintain patrol and defend the castle. And for both Allison and Scott who plan to marry and I’ve seen their future involving children. For your younger family members, as well.” Stiles only heard the young children around the halls and Queen Talia’s scowling but never seen them in person yet. He saw their portraits though, on the wall of family photos. He also hadn’t met the older brother Caleb and younger sister Cora. Stiles believes there was another but he can’t recall. 

“My cousins Nathaniel, Joseph and Camilla are too young for War. Uncle Peter and his wife Emilia tries to hide their pup’s existence and Mother tries to keep them in line as the Alpha and if not that, the scary Aunt. The Southern Argents always stole the young wolves…tried to make them to fully shift so they can sell the furs. But we don’t shift until puberty at most….so, they end up dying. Brutally and unkind.”

Stiles frowned, shifting through his Visions and the Visions his mother had shared with him to see if it led to any more killings of the innocent. His brows furrowed in concentration as he lined everything of what he thought according to the time line. Finally, it clicked. “No need to worry, I see no children’s death in the future and if I do I’ll protect them myself.” Stiles stated triumphally. 

Derek shook his head, his hairs tickling between Stiles’ fingers. His laugh was light if not sad before sighing and turning his head. “You’re already acting like it.” Derek muffled into his palm.

“Like what?” Stiles queried. 

“Like Pack.” Stiles chuckled at Derek’s declaration. “the pups will love you. You’ve yet to meet them, they live in extension of the Hale castle but nonetheless close. Uncle Peter is a completely different man if his children are involved. Father was that way too.”

“And I have no doubt you’ll be the same if you end up having children.” Stiles shrug it off. “But alas, we have matters to attend to, don’t we?” Stiles looped his arms are Derek who stood tall and supporting next to him but as soon as he began to walk a searing pain pierced through his mind and made Stiles want to claw his eyes out.

He cried out in immense pain as he crumbled to his knees, Derek preventing him from falling; he frantically searched before calling for Stiles’ father and his own mother. Images flashed through his mind as his skin grew as hot as the blurry fires he began to see. Instantly reminded of his burned down Kingdom he squeezed his eyes shut, but that did nothing to stop him from seeing figures. 

They wandered aimlessly, their woeful cries screaming into the air as they staggered through the crisp grounds; their last hope dying as they viewed his Kingdom. His land was the hope. The place to go to where they could escape the war both Argents, Hales and others alike, the Stilinski’s housed them all. Now it was to the grounds, burned by his enemies unprovoked…leaving everyone defenseless against the War they wanted no part in. 

Stiles could see wounded mothers rocking their clueless children close to their person. Innocent and orphaned children from the Hale lands were soothed into calmness by foreign adults from the Argent land. Stiles could smell the ocean on them and he knew some of them travelled far for Neutral lands….then he images vanished.

And he was gasping in air, Laura was fanning him and Derek rocked him gently, muttering encouragements while Scott held a glass of water close to his lips, forcing him to drink. He gulped greedily, taking Scott’s hand into his own, tipping the glass back. 

“Stiles!” Derek’s voiced travelled louder than necessary, causing Stiles to wince while he tried to orient himself. Deaton knelt in front of him, pushing Scott’s retreat form away even more as the Emissary Doctor inspected his eyes and turning his head to see if he could detect any wounds. 

“What did you see Stiles?” Deaton asked.

“I’ve never felt so much pain before.” He whispered.

“It was most likely an empathy-link.” Deaton explained while checking his pulse.

Stiles pushed the older man’s hands away and moved to a seating position with the help of Derek. “I have to go back to my Kingdom.” He answered. “There are people there; they don’t know what happened and they are seeking help that is no longer there. I have to do something about it!”

“Stiles, the influx of continuous refugees will harm the remaining of our Kingdom as well as Queen Talia’s. I’m sure we can set up camps elsewhere but bringing them across the walls will put a strain on all of us.”

“They need to know they cannot go to Stilinski land for neutrality!” Stiles insisted. “I’m not asking Queen Talia to open her gates to anyone. But some people coming to the Neutral lands are refugees on the run—we were their sanctuary that was recognized as such…nothing is stopping the innocents from being slaughtered.” Stiles explained from his Vision. 

“Perhaps if we establish more allies; we’d be able to help them.” Laura commented thoughtfully, faltering in her fanning which Stiles didn’t mind. The breeze was cold against his sweating neck and temples. 

“Where would you put this in your log Prince Stiles?” Deaton asked.

Stiles blinked and considered it, “Recent events I’m sure of it. The Southern Argents were always furious when they lost more of their people because they either migrated to the Northern region where they were not forced to fight…or they came to us. This way; if my Kingdom is gone and the South Soldiers are bordering off the North borders, the people fleeing will have no choice. The Hale Kingdom citizens could have been pushed from their homes and prevented from entering due to the scouting parties.” 

“He does have a point Queen Talia.” His father informed. “Let some of us go to seek out any and leave a message that the Stilinski Kingdom has fallen.” 

Queen Talia looked to Laura before she looked to Derek who was helping Stiles stand. Stiles felt a bit dizzy but he felt it slowly subside. “All right Johnathan; you can take some troops but be careful. We don’t know if Deucalion’s or Gerard’s soldiers will come after your soldiers.”

Stiles fixed himself and stared sternly at his father. “I’m going, I’ve done it before.”

“All right.” His father replied with a nod and Stiles blinked. He was expecting that he would have to do more convincing than that. He had his game face on and everything.

“Wait. Really?” 

“Well, so long as you take Derek and a couple of your men with you.” His father nodded with a smile. “Don’t get carried away, there’s no need for a crusade—just bring two or three people each.”

Stiles looked immediately to Scott and Scott gave him thumbs up and a dopey smile. Stiles turned back to Derek with a bashful smile and the Prince just huffed out laughter. “I’ll take Isaac and Peter.”

“I’m taking Scott, I’ve no need to call anyone else. Let them take care of the citizens and ensure they are collaborating well with Queen Talia’s soldiers. It’s crucial at this stage we merge more into an alliance. Plus, I trust Scott was my life.” 

Derek huffed out discontent and involuntarily and Stiles laughed, “Don’t be such a sour wolf, I trust you too. Come on and suit up; we should head out soon. Leaving them there clueless just sends chills up my spine.”

“Here Stiles.” Deaton handed him a small leather pouch and Stiles looked up quizzically; gaze shifting until it stopped on his father and Queen Talia twisted faces. He narrowed his eyes before Deaton spoke up, “This is Mountain Ash, use it wisely.”

“I don’t even know how to use it.” Stiles scoffed while playing with the leather. “Why are you giving this to me?” Can’t this kill Werewolves? Like Derek? Yeah, Stiles doesn’t want to carry anything that’ll end up killing Werewolf allies with no difficulties.

“Puts me at ease.” His father intervened with a sigh, “Since the attack I cannot trust as much Werewolves as I like, so when you find yourself alone against some I want you be able to protect yourself. I already asked Queen Talia permission.”

Stiles blinked before smiling gently to the King, “Thanks Dad.” He went in for a hug before parting and patting the older man’s arm. “We should head out soon, what was the reason that you wished us to meet?”

“We are worried that Omega wolves still wander No-Man’s forest scouting, so I want you to keep an eye out.”

“Ah, so two birds with one stone.” Stiles chimed before looking to Derek who seemed to have been watching him the whole time. “Shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles found peace whenever he went horseback riding. It was always a past time with his mother during the summer all through the fall. The ice and slush was high on the horse’s and ice got stuck in the hooves so they never rode then. With the cold weather coming in, clipping at their heels with the threat of Winter, Stiles prayed they will make it to his burned lands and help. 

“It shouldn’t be much longer.” Derek commenting, sidling up next to Stiles on his pure black horse except for her maroon-black socks and diamond on her forehead. She shook her head and her mane brushed against Roscoe. Stiles smiled. “Triskelia likes you.”

“She a beauty.” Stiles replied reaching over and petting whatever he could reach. She snorted and trotted down the path. “You named her after the family sigil?”

“Father did.” Derek muttered after a moment. “She said he was strong and powerful when he gave her to me as a colt on my tenth birthday. We practically grew up together. A fine horse she is.” Derek clicked his tongue before tutting. “So, what are we planning to accomplish?”

“There are people who are probably at my lands; the best we can do for them is relocate them to allies of mine who are neutral. The Martin and Mahealani Houses. Lydia and Danny will accept them until the War is no longer a threat to the refugees. I wouldn’t want to burden your mother with this.”

“It seems a lot of people comes here.”

“It was safe.” Stiles shrugged, “A lot of our population consisted of Argents and Hales and other people from different regions living in harmony. Many would say it’s impossible but I’ve seen it. I’ve created a home for it. That’s why we’ve remained neutral for so long—because we’ve see what peace has looked like between the two.”

“There was a time, when I was little, that the War didn’t exist. To see and hear of a land where such thing was possible. Where death was on everyone’s land. It was shortly after your mother made an alliance with my family. I don’t know what started the war. Why they suddenly decided that my kind were monsters—but we lost so many before father finally decided to fight back. Caleb went along with Jareth and Laura. I would have joined but I was too young, as well as Cora and Madeline was untrained from the start. Peter had stayed behind because his wife was pregnant with pups.”

Stiles stopped him, “Run me by your family tree slowly…sorry, it’s so much to keep up with. It was only me, my mom and dad.”

“Oh, sorry.” Derek blushed. “Laura is the oldest amongst us and next in line to be the Alpha. Then there is my brother Caleb who is the second Beta to the Pack; he is currently scouting Deucalion’s lands—particularly the bordering forest housed by forgotten Omegas. Then it is me. I have a younger brother named Jareth—he’s more of a diplomat than a warrior, yes, he knows how to fight but he specializes more in the making of Alliances with Mother and Laura. After Jareth is Madeline; she mostly spends her time in town, documenting what needs to be stocked up or taken care of for the coming Winter. Then there my youngest sibling, Cora. She is scouting the Southern Argent Region.”

Stiles back tracked. “So, there is Laura, Caleb, Jareth, Madeline and Cora. In total, there is six of you. And you have three younger cousins. Wow; big crowd. It seems a majority of them are not in the Hale lands, a shame. I would have loved to meet them.”

“There will be time. If anything, we can call Madeline back to the palace when we return. First things first are to help the refugees.”

Stiles nodded and shifted his eyes at the familiar surroundings, woods that he grew up in and explored. Where he gathers fresh berries and mushrooms in the spring and summer for his mother to use in her baking or cooking. They always tasted the best freshly picked, is what his mother would always say…but that was before the War. Where it was safe for a young Prince to explore the woods by himself.

“I practically grew up with these woods as my personal playground and training area. That was before the War of course.” God, why was Stiles saying everything he just thought of not even two seconds ago? “When I got older I was able to explore as much as I did when I was a child—the in between ages were dangerous for me.”  
“You speak from experience.” Derek observes warily.

Stiles sighed guiltily, “It was too early into the War to know who she was working for, but she kept muttering something about the wrong Wolf and kept grabbing for me, dragging me away. We knew she was magic because I remember not being able to move or scream—like I had gone completely void. The drink I had taken earlier coming back up and me almost choking on it because I couldn’t spit it out.” Stiles shivered, “If it wasn’t for my father’s hunting party coming back and finding us, I would probably be Gods knows where. Or dead.”

“Oh Gods.” Derek’s nose crinkled as he lips curled back in reveal bared teeth. It was a look of disgust.

“She had disappeared from the dungeons when my father had returned from scouting for accomplices and went to question her. My mother immediately contacted yours; requesting protection and assistance in the search for the Witch and the Wolf she spoke about. Mother feared she would come back if she were as devoted as assumed. Father reported that she wrote on the walls. In her own blood, ‘He Belongs to Him’…”

“Who? Who does she think you belong to?” Derek bristled, Stiles didn’t blame him. Derek claimed that Stiles was his Mate, and to learn he would have lost him before he met him…well yeah. Stiles may not be a wolf but he had research their customs in his family library for alliance purposes as well as curiosity. 

“We don’t know. To this day, we haven’t found her. I was so young I wouldn’t be able to identify her even if I ran into her again. Mother’s Visions began to escalate since then so Father and I never paid too much attention; we had a War to prepare for. We knew we would be the lands people would flee too—Mother’s hospitality and kindness was legendary beyond our borders. But Father always feared this lunatic Witch would return so he had me train.”

“Mother’s Visions were predicted to become controllable by the time I reached my mid-teenage years however, she did not make it. So, my Father took it upon himself to strengthen the treaty between your lands and mine as well as the treaty with the Martin’s and Mahealani’s. I became diplomatic and trained new guards with my father. It was when my Mother fell ill, I started to get symptoms of her gift. She taught me everything she knew before she passed. I wish she warned me about the pain and control-problems. But Father always said my Visions were stronger than hers.”

“Your gifts have saved countless lives; but I am sorry for your loss. If the Witch didn’t come back though, do you think she has been killed?”

Stiles only shrugged before he could smell the ash in the dry air. He turned and faced the truth of his fallen kingdom as he dismounted from his horse, rubbing his hand through Roscoe’s mane before taking his reins and leading him through the burnt out husks of his home.

“Stiles, I hear heartbeats. Isaac and Peter is waiting with Scott. What would you have us do?” Derek asked. 

“I will handle it.” Stiles replied. “Everyone! My name is Stiles Stilinski, son of Claudia and Johnathan Stilinski. I know you are scared; the land in which was your safe have is now burnt to the ground. And I wish I can tell you that you will be safe but the War has touched the land and we can no longer provide protection. But I can assure you that my allies the Martin house and Mahealani House can provide you with protection until this War is over.”

Stiles watched children, men and women slowly reveal themselves into light and listening to Stiles promise within blips in his heart or lies in his eyes and body actions. “This was my home, my haven too and to see it like this…God I can’t imagine your disappointment and I wish this was not the situation at hand—but I cannot promise you it will be safe here. You can see that it isn’t safe here anymore. You do not deserve to be victims of a War you do not believe in and my allies believe in that as well; which is why I feel that you will be safe. My men will lead you to the Martin and Mahealani lands…they have word already to expect refugees. Please let me help you.”

Stiles mounted Roscoe and frowned when he watched the people bow to him before they wandered off to be led to the neighboring lands of his allies. His men were friends of him and his father, the same men who watched him grow up and taught him to the point he surpassed them. He nodded at them and bid them a safe journey as they got into formation and led the refugees away from the burnt out homes.

It was only Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Peter and Derek who remained on the hollowed grounds. Stiles turned to face Scott with a frown. This was their home…now it wasn’t. At least Scott had a potential home with his fiancée in the Southern Argents lands. 

He steered his horse towards where his small castle once stood before dismounting and searching through the rubble and ash. He heard voices behind him but none approached. He silently thanked Scott for giving him space as he searched. 

Something flashed before his eyes, he saw a glowing figure reach forward with something clenching in their fist. Stiles bowed with respect to the Spirit before holding out his hand. He watched closely as the object fell into his exposed palm and smiled as he picked up the chain and held it on display—revealing the golden locket. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. When he blinked again, he saw the locket right in front of his eyes, peeking out from the ashes where he had plunged his hands in search. He picked it up delicately before reaching down to the hem of his shirt and using that to wipe away the ash. Bringing the necklace to its’ Golden Glory. 

It was times like these where he loved his Visions. It helped him find things that he probably wouldn’t have noticed on his own. He opened the locket and basked in the inked drawing of him as a babe, chewing on the necklace that he is hold now with a big sloppy smile on his face. His mother had loved it the most, it is why he put it in here. Along with a small picture of his mother’s and father’s wedding. A replica of a destroyed original. He closed the locket, revealing the Stilinski symbol. He stroked his thumb along the etching before slipping the necklace onto his neck.

He stood and looked to find Derek being the closest out of the three, eyeing the necklace to find the significance. Realization dawned on him and he gave a sad smile. Stiles’ grip tightened on the locket before he gave a once over to see if anything else stuck out. The others moved into help—Derek stayed the closest. 

About a half hour later they found nothing; Stiles quickly came to the conclusion that there was nothing left and that he was lucky enough to have found the locket his mother had given him the day he was born. He, his Father and his people had nowhere to go; if they rebuild now they probably wouldn’t make the Winter. If they tried afterwards, there was no telling in Deucalion’s Omegas or King Gerard’s men would come back. So perhaps after the War he would—now the only question is when will the War come to an end?

However, if things went great for Stiles when it came to his and Derek’s courting; perhaps he’ll have a home too. If anything he can rebuild…you know, for the children. If there was ever going to be children.

“We should not remain long here.” Peter said suddenly, clapping his hands from the ash, “Winter is coming sooner than we think; we have much to prepare for and we cannot do much here.”

It hurt but it was true. Stiles nodded and pulled on the reins before sidling up next to Derek and Scott as Peter took the back and Isaac took the front. Stiles felt like he was the protected one even though he felt the least important.

“All right, let’s go home and report this to my father.” Stiles finally conceded. 

The ride to the Hale kingdom was a lot longer than the ride to what used to be his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles dismounted from Roscoe and pulled at the collar around his neck. He took off his breastplate and hooked it on the wooden rods outside the stable gate where Roscoe just settled into. He fixed his red dress shirt before patting down his black riding pants. He looked up and smiled brightly at Derek.

“You did really well talking with the refugees.”

“Thank you!” Stiles chimed, “but that was not my first time so I know what they want to hear and work from there. I’ve been comforting refugees since I was a child. I never tasted War but I could always see it in other’s eyes. I knew what they were going through…and I want to help in any way I can.”

“There will be a day where your Kingdom’s goal would be accomplished worldwide.”

“I hope,” Stiles sighed. “So, shall we meet your lovely sister Madeline?” Stiles was excited. He also wouldn’t say it, but he wanted a distraction. Based on Derek’s smile Stiles succeeded, he just didn’t anticipate being dragged past the gates to the town central.

He was immediately greeted by his Townsmen talking and enjoying the company of the Hale’s Townsmen. He smiled as he watched the Hale boy he saw in his vision was taken in by the two Argent women—even when he is a wolf. It was proof the two lands could live in peace with one another under the proper reign—King Gerard was not it.

“Madeline!” Derek called, letting go of Stiles as he walked to a young woman and picked her up, twirling her around—laughs erupting from her. When Derek set her down in front of Stiles he smiled and she gave a pleasant one. Stiles felt himself smile back. “Madeline, this is Crown Prince Stilinski…also known as Stiles. He does not like formalities.”

“How do you do Stiles?” She curtsied, exposing the colours of teal along her skirt before coming to the center with a green and gold trimming with the internal design of embroidery. Around her wait was a sash that dangled in the front while forming a big bow in the back. Her sleeve was open and a lace connected it with her middle finger where she had secured it with golden rings. Her hair was forearm length and creased in the center; the braids coming from the front tied in the back. All along the braids was a flower crown made out of wildflowers, lilies, and other pretty looking leaves. 

“I’m quite all right my Lady.” He bowed in return before looking up and winking at Derek. “And you?” He asked respectfully.

“Oh, my day was quite wonderful; I’ve to send word to mother that we are lacking in some resources due to influx of population but it can be solved with a simple hunt or two before the cold weather settles in and makes the prey migrate or hibernate. Do you hunt Stiles?”

“I’m more of a gatherer, tracker or a cook than I am a hunter. My father has tried to teach me but I cannot hunt for the life of me. But I have not tried in a long time. I have been training since then.”

“Then perhaps you can join the Hunt later then. We always need the extra hands for the extra kill. It will help our people so much.” Her eyes widen when Stiles watched Derek nudge her and raised a suggestive brow, “My apologies. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Stiles laughed, “I would love to accompany the Hunting Party.” If Stiles wasn’t mistaken…Derek almost looked prideful. Stiles liked being the reason for that handsomely confident look.

“Oh, Derek he’s so cute. Are you going to marry him? Please tell me you are.”

“Madeline!” Derek flushed a dark shade of red, crossing along his cheeks, the back of his neck and the tip of his ears. “Please don’t be so forward!”

“But Derek!” She whined while stomping her foot. The trait of a stubborn child who wanted something. Despite for it not being for her.

“We’re Courting.” Stiles saved. Madeline whirled around and squealed. Jumping on her toes and curling her hands into fists as she did so. She then threw herself at her brother’s back and hopped up and down there. Stiles looked to the exasperated Derek and chuckled. “I’m depending on you Madeline.” He began semi-serious.

“Oh, with what!?” She queried while letting go of her older brother and looking to Stiles with anticipation. He waved her forward and knelt down so that they were eye to eye. She wasn’t that much shorter, probably coming up to his shoulder but it gave faux idea of secrecy.

“I need to know a lot about Derek; I want all the stories about him…all that you can remember.” Stiles could hear Derek groan, probably from the future embarrassment. “So, will you help me with that?”

She looked considering, “Well. I’m younger than Derek so he would probably have more stories about me from when I was young versus when he was young. But I know some people who would.” She looked impishly towards Derek. “Laura and Caleb will love to help. But as you know Caleb is scouting Deucalion’s lands. We hear word from him every so often on the update.”

Stiles nodded. “Laura it is.”

“Stiles!” Derek protested with a high flush on his cheeks. “Fine, two can play that game.” Derek huffed out.

“I’ve nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed. I was a delight as a child okay?” The Hale siblings shared a look, almost as if they were communicating through the lost language of eyebrows before Derek smiled and Madeline gave a coy grin. “Did you just turn her on me?”

Madeline shook her head and looked at him innocently, “Why would that ever occur Stiles?” Yep…definitely up to something. “Come, I have to meet with Uncle Peter and I’m sure the children would love to meet you Stiles.”

Madeline and Derek led Stiles to a little small hut and Stiles immediately casted his gaze to the garden that rivaled the one in the Hale Castle. Screaming and laughter echoed and Stiles’ watched a little girl chase after two small boys. Her dress was loose and a pale gold. The chest was woven with a rose-quartz blouse and her sleeves puffed out on her shoulders and right above the elbow joint. Her hair was tied in a simple French braid and her feet were bare. The boys had similar clothing, both of their pants were the same pale-gold but one of the boy’s shirt was a royal blue while the other one was an emerald green.

“Prince Stiles! Derek and Madeline! It’s so nice to see you!” Stiles huffed, nose flaring at his title and Derek just laughed. Figures. Stiles stood in front of Duke Peter and smiled, shaking his hand before he was unexpectedly pulled into a hug. “These are my children. Kids!?”

Immediately the three’s attention was perked up as they giggled and ran to their sides. “Wow, their gorgeous!” Stiles exclaimed, was everyone in the Hale family this ridiculously attractive?

“Thank you!” Peter smiled, “This is my eldest, Camellia.” He pointed to the only girl with the dirty blond French braid and olive tanned skin…and…were those freckles? “This is my middle child Joseph.” The boy in the emerald green shirt had darker hair than the other two but the same olive tanned complexion. “And this is my youngest, Nathaniel…Nate for short.” The smallest boy had dirty blond hair like his sister and father, olive skin and pale blue eyes that popped with the royal blue shirt. 

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” A woman chimed in a teasing voice. Stiles turned to see a woman carrying a basket full of flowers, with a darker blond close to a light brown colour for hair. Just like Joseph. Hazel eyes and tanned skin. Her plump lips split into a breathtaking smile, despite the small gap between her two front teeth, highlighting the pale brown freckles dotted on her cheeks.

“How could I?” Peter wondered. Stiles squinted and saw that same magenta aura he did the night Peter’s squadron found Stiles’ fleeing population. “Stiles, this is my lovely wife Emilia.”

“Pleasure to meet all of you.” Stiles smiled while looking to Madeline and Derek. “You two have a lovely family.”

Emilia smiled brightly while looking at her husband. “Yes. And we plan to have one or two more.” So, in other words they are trying again. She looked to Stiles and smiled. “My family is everything to me. Do you have a family?”

Stiles grimaced. Why was everyone asking him if he had a family or if he planned to have one? “No. It is just my father and I as well as close friends I consider my brother and mother. When I find the right one I will probably have a family.” He answered. 

Emilia’s eyes glittered, “That is always good to hear. I am sorry to hear about what happened Prince Stiles. I hope this war will not tarnish any attempts in rebuilding on your Neutral Lands.” She went serious real fast and Stiles could almost feel the whiplash. “For now, I hope you find comfort on Hale lands.” 

Stiles eyed the Hales but as he was about to speak his legs were attacked. He let out a surprised yelp, grabbing for Derek as they both went down with a grunt. Stiles looked to his attacker with an exasperated smile and tilted his head to examine the laughing boy. “Nathaniel!” Emilia gasped while reaching for her son to hoist on her hip. An eruption of apologies echoed but Stiles found himself laughing loudly. Not even embarrassed when he let out a new ugly sounding snort once or twice. 

“I don’t think I would have a problem with that My Lady.” Stiles beamed while ruffling the little boy’s hair. The boy giggled and smiled so wide Stiles could see a missing tooth. “There will never be a dull moment here I’m sure.” Stiles looked up to Emilia who stood close to Peter, an adoring look, and a hand over her heart.

Madeline stood with her brother at her feet, who looked softly in Stiles direction before offering a helping hand. Stiles took it gratefully and Derek pulled them both up to their feet. Stiles smiled broadly before he looked down and fixed himself, the kids were so adorable, Stiles wouldn’t mind having a couple of his own once he works with his Visions a bit more. Ah the Visions, useful things once controlled no doubt, but until then. Stiles will have to see.


	7. Getting to Know You

Stiles was fluffing the pillows to his bed when he heard a knock on the chambers door. He pulled a long crème robe over his white loose fitting night shirt and trousers and tied it close. He opened the door and smiled softly when Derek stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet as he held onto a silver tray with an exquisite tea set. Stiles opened the door a bit more and allowed the Beta to come in.

“I thought I would bring something to sooth you tonight.” Provision…a Werewolf’s way to Court was providing for their intended. “Especially since we are to go for the hunt tomorrow night before the Winter comes closer.” 

Stiles sighed, he knew Winter was coming sooner. The winds already snipped the air coming in from the North. But Stiles knew they were still quite some ways from Winter months. “Thank you kindly for the tea.” He spied the second cup, “Would you like to join me?” he asked, already walking to the table that was set in front of the fire place that was lowly crackling against the charred wood. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“You would not be.” Stiles simply replied. 

“I don’t want to be forward either.” 

“You lost that chance my friend.” Stiles jested while sitting down on the two-cushioned couch. He swatted Derek’s hands away—noticing Derek had hesitated to pick up the pot as if it were something that’ll break in his hands. “Let me.” He insisted while he picked up the teapot and poured for Derek and himself. 

He placed the pot down and picked up miniature tongs, clapping it twice together to hear the metal sing before dropping a cube of sugar in both cups before pausing, “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t ask if you take anything with it.”

Derek huffed out a laugh, “It’s all right.” He gently pried the tongs from Stiles’ nimble fingers before picking up two more sugar cubes and placing it in his cup. Stiles scrunched up his face, assuming that to be too sweet before he reached for the milk. Stirring as he poured, he glanced up to see Derek staring. “Sorry,” He began when he found out he was caught, “You’re just so graceful.” 

Stiles snorted as he put down the milk and spoon, “Yeah, no I’m not. I trip over air half of the time.” 

“I couldn’t tell.” Was Derek’s response as he reached over and filled the cup with milk, all the way to the brim, giving it a light brown milky colour. Stiles wondered if all the Wolves in the Hale family took their tea like Derek did.

“You haven’t been around me long enough to truly see it.” Stiles supplied, lifting the plate and teacup to his lips before sipping. He ran his tongue over his lips and looked up at Derek. “It’s quite nice.” He complimented the tea. He’s never tasted it before. 

“Laura recommended it.” Derek mumbled, “I’m not very good at this stuff.”

“Oh, am I pushing you out of your comfort zone?” Stiles asked. 

“Not really.” Derek screwed up his face, “I just didn’t think we’d meet again? I don’t know. I mean, I would have sought you out. Because of the whole Mate thing, Mother said if we wanted we could venture forth and seek out our Mates. But I had already met you.”

Stiles whirled the tea in his cup while eyeing the design. They were simple blue with a wavy texture, its rim and handle were gold—it was very simple. Stiles assumed the rest of the teacups were more feminine, possessing flowers or some kind of fruit that pushed Derek away when he was selecting them. He arched up his brow.

“And do you like the idea of Mates Derek?” Stiles hesitantly asked.

Derek took a cautious moment before shaking his head, Stiles wasn’t too shocked. “My Mate could be you, or it could be someone else…someone who is kind or someone who is unkind. One who hates what I am or one who is the same or even one who accepts it. I don’t believe that my biology and certain pheromones should be the only determining factor of who I am to love. I can’t love someone based on instincts despite that being exactly what my instincts tell me. I want the sensation of falling and being in love. To explore a relationship and fall in love with a personality. Fall in love with their speech, their actions, their looks.” His eyes flickered and searched Stiles for any signs of understanding as he quietly finished, “Not just something that feels right because my Wolf loves a particular scent.”

“This is why you Court?” Stiles prompted, though knowing the answer, taking a sip from his tea before placing it down on the table, folding his leg over the other and leaning back on his hand. Stiles wasn’t criticizing, he understands.

“This is why we Court.” Derek affirmed weakly. Shifting awkwardly. Probably feeling like something horrible had just happened because he was being honest. Stiles shrugged, he could understand why Derek would feel trapped by his Wolf’s desire of a lover. It was like an arranged marriage, you would either fall in love, hate the relationship, or end up dying or something. Stiles could never play with the thought of an arranged marriage and he would continuously bless and thank his parents for not making one for him years ago. He cannot imagine experiencing an urge that could and would possibly take away a person’s free will to fall in love. The most beautiful and power magic an individual can possess. If that was taken away, the magic, charm, and beauty would be lost. 

“All right then.” Stiles ended the conversation with a nod of determination, “So what type of game do you think we will find on the hunt tomorrow?” Good, he complimented himself, swift change in conversation without awkwardly stumbling upon words

Derek did a double take. “You’re not mad?” Stiles arched a brow in confusion. Blinking at the breathless, quiet voice that pleaded for an explanation. 

“Mad? Why would I be mad? If you don’t fall in love with me I can’t fault you for that. If you feel trapped into it, your Wolf loving someone but you aren’t then it’s just as bad as an Arranged Marriage that was practiced long ago. I don’t want to be your cage Derek. That’s just unfair. You take as much time as you need coming into terms with this. Assuring yourself and your Wolf that this is what you want and we can work on it. Build a relationship like people normally do. Simple.” Stiles shrugged.

“O-oh…” Derek flushed but his shoulders sagged, “Thank you for understanding.”

“Not a problem. Now, what type of Game?”

“Anything from small herbivores to omnivores. We try to stay away from carnivores; they are too hostile this time a year.”

“Too hostile for a Werewolf?” Stiles jested. 

Derek flashed elongated teeth and golden eyes before returning to his human face. Both equally attractive and fascinating in Stiles opinion, “Of course not, but hostility means difficulties and that is simply something we wish to avoid this Hunt. We have other preparations that need to be done on Madeline’s list for the upcoming Winter. Hopefully with the snow fall the War may slow.”

“Yes. Hopefully.” Stiles finished his cup of tea and gazed into the fire, he could almost see the shape of his home in the flickering of the bending flame before hearing a scream. He flinched and looked away and Derek raised a brow, “I’m not too keen with fire right now.” He explained.

“I don’t blame you.” Derek sighed while getting up, “Well, it’s time that we rest.” 

“Good idea.” Stiles led Derek to the door, noting to take the tray of tea to the kitchen quarters in the morning before opening the door and presenting it to Derek. Derek slipped through and started walking away. Stopping and turning around.

“If I present you a kill, don’t freak out okay? That’s the Wolfs way of courting.” Stiles nodded, grimacing to himself at the future visions of a dead racoon or something. He hid his shivers and waved goodbye to Derek. By the time he pulled the covers back to climb in his bed, the remaining fire died in its place and left the room dark save for the lamp by Stiles’ bed. 

He leaned forward and gently blew it out before he settled in and let sleep take him.

~~~~~

“Stiles wake up!” Stiles jolted awake, giving a right hook to Scott’s uneven jaw. He gasped, covering his mouth about to apologize when he realized he didn’t need to. His best friend just scared him and made him hurt himself while defending himself by punching a Werewolf. Who seems impervious to a human’s attempt of combat against them.

“Ow! What Scott?” Stiles demanded.

“Aren’t you going on the hunt!?” Scott waved his arms around in attempts to show the importance of the question.

Stiles glared at his friend and groaned. Pushing the covers off and on his friend as he went through the Wardrobe of clothes the Hales’ provided them when they realized that everything burned and what the Stilinski people came with was literally all that made it. He picked through the long-sleeved shirts before pulling out a simple one with a small v-dip with lace hanging loosely from the gap. He then searched through the pants and picked out a dark brown riding pants to match and simple black boots.

He turned around to Scott still sitting on his bed and raised his brow expectantly. “What?” Scott finally questioned, “We basically grew up together why is this an issue now?” his eyes flickered with something…was that hurt?

“It’s not an issue.” Stiles quickly assures, “I just…now that I’m courting—needless to say with another man. I just…don’t want to give the wrong impression and let our familiarity be confused with intimacy.”

Realization dawned on Scott’s features before he laughed, “I’m sure Prince Derek would not think such things between us but it is reassuring to know the seriousness of the situation if you cannot even change in front of me anymore.”

“Hush you.” Stiles scolded, “Or need I remind you of your awkwardness in the exact same thing when you were first betrothed to Allison?”

Scott flushed at that, “Fine, I’ll wait outside. Hurry. The hunting party will leave without us if we dilly dally any longer.” With that he was out of the room.  
Stiles turned and pulled off his night shirt slowly, feeling the drag of the fabric over his skin before he pulled it over his head, messing up the already unruly bedhead. He replaced the light fabric with cotton before he switched out of his trousers to his riding pants. He tied his shirt and pants before pulling on his riding shoes. He was about to grab his sword leaning against his mirror when he noticed his mother’s necklace tied like a charm on the hilt. He took it off and clasped it slowly around his neck. Remembering it as the same pace his father placed it around his mother’s neck whenever she had gone to a particular meeting and was afraid of it being stolen by bandits or lost on the journey. It was intimate and Stiles found himself oddly wondering if Derek would do the same.

Shaking his head, he second guessed his sword and decided to use the knife or arrow if it was opted to him. He then gazed in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it with the lack of water. Finally, he assumed this was the best he would get so he made of his room entrance and smiled to Scott.

“Shall we?”

“Finally….wait.” Scott stopped him and Stiles raised a brow before watching Scott fix his clothes and ruffle his hair a little bit. “There. Better. Let’s be off I’m sure they are all waiting on us.”

Scott and Stiles made their way to the front gates where indeed the hunting party was waiting for them. Stiles saw Derek and gave him a small wave, Derek just smiled and nodded his way. Then he turned and waved to the man in the tower to draw up the bridge. The whining of mechanics and wood was ear-shattering in the silence of the morning.   
Stiles didn’t bother asking if they were taking the horses, Roscoe no doubt was restless, this was usually the time he’d take her out for a stroll on the grounds with Scott and Shasta by his side. Feel her galloping beneath her as her wild mane flew close to his face and tickling his nose. But this was a hunt, horses were not needed. Stiles silently vowed to visit her after. 

They made their way to the forest surrounding the woods Stiles had spent time in two days ago—still on Hale territory with no intentions to venture out further. A few meters into the woods there was a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see Derek posed behind him. A hand with a crossbow resting on his shoulder and the other holding a crossbow out as an offering to Stiles. Stiles took it and smiled, examining the bow with interest. Not as prettily designed as the Northern Argents but looked just as strong. 

“Excited for the hunt?” Stiles prompted conversation. Derek gave him a look before flickering his gaze to his crossbow and looking suggestively to the other men who had stalked ahead, ears twitching for the sound of any prey. He then arched a brow, expecting Stiles to answer his own question. Stiles’ mouth clicked shut and he weakly shrugged. 

Derek shook his head fondly…although Stiles couldn’t see the appeal in his blip. He frowned. Maybe he should ask his father for courting advise when he returns back to the Hale Castle. Nodding in determination, Stiles let himself be silenced for the need to hunt as he perched the crossbow in his hands and held it firm. Truthfully, he felt this was more Allison’s thing. He favoured throwing knives—his Visions allowing him to hit the prey to maim or kill. But he supposed the crossbow would due this time around and he will request for throwing knives for the next hunt. 

Silently they made their way through the woods, space between them but they could still see each other between the long thick trees and the shadows they casted. Stiles inhaled and exhaled, breathing through his nose before he saw a shadow flicker—the shape resembling a bunny. He pivoted to face backwards and released the arrow. The sound was like a low whistle before it hit something.

Derek, being the closest to the end, quickly ran off to retrieve whatever Stiles hit. When Derek came back he presented a large hare, still twitching but more dead than alive if the arrow in the stomach was anything to go by. Derek looked impressed. Stiles preened and watched Derek tie the animal to his waist before he resumed his breathing exercises to jog another Vision. It didn’t work so well but at least Stiles now had a new Vision to put in his shiny journal. 

When they stood in silence listening, Stiles could feel his jitteriness come to par with the desperate need to make conversation. This is why he didn’t go hunting much—but it had been such a long time and Stiles wanted to do something then be in the Castle all day again. Scott looked over, obviously sensing something was up but Stiles just gave him a thumbs up. But Scott just pursed his lips before looking to Derek.

Before he could even question it, Stiles felt himself being escorted to a different part of the woods, near the Castle walls before they finally stopped. Feeling upset, Stiles propped the bow against the overgrown tree root that was sticking out of the land before frowning. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your hunt.”

“That’s all right.” Derek murmured. “It sounds like it will be a slow hunt this morning. We might have to send back another team when the sun is higher in the sky.”

Stiles huffed out what he would consider as suspicious laugh before shaking his head, “You can go back if you’d like. I don’t mind staying here waiting for the party to come back.” Derek looked contemplative for a moment. “I’m serious.”

Derek shook his head untied Stile’s kill from his waist. “Here, something to do.” He said gruffly. 

Stiles huffed out another laugh, shaking his head and taking the hare from Derek. Derek unsheathed a skinning knife from his waist and handed it to him. With a final nod, Derek turned and ran back into the woods. Stiles sat silently for a moment before looking distastefully to the animal before throwing it to the side. Stiles hunted yes but he didn’t skin his kill. He skipped right on to the eating part. Leave those little details to the cooks in the kitchens. 

He sighed and propped his head on his hands and gazes outward. Catching onto how beautiful the woods looks from the Hale’s Gates. The blossoming flowers and the right green grass stark against the brown bark and roots of the trees. The birds began to sing their song and Stiles closed his eyes, tempted to sing a note or two himself before he reopened them to watch the sunlight beam off their coloured wings. 

The wind whistled in the leaves, shaking the colours, an umbrae of greens from silvery to dark dancing on the branches as Stiles watched. Breathing out as the wind tousled in his brown hair—he ran his long fingers through it and just listened. The birds’ coos seem to amplify as creatures on the ground rustles through the leaves and bushes. 

A heavy step caught his attention as he opened his eyes and redirected his gaze from the blue sky to the forest entry. Blinking in shock and wonder as he eyed a deer, it’s ears flickering as it lifted its head, it’s nose twitched as it looked at Stiles. Stiles slowly got up, watching the animal shuffle on its feet but showed no signs of running. He approached slowly, clicking his tongue while raising his hands to touch the animal. Stiles approached like a horse, careful not to startle it as he stared into its big brown eyes that oddly reminded him of his own. Finally, he touched the deer’s face, petting down its neck and spotting the brown fur freckled with white dots. He clicked his tongue once more and smiled, “Aren’t you just a beautiful thing?”

He tilted his head to examine the animal once more before stepping away and moved back to his spot near the hare he had hunted and admired it from afar. Watched it bite into the leaves and berries of the bush nearby before walking away into the depths of the forest. Interestingly avoiding where the Werewolf hunting party was taking place. Stiles sighed and looked distastefully at the dead hare that was beginning to smell. 

He propped himself in the dip of the tree, kicked the dead animal away and made himself comfortable. He angled his head to look at the clouds drift by while swinging his leg that brushed against the grass but wasn’t hitting the ground. He hadn’t even known he had drifted until he felt the wet snout of an animal. He blinked awake and eyes a big black wolf with the occasional blond or light brown hair. Stiles felt his face and pulled back his fingers to reveal blood. Panicked, he shot up and examined the wolf’s fur to see how it was injured. It was then that the pack of wolves made themselves known to Stiles—causing Stiles to look at the black wolf.

“Derek?” He whispered in wonderment. Carefully petting the fur. The black wolf huffed in confirmation as Derek pulled away and pulled the leg of a giant elk to present it to Stiles. Stiles blinked and watched Derek while thinking back. Derek had in fact warned him that his Wolf may present Stiles with a kill. So he can’t say he’s shocked to be faced to face with the biggest game amongst the wolves prey. Well, an elk was indeed better than the envisioned raccoon. 

“Let’s go back home yes? Then you will escort me in a horse riding all right? Roscoe is no doubt anxious. I haven’t a doubt Triskelia feels the same way as well.” Stiles nodded to himself with a smile and stood up, grabbing his Hare before leading the way back to the Hale Walls. Raising a brow he did as he promised the night before and didn’t freak out over the Courting of Wolf-Derek.

~~~~~

Stiles did not miss that hare. He was actually glad that thing was nowhere near him now. He hymned as he brushed the mane of Roscoe. Cooing and singing a heartfelt tune as he waited for Derek to was the blood off his fur, shift, bathe and dress. He wasn’t too anxious. Nope, not at all.

“You smell anxious.” A voice offered behind him.

“GAH!” Stiles jumped, flinging the comb in the air and huddling closer to his horse in hopes to regulate his heart. Derek looked amused, an arched brow and leaning against the door of the barn housing their horses. “Why did you do that?”

“I thought you heard me coming.”

“I was preoccupied.” Stiles huffed, a hand over his heart and giving an unheated glower to Derek before smiling. He walked over to the saddle and picked it up before throwing it over Roscoe’s back and buckling it. “Are you ready?”

“I made sure someone prepared Triskelia while I was bathing.”

Stiles scrunched up his eyes. He really didn’t need to think about Derek naked. He’s not sure he can handle it so soon into their courting. When he opened his eyes to see Derek smirking with a subtle flare in his nose. Arousal. He probably smells Stiles attempt to not picture Derek naked but can you blame him? Stiles assumes Derek to be the most attractive person he’s ever come across…and he has met Lady Lydia of the Martin House.

“Shall we be off then?” Stiles murmured while leading Roscoe by the reins and leading the horse out of the barn before he saddled himself atop. Shifting so that he was comfortable before leaning back to look at Derek who’s jaw dropped. Stiles gave a cocky smirk before clicking his tongue. 

“Right.” Derek said a moment after clearing his throat. “We shall.”

Stiles threw his head back to laugh as he kicked Roscoe lightly. “Come on, let’s ride.” He murmured leaning into Roscoe’s mane and the horse did not hesitate. Roscoe trotted into a gallop, moving fast past the open East gates and through the forest to where there was a clearing just past it. 

He heard Derek and Triskelia try to catch up but Stiles remained in the lead as they broke through the clearing and Stiles marveled in the greens of the grass and surrounding trees, the brown of the bark that had splinters for blond, white and maroon. The flowers in the grass were covered in beds of different flowers he didn’t know half the names to. A smile split his face as he watched, he didn’t even realize Derek coming until he was falling off his horse when Derek’s body tackled him. 

Stiles cried out in shock as their bodies rolled and uprooted some flowers. When they stopped rolling, Stiles was leaning over Derek and he took into how disheveled. His hair is strewn with grass and a forget-me-nots and daffodils and daisies. Derek smiled softly as his gaze drifted to Stiles lips. Which he pulled into a goofy grin as he plucked the flowers from Derek’s hair and presented it to Derek who snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. 

“A flower for the lover?” Stiles prompted daring.

“How could I refuse then?” Derek replied, sitting up to take the flower heads into the palm of his hands before putting them slowly and carefully into his breast pocket. Stiles gazed outwards to the rest of the field and to where Triskelia and Roscoe were walking about and huffing, shaking their manes and giving small whines here and there. 

“You can’t.” Stiles found himself replying. “Do you come here often?”

“Sometimes.” Derek shrugged. Resting his arm on his bent knee, “To relax and lose my mind.”

“I hope you don’t lose it too much now that I’m in your company Derek, that’ll wound the already low self-esteem. Truly.” He was laughing as Derek pushed Stiles weakly.   
“If anything, you’ll help me lose my mind.”

Stiles playfully scoffed, “Rude.” He mumbled under his breath knowing full well Derek could hear.

“That’s not what I meant.” Derek proclaimed seriously. “With the stress of War it becomes constant and always there in your thoughts. Wondering if you’ll ever be hunted in the safety of your home. If you’ll be able to protect everyone. Who will die in your squad or by your hand. It becomes hard to think of peaceful things. This clearing helps me forget, lose my mind…and now with you…” He trailed off, ducking his head but didn’t cover the blush along his neck and the tip of his ears. 

“I know.” Stiles murmured taking Derek’s hand. He understood the thoughts knights of the war experiences. He’s seen as much as Derek has when he’s seeing a Vision. But Derek has lived it, the darkness of the war warped him, made his fear and hate. Made him hunt and kill like the monsters the Argent’s created them to be even though Werewolves were not. That Derek was not. “I know.” He muttered quieter. 

It was a moment of silence before Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and kissed his knuckles lightly before leaning in and placing a kiss on Stiles’ cheek as well. Stiles flushed and watched Derek pull away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sties replied in a hushed tone, eyes fluttering close before he moved in for another kiss. This time on the lips. When they pulled apart, Stiles flushed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Was that too rash?”

“I don’t know. Let me try again,” Derek smiled against Stiles’ lips. Laughter escaping between the both of them that the head no choice but to pull away. Stiles raised a brow, refusing to grin but failing as Derek gave a thoughtful and daring smirk, “No. I think it was well paced. Especially compared to what I want to do to you.”

Stiles choked a little, “Derek!” He protested. He then noted Derek’s full belly laugh and he huffed slightly and unreasonably flustered. “You are just pulling my leg for mere entertainment.”

“My apologies Stiles. Truly.” Derek gave a smile that stopped Stiles’ heart. A look that he has never seen in Visions. A look expressed in a sense of home, love, freedom and happiness. Looks he has not seen the full extent of since the beginning of the War.

It was then, as Stiles began laughing with Derek, that he vowed to keep that look on the Princess face. Especially one who has seen so much violence due to the War that plagues them all.


	8. All Players on the Field

“What if we try aerial attacks?” Laura proposed after a moment of silence. 

Stiles looked around, mouth pressed against his fist as he looked up and lifted his brows. He panned his vision around the circle table. Scott stood tall by his side, eyeing the battle tactics on the surface replicating the terrains of the Kingdoms. Scott’s eyes shifted between Stiles and Laura. Stiles Father was to his other side, leaning against the table with his hands spread along the surface with a cold expression. In front of them was Princess Laura, standing strong in a riding outfit beside her mother who dressed his blue sapphires and greens, which oddly reminded Stiles of a peacock. Derek stood between both his mother and Stiles father, hair messy as he took the habit of running his fingers through it in frustration. Stiles could relate.

“Our archers are small in numbers, too small to even propose an aerial attack. Most of the Stilinski knights and soldiers are trained in stealth and sword. Our allies with the Northern Argents possess the same problem. They also possess catapults which can easier be destroyed with Magic that we know Lord Deucalion possesses.” Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Do you have an abundance of aerial attackers?”

Laura gave a critical look but reluctantly shook her head, “We could ask our allies. Maybe the small Sylph clan that resides in the Western air? We’ve established a treaty many years ago that should still be honoured.”

Stiles gave a thoughtful look towards the Hales as he tried to coax out a vision. He sighed and rubbed his temples when nothing happened. “It would be worth a try. The Southern Argents possess more archers to flank our knights but if we could redirect their arrows it might provide us the upper ground needed to turn this War around. Wouldn’t you say so Queen Talia?”

Derek’s mother sniffed, eyes trained on the layout on the table before she looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “Just like your mother, a wonderful strategist.” Her smile was a small one and Stiles struggled to return one. From the corner of his vision he watched his father shift. 

Stiles finally stood and circled the map, pointing at the cross outs where the Southern Argents attacked. His finger drifted East, towards Lord Deucalion’s kingdom that was surrounded by acres of trees before a large river with a difficult current according to intel from Prince Caleb. He tapped his finger against the forest and looked up, “We need to take care of the Darach. Without her they will not anticipate your Emissary’s offense nor deflect my Visions once she suspects them.” 

“Once she suspects them?” Laura reiterates.

Stiles blinked, “If I intend to control and use my abilities to help anticipate this War, she may begin to feel the shift and suspect elements of psychic abilities in the atmosphere. If she is as powerful as I think, she will cancel me out. She is unlimited due to the lack of morality and interest in Dark Magic—things Alan Deaton will not dabble in or against. We need her removed from the battle field. Before she does something that will set us back.”

“You mean besides find Lord Deucalion’s mate?” Derek bit out. “Lord Deucalion will find that potential Mate and force himself upon them, man or woman it matters not, he will do anything to gain power. He killed his own Pack after all.”

Stiles looked his way, frowning slightly. “We must save them then.” The Hales looked critically towards his way. “No, listen to me. Everyone fears Lord Deucalion, no one would willingly Mate him—but the Mate bond will not be established unless his Mate believes it. Even for a moment. Whether they are tricked or scream it in mercy after hours of torture. Or what if he gives the Bite to them and forces them to accept him as not only his Alpha but his Mate using those Alpha abilities. Let’s face it, this Man is the bane of our existence once he finds his Mate. We can’t let that happen.”

“Stiles…” His father began, “We went over this. Mates are precious.”

“I know…but if you have yet to meet them then how will you know? Is there something that can be done to alter the smell, throw the Alphas off and protect this potential Mate and with them, the rest of the Kingdoms? We do not need Lord Deucalion more powerful than he already is.”

“Stiles.” His father tried once more.

“No!” Stiles snapped, slapping his hand against the surface of the table, startling everyone. “This man, _one man._ ” He emphasized lifting his index finger, “pillaged homes, tore people limb from limb. Used them as test subjects as he dug his claws into the nape of their necks—altering memories. Feelings. He convinced other Alphas to kill their own pack and join his, making him not only an Alpha but the Alpha of Alphas. He has a forest of Omegas at his disposal with a simple command. He walks amongst the flames as he burns everything to the ground, unbothered and skin bare from any burns. Werewolves aren’t supposed to be able to fare well against fire. But he does. He just walks with the guide of a staff, blind eyes focused straight ahead with a wolfish grin on his face. Tell me that you do not want this man to possess more powers than what I have seen…from what we have _all_ seen!” Stiles all but pleaded in the end. 

“We can serve as a distraction for as long as is needed. Deter him from search for the Mate Jennifer claimed to have found him. But we cannot do anything to prevent a union. Odor altercation, relocation, protection…it will only delay the inevitable Stiles. You must understand this.” Queen Talia supplied sorrowfully.

“I understand fine. But that does not mean I have to enjoy it.”

“No one is enjoying this news.” Laura shot back. “Lord Deucalion is also protected by Lady Kali who has slain more men then what her small land used to possess. Lord Ennis was said to have enjoyed killing his Pack before rampaging small villages. Both Lord Aiden and Ethan are said to fight on opposite ends of a kingdom before joining in the middle, morphing into one another and slaying more people than ever imagined. And yes, they are invincible to fire but that is because of the Darach you say works for them. You don’t think we’ve tried to eliminate this threat?”

“I’m not saying that at all.” Stiles but in, enraged. But he was cut off as Laura continued, “They are all bad people. But they deserve their Mates! Every Wolf does!”

“They are not Wolves! They are monsters, making legitimate Werwolves like you look awful! Barbaric and unkind! Mindless and animalistic! They do not understand humanity anymore. Not like you. You are forced to fight to protect yourself. They do it because they enjoy it! Crave it! They bathe in the blood of the innocent with no remorse. Danced in the ashes that blew in the winds. Smiled with a glint in their eyes when they take the last breath of another casualty to this War.”

He blinked back angry tears as he glared at the Hales. Ignoring the pain in his chest, “I will never understand because I’m just a Human. But I know Mates are important. I’m Prince Derek’s after all.” Derek whimpered at his title, “I know these people are our enemies. And I know more innocent people will die as they search for Lord Deucalion’s Mate. Lives we could have saved. So, forgive me Princess Laura that I do not believe they deserve their Mates when they have done nothing to deserve them but merely exist.”

He stormed out of the room with his father hot on his heels, his father grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop, fury on his features. “What in Gods’ name was that?”

“You know exactly what that was.”

“You basically challenged an Alpha and Alpha to be, undermined the Mates and told Werewolves that bad ones do not deserve Mates. You will jeopardize this alliance with your lack of control, your Courting with Prince Derek be damned.”

“I would say the same for humans if we could Mate like the Werewolf species!” Stiles exploded in rage, glaring to his father while pulling his arm away. “Do you think I want to continue this War against them when I know I could do something to stop it? Of all my dreams, of all that sorrow that I felt. The death as claws dug into my skin and ripped me apart, paralyzed in my dreamscape as I watched Lord Deucalion kill thousands with a smile on his face, half of which I have felt. They are one of the reasons we are at War now father. Nothing can change that. Mother couldn’t, and I predicted it for years now.”

“You…you have?” His father seemed stunned at this. “You have not said anything.”

“Why would I?” Stiles threw his hands in the air, “I have forgotten. Those dreams plagued me before Mother fell ill. Then it just stopped.”

“Before….Stiles, was this around the time the Mage almost got you?”

Stiles blinked, forcing himself to remember, as he did he could almost feel himself choking on the substance the Mage had poured down her throat. Her voice warbled in his ears that he couldn’t determine words and tears in his eyes that blurred her visage. Stiles gripped his father’s shoulder and breathed deeply, forcing himself to remember the dreams.  
“Did we ever figure out if she was allied to anyone?” Stiles spoke after a moment.

“No. She escaped remember?” His father watched where the Hales had gathered at the door, respecting their privacy, “Did the dreams start after or before?”

“Both. It only intensified after…she wanted to bring me somewhere—but if I was taken against your wishes, you would have deployed your men to find me. Involving you in a War…but that didn’t happen. We remained outside until now—but I’ve predicted our entering for years. Because of that Mage. She was allied with someone.”

“What would someone want with the son of a King who possesses a Neutral Kingdom?”

“War.” Stiles replied. He glared towards the battle room before stalking away to the library. He had research to do.

~~~~~

“You missed Dinner.” A dry voice started with. Stiles looked up to see Duke Peter smiling down at him. “I heard of your little…argument with my sister and niece today.”

“In a Kingdom that possesses the predominant population of werewolves, I would have been surprised if no one heard it.” Stiles murmured, looking back to the paper consisting of magic spells. If he could determine which one was used on him based on side effects recorded, then perhaps he can ration out the potential Mage who casted it based on what level the spell was at. He groaned and rubbed the nape of his neck for its sudden unease.

“A spitfire.” Peter commented. “But correct.” That caught Stiles attention as he watched Peter sit down across from him, folding his hands over the volume regarding paralysis spellwork. “Lord Deucalion needs to be stopped. It is why my Nephew Caleb is currently on their lands—looking for a weakness. A Werewolf’s biggest strength is also their biggest weakness. We cannot interfere with such matters of Mates and Bonding. It is taboo. The best we can do is defeat Lord Deucalion before he finds his Mate. Dwindle their numbers until they cannot remain in the War. I appreciate that you differentiated us between them but we are similar in some ways. We can become power hungry if we are not anchored.”

“What’s an anchor?” The unease turning into a dull throb but he ignored it. His libraries did not possess much information with regards to Werewolves despite their major allies being a family of one. Books were so hard to come by and gather, especially in times of War. 

“Something that keeps us human. Sometimes we lose it, others—like the Alpha Pack—destroyed it. Once Lord Deucalion is Mated he obtains an anchor, which will become problematic because you think Lord Deucalion is mad? Imagine him Feral, Stiles.”

Stiles frowned as flickers of shadows danced along the book shelf as the crackling of fire came and went in short intervals before a piercing scream filled the air. A familiar Banshee scream. Stiles covered his ears and whined. Lady Lydia’s scream would only be heard if the deaths resounded far enough to reach Hale lands. The dull throb turning into an ache as he felt Duke Peter’s hand on his shoulder—forcing him to remove his hands from his ears. 

“We have to be smart about this. We are not in a world where everything can be found easily, we must hunt for it, search for it, steal it. We have to protect our own before we protect the world Stiles.”

Stiles eyed the Beta Wolf before slowly nodding. “We will protect our own first.” He felt a dull ache turning into a piercing pain, four strong punctures at the back of his neck, causing him to scream—rooting shock in Duke Peter’s eyes. 

Stiles toppled over the Wolf, crying in anguish as his body went rigid in its arch, fingers strained as he brought it close to his chest and knees bent and kicked. “Prince Stiles! What’s wrong!?” Duke Peter exclaimed frantically, moving his lap from under Stiles’ head in hopes to examine his body better.

Another scream ripped from his throat as his vision bled red with licking flames, midnight blue was the sky as the smoke went up and covered the blinking stars. Screams sounded with his own as he stared into the empty eyes of the Alpha before him. Seconds before taking the final blow. 

“Not so fast my Lord.” A warbled voice suggested, the blurry figure to the left raised a hand from behind her black cloak, “That is not the man we had originally thought….no, we have a Seer in our presence.” 

Stiles choked against the saliva building his throat, feeling hands grab him to pull him back, but suddenly the blurry figure eased her hand on his arm and he whined. Feeling everyone else’s touch disappear except her own and Deucalion’s claws as though it was at the back of his throat. 

“A Seer?” Deucalion had asked, intrigued. “Tell me, why should I care for a Seer, Lady Jennifer?” Well…he sounded polite enough. Stiles never knew, he only watched the man attack thousands. No words of warning or apologies spared. Stiles felt the features of the face he supposes he wore, turn into a sneer. 

“Because, I’ve not felt one this strong in years.” Lady Jennifer must have sensed his mother long ago. “I’ve conducted spellwork against a Seer like this before. It’s lovely to see you again Prince.” Stiles refused to flinch, how did she know? Was she more powerful than they all assumed?

“Where is he now?” Stiles began struggling against Lord Deucalion’s claws, it wasn’t his body but it still hurt like a bitch. “Lady Jennifer.” Lord Deucalion’s voice began to adopt a growl and Stiles whimpered.

“Help…” He managed to breathe out. He pleaded that someone was able to pull him out of the Vision—away from them. He started to fade away from where he originally was before the Vision and more into the battlefield. His conscious becoming trapped in another man’s body…trapped with the Alpha Pack and their Darach. “Please help.” 

“He’s not alone.” Lady Kali surmised. Stiles eyes flickered to the woman seething her words, breathy, around her fangs. 

“He will be when I’m done with him.” Lady Jennifer promised, “If you please.” She continued, eyeing Lord Deucalion until he removed his claws from the back of the body Stiles was hitching a ride from. Stiles gasped, eyes clearing and watched the woman smile. “Such pretty brown eyes.” She gave a knowing look. 

“You’ll regret this.” Stiles growled. Feeling a hand on his chest. Faint words in the winds that carried smoke. 

“Tell me who you are.” Lady Jennifer demanded. Breaking the body of the man Stiles was in. He felt it as if it were his own body and he screamed in agony. His arm crooked and limp at his side and Stiles’ eyes flickered as the hand on his chest pressed down. He looked down at the same time as Lady Jennifer and she snarled but fear was in her eyes, “No!”

Stiles saw white, before black.

Stiles was crying, sobbing through wet fat tears as he clung onto the closest body to him, running his fingers through the hair. He was rocked back and forth as a shushing and cooing sound echoed in his ears. He looked around and watched Emissary Deaton converse with Queen Talia, both looking his way with worried expressions. Scott and his father knelt beside him and rubbed his back in comfort as Derek rocked him. His heartbeat just as fast as Stiles’ own.

“He had me.” Stiles spoke through the cracking in his throat. “Oh God he had me!” He was shivering as though his spine made new friends with constantly moving spiders. His breath shuddered as his mind got used to his own body. He could still feel the heat of the flames that surrounded them in the clearing of an unfair battle. He could still feel their Alpha red eyes watch the body he was in as Lady Jennifer reached down keep him there. To trap him. He could still feel the pain of the claws in his neck, threatening to immobilized him, threatened to _kill_ him.

“What in the Hell just happen to my son!?” His father demanded, glaring towards Emissary Deaton who raised his hands in defense.

“When you son was exposed to his Vision, he should have just been released when the person he was seeing through was killed. However, he seemed to have been recognized by our friend Lady Jennifer. Trapping him in the Vision; with enough power, she could have trapped him there. But she wasn’t prepared for the spellwork I countered her with.”

“She wanted my name. She wanted to know who I was with. She cannot track me, can she? I cannot stomach the fact that I just led our greatest enemies to your door Queen Talia.” Stiles knew, logically, that Lady Jennifer had in fact not found out about him but maybe the Emissary of the Hale’s knew something Stiles did not. “She said I was familiar. That my power was familiar. She must have known mother.” He looked to his father this time around.

“Your mother did travel a lot to establish treaties before her death.” His father offered after a moment. “Perhaps Lady Jennifer knew her…the Alpha Pack is rather recent, it is possible Claudia had gone to see each of the Pack to ensure neutrality and something left an impression.”

“They were all there.” Stiles imputed softly, barely speaking over Derek’s shoulder as he left snot and tears in his wake. “We have reports indicating they go one at a time or in pairs, never together. Never Lord Deucalion leaving his throne.”

“So then what are they doing?”

“I do not know.” Stiles whispered, meeting Derek’s eyes when they pulled away enough to see them flash yellow. “but it cannot be good. All of them are there, meaning they are working towards a bigger step in a plan we do not have information about.” 

And there is nothing they can do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles blinked awake, fingers curling around the strong bicep that kept a fierce and protective hold over him. He looked up and smiled softly at Derek’s sleeping form. He cushioned his head with his other bicep and snored lightly. Stiles had the largest temptation to ran his fingers through the Prince’s hair but thought against it in fear of ruining this moment. Derek hummed in his sleep and shifted his head lower so that it was closer to Stiles’ neck. Subconsciously taking his scent for himself to ensure Stiles’ company.   
Stiles felt the grip on his waist tighten for a second as Derek shifted closer to Stiles, his knee lightly knocking against Stiles’ own before settling once more. The light of the rising sun filtered between the curtains as Stiles blinked blearily and gazed at Derek. Keeping his smile on his face.

He remembered being so shaken up that Derek had carried him to his room. Didn’t dare leave him, only turning around to let Stiles change, before shuffling them into bed and holding Stiles closer than he ever has before while whispering promises of protection. Afraid Stiles would enter another Vision he would not return from. The fear due to the lack of knowledge they had on Lady Jennifer’s power left them, mainly Stiles, at a disadvantage. If Stiles were to continue jumping through Visions, he needed to hide himself from her, that means more training with Emissary Deaton. 

“Are you better now?” A voice questioned roughly. 

Stiles peered up through slit eyes and sighed, easing into a sitting position that was easily mirrored by Derek. His arm that once cushioned his head now glides warily on Stiles’ back. “I have to be. We just discovered that I could remain in a Vision and feel the pain experienced by the individual I see my Visions through.” Stiles sighed, “I have to train to be able to counterattack Lady Jennifer if this ever happens again….we don’t know how she even did it.”

Derek growled, “I don’t like that he hurt you.”

“No one does.” Stiles mumbled, fingering the blue silky sheets on his bed. “They should not have been able to sense me. Our enemy has more years of magic, she is also familiar with the gift of Visions. We also must learn where they are heading.”

“Mother was going to get Caleb to tail them, but Cora is currently in Southern Argent lands, if they go to their allies, Cora will know and report. We will find eyes on them eventually. In the meantime, we will prepare you so you will not become trapped in a Vision once more. There is no need to worry Stiles. We will all protect you.”  
Derek brushed his fingers in Stiles’ hair and Stiles denies ever sounding like a pleased cat. They were interrupted with a knock on the door. Stiles pulled away regrettably and opened his room door. Smiling at the sight of Queen Talia’s second youngest, Madeline. 

“Good morning Prince Stiles, I heard you were uneased earlier and Derek was here to comfort you. I came to ask if you wanted breakfast and tea delivered to your room. I also came to tell Derek that Jareth will be returning from overseas in the East. The alliance between the Hale’s and the Yukimura Clan properly established.”

“Oh? Jareth?” Stiles thought back, “Oh! Your brother! That’s delightful news!” Madeline beamed at him.

“Would you please have someone deliver breakfast Maddie?” Derek’s voice mused, latching onto Stiles’ excitement of meeting yet another Hale. This would make four Hale Prince and Princess’s that Stiles has met out of six. Including Derek. 

“Of course! See you two later?” There was a hint of hope in her voice and her eyes sparkled. Then it faded as though she mentally reprimanded herself. “Or not, experiencing a mental attack would push the two of you together in hopes to heal quicker.”

Derek and Stiles shared a look as Madeline examined the curtains draped near the room’s door frame with a sudden interest. Derek’s nostrils flared and sadness flickered in his eyes. “Yes Madeline, Stiles will be fine by the afternoon if you wanted to explore the town.”

“Fantastic! I’ll see you by noon then. I’ll have someone bring breakfast up once it is finished.” Madeline walked away, but not without releasing a silent cheer. 

Stiles looked back to Derek and arched a brow, “I’m sorry.” Derek began, “Madeline is the only one who was not born a Wolf. She has felt left out and tries to follow us but never feels like she belongs in the Pack. Mother says when she is twenty-five she will give Madeline the Bite if she desires it. She and I have connected the most and with you around she finds it easier to bond. Her most difficult one is both Caleb and Cora. Ever since the War they have been away—but even as it nears a decade, Madeline, Caleb and Cora never spent much time together.”

“Oh no.” Stiles breathed, a hand over his chest. If he had children born human in a Werewolf Pack he would hate to learn that his children would not feel like they belong, “Does Queen Talia know?”

“No, and Madeline will not let me tell Mother. She fears it will shift dynamic and make Caleb and Cora hate her in some way. I’ve tried telling her that that was not the case but she will not believe me. I feel that Caleb and Cora must tell her themselves for her to believe. I do not know what sparked such doubt.”

“Maybe…” Stiles started after a moment of silence, “Maybe I could gather information regarding the topic for you. So, we can handle the problem together?”

“You would do that for her?” Derek asked slightly baffled.

“Of course, Madeline will be my sister as much as she is you once we are married. And I already consider Madeline as a close friend. It matters not if she is a Wolf or not.” Stiles shrugged. “She deserves to feel like she belongs, she has a Pack who cares of her safety.”

“I know…she knows that too. But it is the doubt Stiles. It’s is the doubt that may cost her, her life. And I cannot live with myself if that were the case.” 

Stiles swallowed but nodded in understanding. “I understand. We will not let it get to that point Derek. Trust me.”

“I do.” 

~~~~~

They finished breakfast and Stiles shooed Derek out of his room so he could dress. He shuffled into beige trousers that ended at his knees and slipped off his nightshirt before replacing it with a crimson red long-sleeved shirt that was loose on the arm but tightened around the wrist where it buttoned up with a gold cufflink. As he buttoned the cuffs he turned to the side and smirked a little at the wonders the pants did. Hugging and flaunting his lower body instead of its usual lankiness. 

He dropped his arms to his side before pulling on his black riding boots and black belt around his hips. It was a little slanted, dipping from his left hip to his upper thigh. He screwed up his face but came up with the conclusion it emphasized his slightly wider hips. 

The last thing he did before leaving his room was run his fingers through his hair in attempts to get it in a decent style. Nothing could save his wild hair, he mentally deemed as he watched his shoulders drop in the reflection. 

He walked out of his room and waited for the Hale siblings. Swaying on his heels and toes while whistling and gazing around the castle, taking in what he thought was unfamiliar despite him visiting years earlier and now temporarily moving in. The architecture was a deep reminder that it was not like his home—it was tall, regal and elegant where his was big and sturdy but possessed some form of comfortable beauty. 

“Hey Stiles!” Madeline exclaimed, claiming a tight hug before pulling away and smiling broadly. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles on his forehead and Stiles beamed at him. “Laura will be just a moment.”

“Laura is coming? That will be delightful.” Stiles shared a look with Derek and Derek mouthed something that Stiles couldn’t quite decipher. Stiles furrowed his brow and shook his head a little—indicating that he didn’t understand. Derek sighed and mouthed something else. ‘Later’ Stiles made out.

“Hello everyone! Royalty has arrived.” Laura grinned.

“We are all royalty Laura.” Derek replied patiently. If not with a small growl. Madeline smiled behind her hand in regards to the encounter.

“Careful Derek, people would think you were raised by Wolves.”

“Laura.” His voice deceptively calm, “I’m a Werewolf. Mother is a Werewolf. Father was a Werewolf. I think it is safe to say that I. _We/ _. Were raised by Wolves.” Moments after, Laura and Derek’s nostrils flared and they unsubtly glanced over to Madeline. Stiles turned to face Madeline but she smiled and led the way.__

__“Good fuck up Derek.” Laura hissed over Stiles’ head._ _

__“Laura!” Derek gasped. “This is not all fault. You set that up.”_ _

__“Oh I know!” She shouted, moaning in regret. Hitting her fist lightly against her, “I regret it already! I overheard what you said to Stiles! How come you never told me that Madeline felt this way? About not feeling like Pack.” She ended in a hushed tone._ _

__“Because I wasn’t even supposed to know.” Derek hissed. “Madeline didn’t want anyone to know because she thinks it would have distracted the Pack from fighting a War. I overheard her crying at father’s grave.”_ _

__“Oh God that’s depressing.” Laura groaned, guilt written all over her features._ _

__“How is it that Madeline, a child of two Werewolves, is born Human?” Stiles whispered._ _

__“Dad was bitten after Derek was born. Three years before Madeline was born. There was a hunting accident which called for the Bite that mother gave. But since Dad has been human once—it was possible that anyone can still be born human. Madeline was the only one though. Dad understood because he was human once in a Pack of only Werewolves…but now that he has passed well…” Laura left it unfinished as she weakly shrugged._ _

__“It’s pretty simple how to approach it.” Stiles mused, “If she doesn’t feel like part of your mother’s Pack…create a sub-Pack for her. All of us could be in it, Laura, you can practice your Alpha skills. It will eventually ease Madeline into your mother’s Pack. We just need to give her a sense of belonging.”_ _

__“That’s actually….not a bad idea Prince Stiles.” Laura grinned before kissing Stiles on the cheek, “I knew you’d fit in well with this family! Madeline wait up!” Laura hiked up her slim emerald green dress with blue jewels and silver embroidery near her bust and waist before running off to her sister who wore a simple royal blue dress with gold flora and fauna on her bustier._ _

__Stiles curled his hand around Derek and smiled up gently at him. “Do you think it will work? Truly?”_ _

__“It is worth a try.” Derek murmured close to Stiles’ ear before pecking the lobe. “Now let us catch up before Laura claims all the glory with the idea.”_ _

__“She wouldn’t dare!” Stiles laughed. Yet he ran alongside Derek to catch up with the Hale sisters in the market, eyeing a beautiful set of jewelry. Madeline smiled warmly when she watched them approach._ _

__“So, Laura tells me that she wants to try her Alpha skills with us. I hope you will be up for it.”_ _

__Derek and Stiles shared a look and Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes…all Laura’s idea.”_ _

__“Actually. She said it was yours.” Madeline replied shyly. “And thank you. It really means a lot to me.”_ _

__“Not a problem.” Stiles felt Derek draw his closer to his body while Laura and Madeline turned to examine the stand once more. His vision flitted to the man by the manning the stall, eyeing them in shock and nervousness. Maybe because this is four royals standing right in front of him? “Do you see anything you like?”_ _

__“This necklace.” Madeline responded immediately, dangling a chain from her close fist. Stiles turned his eyes to see a white wolf fang necklace. “I already asked. He said the wolf had not be killed but in fact died peacefully. The wolf in the wire is a replicate of the real wolf to honour his memory. Laura confirmed that he wasn’t lying. It will be like I have part of a wolf too.”_ _

__“It’s perfect.” Derek grumbled. Madeline beamed at him as Laura reached her waist and pulled a gold coin from the pouch and gave it to the salesman._ _

__“Oh no young Princess! This is too much!” He immediately stuck his hand out to give it back. Laura just shook her head and closed his fingers over the coin before leaning down to kiss it. “This is more than its worth.”_ _

__“Kind sir.” Laura smirked against his attempt, “you have provided my family a sense of comfort with this simple necklace. And we wish to thank you in the best and appropriate way possible. Have a lovely day.” She waved and the four of them turned to walk away. The thank you’s loud across the street of merchants._ _

__“Has mother informed you that we are to leave tomorrow light to meet up with Jareth and renew our treaty with the Fae and Merfolk clan?” Laura questioned after a few moments of aimless walking. Stiles glanced over and noticed she was actually looking to him. “The Stilinski’s are diplomats and actually quite reliable on the battlefield. Your alliance with us has helped establish other ones. Your name is trusted.”_ _

__“That would be my mothers’ doing.” Stiles replied honestly._ _

__“It matters not. You are a continuation of a line that it loved, trusted, and strong. With you by our side while we re-establish our treaties would help tremendously. You were raised for this after all.”_ _

__“I never said I would not join. I too have alliance with these clans due to my mother. But I have not seen them myself. They have only heard of my being. If you need my assistance I will try to help in any way I can.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Laura turned to Madeline then, “You have listed what would be needed for this Winter?” Madeline nodded. “Excellent! Derek, are you alright?”_ _

__“I’m tired Laura.” He murmured, rubbing his eyes. “This War is exhausting.”_ _

__Stiles scrunched up his face. Peace will come, he knows this. But he also knows that it will take a long time. Stiles wasn’t too sure if they had enough._ _


	10. Chapter 10

Flames were burning on the banner material and wood from wagons. The symbol was Southern Argents. Lit to make an example of those who opposed them. Trapping them in a circle of fire, ensuring that the travelers and traders would not have anywhere to run before slaughtering them. They didn’t go without a fight, claws and fangs were brandished as they attempted to tear through black armour in hopes to find weaknesses. Slashing throats and faces when the knights helmets were knocked off. Yet that didn’t stop the Argents as they plunged their swords in the flesh of unprotected Wolves. Watching the light fade from their eyes as they were tossed aside like useless spoiled meat. It was the look of the regal woman sitting on her horse, wearing black—a stark contrast against the white stallion she rode on and the blond wavy hair she possessed. 

Her eyes were cruel as she sneered and swiped her long broadsword against the last standing trader. The woman wiped the blood on her draping black coat before handing it to the squire at her feet. She stepped off the horse and swayed her leather clad hips as she walked amongst the corpses. “If there is one thing I hate more than Werewolves, it’s Werewolves who are Gypsies.” She humphed, “as if either were not bad enough separate. It’s just a nuisance when they are combined. How much longer until we reach my father’s castle?”

“The Southern Argent kingdom is less than a day’s ride your Highness.” Ah, Princess Katharine then. She kicked the body of the Werewolf before crouching down and taking the woman’s necklace in her hand to gaze at the dreamcatcher pendent. She smiled darkly and yanked the chain from around the dead woman’s neck before standing up, whirling her cloak so that it was now behind her, and stepped on her horse once more. 

“Then let us be off, Father is expecting important company and I do not intend to miss them or arrive late.” And then they were off. 

Moments after the scene changed; a young woman wearing a yellow cloak that deepened to a dark mustard colour in the shadow and possessed faux brown dragon scales as her hood. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy a golden circlet with blue jewel drops and green emerald studs. She wore a black long sleeve—loose sleeves and a tight middle—where a golden belt settled on her waist along with a sword hilt that carried the Hale emblem. Below she wore black riding pants and brown boots. On her thigh was a brown holster that carried a dagger. 

Her expression was grim as she stood by the familiar looking corpses and the smoke of a muffled flame. Stiles knew immediately that this was the youngest Hale, Princess Cora, who had just witnessed the aftermath of Princess Kate’s coldblooded murder. 

“How long ago?” She sniffed, tracking a scent but coming up blank due to the smell of blood. “It cannot have been that long. A couple hours at least? They still smell like fresh kill.”

“You are right.” A Hale soldier admitted, scrunching up his nose distastefully. “We have to figure out why that wench suddenly decided to come back here. It might give us something to report back to your mother.”

“I know that.” Cora snapped anxiously. “But they deserve to be buried. They are our Wolf brethren after all.”

“As you wish.”

Stiles woke up just as they were about to dig.

~~~~~

His head hurt but he didn’t plan on telling anyone about his dream just yet. It had no doubt been a Vision but the fragments of both Princess Katharine and Princess Cora—it was too vital not to mix them up.

So, he wrote them down, scrambling his memory to ensure he had everything before he catalogued it into his journal Deaton had given him. That is how Derek had found him later that morning. Knocking to see if Stiles had risen yet or not. He was about to speak but Stiles held up his hand and looked back to Derek, balancing his book on his knees while dipping his quill for ink.

“I dreamed last night. Of Princess Katharine and your sister, Princess Cora.” Stiles started, “Same location different times. Your sister has been tagging the Argents since her departure to God knows where. However, Argents are returning home and mentioned something about guests. Now, based on my Vision the previous day and the fact we know that the Argents and the Alpha Pack has an alliance. I believe it is safe to say they are meeting. But I do not know what for and I’m afraid to push because of Lady Jennifer. I have to report this to your mother.”

Stiles finally looked up and smiled weakly. Derek sighed and leaned in to kiss his forehead before travelling down to his cheek, then the underside of his jaw, before capturing Stiles neck with his teeth. Gently nipping, before placing his cooling wet lips to ease the dull pain. Stiles groaned and placed the book and quill on his bedside table before leaning back and giving Derek more access to his offered throat. Derek shifted and placed one hand on Stiles shoulder while the other rested at his hip, fingers drifting a little against revealed skin, and leaned forward to capture Stiles’ throat once more. 

He pulled the fabric of Stiles’ shirt off his shoulder before kissing that in trailing pecks. Dipping down to tongue his collarbone, causing Stiles to moan and his hips unintentionally bucking against Derek’s. “God.” He whispered while closing his eyes and lifting his hands to grip Derek’s hair. “Not the reaction I expected but definitely not unwelcomed.”  
Derek chuckled against his throat before pulling back and stealing a kiss from Stiles’ lips. “I couldn’t help it, you are a beautiful sight in the morning.” Stiles snorted but Derek took his chin and affirmed lowly, “you are Stiles.”

“You are always a beautiful sight.” Stiles complimented shyly. “Unfortunately, things are expected of us. Otherwise I would have loved to stay here. With you.” 

“Unfortunately, indeed.” Derek grumbled while pulling away and cupping Stiles’ cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch and slowly blinked to his fiancée. “the Merfolk and Fae are expecting us. Luckily they have agreed to meet with us in one location.”

“Mhm, who would want to spend unnecessary amount of time travelling?”

“Not me.” Derek murmured against Stiles’ skin as he took a large sniff. “Now. They are drawing a bath, you go first.”

“Awh, not going to join me?” Stiles teased, not bothering to fix his shirt as Derek put space between them. He watched Derek’s eyes flash a yellow before smirking.

“Maybe when we are married. Who knows. We maybe have a little fun in there too.” It was Stiles’ turn to flush. “Now, go get ready for the bath.”

It didn’t take long to get ready. By the time the servants finished filling the bath with steaming water, Stiles had just finished walking in, carrying his clothes to change to once he had finished bathing and drying off. He stripped off his thin layer of night clothing before stepping into the water. Humming in contentment as he sank lower into the clawfoot porcelain tub. The water coming up to his chest as he raised his arms onto the rim, dipped his head back and folded his legs so one of his knee past the water. 

He sat there, feeling the heat on his pores as the steam encased him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around before experimentally wrapping a hand around his cock. Tugging at it and eliciting a shocked moan past his lips. He has not done this since he was in his early teens and yet here he was. Toying with himself in a Castle full of Wolves. One of them was his fiancée. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care as he continued the motion, making sure not to splash or wade the water too much.

He found himself thinking of what Derek had said to him. Stiles had jested but if Derek was serious about taking him one time while bathing Stiles was not going to reject such an idea. God, this was so scandalous—he shouldn’t be doing this. But as he groaned and continued to think and imagine Derek doing this to him instead, Stiles bit the back of his second hand he slapped over his mouth to prevent his groans from echoing back the room door. 

He recalled the kiss Derek plastered on his skin that morning and fantasized Derek doing that exact thing now, his heavy body pressing against Stiles’ as he teases him with his hand. Or…oh? Would Derek take him in his mouth, Stiles mused. His toes curling at the thought and a tight feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t stop the loud gasp escaping his lips as he climaxed, eyes wide as he watched himself soft in his touch before he let himself go due to sensitivity and dropping his head against the rim of the bath. 

“I cannot believe I just did that.” Stiles whispered to himself in the empty room. A gleeful smile reached his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed or ashamed, he was to be married to the man he fantasized this little….session with. He will be damned if he could not enjoy it—he definitely would not mind if Derek had done the exact same thing and imaged Stiles taking over. Nope…he wouldn’t remove the smile from his face. 

He lathered himself soap, cleaning himself before adding oils to his hair and washing it out. He sighed, a rosy pink colour due to the steam was flushing his skin. He decided it was time to come out. He slowly withdrew himself from the tub and his foot made a wet sound against the tiled floor as he reached for his towel to dry himself. 

He dressed in his Kingdom’s colours once more. He pulled on a soft red long sleeve that was tighter from the shoulder to his elbow and loose from the elbow to his wrist before he slipped on black riding pants. He covered the long sleeves torso with a golden cavalier and laced it up before sitting and pulling on his riding boots. He gathered up his clothes, ran his fingers through his hair wondering how the water will be taken care off before walking out of the room. Immediately two women flanked him and started at the bath, taking the water away to replace it for the next bather. Stiles smirked, admiring their work, before moving towards his room. He placed the clothes in a woven basket to be washed and walked over to his sword and belt. Attaching it to his hip before examining himself in the mirror. 

He was still flushed because of the hot water and he knew his hair would not cooperate so soon after bathing. He spied a necklace from the corner of the mirror and turned to watch it. Smiling softly as he picked it up and clasped it around his neck. His index finger stroked his mother’s locket before he tucked it under his shirt and grabbed his cloak. He folded it over his arm and exited the room, running into Laura. She let out a shocked gasp before laughing.

“Morning Stiles! Breakfast is on the table! I will see you in a little bit!” Stiles watched as she left, shaking his head he made it to the dining room where his father, Queen Talia, Derek and he now sat. Derek’s hair was wet and his skin looked clean so Stiles assumed he bathed around the same time Stiles did. He just didn’t stop to um…explore. 

“Stiles! Come, sit. Derek tells me you have news.”

News? “Oh! Yes. Your daughter is currently tailing Princess Katharine. I personally believe that the Argent Princess is returning because she is expecting the company of the Alpha Pack. We still do not know what for though.” Stiles reported solemnly. Queen Talia nodded and everyone resumed eating. 

“Once Laura finishes getting ready, we will leave to meet with the Merfolk and Fae.”

Stiles smiled, what could possible go wrong?

~~~~~

Stiles cried out as he ducked away from the blast of God knows what and right into the small group of three Fae warriors. He quickly pulled away, apologizing profusely, before feeling arms wrap around his front and pulling him in. Derek’s growls overheard by the outcry.

Stiles doesn’t even know how they ended up quarreling. One minute they were talking alliance and the other minute the clan leader is throwing a snide comment about humans while pointedly looking towards Stiles and his father. Queen Talia’s eyes had narrowed and Laura growled while Derek stood in front of the Stilinski men. It was shocking to see that it was Stiles’ father who had thrown the first punch. That was a chain reaction as Laura began barking at a merman who pointed a trident to her chest. Derek shouted at the Fae leader to take back her insult and Queen Talia just stepped back and watched to see if it was worth intervening. Stiles did the exact thing.

Which is why he was so horrified to see a powerful Fae attack nearly beheading him. Derek had pulled him close yes, but he also searched for wounds, a low whine in his throat. Stiles pushed him away gently before standing up properly. “ENOUGH!” He demanded. He was shocked to see everyone listened to him.

“Not all humans hunt Supernatural creatures just like not all Fae steal children from their mothers and replace them with twigs!” Stiles snapped. Ignoring the bared teeth as he turned to the merfolk, “and not like how all of you open your mouths and lure people to their deaths for no reason other than for enjoyment or a midnight snack. Now, can we all calm down?”

It was a moment of awkwardness and hesitation before everyone had settled down enough for Stiles to speak once more. “We have all travelled from the safety of our homes to meet today to renew our alliances with one another.”

“Well, some of us still has homes.” One of the Fae soldiers huffed. Stiles narrowed his eyes but let it slide. 

“True. But that does not mean our hard work to ensure each other’s’ safety by protecting each other is suddenly thrown away and we wash our hands of it. We all have a common enemy who would kill us rather than establish a treaty like we all have. My mother has made a pact with all three of you, all in which I intend to keep once my Kingdom is restored. I have no qualms with any of you and I do not judge you based on your species. Now. I would appreciate it if you did no judge my father and I based on the fact that we are Human.” Stiles raised his brows in questioning. 

Everyone was squirming in discomfort and slight shame but nodded. “You have our ears…” the Fae leader seemed to approve of Stiles. Stiles smiled. “We have lost many since your lands have been annihilated. Since your Kingdom no longer stands between the Argents’ attacks and our domains, we have no choice but to defend against Argents who are soldiers and hunters. We’ve lost many Fae with their wings and ears stolen to be viewed as trophies by those barbaric creatures. There is no respect for the dead.”

Stiles knows, he watched Princess Katharine yank and necklace off a dead gypsy woman before he body even went cold. 

“Many of our Merfolk have been killed and scales from our tail has been plucked off to create jewelry.” The mermaid wearing a shell crown seethed, her hands resting on the shoreline. “Your mother was our greatest ally Prince Stilinski. And my people are happy that you have kept up with our agreement—but your lack of presence due to your Fallen Kingdom has worried many of us. How will you continue to help us?”

“With the Hales…the Stilinski Army will help. We are all allies after all. We cannot ask that you give up your territory from the Lagoon or the forest in Neutral Lands, but we will send men and wolves to help you keep your homes protected. Aerial and Land attacks in the forest, and water and land attacks from the Lagoon. We are at War…we need to protect each other.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” the Fae’s second asked. Stiles turned to Queen Talia and arched a brow. The queen bowed, raising her blue skirt in a small curtsied before stepping forward and taking control. Stiles went back and leaned towards Derek, who welcomes him.

“You did great.” He murmured in Stiles’ ear. Stiles snorted quietly while tilting his head and linking his fingers with Derek. This seems to have caught the attention of a member of the Mermaid pod. 

“You two are lovers?” The honest shock prominent in his silvery voice. The conversation died as all eyes turned to them, the Hale’s and Stilinski’s confused while the Fae and Merfolk blinked at their joined hands. “I’ve never heard of a Human and Wolf before. Especially man and man.”

“Don’t be foolish, the Human can carry children, can’t you tell?” A pixie commented offhanded. Stiles subconscious wrapped his free arm over his torso. “Besides, neither of those things are uncommon here on land.”

“That’s odd.” The naiad whispered, but she didn’t seem to mention it like it’s shocking or offensive. Just something she genuinely didn’t know or consider until she had seen it with her own eyes.

“Why would it be a problem?” Derek growled out. That is when the questions stopped and the shamed looks returned. “Stiles is my Mate. The one I am courting and intend to marry. Would our relationship cause any problems with our alliance?” When they shook their head Derek just growled once more. “Then I would ask you kindly to leave mine and Stiles romantic relationship alone until the treaties are renewed. Please.” He added the please like it was an afterthought. 

“Oh Mate!” One cried out happily, “How romantic!” Stiles even caught one of them saying, “Lucky.” Stiles turned to face his father who looked grim and exhausted before joining Queen Talia in the conditions. Stiles breathed out. Suddenly tired. There was a lot to do but it feels like they were on the right path. 

~~~~~

It was hours later, Derek and Stiles plucked at the grass while engaging in a conversation with the pixie and naiad. Eolande and Adamaris. Eolande was a scout who helps watched the borders and uses elemental magic of earth to protect the youth and elderly who could not fight. She had blond hair cut short and spiked. Her pointed ears worn pridefully as her leather fringed halter top buckled in the center over a thin green short sleeve. She wore cotton pants and kept her feet bare. Adamaris was a noble from another family if her different tail was any indication. She wore pearls fresh from clams and seaweed in her hair. Her breasts were medium sized and naked, her hair doing nothing to cover her nipples. Her tail had a silvery purple colour to it as it glimmered in the water as the sun it off it. It was actually quite mesmerizing. 

“So you two have been mated for how long?” Adamaris questioned.

“We have not officially mated to one another. But we have been courting for a couple of months now.” Stiles answered beaming back to Derek, “Derek asked to court me when we had retrieved into his Kingdom.”

“Oh that is so sweet.” Eolande chimed in. “It is rare for Wolves to find their Mates. You know. I knew your mum. She was a nice woman. You remind me so much of her. So you have Visions too?” 

“Yes.” Stiles replied after a moment. “My mother said mine was always stronger though.”

“Yes…we can tell.” Adamaris contributed. “A Seer and a Wolf. That is intriguing indeed. I am really happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Derek softly commented, sniffing at Stiles’ neck where he sat behind him. Stiles smirked and shook his head. Biting his lip. “Don’t worry about the alliance. It’s going on fine.”

“I know. I just….”

“Shh Stiles.” Derek muttered while placing a finger over Stiles lips, causing the girls to giggle, Eolande’s wings fluttering while Adamaris’s tail flickering and splashing. “Come. We are about to leave. It was nice meeting you two.” They waved goodbye and met with the rest of their party.

“We have come to the design to honour old treaties. Thank you, Queen Talia and King Stilinski, and may mother nature be with you.” The Fae leader bowed before fluttering off with her clan gradually following. The Mermaid Queen smiled to reveal shark teeth before bowing her head. “The pacts will be acknowledged. Good day Queen and King. May the sea aid you.”

After a moment, they were alone. Stiles looked around and frowned, “that was a little anti-climactic.” 

Everyone snorted as they climbed on their horses and made their way home.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of weeks have passed since they have strengthened their alliance with the Fae and Merfolk. Some Stilinski soldiers and Hale soldiers spared to guard the land like promised and Stiles found himself a little at ease on a Sunday afternoon. Watching the wind dance in the leaves of the surrounding trees. It was soothing but something didn’t feel right. It settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach as he grimaced and shifted in his seat.

“What’s wrong?” a man asked. Stiles turned and furrowed his brows when he caught sight of a man who he didn’t know but looks like a Hale. His eyes were blue and his black hair was sleeked back and ended at the nape of his neck. He wore a blue shirt with silver floral embroidery and a pale green ascot and handkerchief. Beige trousers and brown riding boots. No doubt returning from wherever he was. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling.” Stiles muttered back, bringing his thumb nail to his teeth, and gnawing at it. His eye sight flickered outside as he watched the leaves quake at power above theirs. “There’s restlessness on the battlefield. I think someone is going to get hurt.”

Stiles flinched at the sound of shattering glass and threw himself back. The man secured him in a hug before calling out to someone. But Stiles couldn’t hear as he placed his hands over his ears and rocked against the unnamed Hale. Children screams echoing in the thunder and lightning, Peter’s scared gaze flickering as he turned before getting a long sword right through his abdomen, earning an older woman’s scream. The last thing he saw was the hilt of a burned emblem…and the last thing he felt took his breath away.

There was a pull in his gut. His Vision pleading with him to take action. This was the type of Visions where the event was going to happen shortly, if not right now. 

“No.” Stiles choked out, eyeing the dagger at the man’s waist. While he was distracted, Stiles yanked it out of its sheath and scrambled away from the man, bolting. He tightened his grip on the dagger as he picked up speed, already sweating as he raced through the corridors. Shouts of shock echoed behind him as he slithered past servants in front of him.

He stopped briefly at the two-way hall, slightly panicked. Which way? 

“Prince Stiles?” A concerned servant began. He whirled to the woman moments before he heard glass shattering. He pinpointed the location and bolted down the hall and out the door leading outside. His name called behind him as he spied the little cottage by the edge of the woods; door kicked open and glass shattered. Stiles jumped over a link of black dust and pushed the door all the way in. 

Deafened by the sound of children screaming as Peter tried to fend off an unknown assailant in dark robes and a scarf pulled from his neck to his nose. Stiles could smell the Wolfsbane and felt power as his followers from the castle bounced against, what Stiles linked to, Mountain Ash. This man trapped them inside. Knowing they couldn’t escape and assuming no one could help. Stiles gritted his teeth and jumped on the man’s back as he pushed himself away from Peter to deliver the final blow he had seen in his Vision.

The dagger was heavy in his hand as he secured his hold on the assailant before dragging the blade across his throat, blood squirting on Peter’s shocked but grateful expression. He then removed the blade from the throat, twirled it in his hand, and plunged it deep in the chest, past the leather armour. The man’s gurgling sounds ended as he suddenly became heavier. Trapping Stiles underneath the deadweight. Stiles grunted, kicking himself away from the man before he looked up to see Peter. 

“Are you all right?” He asked hoarsely. 

“Am I all right? You were the one who just got stabbed!” Stiles exclaimed, walking to his side to apply pressure on his wound. “Peter, keep pressure on this. I need to see if the man carried any Wolfsbane to use as a cure.” Peter nodded and weakly did what he was told. 

Sounds became muffled as he stumbled towards the dead body, searching the pouches and nearly crying with relief and joy as he plucked Wolfsbane out of the goatskin pouch. He jumped to the still burning fire and quickly grabbed a small log that burned with fire. He returned to Peter’s side, and on autopilot, tended to the wound. Scattering the purple flower before burning it. Peter thrashed with a painful throat-wrenching cry and Stiles struggled to hold him down. To hold the Wolfsbane in place. He wanted to cry along with Peter. 

Suddenly hands came forward and held Peter down by his shoulders, Stiles looked up to see Derek. His face covered in sweat and dirt, fangs in his mouth and eyes blazing yellow as he forced Peter to accept the treatment. Stiles quickly turned his gaze to the whining children before looking back to the broken door.

“Queen Talia. Take the kids and Peter’s wife to the castle. We’ll be there in a moment.” Queen Talia nodded, blessing Stiles with thank you’s and praising God as she escorted her niece and nephews as well as her sister-in-law out of the scene. 

The thrashing stopped and Peter slipped into unconsciousness. Stiles fell back on his heels and dropped the burned out wood. Exhausted. Both Derek and Stiles’ breath were labored as they remained close to Peter. Silence settled over them.

“Another Vision.” Derek surmised after moment.

“It felt so real. It felt like I was the one dying. I knew…I knew it was a Vision happening in this moment. I had to do something. I had to…” His voice failed him as he turned to look at the dead body on the ground. “This was a hit. Someone hired this man to try and kill your Uncle…perhaps the whole family.”

Derek growled deep in his chest before he marched up to the corpse and yanked the mask and hood off. They both examined the young boy with confusion. “A rite of passage?” Derek searched visible skin before he started undressing the man. Luckily, he didn’t need to go too far, a symbol circled his naval and possessed an inky feel to it. They looked to one another in confusion. “A Rogue or maybe from an Assassin Guild?”

“Well it’s not like we can question him.”

“Sorry.” Stiles sheepishly replied.

“No, He was a suicide hire. You killed him before he could kill himself, and save my uncle in the process. We would not have had answers nor Peter. Thank you.” Derek bowed his head to kiss Stiles’ forehead before leading them away from the cottage. “Now, it is time to formally meet my brother.” _Formally?_ Stiles looked down to his bloodied clothes as Derek led the way out the cottage before screwing up his face. Might as well return the dagger before he goes to his room and hide due to embarrassment. 

Stiles picked up the dagger as they exited, by the castle walls stood Laura and Madeline waiting for them as well as the man from earlier. Stiles smiled, “I believe you will want this back. I’m sorry for taking it without asking.”

“No need to worry. It was taken under good assumption.” He replied easily. “I’m Jareth. It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Stiles.” They shook hands, Jareth’s diplomatic nature ever present. 

~~~~~

Stiles visited Peter in Infirmary room, hours after his attack. The man was unconscious as he healed and Stiles sat on the cozy cushioned chair, folded his legs close to his chest to use as a desk while he wrote down his latest Vision. Smiling softly to himself at the success of his control. He had finished drawing the symbol he and Derek discovered on his body when Peter stirred and blinked against the light streaming in from the window. 

“Hey.” Stiles began quietly, careful not to give the man a headache, “How are you healing up?”

“Not too bad. Thank you, Prince Stiles, for saving my family and I.” 

“Your very welcome…but there is no need for thanks. We are practically family and I had the ability to do something about your attack and so I did.”

There was a moment of silence before Peter sighed, “I died in your Vision, didn’t I?” For a man who sounded so cocky and confident yet powerful and intelligent….he sounded awfully small to Stiles’ ears. Causing the younger man to swallow uncomfortably and look anywhere but to the man who spoke to him to avoid revealing the truth even more than his silence did. 

“Yes.” He finally replied, closing his journal and putting it on the bedside table before lowering his feet to the ground. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on knees and head on his palms before sighing deeply. “You did. And I felt scared, and hurt, and lonely. Struggling to breath as the pain continued to worsen…I didn’t want you to feel that. Not if I could help it.”

“Thank you.” Peter whispered before his wife and children came through the door, crying loudly and enveloping Peter in a hug. Stiles picked up his journal and bowed before leaving the room. He walked to his room, placed his journal near the rest of the books he stole from the Hale library and intended to read before walking about out and down towards the patio. But not without plucking a book from the shelf to read.

Despite the awful start of it and the wind, it was quite nice now that the sun was out. He hesitated in his step when he noticed the Hale siblings sitting down on the patio with morning tea and pastries. They all stopped talking and looked to Stiles. Madeline and Derek beamed at him, Derek took his hand and kissed his knuckle when Stiles sat while Madeline began talking.

Stiles eyed Laura and Jareth cautiously as he leaned back in his seat and rested the book on his lap. “So. How are you four this fine morning?”

“Better now that we know we do not have to make funeral arrangements.” Laura breathed. “What you did Stiles. Was amazing.”

“You lot would have done the same thing for my father and I.” Stiles shrugged, stroking the spine of his book as a distraction against his nerves. “I am no hero.”

“Don’t downplay it!” Madeline shrieked. “You saved our Uncle and his family…potentially saving more if that man had attempted to take the Castle. For an heir of the Stilinski’s, Neutral allies, you are quite the talented fighter.”

“Thank you.” Stiles blushed, opened his book and ducking his head in attempts to hide it. Derek’s finger stroked his back up and down, up and down….and that did not help but did wonders to his nerves. Stiles let out a pleased sound at the back of his throat as he curled in closer to his betrothed. Leaving the book by his feet and planting himself to Derek’s side. Derek lifted his arm out of the way and began petting Stiles’ arm and hair, gazing down at him lovingly as Stiles pressed his ear to Derek’s upper chest. Wrapping his hands around his waist and watched as they all carried on their conversation.

“Since it was a Vision…did you record it?”

“Yes.” Stiles immediately responded. “And it is becoming easier to control. I don’t think it will become a problem.” Stiles mentioned the last thing but knew Derek would understand its true meaning. If the momentary tightened grip was any indication. Stiles smiled a toothy grin up to him before snuggling back into his frame.

“That’s good news.” Laura conceded before turning to her brother. “Jareth…how was the East? I’ve never been.”

“It was quite lovely actually. The winters were cool but not as bad as here. And the trees were gorgeous to run through. The Full Moons were worth looking forward to.” Stiles flickered his gaze to Madeline but she looked starry eyed at her brother’s story. “And the Yukimura clan has strong fighters who I think will be able to help us in the War if called upon. I hear Cora is still in the Southern Argent land. How long has she been there now?”

“Almost two years. She comes back every winter to restore her supplies before taking her squadron out again just after the beginning of every year. She is currently tailing Princess Katharine…according to Stiles.”

Stiles refused to flinch when the attention was on him again. “Tell me more about you Stiles. I’m dying to know what my brother is getting into. I haven’t seen him like this in forever. It’s hilarious actually.”

“Shut up.” Derek grumbled, Stiles feeling the vibration in his ear. 

“There is not much to know.” Stiles started slowly, “My mother was Queen Claudia Stilinski who ruled the Neutral Lands with my father before her passing. I’m a single child who grew up and was raised by the hands of the town. Learning a little bit of anything and everything. My Kingdom was burned to the ground not too long ago so my people, father and I fled here. That is where Derek and I met. He came home after an ambush and God….it couldn’t have been more perfect.” Whoops. He did not mean to let that slip.

“Derek admitted Stiles was his Mate in front of mom.” Laura stage-whispered. Causing Jareth to howl with laughter. “He was more red than the Stilinski’s Kingdom’s colour. Stiles insisted on Courting—which is why they aren’t married yet. But it will happen. I’m giving it to the end of this year.”

“That’s not long.” Jareth mused, eyeing his brother and Stiles. “I’m happy for you. And I am glad to meet the future husband of my favourite brother. Don’t tell Caleb that. It’ll bruise his ego.” Jareth whispered the last part and Derek snorted. Shaking his head. 

Stiles settled in the constant stream of chatting and before he knew it he was lulled to sleep. Feeling like it wasn’t only his father and him anymore. It was a good feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter was recovering well and Stiles was able to sleep a little better without being plagued by Visions of Death and War. Instead he felt a buzz, like he was being blocked out so his subconscious decided to give him the gift of happiness and shared his Visions of his future with Derek. Visions he wanted to make come true. 

Which is why, not long after the Assassin debacle, Stiles was guiding Derek past the woods, carrying a wicker basket carrying food, sweets, and wine, and back to the area Derek had shown him earlier. They had not had their first courting date yet, Stiles wanted to change that. So earlier, before he retrieved the food and his fiancée, he came with a vase for the flowers he intended to pick in the clearing, and a checkered cloth so they wouldn’t have had to sit in the grass. Not like it would matter to either of them but the gesture seemed a bit more romantic. 

“Wow.” Derek breathed when he caught sight of it. Stiles smiled in satisfaction as they both sat down on the cloth. Stiles rested the basket next to him and pulled out the wine and two glasses. Shaking them while jesting with wiggling eyebrows. Derek laughed. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Well.” Stiles began while pouring them half a wine glass before putting the cork in it and handing Derek his glass before sipping his. “I know we are courting….and have every intention on marrying. But I realized we have not done any activities that would be considered courting. Like romantic outings or gift-giving. So I thought. Why not?” 

“Stiles….I love it.” Derek was eyeing the flowers in the middle of the picnic cloth, stroking the leaves with admiration on his eyes. “Is hard to court when there is a War going on.”

“I know…but things have been quiet. Your sister and brother report nothing to your mom and my Visions are not War-themed. I figured while things were quiet. You’d think about…us.” Stiles finished weakly. Fidgeting, refusing to drink too much wine. He did not intend to have a looser tongue today. 

“I always think about us.” Derek replied earnestly. “But you are right….we’ve been so distracted by War that we did not focus on the fact that yes…we are courting. But I want to change that. Because I see a future with you Stiles Stilinski. And that is as my Husband…carrying my name and hopefully my children shortly after.”

Stiles’ heart fluttered as his cheeks heated. “Are you hungry?”

Derek accepted the deflection with a cocky grin and a nod. “Yes…what did you pack?”

“Some fruits, sandwiches. Bread and cheese with a bit of red wine. There is also…umm…. cake?” Stiles wasn’t sure what to pack in all honesty. He had asked the cooks but all they did was chuckle, ruffle his hair and said anything he brought Derek would love. God, he hoped they were right as he presented them to Derek. Derek licked his lips and oh….there goes Stiles’ breath. 

“What type of sandwiches?”

“Chicken I believe.” Stiles replied. Derek’s eyes lit up as he took one delicately from its’ dish and stuffing a massive bite into his mouth. His cheeks bulging, Stiles snickered at the image. But he licked his lips and felt a little daring, spontaneous, “Whoa there, you don’t want to choke on that—”

“Don’t.” Derek demanded around his sandwich. Pointing a finger at him despite the fact that that hand was full with the rest of the sandwich. Stiles let out a joyous laugh and shook his head. “Because if you start. I might not stop.” Derek ended with a purr shortly after he swallowed. His voice heady and low. Eyes darkening as if he could just imagine it. Like Stiles had. Not like Stiles was going to tell Derek though. 

“Oh really?” He challenged instead. Resting his cup on the side before leaning in, stretching out his body in a languid and thoughtful movement to appear attractive. “What’s stopping you?”

“We are not married yet.” Derek looked like he was depending on this one for Stiles to understand. And he did. The last thing they needed was Stiles to become impregnated out of wedlock. Though it isn’t entirely frowned up, most Royal families keep the tradition of full consummation to occur after the wedding. Stiles pouted but slowly nodded. He fixed himself so that he was sitting back once more, his feet by his side and one hand on his lap while the other snatched his drink. He swallowed the contents feverishly, looking up and furrowing his brows, before he pulled the glass from his lips and filling it once more. God. He was stupid to suggest such a defiling thing. 

Derek took the glass from his hand, Stiles whined and reached for it, leaning over Derek’s person in hopes to retrieve it. While fighting for balance, he fell against Derek who took his chin in his fingers before staring deeply into Stiles’ eyes. “But we are courting. So just you wait my little pet. Then I will give it to you, everything you want. And more.” Stiles shivered at the breath against his cheek before pressing his lips against Derek’s own. “God, I love you.” Derek murmured against his lips.

“I love hearing you say that.” Stiles replied, resting his hand against Derek’s cheek and slowly climbing on his lover’s lap. Derek had to bow his head back and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to steady him as Stiles rested in his semi-seat, bring his second hand to rest on Derek’s exposed neck and keeping his lips firmly on Derek’s. Stiles’ final movement for comfort was to part his knees and trap Derek’s own in between before he sat down once more. Not once parting from each other. 

Derek moaned at the back of his throat, it vibrates against Stiles hand as Stiles captured the sound and swallowed it. Stiles moved the hand on Derek’s neck down to the collar of his shirt and gripped the fabric so Derek wouldn’t pull away. One by one, Stiles collected the whimpers that passed Derek’s lips as he felt the older man’s fingers grip his hips tightly. Probably bruising.

“Stiles!” He breathed, sounding wrecked. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am. But I couldn’t help it.” Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as he looked down to him. Bouncing a little but making sure he didn’t hurt Derek too much if he touched him. Engaging his thighs to keep him off. Stiles gave a cheeky grin, “You told me you love me.”

“And I will do it again. A thousand times more.” Derek replied. He looked down and plucked a grape from its stem and held it up. Stiles leaned down a little and captured the purple fruit with his lips and inhaling. Releasing a ‘pop’ sound. Stiles’ lips briefly touched Derek’s fingers and the older man gave him a warning glare. Stiles just looked innocently at him before moving off Derek and resuming his seat closer so their sides were touching. 

It wasn’t long before the food was finished off and it was reaching high noon. Stiles and Derek laid on their backs, hands on their full and content bellies as they pointed to the sky. “That one looks like a snowman.” Stiles revealed.

Derek squinted against the sun, “Nope. That is definitely not a snowman.”

“Oh yeah, then what is it then?” Stiles challenged playfully. 

“That is definitely a….uhh.” Derek waved his hand around in hopes to trigger a thought. He then sighed in defeat. “All right. I’ve got nothing. It’s a snowman.” Stiles let out a gleeful laugh, kicking his feet in the air and clapping his hands in triumph. They laid in comfortable silence before Derek squirmed a little, “Are your Visions getting better?”

Stiles frowned a little and turned to face Derek, who had been looking at him with concerned eyes. “They have been, yes. I go to Deaton’s every week and drink a specialty tea that is to help me with my Visions. I am able to put them in a proper time line and I do not have headaches anymore.”

“Then…will we be able too?” Derek bit his lip and his eyes flickered to Stiles’ exposed belly. “When the time comes?” Derek’s fingers drifted to rake upon the fabric covering Stiles’ torso before he found Stiles’ hand and latched onto it like a safety line.

“We will have children Derek.” Stiles promised because it felt right. “When the time is right.” His gripped tightened around Derek’s as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Stiles watched the fear in Derek’s eyes where he knew he would have to return to the War. The determination to Win the War and establish peace once more. Stiles saw Derek’s love for him and the possibility of having a family of his own like his mother and Uncle. “We can have it all.” He whispered.

“And more.” Derek promised. 

~~~~

A couple weeks have passed and more outings occurred. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to leave the Castle walls much anymore due to the fact that the man who attempted to assassinate Peter was indeed a hired kill of Alpha and Lord Deucalion. Caleb’s intel had described the symbol that resembled a Triskelion but was older and harsher looking. He also suggested that this would not be the last of them before the War slowed down because of the upcoming Winter. 

Keeping that in mind, Stiles strategized best ways to secure the Hale Kingdom with its Queen and healed Duke. His parents had taught him how to plan a War—they knew they would be dragged into it, despite stating their lands as Neutral. They needed to be prepared for it. They needed Stiles to be prepared for it. He was to inherent their Kingdom after all.

“If we move Cora here…” Stiles moved the knight piece towards the forest of the Fae where they had not been too long ago. The closest land she could get to that wasn’t Argent. “If needed to, she can retreat into the Fae Queen’s forest where she will receive help from them as well as mixed Hale and Stilinski soldiers. With winter coming in and her reports of her supplies running low, she will have to return. But where she and her squadron are located now, they will surely run out of supplies.”

“Between Southern Argent and Stilinski there is a protective border.” King Stilinski piped in. “Instated by the Fae Queen. Cora and her squadron are not feral or ill-minded like the Fae Queen deems them to be so she will have no problems passing through. We can tell the Queen to expect your daughter and provide them a safe journey the rest of the way home Talia.”

Queen Talia looked between the Stilinski men and nodded, “I will send word to Cora. You are dismissed.” Stiles smile grew as he took Derek’s hand and raced out of the room. He swears that he could hear Queen Talia’s and his father’s laughter as he led Derek into the library. 

“What are we doing here?” Derek asked, eyes scanning the shelves of books. 

“Read!” Stiles replied ecstatic. “Our Kingdom did not have as much books as yours! I want to learn everything I can! I want to read every one of them!”

“Some of them were traded from overseas. They won’t be in our native tongue. But you can try.” Derek bemused. Stiles stuck out his tongue and Derek whacked him gently before leaning in and taking a kiss. “I’ll have some tea brought and we can move to the balcony.”

“Sounds delightful.” Stiles was so gone on Derek. He took a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages, walking over to the door and blindly opening it up and walking to the balcony before he sat down. He screwed up his face before flipping the book to read the spine. He dragged his finger along it, “Beastiary Volume IV: D.” He whispered to himself. 

Mythological creatures were drawn and described pertaining their strengths and weaknesses. All starting with the letter D. “Darach.” He whispered to himself as he scanned through the beginning of the book until he came across the word. He hoisted his knees to his chest, resting his book on his lips and placed his thumb nail between his teeth as he read. 

Its origin was Scotland, Gaelic Meaning Dark Oak. They were once Druids, individuals who can use or harness the Earth for magic who had strayed from the path of light and allowed themselves to be engulfed in darkness for the sake of Power. They are said to commonly be beautiful women but when their true face shows, they appear bald with red ugly scars scratched on their face. Their skin pulled every which way to appear frightening and have no lips nor a proper looking nose. It is said that powdered mistletoe can be used against a Darach to reveal their true face…which will be difficult. Especially if Stiles cannot see her in his Visions.

So not only was Lady Jennifer, emissary of the Alpha Pack a shape-shifter. But she could also possess the abilities to repel people with shock waves—keeping them at a far distance, heal rapidly from any physical non-life threatening wound, possess strength that could rival a Werewolf. Stiles had a feeling that she would be stronger than Betas and Omegas. She can also possess the ability to move things with her mind—documented as telekinesis….and oh! Let’s not forget she can use Magic, sense a Seer, and trap said Seers into a Vision. 

Stiles heard a faint knock and he pulled his hand away from his mouth and smiled to Derek who held out a cup of tea for him. Stiles placed the Beastiary on the table in front of him and took the tea. Sipping it happily. “Reading up on our Lady Jennifer I see.” Derek prompted. 

“We need to remove her somehow before we can tackle the Alpha Pack. I mean. Read the Darach’s profile and tell me I’m wrong.” Derek did as he was told and his frowned deepened as he reached the end. But he said nothing. “Exactly.” Stiles huffed. 

“Deaton will find something.”

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed into his cup before sipping once more. “I’m sorry. I have not been able to get any more information on them. I mean. I would get beginnings or ends of conversations but its hazy and I would only hear a couple of words. They are in Southern Argent Land. That much is true. But they are planning to leave shortly in hopes to beat the Winter. They want to wait. But I’m not sure what for.”

“We will have to figure out. Hopefully Cora will have more information when she returns. We know all we can about the Darach and the Alpha Pack. War is slowing…let us focus on us. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed toothily. “I would like that.”

This resulted in them cozying up on the couch near the fireplace, the stained-glass window reflecting the sun, creating a colourful explosion of shards on the thousands of books on their shelves. The fire was lit and the tea was brought inside on Derek’s side. Who had gotten used to pouring the tea out of the pot. Not at all like the first time Derek had come to his room with tea for what felt like forever ago. The book Stiles held in one hand was an epic while the other held his tea. Every time he needed to flip the page he balanced the cup on his knee and turned before resuming his grip. Derek has his arm threw over Stiles’ shoulder while the other one had his elbow rested pointing up and a book in his hand. 

“And can you believe that Joan fought for her people but didn’t get recognized for it? Her lover was the only one who knew about her adventures and quests that saved their little town. The nerve of some people.” He continued reading, slightly fuming much to Derek’s amusement.

“That is nothing compared to Leslie. He is being hung by a jealous queen because he is secretly the true heir to the throne. She killed his family out of cold blood but missed Leslie only to find him years later as a boy in slavery. Luckily, a group of rebels found him and freed him from his execution and now they are on the run.” Derek flipped the page and sighed through his nose, “Oh, a love scene.” He said it like it was nothing.

Stiles looked up and peered at the words on Derek’s pages. Raising his brow. “Oh.” He whispered, cheeks heated before he opened his book and read. This was not at all awkward. Nope. But it made Stiles gaze into a blank space and think. It was going to happen between him and Derek one day, what would he prefer? Oh God! Stiles’ flushed deeper and Derek snorted, obviously sensing Stiles’ hint of arousal. “Hush you.” He replied embarrassed. 

“I will not expect you and I to act like Leslie and his lover.” Derek replied. “Is that what you’re worried about? The consummation of our wedding?” Stiles could hear the laughter in his voice. He felt inexplicably small as he sat up away from Derek, staring at the flames. “Stiles.” Derek chided a little.

“And I’m happy that you will not expect us to be like them! But I have not done it before. I don’t know what will happen or what we will do. What will be easier for the both of us. What would be the best position for impregnation. We don’t know.”

“I don’t expect to go into this knowing everything Stiles. I don’t expect you to either. We are not like those on the streets who do this for a living. I don’t expect us to know where to put what, which position would be comfortable. I don’t expect us to know what we are doing for our first time.”

“Would it come naturally? Because most things I don’t know how to do I tend to flail. And it’s ugly and unattractive. I do not want that to happen on the night of our first consummation. You might not want to do it with me again after.”

“Your flailing is cute.” Stiles laughs, an ugly snort sounding as Derek smiled while poking and prodding. Finding Stiles’ ticklish spot. A wail that would rival Lydia’s escaped Stiles’ through and he curled up in attempts to stop Derek from his tickle attack. They both crashed to the floor where Derek immediately sat up and resumed. Stiles evidently flailed.

“No no no no Stoooop.” Stiles choked on his laughter. 

“What are you doing Uncle Derek?” A small voice asked. Stiles turned to see Cameilla asked as she stood in front of her brothers. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Cameilla! Help!” Stiles pleaded around uncontrollable giggles and tears in his eyes.

“Uncle Stiles needs our help!” Joseph declared while Nathaniel let out a war cry, “GET HIM!” Before his eyes, the three little children tackled Derek off Stiles and fought him, Derek let out a gleeful laugh—knowing he was superior in strength but acted so wounded.

“Alas! My time has come….this is the end.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he sat up and looked to the four of them as Derek gasped out faking his death before he became dead-weight on the ground. The children, too young to distinguish between the type of heartbeats, stopped immediately and shook their Uncle hard. Trying to rouse him from his fake death state.

“Uncle Stiles? Is Uncle Derek dead?” They looked horrified and Stiles felt bad for them. He was about to reveal that no, Derek isn’t dead, when said man jumped out and captured all three of them. Growling playfully as the children squealed. Booming laughter echoed the room as Stiles watched in utter amazement as Derek played with them.

One thing Stiles knew for sure. Derek was going to be a great father.


	13. Confrontation

The first time it snowed, Stiles was introduced to the youngest Hale. She was as cold as the coming Winter. Stiles could see it in her eyes.

She rode in on her brown horse, a regal but threatening look on her face, her hair cascading over her shoulders and the was made of cotton and with a fur rim. It was tied across her cleavage with a black satin bow, barely touching her dress shirt that frilled and revealed the top of her breasts. It flowed long around her body before it was held tighter with a belt around her stomach and the hem of her shirt tucked in. She wore black riding pants and boot as well as gloves, steering her horse with her reins. 

She stopped and hopped down from her saddle and looked to her siblings and Stiles. Stiles a little bit longer before she sneered a little and looked to Derek. “Really Derek?” All the Hales frowned and looked to one another. Jareth and Laura confused while Madeline pouted. Derek growled and tugged Stiles closer—a tightness pulling his chest at the lack of acceptance. She had sounded so disappointed. She sniffed once more. “At least he’s a Carrier.” 

Stiles knew the term, it was the nicer ones out of the derogatory language to male humans like himself. Who can carry children of their own. But times before their own, people like him were bought and sold. Shamed and tortured into carrying children. They would bear only so much children before their bodies killed them or they were killed off from their captors. They were hunted down like Werewolves were…but they were treated worse. Consent didn’t matter. Love didn’t matter. And in the end? Life didn’t matter. 

Stiles swallowed and pulled away from Derek, he bowed politely. “It is an honour to meet you Princess Cora. I have heard many great things about you. Too bad it was a disappointment. But I suppose my opinion does not matter. I am nothing but a Carrier after all. Everyone. Will you excuse me.” He bowed to the rest of the Hale’s before fixing his posture and striding into the walls. Ignoring the sudden outbursts and inhumane sounds behind him. He met his father’s hopeful eyes but shook his head, King Stilinski went immediately cold. Queen Talia on the other hand gathered up her skirts and roared. 

The silence stopped…but Stiles didn’t. He walked into Deaton’s quarters and pouted. “You have met Princess Cora I assume?” Stiles gave a nod and Deaton frowned, watching Stiles subconsciously stroke his belly. “She commented on your condition.”

“Defect.” Stiles couldn’t help but say. “She has not been the first to react that way towards my kind. My mother had tried to establish many alliances, but once they figured out I was a Carrier and the only one to inherit the Kingdom they had not agreed. It was a deciding factor. My biology. For years I had been told it was a gift. No matter what, I could have a family and I would not be alone. I would not have minded Cora. Truly, but it was the fact she had judged my character before she caught scent of my Carrier gene. She had judged me either way before knowing me. That I do not understand. And that is what hurt. This is supposed to be my future family Deaton.”

“Do you want suppressants?” Was that even possible?

“No.” Stiles disagreed firmly, “That would not be fair to Derek, he wants this. And he is the one I am to share a future with. Not Cora. I shouldn’t let her bother me, should I?”  
“I certainly do not.” Deaton muttered. Stiles arched a brow, “War has hardened her. Give her some time.”

“She does not deserve it.” A voice spat. Stiles whirled around and was engulfed by Derek’s embrace. Stiles hummed. “I am so sorry Stiles.”

“I am used to it.” He shrugged, a little sad. 

“You should not have to be. Not here at home.” Derek argued. “God Stiles. There was so much pain. You never told me you did not like the fact that you were a Carrier.”

“What would it have accomplished? It is not something I can simply change with the snap of my fingers.” He commented ruefully. 

“I don’t know…” Derek finally conceded. “But all this time we spoke—”

“We planned for our future Derek, I did not expect you to use me as pleasure achievement or reproducer like they did in the past. What Cora said was not wrong. I am a Carrier and we are generally frowned up. But that does not mean I am a bad person. We will not give Cora a reason to hate us. Do you understand me? She will always love you but she has to understand that aside from you there is an us. We are to be married Derek.” He smiled, “we should not like the darkness cloud our light.”

Derek kissed his forehead. “You’re right.” He sighed, “You’re too good for this world.” Stiles flushed and blinked up at Derek, but Derek looked cocky, “But I will not make it easier for her. She insulted my Mate after all.”

“I would not expect any less.” 

~~~~~

Dinner was awkward and tense. No one spoke as there was side-glances from the Hales, Scott, and Stiles’ father directed towards Cora and Stiles. Stiles tried to ignore it as he slowly sipped his soup, eyes dropped to the bowls contents. Determined to figure out how the soup was made. Not at all looking for a distraction. Nope. 

Stiles caught movements from the Hale siblings. All aimed to Cora who sat there, glaring into her bowl and swirling her spoon around. Stiles noticed Laura making head movements towards Stiles while looking to her younger sister. Jareth raised his brows in confusion, ridiculing Cora mentally no doubt. Well. There was a little doubt. Madeline had shifted towards Laura, Derek and Stiles—members for their little Pack for comfort. Stroking her hand on Stiles’ arm for comfort as she purposely ignored Cora. I suppose it did not help that her and Cora did not have a great relationship before she insulted the only other human in their Mother’s Pack. Derek? Well, Derek hadn’t even touched his food. Her had his arms folded in an intimidating posture, kicked back with his feet crossed and glared to his sister. Lips tugged back in a silent curl whenever Cora would look up to one of her siblings and roll her eyes.

Stiles sighed and placed his spoon on the table. Dabbing his mouth with the cloth before tossing it to the side and clicking his tongue. He went to stand so that he could leave the Dining Room but Madeline grabbed him and made him sit down once more. That seemed to have snapped a conversation.

“Cora, is there something you would like to say to Stiles?” Her mother implied there was going to be an apology. Stiles would be unintelligent to actually think he was going to get one. When Cora stayed silent but also abandoned her food distastefully, Queen Talia growled. “Cora?”

“Not really mother. I mean. I wasn’t wrong.” She said it so flippantly. 

“That’s my Mate you’re talking about. A fellow Pack Mate. When have we been known to disrespect our own?” Derek seethed between his protruding fangs. Cora gave him an unimpressed look. 

“That is also my son.” His father began in a threatening tone. “Believe me when I tell you, if you hurt him, you’re not only hurting him but everyone around you who will help you will this petty War. And I will also come after you.”

“So, you’re threatening me? Is that it?” Cora snorted before looking to her mother, “And I’m assuming you’re not going to do anything about it.”

The Queen removed the goblet from her lips and calmly looked to her youngest with Alpha red eyes shining behind her blue-ish green ones. “You come from War Cora….I would assume you would know how to pick your battles. You have said something unkind to one of our most valued Allies who has protected us more than we know due to their Neutrality. You must deal with the consequence my little Beta.”

Cora just scoffed. 

“Why are you so riled up anyway.” Laura pondered darkly. “It’s not like he tried to kill you or anything. He’s a Stilinski. The Stilinski’s are good men.”

“I mean, as far as alliances go,” Jareth shrugged, “from what I’ve seen. Our alliance with the Stilinski men…especially with Derek and Stiles’ betrothal, it will last many lifetimes.”

Cora had rolled her eyes at the word betrothal and picked up her goblet. Drinking its’ contents without flinching at the taste before swirling it around. Derek lessened his posture. His false bravado crumbling and hurt flickered in his eyes, “Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

Everyone silenced at Derek’s question. Eyes of shock or anger and even both evident. Cora looked up to her older brother’s small frame with slight confusion despite the permanent look of disappointment. “He’s just not worthy of you.”

“Yes.” Stiles voice cracked, “Just like the Gypsies were not worthy to live.” It was so hushed but his words travelled across the table. Yet, only Cora understood. The way she held herself, with such confidence, faltered a little at the mentioning of the dead Gypsies Princess Katharine had killed before Cora had returned home.

“How do you know that?” She demanded. A hint of curiosity and worry etching in her tone. 

“I saw it as it happened. How you hate the fact you could not do anything about it but provide them a burial. You hate that you are always behind on everything—in the War and at home. You hate that you missed so much here that you didn’t see your brother find his Mate. You didn’t see Madeline approach the Pack more. And I’ll bet you didn’t even see all three of the births of your young cousins. You have been filled with hatred half of your life due to this War. You want it to end so you fight. But you’re scared, aren’t you? You’re scared that it is never going to end you are never going to be able to move on. Find love and a family. You’re scared that everyone will be moving forward while you are stuck in one place. Consumed by your hate and this War…and you only realized that after actually seeing what you have missed. And I don’t blame you Cora.”

“What do you know about War you coward!” Cora snapped. Clapping her hands on the table and standing. “You and your stupid Kingdom has done nothing to help end this War! I hate that my brother’s Mate—his significant other for the rest of his life, is some little boy who sits on a throne and twiddles his thumbs doing _nothing_ while people are dying! I want better for my brother! He deserves better. What can you give him now that your useless Kingdom has been burned to the ground!?” Stiles flinched at that. There were tears tracking down her cheeks, “get knocked up? I hate you Prince Stilinski. How _dare_ you speak about War when you know nothing of it?”

Stiles bristled with anger. He was not entirely his biology, he was a fighter too!

“ _I_ know nothing of it!” Stiles hollered shocked. Standing up so he didn’t feel inferior to her. “Do you want to know how your Mother received word of coming attacks that saved this Kingdom? Or how both the Fae Kingdom and the Merfolk Kingdom has agreed to continue our alliance? Do you know which Kingdom it was that influenced and caused the split of the Argent Kingdom where the North now provides you with Wolfsbane supply to help heal your kind from ambushes, attacks, and more that is being used by the South? My Mother and I have seen the War for years through our eyes—we’ve housed those who suffer the aftermath of your battles. Civilian casualties left starved or alone. We remained Neutral because the War does not need a battle from a different front. This War does not need any more bloodshed. So yes, you call us cowards because we didn’t bear swords and shields and went valiantly into the battlegrounds. People came to our lands to escape it—how _dare_ we send them back to fight? How _dare_ we expect them to fight. They had lives…families…and everything was torn from them due to this War. You expected _my_ Kingdom to be the contribution of more unwarranted deaths. Yes! I have never killed like you or your brother did. But I _protected_. And I kept doing it with my father from his throne. I have been involved in this War as long as you have, perhaps even longer! I just fight at a different front. A front in which you cannot agree with because I am not _actively risking my life_. If I or anyone acted like you, this War would never end!” His voice was hoarse at the end of it.

His father was by his side, securing him in a one-armed hug while he led Stiles away. Cooing in his ear while Derek followed. Linking his fingers with Stiles. When they got to the Dining Room entry way Stiles stopped and turned back to Cora who was blinking owlishly at the empty space Stiles had once been. Piecing everything together like Stiles’ actions could not and have not be considered until recently. He felt a little guilty but he couldn’t find himself to be regretful that he had said the words. The Princess had inexplicably disapproved of him and Stiles was angry about that. And to see that it was all because Stiles himself hadn’t stepped on the battlegrounds was unfair. 

“I am sorry Queen Talia. For disturbing Dinner. It was unkind of me.”

Queen Talia pouted a little, looking deceivingly calm as her gaze casts towards her youngest. “She had picked her battle. You had retaliated. Something has been discussed between the two of you—and hopefully it has shed some light. Take care of yourself Stiles.”

As they walked down the hall, Peter and his family was walking up. Smiling brightly. Peter grinned when he spotted Derek, Stiles and his father. “Nephew! I was just about to come and see my dear Niece. I assume you are coming from there?”

“Yes.” Derek said tightly. The sound made Stiles’ chest clench and unshed tears blur his vision as he stubbornly wiped them away. Stiles huffed and slouched a little, bowing his head and crossing his arms under his chest—submission ringing in Stiles’ ears. Peter glanced nervously to his children—hoping they didn’t pick up the aura—before glancing at his wife who was gnawing on her lip. 

“Oh no. What did she say?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it Duke Peter. Don’t let us spoil your mood. We were just going to retire for the day.” Stiles waved him off, glancing at his Father and Derek with pleading eyes. Not to reveal anything to the Duke. There was a silent agreement before they all stalked away.

His father left him in the care of Derek once they reached Stiles’ quarters. They shuffled inside before collapsing on the bed. Stiles immediately snuggled up to Derek and barely noticed the whine he made if it were not for Derek to hold him closer. 

“Is it truly a problem that I have not entered the battle myself? Is the concept of Neutrality so foreign that it is frowned upon? Am I a coward?”

“No.” Derek said gruffly. Pulling Stiles impossibly closer. “You’re so much more.You are the future."

Derek did not seem to mind that Stiles used his nice royal blue shirt as a cloth for his nose as he cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cora is a little mean, but she won't stay this way forever!


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Cora gave up avoiding him a week and a half into her return. It was like she waited for her moment, a moment where Stiles was alone, before she sat down across from him. He was enjoying the cool breeze from the patio as he gazed at the thin sheet of ice forming on the grass and dirt when she showed up. Stiles, who had been reading the Beastiary Volume V: E, closed his book and reached for his tea while leaning back.

He had made peace with Cora after the night he had cried himself to sleep. He had decided he was not going to let this bother him nor was he going to prove himself to Cora like she may expect him to. Stiles knows he is a good match for Derek—everyone has seen it except for the youngest Hale. 

“Uncle Peter told me you saved his life.”

“An assassin from a Guild, hired by Lord Deucalion.” Stiles affirmed while taking a sip from his tea. 

“Madeline explained how she felt around me.” Cora shifted a little in her seat. “How I made her feel unwelcomed in the Pack. Like I never approved of her. She told me how you planned a small Pack for her—so she can slowly ease her way into mother’s with more confidence.”

“Derek thought Laura would take the credit.” Stiles shrugged. Not sure where Cora was going.

“Jareth says you are a good strategist…you were the one who guided my squadron and I back home, ensuring we make good time before the upcoming Winter and the lack of supplies.”

“It was the easiest option.” Stiles sipped his tea once more. Gazing at the fabric Cora played at, loose strands on her skirt. Stiles waited patiently, why was she telling him things he already knew? Things he had partook in.

“Mother said it was you who revealed that the Alpha’s and the Argents from the South allied with each other. She also told me it was you who revealed Lady Jennifer’s premonition of the Alpha of Alpha’s mate.”

“Did she also tell you about the time that Lady Jennifer trapped me in a Vision?” He asked snidely. 

Cora looked like she was ready to snap but she took a deep breath and calmed down. That intrigued Stiles to the point that he placed his drink back on the table and he sat cross-legged on his chair. Cora watched his movements, slight tension leaving her shoulders. “No. She didn’t.”

“It was horrifying. Being stuck in a body that wasn’t yours…in the hands of our enemy. Scared, thinking that I was never able to return from the Vision. But I suppose you know all about it.”

“Yes. I understand. And I understand better, all those things you said. I understand why the Stilinski Kingdom remained Neutral…and seeing you here—involved in the War now more than ever. I got angry. I thought if anyone could escape the War it would be your Kingdom. Do you know how shocked and cold I felt when I saw the Stilinski Medallion on some of the Soldiers accompanied by Hales and the Fae? I thought. What the fuck happened while I was away, to warrant your different activity? A Hale soldier told me about your Kingdom burning…unreasonably I got angrier. This was our War to fight…and we couldn’t stop it soon enough to ensure your non-involvement. I just felt angry and inadequate and yeah…jealous. I felt jealous that you were able to see things without leaving your home…your Pack. I just didn’t take into account how you would feel. How it affected you. And yeah, I was a Bitch for calling you a Carrier. It was wrong of me to assume you were your biology. I’m a Werewolf…I know how it feels to have something outside of your control.”

There was silence for a moment. 

“I know how you feel Cora. I understood as soon as our dispute occurred. I don’t blame you. I mean, yeah it hurt but I get it. Although I would appreciate it if you did not comment any ill-words towards the fact that I can carry children. Derek and I are looking forward to having children once we are wedded….I would hate that you would disapprove.” She nodded, shrinking into herself and biting her lip. Stiles sighed, “Why don’t you and Madeline get along?”

“She’s human.” Cora replied, sadly, “She’s human and I’m not. And I get upset whenever she talks about getting the Bite. My older siblings are happy to be Wolves…Madeline wants to be one. I don’t.” She let out a frustrated whine, “I hate being a Wolf. How people treat them like they are nothing. I fight to destroy the stigma that has ruined many lives and started many Wars…and my sister—my lovely human sister who is perfect the way she is…wants this. She wants to be a monster.” Cora’s eyes were beta yellow and her fangs and claws grew. 

“You may be predators, but your kind is not killers. That is the make of an individual, not their species.” Stiles tried to argue, but now it made more sense. Cora was scared. She hated fighting this War and hated herself because she was a Werewolf. And seeing her Neutral ally involved and her only human sibling asking for the bite? Stiles understood. 

“I know that.” She chided, mostly herself. “But that doesn’t stop the slurs, or the following eyes, that doesn’t stop the War. Humans are valuable in a Pack. Madeline’s humanity is more important than anything she could ever hope for, it keeps our Pack sane.”

It suddenly clicked, “Madeline’s humanity is your anchor.” Stiles revealed, a bit awed. Cora nodded her confirmation, “Have you told Madeline?”

“Madeline would hate me if I did.” Cora sniffed.

Stiles was baffled, not long ago he and Cora were screaming at each other—and after days of silence he was suddenly receiving a confession. A confession she didn’t want to tell anyone else. Stiles wondered why she wouldn’t tell her mom? Was it because it was Queen Talia’s dominant genes that made her a born wolf? 

“Cora, why are you telling me this?” Stiles asked shyly.

“Because you’re a Stilinski…you’re the Future.” Cora sighed and wiped her betraying tears, “I can see myself trusting you. And if you would forgive me for my rudeness Prince Stilinski…I would like to consider us moving towards a friendship. You are going to be part of the family after all.”

Stiles would be stupid to decline. Stiles studied her for a moment, searching for any hatred that flickered in her eyes days before. The upturn of her lips that indicated ruthlessness. But all Stiles saw was a scared girl fighting for an ally in her own home. Stiles smiled and nodded, “I would not have it any other way. But I will give you a fair warning. Derek is upset about our past fight, don’t let him discourage you as you settle things.”

Cora nodded, as if expecting that to be the case. “I did insult his Mate.” It was the small smile on her lips that caused Stiles to laugh lightly. “I will leave you to it Prince Stilinski.”  
“Good day Cora.” Stiles bowed his head and reached for his book once more. In tuned with the click of Cora’s heels. “Wait!” When Cora looked back at him Stiles arched a brow, “I think you should tell Madeline that she’s your anchor…and your mother that you do not like being a Wolf that prejudice is based off. It may help them understand your attitude to life.”

Cora blinked at him and nodded numbly. “I will try. Good bye Stiles.”

~~~~~

Derek had taken Stiles into the forest once more, one last hunt for meat to salt and chill before the weather settled in. Stiles stalked through the trees, touching the bark and feeling dampness from the ice melting on his skin. The light layer of snow crunched under his boot as he played with his throwing knife. 

He watched Derek in wonderment as he sleek black fur was stark against the lighter colours of the forest due to Winter. The sun reflected off the ice and the leaves on the ground had a bit crisper to it. It would be great considering that most animal’s pelts usually blended in the forest—but not now. It was easier to spot them. 

It did not take long for Derek and Stiles to catch six mountain hares and rabbits mix, a couple quails, a pheasant, and lastly a large elk. Before Derek had turned back to his human form, Stiles’ black wolf provided him the largest game—it was a solo hunt just like the first time. Stiles accepted it and Derek grinned—which looked oddly cute as a Wolf. Derek had turned back into his human form, blood caking his lips and claws that should have made Stiles fear him but Stiles didn’t. He felt provided for and happy. As Derek dressed and Stiles tied the rope around the last game so he could easily sling it over his shoulder, Derek’s head snapped up. 

Stiles quickly followed his gaze and beamed when he caught sight of a deer. Stiles didn’t doubt for a second; this was the same deer he had seen the first time he had gone hunting with the group and Derek. He shushed Derek and slowly moved towards the deer. Shocked that the creature would let him approach her once more. He clicked his tongue softly as he ran his hands over her back and smoothed her hide. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered again. The doe just looked at him with big brown eyes that reminded him of his own. 

Startled by a snap of a branch, the doe pulled away and ran off. Derek had placed he elk on his broad shoulders and quietly took Stiles’ empty hand and led him back to the Hale Walls. “Do you think she could tell I was a wolf?”

“Maybe?” Stiles replied unsure. “But she was beautiful, wasn’t she?”

“That she was, but not as beautiful as you. She was carrying a baby fawn, could you tell?"

"Ah, that is why she looked a little bigger from when I last saw her!" Stiles smiled.

Derek chuckled, "Come, let’s bring this meat to the cooks to store away, then we can bathe and rest before Dinner. Cora will be there though…” Derek began cautiously.

“You need not worry about Cora.” Stiles replied happily. “We spoke our differences, we understand each other and now we are working towards our friendship.”

“So soon?”

“I try not to hold grudges.” Stiles shrugged, dropping the meat on the Kitchen Cook’s country. She looked up shocked before eyeing the game they hauled in before smiling. Derek dropped the elk unceremoniously before following Stiles out. “Besides, would it not appear petty that I refuse her apology and steps towards friendship after all she revealed to me?”

Derek looked tempted to ask but decided against it, “I still won’t make it easier…you’re too kind Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled before stopping at the room with his drawn bath, a couple of doors from Derek’s own. “I told her as much. Now, let us wash and dress before our nap yes?” Derek took his knuckle and kissed it, his tongue trailing along his fingers for a second before he carefully dropped Stiles’ hand and walked to his own bathing quarters.

Stiles locked the door behind him, stripped and stepped in the warm bath, sighing as his aching muscle from the hunt protested. The oils added into the water let off a scent and cleared his mind and eased his pain. His fingers glided his body, waves pronounced his shifting, before he took himself in his hand once more—imagining it was Derek and ignoring the fact he was a couple doors away. He muffled himself with the back of his hands and threw his leg over the rim of the bathtub for more access to claim his release. Stiles sighed as his eyes fluttered close. 

Moments later he stepped out of the bath, dressed in thin silk night shirt and trousers before throwing on a deep ruby red silk over his clothes and tying it with a sash. He exited the room as the maids took care of the bath and his clothes. Stiles swayed to his room, flushed and still a little high from his bath that he barely processed Derek scooping him up with a firm growl resonating in Stiles ear. He placed Stiles’ on the bed and crawled on top of him before diving in for a kiss Stiles willingly gave.

“So you heard.” Stiles teased. Eyes twinkling with deviousness.

“It took all of my control not to leave my bath and take you right there like I promised all those nights ago.” Derek growled, kissing Stiles’ neck and underjaw—eliciting moans and whines from Stiles’ throat. Derek chuckled darkly as his approach suddenly softened and his gently, barely touching, caressed Stiles’ arm and exposed skin near his thigh as Stiles bent his knee so it was beside Derek’s torso. 

Derek’s hand skimmed Stiles’ frame slowly while Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and holding him in their locked lips. Derek huffed out a laugh on their lips before nuzzling Stiles neck, giving him a slight tickle due to the stubble. “Soon my love, we can go all the way.”

“Promise? I dislike being tempted and then it taken away from me.”

“You started it.” Derek laughed, settling them on their sides so Stiles back was pressed against Derek’s chest and their legs tangled together.

“Semantics.” Stiles jested sleepily. Using Derek’s bicep as a pillow before drifting off, feel Derek’s butterfly kisses on his ears and whispers of sweet nothings.

That afternoon…Stiles dreamed about Lord Deucalion killing a Deer—the same Deer in the Hale forest. Savagely, he ripped into her belly and tore the underdeveloped fawn from its safety outside of the world and threw it aside, the stillborn animal covered in its’ dying mother’s blood on the snowy grounds as Lord Deucalion leered over the Deer, claws and fangs red just like Derek’s had been—but this was different. Lord Deucalion was a monster who tore out the Deer’s throat. Eyes glowing red before throwing his head back to the dark sky and howling.

~~~~~

Stiles screamed against the pain of his throat, sitting upright and thrashing against Derek who was trying to calm him down. Crying joined in and made his throat hoarse before Derek cradled him against his chest and rocked them. Calming him enough to speak. 

He reached for Derek desperately. “Derek! The Deer!”

“The Deer?” He questioned but allowed them to leave the bed and throw on appropriate clothes to race back to the forest. Stiles replaced his red robe with a heavy, fur-lined cloak that draped to his feet and covered his neck. A handy hood if it snowed. Derek wore all black along with a black cloak with fur-lining. They raced of the room and towards the palace doors but ran into Cora and Madeline. 

“Stiles we were just coming to find you...we heard you scream.” 

“Not now girls.” Derek said urgently. “We must return to the forest, I fear Stiles had another Vision.”

“Then I’ll come with you.” Cora said determinedly. She had been explained a little of Stiles Visions as seemed to have gained a little respect. Peter, leaving the Battle room with Stiles Father and Derek’s Mother, looked shocked. 

“What happened?” Stiles father asked as he watched his son’s shifting form.

“There’s something in the Woods…it killed the Deer!” Stiles knew it couldn’t have been Lord Deucalion himself, they received word from Caleb that Lord Deucalion returned home a couple of days after Cora arrived. “We have to see it!”

“A Deer?” Peter asked confused but throwing on his cloak nonetheless.

“Stiles’ befriended a Deer in the woods, twice we went hunting she let him approach her. Earlier today it let him touch her. Stiles woke up from a dream, screaming that something happened—we have to go see what it is Mother.” Derek pleaded. 

With the Queen’s approval; Derek, Stiles, Cora, Peter and King Stilinski entered the forest and looked for the Deer, following the faded tracks as the snow picked up. Stiles felt a tug, accepting the pull as he staggered across the icy forest to a small clearing by a freezing pond. There laid the dead Deer from his hunting encounters and his dream. Belly torn open and the stillborn animal on the partially frozen ice, cracks under its’ frame, and covered in its mother’s blood. Stiles stopped dead as his eyes fell on the slashes against the Deer’s throat. Claws traced the snow to reveal the same symbol Caleb believed the Alpha Pack used as their emblems besides the Blind Wolf on their Medallions.

“Oh my God.” Peter groaned against the smell while Cora scrunched up her nose and approached the Deer. Derek held Stiles’ shaking form in comfort while Stiles’ father cursed at the appearance of the fawn. 

“Who would do this?” King Stilinski asked, eyes still on the baby animal.

“A Wolf.” Cora responded, lifting the head of the Deer a little with her sword to reveal raking claw marks down its neck. Cora went to stand but she was tackled back down, a feral Wolf snarling at Cora’s face as she tried to fight it off with one hand and reached for her sword with the other. She let out a shrill scream as it bit down. King Stilinski kicked the feral Wolf off Cora’s body, allowing her to scramble for her sword and hold it out front. 

Stiles, who came out here unarmed, gasped loudly and stepped behind Derek who also came out here unarmed but was a Werewolf with claws and fangs. The fight didn’t last that long, what with Peter, Cora and his father surrounding it before killing it. 

“Omega.” Peter reported.

Cora sniffed. “I know this scent…its’ faint but it was in the Southern Argent land…I. I think it’s Lord Deucalion’s Omega. What is it doing here? How did it get passed Caleb?”

Stiles shook his head unknowing, falling to his knees and weeping for the Deer. He couldn’t explain why but he was distraught about the fact something so simple and beautiful was slaughtered in cold blood by an Omega wolf so close to Hale lands. Derek cooed in his ear as he lifts Stiles bridal-style and close to his chest. Turning his head a little, so he could better kiss Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles didn’t notice that he had be holding his belly the entire time.


	15. Nights in White Satin

Snow was a common thing to see on the ground now, the snow falls had gotten heavy and covered the ground like a blanket. Stiles still thought about the poor defenseless Deer and the way its life was taken from it. They had burned the body of the two animals out of respect before tossing it in the water. Since the ground had been hard there was no plausible way to dig a grave. Stiles wasn’t used that as a type of burial procedure but he had been so out of it at the time he didn’t process it. 

Stiles, despite being traumatized at the explicit threat of Lord Deucalion against the Hales, began to talk more and attend dinners and meetings. He returned to his old self, forcing himself to push the thoughts of the Deer away. 

“We should all go skating.” Madeline suggested thoughtfully over her poached eggs. Cora looked up from slathering her toast with honey before casting her eyes to Derek. Stiles followed the gaze and saw Derek was completely neutral.

“Oh I love skating!” Laura chimed joyously. Dropping her fork and knife in order to clap her hands together. She then looked to her younger brother Jareth; the man just shrugged with a small smile on his lips. 

“I can’t skate.” Stiles admitted feebly. Skittering in his seat once everyone’s gaze fell upon him. “I was always too clumsy and distracted for anyone to teach me—so they didn’t. I mean, ask Scott.”

For the past couple of months, Scott had been with the squadron sent out to work alongside the Hales and the Merfolk. He had recently returned and was busy stuffing his face like a glorified hog. He smiled openly, revealing the bite of chicken he had just bit off from its bone. Everyone groaned and turned away as the boy swallowed. “No, Stiles is hopeless. Even I couldn’t teach him.”

“Well, I could always try.” Derek mumbled, Stiles met his eyes and chuckled at the abashed look Derek possessed. “We could head out once we finish our meals.” He looked to everyone for confirmation. They took it as a cue to shovel their food into their mouths before a chorus of pushed back chairs against the floor sounded. Screeching. That did nothing to phase them as they all bolted for the front door of the Dining Room.

“They are excited.” Stiles commented, trying to hide his laugh.

“It’s a Hale activity that we do every year. It’s very special to us.”

“Now I can’t wait.” Stiles conceded, getting ready to stand. Derek slowed him, “What is it? Your siblings already have a head start on us.”

“Are you sure you are finished?” Derek asked. “It may be long before we return.”

“Well, we could gather everything up here to bring no?” Stiles paused, “unless it is too cold.”

Derek looked like he was holding back a laugh, “The water is frozen enough to skate on, of course the food will freeze if we bring it with us.”

“Oh don’t get snippy with me.” Stiles laughed, finishing his piece of toast before standing, “But honestly, I don’t mind. We could head out now.” Derek nodded and led them to their room so they could retrieve their cloaks and skates before they met with the rest of the Hales who was talking to Scott.

“Scotty, are you joining us?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“Unfortunately not Stiles.” Stiles pouted and Scott gave him a kicked-puppy look, “I really am Stiles! But I promised your dad I would help Queen Talia strengthen battle strategies with the Merfolk. We had difficulties due to the fact that they cannot always be on land…and we cannot fight in water. We need to discuss this so once the snow is melted and everyone returns to their battle post, we can immediately take action.”

“I understand….but I miss you Scott! You’ve been gone for a long time.”

“I know and I promise I will make it up to you. Derek, where is your mother…do you know by chance?”

“I’ll take you to her, I won’t be a moment longer.”

Stiles’ brow furrowed at the lack of protest from the Hale siblings. They always fought or jested when one Hale was taking particularly longer than the others. Yet Madeline and Cora were talking while Jareth was flipping through the pages of his scribbled notes and showing Laura tidbits. Laura followed along while stopping once in a while to put her input in regarding Cora and Madeline’s conversation. Stiles watched Derek walking down the hall once more, pulling his hand from his pocket and clapping his hands.

“Finally Derek! It was like you wanted a quickie before we left.” Laura shouted.

“Laura! Not in front of the fiancée.” Cora faux gasped, “How scandalous.”

There they were. Stiles playfully rolled his eyes and felt Derek hook his arm around his shoulder to pull him close as Madeline led them to the larger lake that had been frozen over. Conveniently on the other side of the forest from where the Deer was killed a couple of months ago. 

Stiles watched his breath in the cool air, foggy tendrils leeching from his lips as he blinked light snow from his eyes. He looked to Derek who had his mouth covered by a scarf and his exhales from his nose let out more of a steam cloud in comparison to his tendrils. In awe, Stiles watched the flakes latch onto Derek’s hair, displaying itself before melting in his hair. When Derek turned to Stiles, Stiles could see the eyelashes had before a semi-housing area for snowflakes, its silvery glimmer expressing Derek’s already breathtaking eyes. 

“What is it?”

“God you’re so beautiful.” Stiles confessed happily. Cora snorted as she sat on a log and replaced her shoes with her skates. The rest of the Hales and Stiles followed her lead and one by one they gracefully stepped onto the ice like it was their second nature.

Derek took Stiles’ hands and slowly led Stiles onto the ice where his legs shook like a newborn on the thin blades. Derek skidded so that he was in front of Stiles before skating backwards, hands still locked with Stiles, and began cooing at him. “That’s it.”

Stiles took half a step forward, worrying his bottom lip as he looked down to watch his progress. It was a few moments of no slipping or twisting of any ankles before Derek let go of Stiles’ hands. “Now remember what I told you, do you remember how to push off?”

“I...” Stiles moistened his lips, “I think so.”

Derek tracked the movement before shaking his head. Stiles only processed the Hales skating around him joyously. Stiles had stopped moving once Derek let him go, afraid that if he moved he would fall and hurt himself getting back up. Stiles watched as Derek demonstrated his glide but ended with a little hop and twirl before landing. Stiles pouted and watched Laura as she kicked off, twirled and landed on one leg, other kicked back as she leaned forward—as if she was about to touch the ice. Madeline was criss-crossing her skates, her body hunched a little as she took Cora’s hand. Her sister threw her into the bank of snow, a low _oof_ sounded before Madeline cackled and made her way to the ice once more. Jareth was just gliding, eyes still on his notes as he mumbled to himself. Stiles would be convinced this is all Werewolf abilities and no human can skate but Madeline was living proof that that wasn’t the case. 

“Remember the knee bend, where your weight is. Use your right toe to push off the ice a bit—flick your ankle over while leaning the weight on your opposite leg—you with me so far?” Stiles nodded and Derek continued, “balance most of the weight into your left skate. And push.”

Stiles closed his eyes and did what he was told, wobbling a little when he pushed off before straightening his body. Stiles laughed aloud as he shakily began skating around Derek. The Hales cheered as Stiles left his hands out to balance himself. A good few feet Derek was by him once more, taking his hand and kissing the knuckle before slowing them down so Derek stood in front of him. Stiles giddily bend his knees in faux-jumping up and down.

“Did you see! Oh Derek you’re a great teacher!”

“Something tells me it would have taken longer if you were a child.”

“Oh probably, but lucky for you I have an attraction for my teacher.” Stiles purred. Derek’s smile was a shy one. “Der? Is everything all right?”

“Of course, I’m surrounded by family and the one that I love and engaged to.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed content, “isn’t it just grand? I cannot think of anything that will make this better.”

“I can.” Derek spoke determined. Shoulders squared. Stiles arched a brow and was about to challenge him but Derek pulled away a little before kneeling down on the ice and pulling a piece of jewelry from his pocket. A ring. _Ohmigod, Ohmigod—_

“Oh my God.” Stiles breathed, eyes widening while taking Derek’s kneeling form and ring propped up between his fingers. “Derek!” He gasped.

“Stiles Stilinski, My Mate for life…will you do me the greatest pleasure and become my husband?”

Stiles fanned himself while he looked to the rest of the Hales who had been watching lined up to each other with matching evil grins on their faces. “You knew!” Stiles accused. “You all planned this! I feel outnumbered!”

“It was for a good cause,” Laura shrugged, “Are you going to answer him?”

“Yes…can you please? Soon? My knee is getting cold.” Derek reeled him back in.

“YES! Yes of course I’ll marry you!” Stiles screamed, he flailed before falling onto his left thigh and hands. Derek steadied him, worrying that his Mate just slipped and could have harmed himself but Stiles couldn’t care. He got to his knees in front of Derek, took Derek’s face into his hands and pepper kissed him over his mouth, chanting a symphony of yes as everyone laughed. Derek hauled them to their feet and took the knuckle he had kissed before slipping the ring on it. The simple silver band has two onyx studs on their side of the moonstone. “It’s beautiful.”

“It was my father’s engagement ring…I have his wedding one.” Derek revealed a chain with a ring around his neck before he yanked it off and slipped on the silver ring that was a little thicker; moonstone still in the center with onyx studs but this time there was four, two on the sides of the middle jewel. “I had asked mother’s blessing this morning, along with your father’s.”

“Thank you, Derek, this means so much.” Stiles whispered, eyeing the ring. He was one step closer to the dream he had envisioned with Derek. And he couldn’t have been more excited.

~~~~~

Upon their return, everyone was surrounding Stiles and Derek in order to see the new rings that dawned their fingers. Stiles was flushed by the end of it. But that was only the beginning—Stiles should have known to explicitly state he wanted a small wedding….now it’s too late.

The arrangements flourished over the next few weeks as the Hales and Stiles’ father began planning the ceremony. Derek and Stiles barely saw each other and Stiles had to admit, he was feeling a little lonely. He craved the nights Derek would come in the room after a long day and just cuddle up with him. 

“You’re not leaving me alone again.” Stiles conditioned as they laid in Stiles’ bed after a particularly long conversation with Laura about what should be the center pieces. “Especially against Laura.” He moaned a little against Derek’s fingers stroking through his hair. “I hate discussing about floral arrangement when I do not understand its meaning. They are flowers! How can they hold more meaning than already intended?”

“Flowers are part of nature in which holds magical properties. They can be used to enhance something. They can be used to mean a union—in our case our marriage.” Derek shrugged and smirked, “they are pretty too.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m just worried we might be saying two different things to all these people—I would prefer to tackle it with you.”

“I know…I feel it becoming overwhelming too.”

“It’s not too late to elope.” Stiles suggested, earning a full-belly laugh from Derek. 

“No. I want to do this properly. You deserve the best Stiles.”

“I already got you.” Stiles murmured, cuddling closer to Derek. “God, I just want to hurry with this. It had already been a little over a month since your proposal and it is nearing mid-winter and the weather is only going to get worse meaning there is a less likely chance of there being an invasion.”

Derek hummed thoughtfully, “I’ll see if I could get the planners to rush some things…did you not say that your friend Scott was engaged to Allison for approximately three years now?”

“What about it?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Why don’t we accomplish both weddings at the same time?” Derek proposed, causing Stiles to stop and gaze back to his lover in questioning. 

“You would do that? You would share a wedding date with Scott and Allison?” The situation was reeling in his head, this will make everything better and easier. The amount of food that was originally too much would now seem as enough once the Argents made it for the wedding on Hale lands. The floral indecisiveness would better be tackled with both Lydia and Allison in the picture. The spacious corridor now comfortably filled with three different Kingdoms. “Derek are you sure?”

“It seems fair. It has been the Hales and Southern Argents War that prevented them before—now that we are to be married in a few short weeks…the opportunity should be offered to the other couple. Leaving them to be unmarried for a long time may harm your alliance or create tension between the two of them.”

“Derek, you don’t understand how much it means that your proposed this idea.” Stiles informed. “I will tell Scott next time I see him.” Stiles promised, sealing it with a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips.

~~~~~

When Stiles told Scott what Derek proposed, Scott fell to his knees sobbing. Giving Stiles a small panic attack before Scott dragged his best friend down to his knees as well and embraced Stiles roughly. Knocking the wind out of him. A thousand and one thank you’s whispered in his ear before he bolted off to send word to Allison and her family. 

Later that day, Stiles sat cozily in front of the open doors to the balcony in the library before a flickering of black zipped past his Vision. At first Stiles feared it was another Vision and he did not want to be alone in case Lord Deucalion and Lady Jennifer was there once more. But then he took a breath when he identified a raven flying against the stark white winter. A carrier bird used for long distance—multiple were owed along with some pigeons and owls by the Hales…all having their own purposes and destinations.

Settling in his seat he continued to read through his book. Beastiary Volume V; E. He was reading an entry on Encantado—also known as being a Dolphin-Human shapeshifter. According to myths and documentation Encantado’s possess superior musical attributes, and apparently has high levels of sexual drive and desire for intimacy and sex—resulting in illegitimate children. It is said they reside in a utopia of sorts without War, Anger, Fear and has wealth. This species constantly crave the pleasures and hardship of humans and their shift into a human body is supposedly rare. They can control storms, enchant humans into doing their biddings, turn humans into their species, and sometimes inflict illness, insanity and death. A common thing they do is kidnapping though….Stiles found this horrifying but yet intriguing. 

They kidnap them, fall in love with them, and have children with them….this caused so much fear that residence around this place would keep away from the waters in the hours that had no sun and if they do—they would not go alone.

“I wonder if the Merfolk know about you guys.” Stiles murmured to himself, biting into a juicy red apple with a loud crunch. He also wondered if Encantado could be found near the Hale lands or more Southwest. He closed the book and sighed, tipping his head back as he stared at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He was so tired because he was woken up early for more planning and he’d hope coming here and reading he would fall asleep—but he became so invested in the different types or similar types of supernatural creatures and their portrayals around the world. 

“Here you are!” Laura cheered. “Stiles, Derek is being an absolute wimp and hiding out! I wanted to talk to you about the Mate vows.”

“Aren’t they the same as normal wedding vows?” Stiles asked, interested. He hadn’t gotten to the Beastiary XXIII; W and read the passage for Werewolves. Funny, he supposes that would have been one of the first entries he would look at considering the circumstances. 

“No, this one involves the recognition of a Mate and the accompanied Bite of claiming. Also…this requires you to get ink on your skin of the family emblem. The combination of the two shows which Wolf you belong to so no other Wolf would attack you while you’re wandering or travelling without any of us.” Laura explained.

Stiles blinked lazily, watching Laura with wonder…obviously she would know this because it is part of her culture but a lot of it could also be because she was an Alpha in training. Stiles sighed and dipped his head back…only to notice that the ceiling was not the same. He quickly latched onto Laura’s wrist and ignored her squawk as the library changed from its chill blue colours to golden and black. The bookshelves were ebony and held just the same amount of books the Hales possessed. The chandelier was not crystal but instead a gold rack with thousands of candles. The windows were tall with bars of them oddly enough and the fireplace was made with cobblestone.

“Where are we?” Laura whispered. 

“You can see this?” Stiles asked shocked. He then looked to where he latched onto Laura’s hand and shook his head before explaining, “This must be a Vision. You must be able to see it since I latched onto you as the scenery changed. The colours are gold and black….”

“Just like the Alphas.” Laura finished worried. The doors creaked open and Stiles flinched, dragging himself and Laura behind a bookshelf as Kali and Ennis walked in. “Can they hear us?”

Stiles shook his head, “No one has been able to hear me when I enter a Vision on my own and spectate a current scenario….unless Lady Jennifer is present. Usually I’m by myself so I never bothered speaking while I experienced a Vision…” He should go to Emissary Deaton about this later. “But since it is just Lady Kali and Lord Ennis they should not be able to hear me or scent me.”

“So we aren’t really here?” Laura sounded interested as she turned to look from the corner of the bookshelf to see the two Alphas. Stiles sighed and agreed with her before doing the same. Becoming shocked upon witnessing Lady Kali pushed Lord Ennis to the couch before climbing on his lap and dominating his mouth. Scrambling to remove his jerkin and long sleeved shirt. Stiles saw Lord Ennis’s claws dig into Lady Kali’s hips and heard a growl escape his throat.

“Oh my God!” Stiles groaned as Laura turned away with a scrunched up expression. “I did _not_ need to see that.” 

“Lord Ennis and Lady Kali are lovers…I never would have thought.” Laura arched a brow, “And you see Visions like these all the time?”

“I see Visions like this where it’s like an astral projection—a type of magic…and I see Vision where I inhabit the body of the individual and see through their eyes—this usual occurs when it involves the War. There are others but it is very faint. Shadows in the trees to warn me someone is there or a particular sensation associated with a conversation that I know I will later experience in my life. Some of it is even like clairvoyance.”

“That’s amazing.” Laura breathed. They were cut from the conversation when one of the Alpha’s growled.

“What about Jennifer?” Lord Ennis had asked from below Lady Kali. The proud wolf preened at the name of her Emissary. “She doesn’t mind us together?”

“Jennifer has accepted that I desire more than one Mate.” Lady Kali explained and whoa was that some interesting information? Stiles shot Laura a look while Lady Kali continued, “You provide me with things that she simply cannot just like you do with her.” She purred seductively while tracing a claw down his open chest.

“Ew.” Stiles voiced. 

“Tell me Ennis…why is it such a problem?”

“It’s not.” He promised, “But I would not want to get on her bad side because of you.” 

“I’m not worth it?” Lady Kali playfully pouted. Then smiled a Chesire grin. “Awh Ennis…do you feel inadequate?”

“Never…not when I have two powerful ladies to have in my bed by the end of the day.” 

“Ewwww.” Laura shivered. “Can this Vision end? I really don’t need to see them have sex in a library.” And just then, there was a knock at the door and the scene immediately dropped. As they were ripped from the Vision Stiles gasped out and let go of Laura’s hand, placing it on his chest to breath. Stiles blinked the spots from his eyes as he looked to the blue and brown oak doors of the Hale library. The person who knocked walked in and Stiles and Laura both raised a brow at Madeline. 

“Oh thank God!” Laura blurted, hugging her younger sister, “Our Saviour!”

“I was just coming in here to talk to Stiles because I knew he was here.” She looked between the two, “What happened?” 

“Stiles had a Vision.” Laura began, “And I saw it too.”

Madeline’s eyes widen. “Perhaps it’s best for you two to consult Mother, King Stilinski and Deaton. Bringing someone into your Visions is not something you have done yet—perhaps it is good progress in control.” That reminded him, he needed to fill this in his journal. 

“Sure, I’ll meet you two there. Madeline, you should tell Stiles what you came here looking for him for.” Laura slowly walked out of the library, closing the doors behind him. Stiles looked at Madeline and motioned for her to say what she wanted to say.

“Cora told me she spoke to you—I know you two settled things but you also told her to talk to me? And I wanted to thank you for that. Learning that my humanity is Cora’s anchor has allowed me to accept more of my position in the Pack—I never knew and I’m happy she told me. We have gotten along significantly better with this information exposed. It forced us to speak to Mother two and it has been decided that the only reason I would be given the Bite is if I am gravely injured.”

“That—” Stiles winced as the sudden pain in his stomach that he stumbled. Latching onto the table beside him as he sat down on the lounging chair in front of the fire and moaned. He looked up to meet Madeline’s eyes but he saw flickers of an image, tears in her eyes and white dress dawned with blood around her mid-section. Madeline’s alter image was crying in pain while trying to stop the blood from flowing by adding pressure…but then the image flicked again to Madeline’s normal appearance. He swallowed and cringed as Madeline yelled his name.

“Are you all right?” She asked worriedly. Stiles slowly nodded, “Another Vision?” He nodded once more, “Of what?”

“You.” He whispered. Meeting her gaze. “You were hurt…and I don’t know why.”

She set her lips in a thin line before helping him up and guiding him out of the library and into the Battle Room where his Father, Laura, Queen Talia, Peter and Derek all stood around the table. Queen Talia looked up and tilted her head, taking in Stiles’ shaking form and Madeline’s semi-blank expression. “What happened?” She demanded while Derek walked over and gently took Stiles from Madeline. Rocking him and comforting him.

“I’ve had two Visions Queen Talia.” He informed, breathing in and out, “One was with Laura…she entered a Vision with me where we discovered that Lady Kali, Lady Jennifer and Lord Ennis are all in a romantic and or sexual relationship with one another.”

“Laura entered this Vision with you?” Deaton asked shocked. When Stiles confirmed this Deaton just lightly hummed. "Could be because your control is getting better. You are able to do a lot more than your mother has done in her time of being a Seer. It may be wise that you have a person with you constantly and if not that you seek out an individual when you feel an oncoming Vision. This may provide more perspectives on your future Visions.

“What about the second Vision?” Laura asked, obviously confused that he had seen another Vision moments after she left. 

“It was more of a flickering of an image. I saw this image after Madeline informed me that Queen Talia agreed to give Madeline the Bite if she was ever gravely injured. The image was of her in tears, holding her torso as her blood gushed through a white gown. I do not know what caused the wound…I’m sorry.”

It was quiet for a moment before Queen Talia turned to her daughters, “Laura…I want you to train Madeline. Make sure that she is prepared for when her attack comes. As for the information regarding the Alpha Pack—I will send word to Caleb immediately to see what he could do about the situation. Stiles—please rest and thank you for the information. Now, we have consulted enough with future battle plans and the upcoming weddings…perhaps it would be best if everyone retire for the rest of the day yes?”

There was silent agreements as everyone parted. Derek lifted Stiles to numb feet and guided him out, Stiles looked back to see Queen Talia hugging her only human daughter tightly. Promising that everything was going to be okay.

It was barely audible over Madeline’s whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; the weddings!


	16. I Do's

The Argents made it to Hale lands a week before the weddings were to take place. They shook snow off their heavy fur coats and stomped ice off their boots. Stiles was amongst the small crowd to greet the Argents. Scott stood by him and beamed when Allison came into view and revealed her dimple smile. 

“We appreciate your proposition Prince Derek.” Chris spoke as they were finishing up ridding themselves of winter attire. “Three years have been harsh between these two. Finally, being able to witness their marriage is one of the kindest gifts you can give our family.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and grinned. “It is an honour to share such a memorable moment with your daughter and Stiles’ best friend and fellow Wolf.” He informed formally before breaking out into a smile and embracing Chris who let out a bellow laugh and let himself be hugged. “It is good to see you again Chris.”

“Likewise Derek, my you have grown. How long has it been?”

“Six years since the almost incident. Again, we are forever grateful for your warning so my Uncle could prevent the union between Katharine and I.” 

Stiles looked quickly between the two and tamped down the curiosity and small hint of jealous—despite him having no reason to feel this way. He knew this, he just couldn’t believe it. Katharine and Derek had been arranged? Was that around the time Stiles spoke to his father about the Hales six years ago. He remembers Derek telling him his father’s letter reminding Queen Talia that it was time to renew their treaty since Stiles’ mother had handled it had reminded Derek of a Vision not even Stiles remembered. 

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand as Chris continued, “Ah yes, your Uncle. Fine man. Tell me—how is he? I heard he had been attacked recently.”

“Uncle Peter is healing well….Stiles here saved him from his assailant. Hired assassin from Deucalion’s land. Stiles, I’m sure you remember Chris Argent, Prince of the Northern Argent Region.”

“Yes. It has been quite some time.” Stiles began, giving a slightly bow.

“Please, no need for formalities. Especially not when you and Scott grew up with my daughter. You’re practically family.” Stiles beamed. “Congratulations on your marriage. Derek is a fine man.” He patted Derek’s shoulder.

“Yes. I understand he is quite perfect.” Stiles preened at how Derek blushed, turning away from Chris in attempts to hide it. “We’re just so glad that you could make it, especially with the heavy snowfall.”

“As soon as we got the letter, we made our way.” Chris explained. “There isn’t much snow where our Kingdom lies but as we travelled here did the snow become more present. But that is all in the past, and we have all been able to meet for two special unions in a week’s time. Grand, is it not?”

“Indeed. Well. I’m sure one of the housemaids will help you, your wife, and your company settle into the West wing of the Palace. I hope everything will be to your liking and if not do not be afraid to request anything to satisfy your needs. Lunch will be in the Dining Hall a little after noon, we will see you there.”

“Thank you for your hospitality Derek.” Chris smiled before turning to take the hand of a woman with fiery red hair and pale skin. She smiled at him before looking towards Stiles and Derek and nodding. Stiles knew Queen Victoria since he was a tot, he knew she could be terrifying, it just came with being a huntress. 

“Your Welcome. We will see you in the Dining Hall for Lunch. Stiles and I have matters to attend to.” Derek led Stiles away and Stiles followed with a little bit of curiosity. They had nowhere to be. They were specifically told that everything will be taken care of for the weddings by everyone else. 

It was when they were in the conservatory room and Stiles spied a candle lit dinner did Derek finally stop and turn to him. “I know we are days away from our union and we have been on many outings and performed many courting activities we both desired and enjoyed. I wanted to have dinner tonight with you. I know the next few days will be hectic but right now I feel we can have all the time in the world.”

Stiles felt his heart melt as Derek led him to his seat and sat him down before rounding the table and sitting down himself. He laid his hand on the table, palm up and Stiles immediately placed his hand in Derek’s. “This is really sweet of you.”

“I would do anything for you.” Derek murmured.

“And more?” Stiles jested, although he already knew the answer. Derek just nodded.

Stiles clicked his shoes against the marble floor and shifted his gaze all over the room. The exquisite and elaborate plastered ceilings looked indestructible while the stained-glass ceiling dome presented the opposite. It was captivating to look at, back in his Kingdom, they did not have such art. The floral arrangements off to the sides of the room had speckles of purples, reds, green and blues. At the far end of the room, near three panel windows, was a fountain of a man standing next to a wolf, green shrubbery encircling the fountain closer to its bottom.

“This place is so beautiful. I’ve never been in it.”

“We usually do not keep this room available. We use it for events…such as marriages.”

“We’re getting married in here?” Stiles excitedly asked. Derek laughed and nodded. “Oh this is fantastic news Derek! This room is absolutely perfect! I love it!”

“I knew you would. I’m glad I was not wrong. My parents were married in this room, ever since I was small and I was in this room for galas or birthday balls…I wished one day I could be married in this room and my children would be married in this room.” Derek shrugged and huffed, still finding difficulty to speak of his father. Stiles couldn’t blame him.  
“My mother.” Stiles swallowed before beginning again, “My mother and father married in the local church. It was quite big for a small Kingdom but it did not matter. There were oak pews, lined and there were dozens of arches inside the church, all decorated with a dipped chandelier or candle holder. We did not have stained-glass like you but the glass was always so clear to see through. It had a wide altar too.” Stiles laughed and sniffed, “I remember sitting in the front when I was a small child, mother and father were redoing their wedding vows. It was shortly before she got sick and became bedridden.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek mumbled, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand for comfort. “It sounds like a lovely church.”

“It was. Just as this place it. I am happy to share this moment with you Derek. This is the beginning to a new life together. I could not ask for a better chance.”

“Me neither.”

Stiles snorted, “I am your Mate, you are supposed to say that.” 

“Even if you were not my Mate and I had met them…I still would have chosen you.” Derek immediately responded. And Stiles? Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. It was everything he ever wanted to hear. He feared that Derek would just be doing this because Stiles was his Mate, and seeing him stay because he loves Stiles for himself? It was reassuring and wonderful. Butterflies swarmed in his belly.

“Really?” He asked biting his lip. “Even during our short courting approaches?”

“Without a doubt.” Stiles beamed. He turned when the door opened and Madeline walked in, carrying two plates and settled them down before them. “Madeline has agreed to bring us food from the Dining Hall tonight. Everyone understands that this is one of our last courting meals before the marriage so we will not be expected to join them later.”

“All right.” Stiles was happy to hear that their night was their own. Not to be disturbed unless it was Madeline who was bringing in their dishes of dinner and dessert. Madeline smiled and walked away.

They talked about everything and nothing while they ate. Stiles learned that Derek’s horse Triskelia actually hated Derek at first and she kept knocking him off on purpose, much to Stiles’ joy as he openly laughed. Stiles in return, finally revealed that Stiles slept in the barn with Roscoe when she had been sick only to emerge with a cold of his own. Stiles then continued to explain that as an apology he made a dog out of clay and worked the kiln with the pottery mistress…turns out it didn’t look like a dog at all. As Stiles described the three legged, long bodied, antler monstrosity he insisted was a tiny puppy, Derek cackled. 

“Oh you laugh now but I would love to see you try to make a dog out of clay at the age of eight.”

“I was quite the artist growing up.” Derek argued playfully.

“Oh, I refuse to believe it until I see evidence.” Stiles challenged. Derek let it slide but not without a coy grin on his face. 

“One day Stiles.” He promised, “father taught me to sketch with charcoal. He insisted that shading was important for detail. He said not to be afraid of the material I worked with; I should be free to work with wide sweeps. I used to do realistic pictures before I worked towards plants and animals. It was calming, it kept my mind off the troubles stirring before the War.”

“Mother taught me to cook. After her passing, I found myself in the kitchen preparing father’s favourite meals in desperation to ensure he would not forget her. Maybe it was me the whole time that needed the reassurance that I will never forget her. I had forgotten that all I had to do was look in the mirror and I could see her. My hair, my skin and freckles, even my big brown eyes…everything I have is of her. I would have never forgotten her.” Stiles frowned, “I think she saw it that night.” 

“Saw what?”

“Her death….the last night we spent together she insisted we cooked father’s favourite. While it was cooking, she sat me on the counted and dabbed gravy on my nose, she made me promise to never forget this recipe. I think she saw her death that night and wanted our last memories together to be happy. She had passed the following morning. Father was heartbroken.” Stiles didn’t need to reveal that he felt his father avoided him and drank himself to slumber because Stiles looked too much like his late-wife. 

“What was the recipe?” Derek questioned softly.

“Good ol’ Sheppard’s Pie with homemade gravy.” Stiles grinned. “Father could have it all day if he wanted to.”

“I will have to try it.” Derek concluded, wiping his mouth of his last bite with his cloth. 

“One day.” Stiles promised. 

The rest of the night, as well as the week, went perfect.

~~~~~

It was three days before the wedding that Stiles got his tattoo that Laura had been discussing with him the night she shared a Vision with him. Derek and Stiles walked to Deaton’s room and the emissary smiled. Conversations were not necessary, Deaton knew what they were there for.

“Where would you like it?” He had asked in the beginning.

“Um.” Stiles thought about it, feeling Derek’s finger entwine with his. Stiles looked down to see but his vision caught on his pronounced him as he shifted his weight to the left. Stiles dragged Derek’s fingers to his hip and looked up in confirmation. Derek’s gentle smile was enough.

Stiles laid on the bed and Deaton went to work immediately, inking Stiles’ emblem subtly in the curls of the Hale Triskelion. Stiles whined and whimpered every once in a while before turning to Derek for a distraction.

“So, Hale or Stilinski?”

“Excuse me?” Derek pondered.

“Am I taking your name or are you taking mine?” Stiles explained.

“I was actually hoping we could hyphenate it.” Derek said slowly. Arching a brow in question.

“All right.” Stiles replied gleefully, “Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale?”

“Second one has a better ring.” Derek responded immediately.

“Oh, do you think so?” Stiles smiled. Derek just nodded.

They remained in silence as Deaton touched up on the tattoo. He placed homemade ointment on it while mumbling under his breath, Stiles arched up a brow while watching Deaton finally bandage it. “It will help it heal better. It normally takes about a week or two for a tattoo to look fully healed but this spell will help quicken the process.”

“Thank you.”

“Congratulations you two.” Deaton bowed his head before he was off doing his own thing once more. Derek and Stiles shared a look before shrugging and peering down to where Stiles knew tattoo was placed. For a couple of hours of pain in some place and none in others, it was completely worth it.

~~~~~

“Stiles?” A timid voice asked. Stiles whirled around, fixing the lapels of his jacket and his eyes fell on Allison. Stiles rarely saw her in dresses, and to see her in her wedding dress before Scott made Stiles’ heart swell with pride for his brother. “Do I look okay?”

“Scott is the luckiest man alive to have a wonderful woman like you.” Stiles explained, taking her hand and dragging her in the room so no one saw her outside of his current company, his father and Allison’s very soon to be mother-in law. 

“Oh Allison.” Melissa had gasped, fanning herself with one hand and covering her mouth with the other as she refused to cry. “You look so beautiful.” 

Allison’s curly shoulder length hair had been left out and designed with pearls and a simple tiara of diamonds and rhinestones in the design of leaves and three teardrop crystals in the front that was placed perfectly atop her head. In the back, the white veil was attached to the tiara and cascaded her shoulders with sheer material that had remanence of a snowflake design near the ends. Her pure white dress was a ballgown with shimmering materials to replicate snow tied and fluffed around her waist while crystals around her breast shimmered as the light reflected off them. The silk of the sleeves of the dress ended with a tie wrapped around her middle knuckle to keep the material from moving. Her silvery shoes glimmered like she was walking on snow herself—the perfect snow princess.

“Thank you.” She replied bashfully. “I know you know Scott more than I ever will…I just wanted to know how he would like my wedding dress. Mother helped along with every handmaid in order to ensure that it would be perfect for this occasion. We have waited a long time for this.” 

“Allison.” Stiles’ father began, “You are, without a doubt, going to be the only person Scott will have eyes for. I can promise you that.”

“I vouch.” Stiles replied absentmindedly as he studied himself in the mirror. He had finished putting on his suit, sash and sword that carried the Stilinski emblem. He himself looked ready to walk down the aisle with Allison and his father and Chris Argent by their sides. But of course, he had to look particularly flushed around his cheeks, nose and neck. His hair would not sit still despite all Melissa’s attempts to work with it and he had the intense need to pull at the tie around his neck so he could _breathe._

Allison scurried close to Stiles and forced him to sit down as she ran her fingers through his hair in attempts to tame it. She then skittered around looking for something, something Stiles knew exactly. It was a golden circlet, a simple band that dipped like the point of a triangle and in the middle had a stone of a fiery amber. Matching the dressing shirt he had under his coat and the ring he wore on his finger next to his engagement ring that was silver and had moonstones. Polar opposites—Stiles stifled a hysterical laugh. He was not going to let the jitters get to him. 

He faced the mirror once more and noted that God is real because his hair decided to cooperate. He looked like the royal he carried the title for. His posture was stiff and regal and completely out of character. 

“Oh God.” Stiles breathed. “Derek is going to hate it.” 

“What?” Allison asked shocked, “No he isn’t. Why would he hate it?”

“He has seen me wear his family’s colours…blues greens and what have you for months…he has rarely seen me in my family’s colours. What if he doesn’t like it? Like the idea that I do not wear his colours. Oh God, I have to change.”

“It is tradition for a Stilinski to wear their colours at their marriage ceremony.” His father supplied calmly, knowing full well that Stiles knew that Derek would not complain about the colours and that Stiles was just letting the jitters get to him after all. 

“Plus. Red, Gold and black are super sexy and compliments your figure. It makes you look desirable, powerful and proud.” Allison piped in. Stiles slowly nodded in agreement. Allison and him muttered agreements to one another before hugging. “I’m really happy for you Stiles.”

“And I for you. Scott does not deserve you.” They pulled away smiling before Stiles cleared his throat, “Are you ready?”

“It has been three years.” Allison affirmed. Stiles turned to face Melissa who just nodded and left the room to find Chris and tell everyone that they were ready. God knows how long they have been waiting. 

Stiles took Allison’s hand, “You know I had given you and Scott a Vision of your life and your marriage. I know you will be happy together and have children. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I will be there to help you. I want you two to be as happy as possible.”

“I know Stiles.” Allison replied, “I just want you to be happy too, and that the same applies. Scott and I will be there in a heartbeat if you ever need us.” The one downfall of their marriage was that Scott was going to be moving with the Argents for three years, at most upon their union.

“Duly noted. Derek and I appreciate it.”

“All right you two,” Chris said as soon as he stepped in and held out his arm for his daughter, “It is time we get you two wedded to your husbands.” Allison pecked Stiles on the cheek before standing up and fixing her dress before sauntering to her father’s side. 

Stiles stood and looked to his father who had tears in his eyes. “Your mother would be so proud of you here today Stiles.” Stiles nodded, he knew…he had known. “Just like I am.”  
“Thank you.” It was barely a whisper past his lips as he embraced his father tightly. His father would be staying here true, but there was something nagging at Stiles’ mind that something would never be the same again and he was too afraid to put together what. They pulled away and his father offered his arm and they followed the Argents of the room and towards the Conservatory. 

Stiles eyed Derek as soon as he set foot into the room he had dinner in a little more than a week ago and couldn’t help but scan him up and down. He was dressed similarly to Stiles’ but the colours of his sash, dressing shirt and tie were all Hale colours as a silver simple circlet dipped in the center to flaunt a moonstone rested atop Derek’s perfectly assembled hair. Their breaths caught as Stiles heard murmurs of the crowd he barely processed. Little snippets of Allison’s dress or Stiles’ colours. Bold in comparison. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care as his father left his side after escorting Stiles to Derek’s side. Allison kissed her father before she took Scott’s side. 

The ceremony went on quickly, for quicker than Stiles assumed a marriage union ceremony would last but that could be because he was distracted by the sight in front of him. Despite Derek looking particularly stunning Stiles found himself struggling to keep himself from looking off to the walls to admire the glass work once more. 

Derek squeezing his hand brought in back by the time the vows ended and Derek had to give Stiles the Mating bite. Derek fumbled nervously with the tie and buttons but Stiles was quick to rescue him, silently rejoicing in the fact that he will now have something to do. He pulled the shirt from his shoulder and exposed himself to Derek, Derek bit down eagerly and lapped at the blood his split, murmuring apologies. 

“I now pronounce you wedded. Ser Scott, you may now kiss your bride Princess Allison. Prince Derek, you may now kiss your husband Prince Stiles.

The kiss was chaste yet passionate. It held promises and mysteries of what was yet to come now that they were finally wedded. And Stiles wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Conservatory is inspired by the Conservatory at the Casa Loma located in Toronto  
> The Church Stiles' parents married in is inspired by St. Mary's Church, also located in Toronto.
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to update!


	17. Loving Actions

There was no hesitance. As soon as Derek and Stiles had been left alone in a small cottage just a little way off from Peter’s, they found themselves in each other’s arms. Latching onto Derek’s biceps, Stiles moaned into Derek’s open mouth as he felt himself become weak-kneed.

They had shed some of their clothing so now Stiles stood in just his bold red shirt and trousers while Derek stood with just his breech’s on. His hair ruffled by Stiles playing with it, gently plucking the circlet and placing it on the wardrobe near the bed. Stiles felt Derek’s hands reach just above his knee and Stiles took the hint and jumped up, hooking his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek held him in place and led them to their marital bed.

They parted when Stiles fell onto the bed, enveloped by the silky fabrics as he brought one finger to his lips and gnawed on the nail out of nervousness…but Derek’s eyes flashed yellow and dilated before he pounced over Stiles and captured his lips with his teeth—Stiles barely got his finger out of there. The kiss turned mischievous as it deepened. Then, he began to speak.

“Red is such a good colour on you…I should keep you in it as I take you.” Stiles moaned against Derek’s parted lips. Allison was right after all. “what will you do if I strip you of everything but your shirt?”

“Nothing my Derek.” Stiles responded. Stiles watched Derek release himself of his clothes before he crawled on top of Stiles and slid his bottoms from his hips and past his ankles. Dropping it on the floor, leaving Stiles naked underneath his red shirt and a circlet still in his hair. 

“As much as I desire to see you fully undressed….I cannot bring myself to do it when I see you like this.” Derek’s fingers drifted up and down Stiles’ body as he stole kisses and placed them on his expose neck or shoulder, knuckles and wrists. The shirt rucked up to reveal Stiles’ member but Derek did not turn his attention to it immediately despite evidence of his own half-hard member. 

“What do I look like to you?” Stiles prompted, moaning as Derek kissed his inner thigh moving to his knees before coming back up to his Stiles’ lips. 

“Mine.” He growled as he reached off to the side. Stiles’ curious eyes followed only to see a jar of oil. Someone much have set up their little cottage while the wedding reception was taking place. Stiles groaned as he watched Derek’s fingers dip into the jar and hover over Stiles’ member. Feeling drops of oil drip onto his exposed skin and slide between his thighs. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck as one of his fingers ringed around the muscle of Stiles’ entrance. Slicking it up for what Stiles’ assumed would be easier access.

“This may hurt.” Derek mumbled in his ear. “It generally does for first timers.” _Like us,_ went unsaid. But Stiles understood. Derek took the motion of Stiles’ nod as confirmation and slid a finger inside. Stiles’ face scrunched up at the odd sensation as Derek’s finger twisted and turned, even wiggling to loosen it. Stiles breathed out. 

“Is…is it supposed to be like that? Are you doing this right?”

There was a moment of silence and Derek shifted, “Um, I believe so. I did some readings…there should be a spot that seems most pleasurable to a male.”

“And you’re trying to find it?” Stiles guessed, biting his lip and gripping onto the sheets as Derek carefully added a second finger in. “How is that going?”

“Well, you are not blissed out, so I’m going to guess not so well. Don’t worry, we will find it. We have all night.” Stiles smiled at Derek’s pure determination. “But if this writer lied, I will find him and kill him.” The jab went in a little deeper than before and Stiles gasped out and arched his back at the pure ecstasy he had suddenly felt. “Stiles?”

“You are a determined little shit.” Stiles teased breathless, “I believe you found it.”

Derek’s grin turned feral as he was careful to lightly graze the spot the made Stiles feel hints of pleasure. Stiles moaned and turned his head to face Derek’s biting his lip as he did so and began playing with Derek’s hair as Derek worked him with his fingers. “Keep biting your lip and I might have to do something to stop you.”

“Bite your tongue kind sir!” Stiles giggled between a small moan, “You would not want to do something to offend your husband, would you?” He batted his eyelashes innocently enough.

Derek chuckles as he slowly adds a third finger in, Stiles winces a little at the width of it but knew preparation was needed for a success coital—Stiles did research to after all. “Come now my Mate…I’m letting you be taken first and this is the thanks I receive?” 

Stiles snorted but one this caught his attention, “You would let me take you?” Stiles couldn’t withhold the elicit moan that escaped his lips when Derek did more than graze his prostate. “I thought a wolf would not let a mere human like myself dominate it.”

“You are no mere human, you are my human…and my wolf will trust you.” He gruff out, blowing his hair from his face that Stiles ended up moving because it fell back in Derek’s eyes shortly after it was moved. Derek smiled gratefully as he eyes Stiles. “You look so perfect like this. Covered in sweat, still wearing your circlet and shirt, opening and taking my fingers.”

“You look just as perfect to me.” Stiles promised. Grimacing as Derek withdrew his fingers and dipped them in the jar of oil and bringing it back to cover his cock with it. Stiles looked up, licking his lips with slight nervousness. That was definitely different than fingers.

“Stiles. I know it is a semi-bad time, but those who are born Werewolves have somewhat different mating tactics to ensure pregnancy.” Derek looked a little embarrassed to be discussing things such as this. But it wasn't like they had this conversation before. 

“The knot?” Stiles guessed. Okay, so he got around to reading a little bit on the entry of Werewolves in the Beastiary—in precision to this. He did not know if they resembled real wolves and felt like it was something he should know and mentally prep for, especially if it will give him a higher chance of conception. 

“Yes. It swells, and it may hurt more than it normally would. Also, by name it knots us together, so we cannot part until the knot has gone down. Do you understand?”

“Of course.” Stiles read this topic in hopes that he could give himself pointers when it happened, if not Derek. Derek relaxed a little and continued to slick himself up. Stiles nodded and went to lie on his back when Derek stopped him. “What is wrong?”

“Would it be easier for you to remain on top for your first time?”

Stiles actually never considered this, but this way Stiles could control how much he takes in and when he knows to take in more. Moreover, once they are knotted, it will be easier for Stiles to lay on top of Derek instead of him huffing against Derek’s body of muscle. Stiles nodded and watched Derek assume his submissive pose, hand still on his cock and slicking it before holding it erect and ready for Stiles. Stiles bit his lip. 

“First for everything.” Stiles mumbled, crawling on top of Derek before sitting on his lap in front of his standing cock. They met eyes and Derek tilted his head. Stiles had a basic idea how this worked, he hefted himself on his knees and positioned himself properly to take the head of Derek’s cock into himself. Breathing out through his nose as he clenched against Derek’s tip. “Are you okay?”

Derek nodded, in perfect control despite his wild blown out eyes. Stiles continued to sink down until he was fully seat and his head was thrown back in silent moans. He slowly brought himself to look down to Derek and observed as his husband gripped his waist tight enough to bruise. Refusing to thrust unless Stiles gave the allowance. Which was kind of sweet. 

Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes and he brought the back of his hands to wipe the clear, a sob escaping his throat that had Derek bolting up so fast, joggling them both and they both moaned at the impact the motion caused within. “Stiles?!”

“It’s nothing…I’m just….I’m just so happy.” Derek smiled softly at that and kissed the salty tears off Stiles lips, “I love you so much Derek Hale…I love you more than anything and this is the closest we will ever be and I’m just. So happy.”

“I know my Mate. I love you so much too.” Stiles shifted his seat, taking Derek in a bit more where the tip of his cock hit Stiles’ prostate. Stiles moaned through his tears, throwing his head back once more while latching his arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles bounced one more time on Derek’s hip and that caused the both of them to moan. It was slow movements of the hips for a long moment as they exchanged promises. 

“We will be so happy Derek. I could already tell. We will overcome it all.” Derek breathed heavily against where his head was bowed close to Stiles’ collarbone before he dipped his nose against Stiles’ elongated neck. 

“There will be no one else but you Stiles. I promise you.” The thrust delivered here was a little hard and a breath expelled out of Derek and Stiles whimpered but adjusted quickly. 

Small jokes were passed between them as their slow thrusts picked up a little speed, begging them to switch their position from Stiles sitting on Derek’s lap because it grew uncomfortable for Derek to be sitting up too. A laugh escaped Stiles’ throat as they scrambled to find a new position. They ended up with Derek lying on his back once more and Stiles leaning a forward, lithe hands spread against Derek’s naked torso as he continued the thrusts. Derek enjoyed it, occasionally giving an encouragement via a powerful hit against the prostate and fingers bruising Stiles’ pale skin. 

Stiles secretly liked that. It showed who Stiles’ Wolf was. 

Derek’s breathing became labored as Stiles rested the palm of his hands against Derek’s knee and grinded against the length while Stiles felt heat build in his own stomach as he paid attention to his prostate with each roll of the hips. “Stiles…” Derek warned and Stiles moved forward to captured Derek’s lips. His own cock caught between their torso—the last needed friction to help him with his release while he felt Derek swell at the base of his cock and release within Stiles.

Derek was right, it hurt a little but Stiles knew he would get used to it. He let out a sigh and fell against Derek’s chest, knowing his spent cock laid against a naked torso and a spoiled shirt while Derek continued to pump into him for an indefinite amount of time. Stiles nuzzled against Derek’s body and he felt Derek shift so they could pull a blanket over their mostly naked bodies. Stiles mewled as Derek played with his hair that escaped the circlet that was surprisingly still sitting atop his head. 

“Smells perfect.” Derek mumbled in his ear. A kiss to accompany Stiles’ afterglow as Derek’s fingers drifted through over the fabric of the shirt Derek kept on. “The blend between you and I is everything I could dream of and yet nothing I could have ever guessed.”

Stiles chuckled, “That does not make sense.”

“Sure it does.” Derek shrugged. Sluggishly. 

They both fell asleep shortly after.

~~~~~

Five more days have passed since their union and they continued to consummate like it was their wedding night all over again. Playful banter and awkwardness ensued but that did not stop Stiles or Derek from having fun as newlyweds. 

It was the sixth day where Stiles was biting his lip while watching Derek get ready. They had been promised an extra week of their idea of a honeymoon because Derek would be accompanying the Argents back to their lands before escorting Cora and her squadron back to the Southern Argent lands. Both Derek and Stiles agreed it would be the best strategy, especially since limited mobility will occur due to the snow. But new years had passed and Cora was off once more. Leaving Stiles alone for an estimation of three nights and four days. On the fourth night Derek would return and Stiles wouldn’t have to worry about stray Southern Argents killing his newly pronounced husband. 

The first night was not so bad when he returned to the Castle back to his old room. No one wanted him alone in the cottage, not after Peter had been attacked in his home. It was obvious the remaining Hale siblings (Laura, Jareth, and Madeline) were distracting Stiles. They took him to the library, his favourite place, settled down when a maid brought in a cart of sweets and tea and shared conversation. 

“What was it like?”

Stiles gulped, “I would rather not discuss it.” Stiles was blushing, “such matters are private.”

“Oh you don’t have to tell us all the details.” Madeline explained. Stiles arched a brow as he watched Laura enthusiastically nod along with her sister. Jareth looked passive about the situation.

“You will not be receiving details anyways.” Stiles vowed. “But it is nice to know it is not just about heat and sex, that the only reason we lie with one another is actually because we love each other and not simple because we can. Sex is not a priority between us….it is what sex stands for that is a priority for us.”

“Awh.” Madeline cooed. Jareth looked slightly interested now, though he was blushing a deep scarlet. “You two are perfect.”

 _Yes, we are,_ Stiles agreed as he slept in bed alone that night, praying for Derek to make a safe travel home. The second day was tea spent with his Father and Mother- In Law for the majority of it. It was not set in the library but in the Battle Room where they discussed their next game plan.

“We know there are five Alphas in totality…and there are two major enemies with the Argents. We also know that the Argents are either killing travelling Werewolves or capturing them for reasons that are not yet known. If we infiltrate the Argent’s Castle and set free the captured Werewolves, that may place us at an advantage. The only reason I can assume that they would capture Werewolves are to test out weaponry and Wolfsbane—it would explain the Wolfsbane that almost claimed the Ser Jackson Whittemore’s life. They have Wolfsbane out of these lands and are testing it on these prisoners.” Stiles reasoned.

“That would make the most sense. Our brethren who wanted no involvement have suffered more than anyone could ever ask of them.” Queen Talia shakes her head, “This War is becoming gruesome and I fear we may never turn it around.”

“You cannot think like that.” Stiles’ father begged, “There must be something that can be done.”

Stiles glanced down at his hand and gasped, dropping the cup and seeing it crash on the floor but quickly glancing at the black tendrils crawling against his pale skin. “Father!” He cried out as pain grabbed hold of him, forcing him to his hands and knees where the shards slashed against Stiles’ palms. 

Stiles cried out in pain, whining as he felt his father grab hold on him and rock him. He could faintly hear Queen Talia whispered that his wounds look like Wolfsbane poisoning. Stiles watched through hazy Vision as he heard a woman’s voice plea for her assailant to stop hurting her. That she had done nothing wrong—Stiles was whispered the words, shivering in a cold sweat when he was finally released with a pain in his neck. He blinked up at his father before declaring that he was retiring to bed.

But not before he catalogued his Vision. It was the third day, one more day until Derek was due home, that Stiles confronted Deaton with his monthly reports of Visions. Deaton looked through the book and kept to himself.

“You and Derek are trying for children yes?”

“Yes.”

“Well, based on your recordings, you have a great chance in reproducing positively. There are some things I want you to practice so you cannot feel what those in your Vision are feeling. I understand those Visions are rarer by comparison but it is still good to practice. Drink this and do some meditation.”

So that’s what Stiles did, he drank the tea made of herbs and flowers and meditated on his bed. He attended Dinner before retiring to his room to mediate some more before going to sleep. It was finally the fourth day, Stiles was excited, but Derek didn’t come home. Stiles knew logically that he should expect delays but Derek had gone to Southern Argent land, where Queen Talia planned to send them when the snow has cleared to save the captured Werewolves. What if something happened? 

Stiles gnawed on his nail as he tried to distract himself by reading Beastiary XI: K on the entries of Kitsunes. Jareth piqued his interested when he returned from the Yukimura Clan that claims to have Kitsunes amongst them. Generally, foxes and wolves do not get along but this seems to be different. Kitsunes are known to be trickster fox spirits that can have up to nine tails which all varies in accordance to age, wisdom, and the power they possess. After a century, a Kitsune can take the form of a human and explore their powers of shapeshifting…Stiles found that interesting. Especially since it was so similar to the Werewolves shifting into actual Wolves.

There are thirteen different types that has been identified but only two that possesses an entry; _Zenko_ —which Jareth explained were the Yukimura’s, are benevolent celestial creatures where as there is the _Yako_ —otherwise known as the Nogistune. They tend to be mischievous and malice-like. Stiles shivered, he would never want to find himself at the mercy of a Nogistune. With the things he sees in the War, the creature would feed off his abilities mercilessly while influencing more strife and chaos on the Battlefield. 

Stiles forced himself to continue, learning that Kitsunes can be elemental based, which begged the question as to what their newest allies were. Stiles bit his lip. If he will be meeting them, he supposes he should compromise a list of appropriate questions to ask now. Were the Nogistunes the only ones who can possess individuals? If so, how does one escape a possession? Ooh, would they let Stiles see their tails to see if it was actually made of fire or lightning—it does say that they struggle to hide their tails from humans which is why they choose more…slightly impaired victims. How can they fly if they are based off ground-based animals? How do they create illusions strong enough to manipulate a human mind or something more—would they be able to manipulate Lady Lydia…who is a Banshee? So many powers…Stiles was happy to see that the Kitsunes are their allies, he would not want to be driven mad by these mystical beings.

“Stiles?” Stiles looked up to see Peter. Stiles smiled, “Would you like the spar?” 

“Oh you have no idea!” Stiles breathed in relief, following Peter to the room where they practiced while the Winter season settled in on Hale Lands. Stiles watched as Peter shed his shirt over his head and Stiles was quick to do the same. No need to ruin a perfectly good shirt. 

“I want you to try something.” He began conversationally.

“Oh?”

“Remember when we first met? Where you could see my men and I in the woods when no one could. Your Vision warned us of your approach.” When Stiles nodded Peter continued while taking off his nice riding boots. Stiles did the same at a much slower pace. “I want you to predict my movements and deflect them.”

“Oh well…that may be a little hard. I’ve never relied on my Visions when it came to sparring. It was never prompted and I never forced it.”

“I know. But there may be a time where you are forced to fight someone who will possess an advantage over you. I want to be able to ensure that you can protect yourself. Either while your weaponless, disarmed, or against a being who is superior to you strength wise. You need to make up for the lack of strength with the gain of agility.” 

Stiles nodded as they rounded each other on the mat. He figured nothing more will be said as Peter pounced. Stiles fell to his stomach and rolled while Peter hopped over him. Stiles got to his knees and tightened his hand into a fist, gnawing his lips and flickering Peter’s poise—to see if he could see any weak spots. Peter tended to taunt, snide at his enemy before they fight but once the action occurs, Peter becomes voiceless. He gives almost nothing away and Stiles assumed it was because he was the Left Hand of the Hale Pack. He was supposed to be secretive. 

Stiles’ eyes caught how Peer favoured his right leg before he jumps to close the distance, always landing on the left side of the individual. He also noticed Peter was soft on his feet which aided him in his quick take offs. Stiles, still in his knelt position, somersaulted to the right when Peter advanced on him. Stiles stood quick and pushed a kick out hard, landing square on Peter’s back. He brought his foot back quickly and held his fists up in a sense of protection. 

Stiles watched Peter’s eyes flare playfully before he threw a swift punch, but Stiles’ Vision warned him in advance. Stiles ducked back before grabbing the fist and twisting Peter’s arm behind him, using the momentum before he dropped a kick on Peter’s bowed back, forcing the Wolf to the ground. He let Peter go and they assumed positions opposite of each other once more. 

“You said you practiced with your Father’s men while in your Kingdom?” 

“Yes.” Stiles affirmed, assessing the situation to see if it was an attempt of a distraction. But Peter didn’t reveal anything so Stiles stayed on his toes. 

“What did you practice for if Stilinski’s do not partake in War unless driven to such circumstances?”

“Many would take drastic measures to involve a neutral country into a War. Many would just take their chances in stealing a Carrier for their own like they did in the past. Father and Mother desires me to be trained so such things would not happen. I am the sole heir, nothing can happen to me. So, they trained me to ensure it.” Stiles just finished as Peter advanced.

Stiles gasped and found himself on his back and lifting his legs, kicking Peter’s torso and pushing up back before he used his hands and legs to jump back to his feet. He was crouched and his hands were lifted for protection once more. “Your quick.” Peter complimented.

“Tis’ why I never forced a Vision. I found them distracting more than anything. While I was trying to focus on my opponent I would get flashes of what was about to happen as it happened. I couldn’t process it enough.”

“I see. You seem to be equipped against Beta Wolves, I suppose we have your friend and personal guard Scott to thank for that. However…we need to prepare you against an Alpha. Or a Darach. They are our top priority right now.”

“What of the Argents?” The Alpha Pack was not their only enemies they needed to pay attention to.

“They are Human. We must out-maneuver them is all.” Fair enough. “I think this is enough for today. I promised my wife I would be home for dinner with the children. I’m sure you would know all about that soon.” Peter winked and Stiles flushed as they dressed and put their shoes back on.

“We are trying.” Stiles agreed bashfully.

“I’m sure it will not be long now. When you are with child Stiles, having an idea of a family, it’s one of the most beautiful things in this world.” Stiles already knew that but with the way Peter described it. Stiles found it sounding so desirable on his lips. And yes, Peter is a good husband and father—Stiles couldn’t imagine Peter without his family…and it made Stiles miss his husband even more. 

That night he spent by himself, sipping the tea Deaton brewed while staring out of the window to the sliver moon. He knew his husband was safe and Derek would come home to him soon enough so they could resume their honeymoon. Stiles just hated feeling so alone after the months of having someone by his side. He fell asleep wrapped around cold sheets and curled into the pillow that Derek laid his head in.

He was awoken by a hand on his shoulder and a bit of scruff against his neck as dry lips pecked at his cheeks. Stiles moaned before fluttering his eyes open and catching sight of Derek. Stiles beamed and threw himself into hugging Derek. “I’ve missed you so much! You are late!” Stiles didn't really mind for he foresaw this being a possibility, he jested with his lover as Derek nuzzled his neck, huffing out a laugh.

“I’ll make up for it.” Derek promised.

 

It wasn’t long before they relocated themselves in the cottage once more to carry out the rest of their honeymoon. Stiles cradled himself against Derek as Derek laid atop of him. Working their bodies in unison—surrounded by heat despite of the cold weather that blew outside. A symphony of moans and groans escaping their lips while sweat dripped down their skin and glistened. The slap of skin on skin and when Stiles climaxed, the scent mingled on their torso and Stiles sighed in contentment. It wasn’t long before Derek followed after them, the second knot for the day accompanied by the uncounted kiss that covered Stiles’ lips.

Stiles giggled, his chest rising and falling as Derek lowered himself down so he was not crushing Stiles. Stiles carded his finger through Derek’s hair before drawing them against Derek’s scruff on his cheek. He rounded his thumb over the cheekbone once or twice before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Derek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I love you Stiles.” Stiles hummed, nudging his nose against Derek’s once before letting sleep claim him from their activities. Stiles knew there was more time to come…and then after, there was their time to return to the War. But lying next to Derek, Stiles found himself forgetting easily about what awaits them when the snow begins to melt away.


	18. Rescue

It was a few weeks after his and Derek’s honeymoon in the separate living quarters of the Hale castle when Stiles received word from Queen Talia that their spies confirmed the fact that Werewolves and Human Allies were being captured by enemy folk alike as they travelled through the Lands between Hales, Neutral, Argent South and Lord Deucalion’s. King Christopher had written to Stiles’ father, explaining that he is doing everything he can to help free them and keep them in Northern Argent Lands until they are equipped and healed enough to make the travels back to the Hale Land. 

This news had been sent as soon as the weather started to settle into a mild state earlier than expected, for it was only after the ice started to layer the ground, protecting the grass with its slippery surface. Stiles recalled having no particular fun on ice, besides the whole wedding proposal from Derek the year before. They had spent an entire month of planning when they hadn’t been focusing on the marriage, now that Stiles and Derek were newlyweds their reluctant but understanding attention was on the rescue of Werwolves and Humans alike.

It was a month and a half later that they found themselves in the Battle Room circling around the table trying to see or discover what their enemies wanted to do with their allies. It was mind juggling and numbing. Stiles breathed out in discomfort while placing his hand on his stomach. He felt Derek’s hand roam his back in comfort and Stiles thankfully leaned into it. He hadn't been feeling well these past couple of days but there was more pressing matters to attend to.

“Do we have reason to believe that King Gerard sends the Humans to Lord Deucalion in order to create more Omegas to place between us and him?” Laura asked curiously. “That seems to be what was written in Caleb’s reports after all.”

“Omega werewolves exist because their creator rejects them. Half of them don’t live through it while the other half goes feral to the point they do not know they still exist and are living through it. A seriously unfortunate end. It’s rare for an Omega to become unferal and join a Pack.” Derek informed Stiles.

Stiles smiled. “What about our spies? What else do they have?”

“House Martin and Mahealani have been giving updates about the refugees who are redirected from your land to theirs Stiles, however, the spies we have placed are laying low in order to prevent any suspicion. Enough is given for us to know they are still alive though.”

“Does Caleb know about the spies in Lord Deucalion’s Lands? It may help him.”

“He’s aware of them but we are not entirely sure who it is. Only Lady Lydia and Lord Daniel knows their true identity. For protection purposes, of course.” Queen Talia replied. “We are at the point our focus is to protect and save our own from the grasp of the Argents and Alpha Pack. Stiles, have you discovered anything about the Mate of Lord Deucalion?”

Stiles frowned while solemnly shaking his head, “Whenever I have a Vision that would come close to implying it I become blocked out. It’s almost as if they know about my abilities and are finding a way to remove me from being helpful. Lady Jennifer knows that I am a Seer but she does not know who I am. All the precautions I have taken seems to be futile because she knows when I am there in a Vision.”

“Do you think someone may have told them?” Laura asked.

“Unless you guys have a mole, the only ones aware of my abilities are those of Royal Family, close friends and selected guards who are constantly present or within ear shot.” Stiles fretted, suddenly feeling something knot in his stomach. “Please tell me that’s not a possibility.”

“We’ll look into it.” Queen Talia reassured. “Madeline has informed me we are well equipped for the remainder of Winter, but based on the weather I fear our Winter will not be like the last so we have to prepare our Kingdom for the worse of it. Before the weather hits we should send out a squadron to retrieve the prisoners. Derek, Stiles and Laura. Rally up your trusted and most skilled companions. You leave tonight under the protection of the Moon and Night.”

"Are there no alternatives, this was originally planned for after the Winter season Queen Talia." Stiles prompted, although already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, we cannot rely on the Winter to stop the war, especially since it does not effect neither the Argents nor the Alpha Pack. So we must react before the weather does not permit it." Queen Talia looked solemn but Stiles nodded understand. Squeezing Derek's hand. "I believe you three should leave at once before we get snowed in."

Stiles, Derek and Laura nodded before turning out of the room and leaving to prepare. Queen Talia looked at King Johnathan and Melissa before frowning, “I had hoped our children would not have to fight a War meant for us.”

“War is like that I’m afraid.” Melissa replied grimly while looking to King Johnathan, “I’m sorry for you the most, War was never your intention.”

King Johnathan nodded and mimicked, “War is like that I’m afraid.”

~~~~~

This mission right now can determine whether or not they will be able to gain the upper hand in one of the most brutal Wars yet and Stiles, because the Gods hated him, was feeling squeamish. Thankful the first heavy snow fall had slowed down transportation and the possible incoming threat long enough for him and Derek to get married and physically share the love they had been expressing throughout their courting.

Sure, Stiles would have loved to Court longer but when Derek had proposed when they were skating (or Stiles’ poor attempt at skating), everything was just so perfect and felt so right that Stiles found himself excitedly saying yes. The marriage ceremony took place near the end of the two months in November and every moment of it was magical. 

He has been thinking about it ever since last night, when they laid naked under the moonlight and Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as he used Stiles’ chest as a pillow, Stiles recalled smiling. It was until now, almost two months later, that he realized why. But it couldn’t be the main focus now. This is a crucial mission. Stiles will just tell Derek and retreat behind the Hale walls afterwards. The Hale's were depending on this mission to be a success, anyone retrieved alive will provide intelligence that will allow them the advantage. 

It didn’t help that he could hear phantom laughter in which belonged to children, which would cause him here and there to pause and brush his hand over the non-existent bump. No evidence of a child Stiles knew in his gut was there. 

He had just finished slipping on his undergarments and arming doublet before Derek walked in the room. Stiles smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss as he reached forward to the bed so he could spin them around easily and sit on the bed. A soft playful hymn escaped his lips as he pulled away and smiled. 

“I wish we could just stay here Der, but this is important.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go, you’re not yourself lately.” Derek pursed his lips, “You’re constantly tired, it looks as though you’ve lost weight despite all the food you’re eating. You suffer from headaches at night which prevents you from sleeping.” Derek’s eyes flickered as though he was trying to recall more. “Is it the Visions? Are they failing you?” Derek and he both knew the consequences of his Visions going out of control. It happened to be his mother's demise...a demise he wished to never have in common with her. 

Stiles shook his head, “No…it is something better. But Derek, you cannot honestly believe that I will not walk with you into this battle?” Derek smiled shyly at that, “I’m coming to fight. I’m saving our kind with you.”

“Of course…are you taking leather armour or…?”

“What would be better?” Stiles questioned.

“I want you as safe as possible.” Derek replied while reaching for Stiles’ leg harness. And intimately strapping that behind his thighs before lifting his feet and slipping on his greaves as though Derek was slipping on a shoe. Derek then reached for his sabatons and placed them over the boot on Stiles feet before looking up and smiling. Reaching up so his hand was cupping Stiles’ cheek, Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I don’t want this to be the last time I touch you.”

“Then don’t die on me Der. You know I am not dying on you.” Derek nodded, declaring he was going to retrieve his own armour. Once he was out of the door and Stiles counted to twenty he looked down to his stomach and played with the fabric over his stomach, “I’m not dying on you either.”

He shrugged on his chainmail before putting on the breastplate, he tried to get used to is settling on his lips; twisting and turning as he looked in the mirror as he reached back to tie at his hip and his arm. He tied the pauldrons to his arming doublet, gambeson. Reaching on the bed for his besagew which consisted of the Stilinski emblem before putting it on the pauldrons.

Protection for both slashing and stabbing. He clipped on the tassets to the breastplate. Lastly, he pulled on the leather vambraces, pulling with his teeth in hopes to assist the attempt to tie with one hand for each side. Then he placed on the gauntlets, wiggling his fingers in practice of comfort. 

He looked in the mirror once more, the armour making his figure looked bulky and odd considering there was never any need for a Stilinski to go to War until now. His fingers drifted across the armour from where he can reach. The tasset to protect his upper legs, the gauntlets to protect his arms, the breastplate and chainmail to protect from any torso attacks…to protect the future.

Stiles squirmed a little unsettled as he felt the need to hurl. He could play it off as nervousness without revealing anything just yet but Stiles shook his head. Forcing himself to swallow the uncomfortable bile. He couldn’t fuck this up. He just couldn’t.

Derek knocked on the door just as Stiles added the finishing touch of his sword on his waist. “Are you ready Stiles?”

“Yes. Are we falling out now?” Derek nodded, Stiles turned to the mirror once more, his gaze dropping to his stomach before he shook his head and followed Derek out of the room.

“If we leave now, we will be able to get to the Argent land by horse in a few hours; that gives us until sundown. We will walk on foot through the forestry until we breech the walls. Will this work?” Laura turned to Stiles and Stiles sighed.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, forcing himself to look in the near future. He could see those who were less equipped, like Laura, to scale the walls which will allow them entry access. They will immobilize the soldiers guarding the wall and hide them. They will then lower the bridge and raise the gate…the plan will be a success. Stiles opened his eyes and nodded. 

“Let’s head out then.”

“Where’s Peter?” Stiles asked.

Derek and Laura looked at each other before smiling, “Peter is staying home. He had found out recently that his wife is pregnant with their fourth child.” Stiles frowned a little. Perhaps he should confirm with Deaton what his suspicions were. That’s what he was there for. “So, Peter gets rather protective.”

“I’m happy for him.” Stiles assumed that Peter’s wife was in the way early stages. But she probably also couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving while she was in the state. Stiles wouldn’t say vulnerable, he would never go that low. Especially since he would be in that state if he was already. Carrying a child for nine months or less is one of the best things a person can do; you are creating life after all.

“We wonder if it is another girl, to even the odds. Peter doesn’t treat them differently anyway. He rough housed the girl when they were babes just as he did with his sons. Said it was stupid to think that the sex of the baby generally determines their treatment.”

“I see.” Stiles said quietly. “Is everyone here?” He received nods and smiled. “Let’s go then.”

~~~~~

Just as Laura predicted, on horse they reached the bordering forestry between Northern Argent Land and Southern with the assistance of Allison and Christopher. They intelligently stayed behind but before Scott and Stiles could go she shared a kiss with Scott and a smile with Stiles as she pulled him away and out of earshot.

“Stiles, you’re practically glowing.” She teased, establishing the sibling feeling they always had. It was worse with Lydia around though, especially considering where he knew this conversation was going. “Are you hiding something?”

When Stiles didn’t respond but looked to the unknowing Derek, Allison gasped his name. He shushed her, “I’m not entirely sure. I was going to go see Deaton or Melissa after the mission.”

“I know you know Stiles. This is dangerous.” Allison reprimanded. Being a newlywed herself and also trying for a child with Stiles' brother, well, Stiles understood. 

“I know…but this has to be done. Nothing will happen. You don’t know anything. I’m not sure of anything…please let’s just forget this conversation has ever happened Ally A.”  
She pursed her lips, “I don’t like it but fine. Scott!” She called for his attention, when she had it she smiled, “Watch out for Stiles for me. He’s like the brother I never had!”

“He’s like a brother I never had either.” Scott shot back with a smile. “No worries Allison, we protect our own.” 

Allison leaned into Stiles and kissed his cheek. “Be safe, it may not be just your life anymore.” Stiles nodded before he walked up to the other soldiers. He led the way and it wasn’t too long before they were coming up against the Argent Kingdom. But it was long enough for Stiles to feel winded and the urge to hurl.

“All right, Team A follow me.” Laura commanded quietly. Those wearing less metal armour and more leather for stealth followed after her. Each pulling on their own hoods. Stiles nodded to Scott who nodded back before he followed the oldest Hale.

“All right, once we are inside, Team B and C split up. Tackle the dungeon by flanking both sides, meet in the middle. One or two of you should be on lookout so a warning could be heard. Rescue as many as you can but hopefully we can get all.” Stiles instructed. The wolves and humans nodded in understanding and Stiles smiled. The humans were his men that trained under him and his father; most wolves that came to his land steered away from the violence they were escaping from.

They waited a few more minutes before the bridge was dropped and the gate was lifted. Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, whispering his love to him, before they divided up into the two teams and made their way to the dungeon as quietly as they could. Remembering the structure of the build from one of King Christopher’s plans. 

He led Team C to the farthest end of the dungeon, unsheathing his sword with one hand while raising his finger to his lips with the other. He quietly subdued the guard by bashing the hilt of his blade against his temple before he could get a warning shout. Stiles dragged him out of the way and into the corner, pausing so he could nod to his men to grab the keys to free the inmates. One after the other, the keys were tossed to each man as a handful of prisoners were led out by his men. He watched the walls before tugging on one of the candlesticks against the wall. A secret passage rumored to lead them out to the front of the castle where a quick getaway could be made past the gates and bridge under Laura’s watchful protection.

Luckily, since they were are Werewolves they heal rather quickly, so they were easy to move. Some still had a bit of Wolfbane in their system that they were working to rid their bodies of but Stiles knew those ones would be in good hands. A Hale soldier came to quickly report that Team A and B had successfully removed the prisoners from their cells but Stiles was a little skeptical. For an Argent Prison base, this seemed awfully easy. It was also pretty rare for there not to be any Argent Knights either. He felt a queasiness in his stomach and he forced himself not to stumble or hurl. He lifted his gaze to the remaining individuals and managed a weak smile.

He directed everyone inside while taking the keys from the last person before closing the passageway. He jogged to the other side and froze when he saw an ignored inmate at the back cell. He jiggled with the lock and slowly walked forward. “Hey, are you all right?”

There was no response. Fearing that this man was dead he backed away slowly only to collide against something. He swallowed and gasped out in shock when he watched the man, the Argent Knight, throw off the covers. He was pretending…and Stiles was fucked. "Oh no..." He whispered, already feeling himself outmatched. He definitely couldn't fight the same way he did with Peter all those weeks ago. 

A sound escaped his throat as he was pulled out of the cell and thrown against the wall, grunting on the impact as he felt something wet leak between his lips. He’s quick on his feet though, swinging his sword so the other man would jump back so Stiles could lock the pretender inside once more before kicking the keys far away.

Stiles assumed a proper stance and deflected every move, spinning and turning, avoiding the higher blows since he walked in without a helmet. He ducked another blow and smiled, “Awh, is someone losing stamina?” He asked as he watched the other man huff. Stiles could tell he was throwing all his strength into the blows. Making him tire out.

“You’re releasing the prisoners.” His accent was strong and deep. Stiles could barely decipher the words. He found himself inappropriately thinking why the Southern Argent accents were heavier and more emphasized than the Norther Argent accent he was so accustomed to. 

“I’m releasing the innocent.” Stiles shot back. “They do not deserve what you have done to them. You don’t get to decide whose life you are going to take when they are not involved in this War. It’s unfair.”

“They are monsters.” The man shrugged, honestly believing the Wolves did not have any humanity to them. 

“Some of them are Human, what’s your excuse there?”

“Allies…just like you no doubt.” His eyes flickered to Stiles sigil before smiling. “Ah little Prince…it is rare to see a Stilinski on the battle ground. It was rumored all you knew what to do was hide from a War and trade secrets with the enemy.”

“Your enemy is my ally. You finalized that when you burned my Kingdom to the ground.” Stiles seethed, “And I respect them more than I would ever respect your King. Stilinski’s are strategists…you should fear when one enters the battle.” He threatened. The man paled a little, despite his size he probably knew he was no match for Stiles who can swerve and slide out of the way before retaliating. 

But then life had to mess that up too. Just as Stiles pushed the Knight away enough to create distance in order to deliver the final blow, he felt a pain-stopping sensation in his stomach. One he couldn’t ignore. He dropped his knees, subconsciously turning away from the man, and let out a ghastly gagging sound as he vomited his last meal. He felt like death when he was done. 

Getting up on one knee, grasping his blade as he heard the man approach. He raised his weapon in defense and it was knocked out of his hands as Stiles was kicked in the chest falling on his back in typical submission pose. He did not like his exposure at all but a food fell on his chest and playfully motioned a kick. Stiles growled which caused the man to laugh. 

“Oh little Prince, not feeling so well are we?” He asked, twirling his sword in his hands as Stiles shuffled back, baring his teeth. “What happened to all that talk earlier? Was it all an act?” The man’s eyes lit up as if he figured out something, Stiles whimpered. “Oh! I know what this is. This simply won’t do. We can’t have more when we are trying to get rid of it all. Although we might keep you, there aren't enough Carriers around to find out what makes them tick like they did in the good ol' days.” His teeth were a sickening yellow that made Stiles' stomach churn unpleasantly.

“You will regret this.” Stiles bit out venomously. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” He screwed up his face in disgust and raised his sword. Stiles was backed in a corner and had nowhere to go. He flinched and curled in a ball and closed his eyes. Instantly he saw the Hale’s Gardens and two unidentified children gleefully running through it with Peter’s children while Stiles sat against Derek as they watched them play. The two children ran up to them and smiled brightly as Stiles stared into his own eyes before looking into Derek’s own on the other child. Twins….he was going to have twins. He whimpered out Derek’s name as his hand instinctively came up to protect his stomach. 

But the attack didn’t come. Instead there was a vicious growl and the screams of a man as metal clashed against metal and blood sprayed on the wall where the man was slashed in the neck. His body slid against the wall and Stiles tore his gaze away. Derek cupped his cheeks and examined Stiles in fear, wordless breaths until his eyes fell where Stiles had subconsciously protected himself. 

A whine escaped Derek’s throat as he looked up questioning. “Stiles? Are you…?” He couldn’t find the right words. Or maybe he was too afraid to ask. Stiles knew what it looked like, Derek’s Mate and Husband backed in a corner about to be killed only to discover it may not have just been Stiles who was about to be killed but their children. Their pups. Derek would never see how their children looked like Stiles could from his Visions. 

“Derek.” He whimpered while throwing his arms around the Wolf who pulled him up. He was horrified and traumatized and overtly hating himself for thinking this was a good idea. He should have stayed and got examined by Deaton or Melissa like any smart person would. “Take me home.” 

Derek nodded, “We’re going to see Deaton when we return. Shh it’s all right Stiles.” He walked alongside Stiles as they did a sweep of the area before crossing over the bridge. The gate dropped behind them and the bridge raised before Laura and her team jumped over the high walls and slid down the ropes they used to get up. 

“Let’s move out.” Laura called. Everyone followed her orders as they made their way to Northern Argent Lands. "What happened back there Stiles?" Laura asked, concerned.

"I got sick...it put me back." Stiles weakly explained, feeling stupid. "Derek had saved me."

"Oh thank God, we wouldn't want harm to come to you." Laura hugged Stiles. She took a whiff and arched a brow, "How sick are you? How long have you been sick?"

"It is pretty normal for me to be sick at this trimester." Stiles slowly replied, Laura blinked as her jaw dropped before she looked to her younger brother and sidled up next to Stiles and held him close, despite it being a bit awkward because they were walking to begin with.

"Stiles! Your with child!?" Laura exclaimed. Stiles shrugged. He was pretty sure that was the case...and he almost ruined it. "God, you look horrible, you should probably go rest. Derek stay with him."

"Of course Laura." Derek rolled his eyes and guided Stiles back to the carriage.

It was daybreak before they made it and Stiles was feeling hot and sticky and even more sickly. He went so far as to unequip himself with everything but his pauldrons and vambraces. His armour getting dumped in the carriage King Christopher had supplied upon their return.

Stiles was resting in the carriage, single-handedly nursing a headache when Derek slipped in after doing his rounds, equally unequipped. Stiles opened his mouth and the first thing he said was, “I’m sorry.” He blinks against the headache and pulled the curtains close. 

“Stiles…I’m not mad, just help me understand why you would put yourself in danger if it was probable.”

“Because you needed me…and I needed you. I grow even more sick when there is space. I didn’t think about it at first. It was only the day we departed where I thought that yes. I could be pregnant…and Derek. I think I am.”

Derek was silent for a moment. Eyes widen and shocked while his gaze drifted down to Stiles stomach. Stiles let out an ugly sound and was about to remark at Derek’s silence when the man all but knelt down at Stiles’ feet and rested his ear against the clothes covering his skin. As if he could hear the heartbeat so soon. Derek knew this when Laura figured out hours before...but Stiles supposed Derek could not process this information-perhaps he still couldn't.

“We’re never doing this again.” Derek murmured. Making up his mind.

“We?” Stiles asked hopefully. Derek gave him a funny look.

“If you think I’m going into battle while my Mate is bearing a child then you are mistaken. I will not leave your side until the child is born and even after that. We will ensure everyone’s safety from the inside. Just as Peter would. My other siblings can handle things beyond the wall fine enough without me. You are my number one priority right now Stiles. You and the baby.”

Stiles hummed and shifted so he could bring Derek up to lay against his stomach while still on the cushioned seat instead of the wooden ground. Stiles blinked until he felt the droopiness settle in, both of them falling asleep as they ventured to the Hale Lands. 

~~~~~

Stiles jolted awake when the carriage rattle to a stop. Derek blinked tiredly before escorting Stiles out of the carriage. Laura and Scott were the only ones to follow into the throne room where Queen Talia, King Johnathan and Melissa all stood.

“The rescue was a great success, minus a little timing delay.” Laura reported. “Stiles had a little run in with an Argent Knight but Derek was able to find him and retrieve him. I’d imagine by now that King Gerard is furious but that is not the good news now.” Laura stepped away.

Queen Talia looked curiously, “If that is not the good news then what is?”

Stiles took a step forward with a watery smile and placed a hand on his stomach, “Queen Talia, Father…Melissa. I’m not absolutely positive but.” He looked back to Derek who took a step forward. “I believe I am with child.”

There was silence at the announcement before Stiles father’s mind kick started and a happy smile broke across his face. “You’re going to be a father?! I’m going to be a grandfather.” His whole body pivoted to the Queen and he smiled, “You’re going to be a grandmother!”

“Oh my God. Oh my God…” The Queen gasped, “Oh my God! You went on this mission in your condition!? Don’t ever do that again! You are forbidden to go another mission until this is over.” She commanded but she was crying and waving her hand across her face. “Come here!” She cried and both Stiles and Derek embraced their parents.

“We will get you an appointment with Deaton immediately. And from now on you are staying here Stiles, with my sister in-law and Peter. You’re helping from here.”

“That was the plan.” Stiles laughed.

“Mother, I request that I stay away from the front lines so I could be with my Mate and Pup. Just like Uncle Peter.”

“Oh Derek, my baby boy, you don’t need to ask.”

Stiles looked to Derek and laughed as the older man swept him off his feet and led him to their room. When they reached there the peeled off the remaining of their armour and undergarments until they were just in plain old trousers and shirts. Derek laid his head on Stiles chest and practically pawed at Stiles stomach while Stiles fingers played in his hair.

“They are going to be beautiful Derek.” He whispered.

“They?”

“Mhm…Twins…I saw it.” Stiles confirmed.

Derek hymned happily and snuggled up to Stiles. Stiles found himself sleeping once more.


	19. Past, Present and Future

Stiles twisted and turned his body in front of the mirror, eyeing his belly while pushing his white night shirt away. He reflected on how their children would look, so happy and carefree that Stiles prayed it would be after the War. He bit his lip while brushing his fingertips against the exposed skin, trying to feel for any sign of life in there. Derek entered the reflection and wrapped his hands around Stiles’ torso, splaying his hands on Stiles’ flat belly and hymned.

“Keep staring my love, but that will not make them grow faster.” Derek murmured into his ear. Stiles tipped his head back and chuckled lowly. He turned to face his husband and looped his arms around his neck. “Besides…I might get a little jealous.”

Stiles laughed at that one before fondly shaking his head and running his fingers through Derek’s soft hair. “Before we know it, I will be complaining about wanting foods we do not have before complaining that my feet hurts or that I feel fat. I may even yell at you and blaming you for these little miracles in here.”

Derek grinned and bopped his nose against Stiles before replying, “Then I will search high and low for the food you crave. I will rub your feet the minute they hurt and carry you when you cannot go any more. And I will gladly take the blame for them, they will be our family.”

“Oh you’re too good for me.” Stiles groaned, dropping his head back to expose his long neck, knowing that Derek fancied it. Stiles then went silent, his cursed mind wandering where it has been since the day he discovered that he was with child. “I feel the mission was too easy.” He gnawed his lip worriedly.

“I know. I pray that it was the fact the Argents were away for the Winter and only left the few Soldiers to guard the Wolves…but that would be asking for too much. Even mother is a little skeptical in how smoothly it went, she asked Cora to personally investigate in it and reporting to her.” Derek buttoned up Stiles’ both before fixing his collar. Stiles smirked at him. “Don’t you start. My job is done.”

Stiles shrieked with laughter, “Awh love, that doesn’t mean we have to stop.” They shared a smile before Stiles sighed and responded to their original conversation he had first begun. “Good. I know I was faced with two. Laura had four while you had five. Standard for an escort but not a prison. What were they trying to keep appearances for? Has your mother questioned the prisoners in what has been done to them?”

“She did, and they all have similar stories of their torture or they repressed it enough that they simple cannot recall.” Derek sighed and led them out of the room. Queasiness settled in and Stiles stopped them both before he ran back into their room and towards their conjoined bathroom and hurled into the porcelain toilet. He heaved against the aftertaste as he felt hands massage his back. Stiles gave a weak smile to Derek. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be…just try to eat light at breakfast okay? It may help.”

“I doubt it.” Stiles knew morning sickness would be a thing for the first couple of weeks of his pregnancy but he hated it. He hated how sudden it was and how it made him feel afterwards. He didn’t understand why it made him feel bloated even after hurling up his last meal or why he was so tired when he didn’t do anything…perhaps he should have some words with women who have actually experienced this instead of keeping himself in the dark. “But we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can call for breakfast in bed, they are most likely to understand. I remember when Emilia was first pregnant with her eldest, she could barely move for two trimesters—it got easier with the other two though and no doubt with her current one.”

“Oh…well I suppose it’s an option when most desirable but honestly Derek, I do not mind seeing everyone for breakfast.” Derek nodded before guiding them once more to the Dining Room. When they entered everyone barely glanced their way. 

Queen Talia sat at the end like always with Stiles’ father on her right and Peter on her left. Emilia and the children were here as well, causing ruckus as they raced around the table and occasionally stealing bacon strips to clamp between their teeth. Stiles smiled and touched his belly, he hoped his and Derek’s children were as energetic. Laura and Jareth were having a heated argument about God knows what while Madeline was singing to herself and munching on her pancakes, occasionally contributing to whatever the other Hale siblings were conflicting about. Helping both sides and allowing Laura and Jareth their chance to give a smug look or a dirty glare. It was actually quiet entertaining. 

“Stiles! Derek! Welcome!” Peter smiled, the younger kids immediately looked up and gasped, racing over to Stiles before they all pawed at his belly. Stiles blinked shocked before looking to Derek who looked like he was proud but also ready to pry them away. 

“Nathaniel! Joseph, Cameilla! You should know better!” Emilia reprimanded in a stern voice. They gave a chorus of whines but moved away from Stiles and Derek. As they were sitting down, Emilia was still lecturing the kids, “You do not go up to something with child and invade their space like that. I know you three mean well but you must ask permission first. From both your cousins.”

“Sorry…” Cameilla mumbled under her breath, Stiles spotted Joseph sniffling and holding back tears. Stiles felt a deep ache in his chest and found himself quickly resolving the issue, “It’s all right you three, you just caught me by surprise. I’m assuming you’re excited for the babies?” 

No one knew except for Derek that he was having twins, he will probably tell everyone when he is farther along. By saying babies though he is not hinting anything, Emilia after all, is with child as well. Unless, of course, they are blindsided. 

Stiles watched the three children nod with excitement while Cameilla proclaims, “It’s going to be a girl! It wouldn’t be fair if Mumsy had another boy. That would leave me more outnumbered than I already am, terrible tactic really.” 

She shot an eye at her parents and Peter chuckled. “That’s my girl.” He drank from his glass of Orange Juice and reached under the table for Emilia’s hand, sending looks of admiration her way. And she positively glowed. 

Stiles reached for some bacon, starting off small with three strips and taking some fluffy scrambled eggs. He picked off two pieces of toast and looked at the butter—usually this would be just fine but he wanted something a little sweeter. His eyes drifted and calculated for the best alternative before he hymned in contentment and reached for honey and jam. He slathered it on the toast, licking the honey off his finger and looked up to place the condiments back in their place only to see everyone giving him a knowing grin. “What?” He questioned around his thumb.

“Cravings?” His Father asked.

“I just wanted something sweet today.” Stiles brushed off. 

“You don’t eat sweets.” His Father responded. Stiles froze, surely that’s not true. “It’s true.” He continued smiling. Stiles looked to his Father with an arched brow, was his expression that easy to read? “Yes.” 

“Oh my God stop!” Stiles begged. Derek laughed in his seat beside him and Stiles shot him a look, “Traitor.” He whispered, causing a chorus of giggles from every Werewolf who heard. Stiles bit viciously into his sweet toast and refused to admit he satisfied a rare craving. He hoped he didn’t develop a sweet-tooth during his pregnancy, that would be awful. 

“I’m no traitor, I just find it amazing that you and your father are this close,”

“Amusing.” Stiles spoke around the honey and jam, “Amusing is the word you’re looking for.” Derek chuckled and shook his head.

“So, Stiles and Derek.” Queen Talia began, “What are your plans for the nursery?”

“I was going to re-organize some of the furniture in the main room and keep the nursery near the windows. I feel being closer to nature will help them, especially if it is a possibility of a born wolf.” Stiles nodded along, he knows there is an option for the children to have their own room but Stiles refused the option when it was first offered by Derek. Derek seemed so relieved.

“I believe I have the dark oak crib still from all of my children’s infancy.” The Queen supplied, Derek and Stiles shared a look. The dark oak would look nice with the discussed greens and yellows. “I believe there is one up there, two maybe? I’m not sure, you all grew out of your cribs very fast that we could have used the same one right after the other. I could get Isaac to check.” Stiles has yet to meet Isaac but he believes that he saw his tell-tale curly blonde hair at his and Derek’s wedding. 

“Oh, that simply won’t do.” Stiles smiled, biting at the tip of his bacon strip while continuing his shared look with his husband. “You see. I’m going to need more than one.” Stiles was internally giddy when he watched everyone freeze and look his way.

“Two?” His father prompted into the silence. 

Stiles held up two fingers, “Two indeed.”

“Twins.” Laura said, though it didn’t really like a statement. There was confusion in her brow. “You two are going to have twins?” 

“That’s generally what two children at once entails my dear sister-in law.” Stiles continued to nibble on his bacon, this time a third piece. He eyed the serving dish full of bacon still as he did so—maybe he will take more. He looked down to his empty plate and swallowed. He probably shouldn’t overeat. It would not settle well in his stomach by the end of the day if not the meal. He was a month and a half now, hopefully the morning sickness would go away by then. 

“That’s marvelous news.” Jareth offered, his eyes flickering to his sisters, “who is going to tell Cora and Caleb?” Laura and Madeline glared at each other but before they can say anything Derek cleared his throat.

“They are going to be mine and Stiles’ children, I think it is only fair to share the news with our siblings who aren’t here right now.” Derek scowled at his sisters, daring them to deny him the reveal of their children. Stiles smirked into his forkful of eggs he scooped up when Jareth began asking questions. His other hand brushed against his belly, wondering when would be the appropriate time to feel a bump. 

“Fair enough.” Laura sniffed. “Make sure write the letter tonight, otherwise I will do it.” Derek growled and flashed his eyes in warning but his sister just looked smug.   
Breakfast carried on a simple as possible, Stiles leaned back in his seat about halfway through while rubbing his hand on his belly. He felt Derek’s hands curl around his neck and stroke his fingers along the length, comforting him. Stiles sighed out and Derek let out a breath of a laugh.

“I was going to talk to some of the survivors again, see what they could reveal about what the Argents have done to them.” Stiles overheard Queen Talia telling his father. Stiles arched a brow and leaned forward and away from Derek’s hand. “Would you care to join me?”

“Stiles is the one who speaks to survivors of the War. He is able to get information quickly and without any intimidation. I feel that would be best for these Victims. Once you catch our enemy then it will be a different story.” There was a snide grin at the end and Queen Talia looked to Stiles with an arched brow, as if asking _Well?_ with her eyebrows. Must be a Hale trait, he observed as he nodded.

“He won’t be going alone.” Derek asked. Queen Talia shook his head and explained that her, Madeline and Isaac along with a handful of men were going to town square to speak to them. Derek nodded and looked to Stiles, “I am busy with Peter and your Father this afternoon so I couldn’t come with you. But I wanted to make sure you were not alone.Maybe I'll bring them to town to see how we handle victims.” Stiles nodded, he knew that he and the other two were going to be training the new Hale soldiers so they would be ready for deployment once the snow melts. This is the last third of their training. Apparently, Ser Vernon Boyd and a combination between Ser Erica Reyes and Ser Isaac Lahey commissioned the first two training regimes. 

“We will head out shortly after breakfast.” The Queen finalized.

Breakfast that didn’t take long to finish after that conversation. Soon enough, Stiles was climbing on Roscoe, cooing and petting the snout of his horse before smiling. “Enjoy it now my lovely steed, soon enough I will be too fat to ride you.”

Laughter echoed behind him and Stiles turned to see a young man with blond curly hair, blue eyes and a confident stand. “I'm sorry if I was rude." He began, his voice sweet but snarky, how was that possible? "Hello Prince Stiles, my name is Isaac Lahey, Beta of Queen Talia’s Pack and it’s good to finally meet you.”

“Isaac! Please, call me Stiles. We are family after all, titles mean nothing amongst us. Well you know, besides the whole Wolf thing…I was talking more along the lines of Royal titles. Quite the introduction though.”

“Thank you. I will be accompanying you, Queen Talia and Princess Madeline.” Stiles noticed how Isaac’s eyes lightened a little at the mention of the young Princess. Stiles smirked and stashed that information for later. “By the way, congratulations about your conception—Derek is like a brother to me…I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you Isaac. Let us be off. We have people to talk to and information to gather about their time in the Southern Argents’ Lands.” Isaac nodded and took Stiles’ reins and guided the horse out of the little shack, “Roscoe hasn’t been out in a long time.”

“Horses tend not too in the Hale Winter.” Isaac shrugged and followed the small group into town. Stiles watched Madeline and Queen Talia exchange words and laugh. “Since we put salt on the roads we are able to bring the horse on the path—but then we have to take care of them. No one likes a salt in their hooves.”

“Oh, poor Roscoe.” Stiles hymned, “Isaac…how long have you been in the Hale lands?”

“Oh I was born here.” Isaac began, “I was born human but my father…he was not a nice man. When my older brother left for the war my father became an alcohol. It only got worse when he died…father began beating me. Madeline was the first to notice. She saw the bruises whenever she came to see what resources we needed. She told Derek who came to our house personally to take me away. When I turned eighteen, Queen Talia offered me the Bite—I took it.” 

“Sounds like something the Hales would do.”

“I considered running away to your Kingdom actually. Especially after my brother died.” Stiles was shocked by this information. “But Madeline found me so, all is good. Ah! We’re arriving, would you like me to help you dismount Stiles?”

Stiles snorted, “I’m not even that far along, I can dismount with ease for now. Thank you though, for your offer.” Stiles easily dismounted from Roscoe, pet the snout before walking over to a woman. “Hello there, I am friends with Queen Talia. Are you all right to talk about your time…away?”

The woman peered through Stiles as if he wasn’t there before shivering, peering back at the other individuals. They all stared at her in warning, it was a flickering movement caught but Stiles noticed. The woman begged his attention and he looked, “I cannot remember.” She murmured. 

“Are you sure?” Stiles pried. He usually wouldn’t but no one had actively withheld information from him before. The Argents were their enemies were they not? “I understand that the Alpha Pack was visiting during your duration there, did they perhaps do something to you?”

The woman flinched but shook her head, Stiles glanced up while carefully comforting her only to see the same people shooting glances their way before continuing their conversation with the Hale Soldiers asking similar things to what Stiles currently was. “Isaac, may you come here?”

“Of course, Stiles.” Isaac stomped through the snow but Stiles could only feel the woman flinching under his hand before glaring up at him with flashing eyes and long fangs. Stiles gasped out and jumped back, falling on his rear in the snow. He screamed and moved to protect his face with one hand and stomach in the other but Isaac leaped over his folded form and collided with the woman. 

Isaac quickly gained the upper-hand, sitting on her back with one arm twisted uncomfortably behind her back while her face was pushed in the snow. She growled and snarled. The attention of other Hale Soldiers and eventually the Queen and Princess. Madeline stalked through the snow first and knelt beside Stiles, pulling him away from the struggling Wolf who was slowly losing control. Madeline sent a look to her mother who let out a baritone growl as she flashed her red eyes, stark against her grey cloak with faux wolf’s fur and blue dress that carried green and crème embroidery. 

“What is happening!?” She demanded. 

“This woman attacked Stiles.” Isaac reported with a grunt, subduing Stiles’ attacker.

Stiles blinked past tears as he felt like he was choking. He stared straight ahead to the woman who tried to wiggle out of Isaac’s lock. He felt like he couldn’t move as the woman shouted words past her fangs, “Wrong Wolf!” over and over again. He heard her scream and Stiles instantly placed it to the woman he saw in his Vision, crying for mercy and claiming she didn’t do anything wrong. He could feel the memory of claws yanking at his clothes, tying him with invisible rope. 

Stiles heard a commotion and he looked up to see Peter, his Father and Derek with a handful of the new Soldier and staring at the commotion near Stiles. Derek’s ears twitched and anger took over his emotions as he made his way over with determined steps. Stiles moved his foot, the snow crunching under it as Madeline helped him stand, cooing and asking if he was all right. But he could feel her eyes flickering to his belly. Stiles nodded and slowly made his way to Derek, shivering against the cold. 

Suddenly, there was a blur of a motion and someone knocked Isaac off the woman who stole the opportunity to bolt to Stiles. Stiles cried out, hearing the echo if Madeline’s screams and Isaac’s growl. Stiles felt someone grab him and whirl in while he also heard a piercing wail as something splattered against his face. He blinked against the wetness on his cheek and looked up to find Derek in a defensive position in front of Stiles wolfed out while the Queen stood in front of the both of them with her claws raised to reveal blood dripping and pooling in the palm of her hand and dripping to the snow between the cracks. Her flaring eyes matched the blood as Stiles assumed her dress and cloak was ruined. 

“You do not attack one of our own!” The Queen commanded. 

The woman suddenly looked smaller as her eyes went void-like, seething through her fangs and the blood drooling from her mouth with her saliva. “He belongs to him.” 

Derek snapped his vision to Stiles, pale and horrified at the words. Stiles blinked away tears and a panic attack. “No.” He whispered, terrified as he protectively wrapped his hands around his belly. He couldn’t be back, whoever he is. Stiles has not heard those words since he was a child when the War first started. “Derek.” He pleaded, in some semblance of protection as he latched onto his husband. 

“He belongs to no one.” Derek growled. “He is his own and my husband. If any of you Wolves try anything like that again, you will die by my hand. As our ways allows it!” The Wolves, both the Soldiers and the new ones rescued from the Argent Lands bowed back. Derek shared a significant look with his Mother who looked proud before kneeling down and delivering the finishing blow.

Derek escorted Stiles back to the Walls, Isaac vowing to return Roscoe back. 

They didn’t talk about it after that. It helped that later that day Queen Talia called on Stiles personally to tell him that the matter had been dealt with and there was nothing to worry about. She advised him to focus on the children instead. Stiles was too tired and shaken to protest.

~~~~~

About a month later, Stiles woke up to feeling something pressed against his belly. He moaned and moved his fist from where it was near his head and lifted his head sleepily only to see Derek pressing his ear against it. Wonder setting in his eyes as Stiles reached down. His fingers carded through his sleek black hair while Derek reached for Stiles’ other hand. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Stiles mumbled.

“I can hear them.” Derek whispered, as if he voice would disrupt the sounds he could hear. Stiles arched a brow and Derek explained, “Their heartbeats. I can hear it. It is one of the best things I’ve heard in my life.” 

Stiles playfully sniffed, “I see how it is. I am just there to carry your children but provide you with no joys.” 

Derek growled and came up to capture Stiles’ lips with his own. Leaning over him as he took Stiles’ no doubt, disheveled appearance. “You are Mine, you will always be Mine—children or not.” Stiles worried his lips, fluttering his eyebrows as he shamelessly took in Derek. Sometimes he could not believe Derek was his lover. He could not imagine himself with another—and if he did it may come off brutal….he was a Carrier after all.

“They drew a bath not too long ago; would you like to join me?” Derek murmured in his ear. Stiles nodded eagerly and Derek removed himself from on top and it was then Stiles noticed he was already half clothed. He must have been up for a while. 

“Don’t take too long Mate.” Derek suggested as he stepped out of his clothes until he was naked. He stood there in front of Stiles completely confident in his skin before flashing a smirk and making his way to their conjoined bathing room. Stiles bit his lip as he watched the sway of Derek’s rear as he went. 

Stiles calmly took off his clothes and folded them neatly on the end of the messy bed before he threw on a red silk robe. Unlike Derek, he didn’t like walking around naked, maybe that was a Werewolf thing? Stiles may consult his husband on that. He stood in the view of a mirror and played with his brown hair to make it look a little sexy. He turned to the bath tub with the porcelain clawed feet and watched Derek sigh as he settled in the steaming bath. Stiles seductively (Well, he tried), leaned against the wall against one hand and toyed with the string of the robe with the other. 

“Oh honey.” He mewled. Derek’s eyes snapped open and looked Stiles’ way. Widening at the sight.

“Stiles.” Derek warned, his eyes flashing yellow as his eyes raked over Stiles’ body. “Remember what I promised you?” Stiles nodded again as he sauntered his way to Derek, slowly slipping off the red robe to reveal his skin. Derek’s hand immediately went to his belly that developed a bump in the past month and kissed it before looking up to Stiles and slowly guiding him in the tub. Stiles went and when they were faced to face, Stiles leaned in and turned his back to Derek so he was lying against the older man. 

Derek shifted his body so one of his legs was thrown over the rim of the tub and the other cradled Stiles. Stiles curled up to Derek and tilted his head back to see him, kissing him with a small sound escaping his throat. Derek’s hand waded the water as Stiles turned a little, feeling Derek’s cock semi-hard against his forearm as he pushed himself up on Derek. Deepening the kiss and taking Derek’s cock into his own hand and stroked up and down the shaft smoothly. Derek’s breath hitched against his lips. Stiles coyly smiled as he continued to stroke the shaft before peering down and watching himself do so, Derek immediately threw his head back and whined, claws scratching against the white tub.   
Stiles noticed Derek breathed deeper and the porcelain scream against his grip before he stopped stroking him. Stiles pointedly looked at Derek’s fingers who in return put away the claws and opened up Stiles. One finger at a time until Stiles was panting and keening. Moving on his own accord for some form a release, quicker than it was before he was with child—maybe pregnancy played with his hormones. Stiles positioned the Derek’s cock and slowly pressed it against himself, the tip breaching his ring of muscles before he sat down all the way. 

They both let out a faint whine when Stiles fully seated. The water sloshed around them and Stiles hooked his arms around Derek’s throat. They looked to one another and Derek huffed, “This may not have been the right location for this.”

“No…shall we move before we can’t?” Derek nodded and parted from each other. Stiles grabbed his robe to hide his red and hard cock while Derek pushed himself out of the tub and streaked over to the bed where he laid on his back. Stiles climbed beside him and nipped his lips. “Ready?”

“Actually…I was wondering if…” He faded off, red from either the bath or embarrassment of the question. Stiles could not tell. Stiles’ eyes wandered for an explanation. But he could not find one. Derek cleared his throat. “I was wondering, if you would like to do it.”

“Do what?” Stiles asked dumbly, he already knew what, he just wanted to make sure.

“To take me. Instead.” He was halting his language. Stiles smiled at his lover and let his hand explore Derek’s legs, spreading them where one was bent at the knee and other outstretched. Toes pointing to the ceiling and cringing with anticipation. Stiles leaned forward for a kiss as he reached behind to Derek to test the flesh. His fingers were still wet from the water but he feared it would not be enough. He reached for the refilled jar of oil as dipped his fingers into it before bringing it back. But as he was about to engage he hesitated. 

“Are you sure?”

“Please.” He pleaded, eyes wide and innocent and so trusting. Stiles swallowed and nodded. He leaned back down for a kiss as he began opening Derek up, he squirmed in discomfort every time a new finger was added. A litany of Stiles’ name on his lips like a prayer as he clawed the sheets like he did the tub and Stiles was riled up. “Oh right there. _God_ this has never happened before.”

“Dear I hope not.” Stiles giggled as he hooked his fingers, causing Derek to jump and whimper. Pawing at Stiles to pull him into another kiss. “I would hope you never find another bed mate. I want it to be only me.” 

“Always.” Derek promised. “I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked again. Derek just nodded. Stiles moved strategically. Even though he was not full-belly yet he still had to be mindful he was carrying two children in this small bump. Stiles hooked one of Derek’s legs over his shoulder but they fell down beside Stiles’ waist, making it wider and easier access. Stiles placed his hands of Derek’s sides and pushed in. 

“I trust you.” Derek groaned against the force as Stiles get gliding his hips back and forth, “you’re the only one I trust…. _God!_ ”

“Nope….just me.” Stiles smirked as he pushed them both to their climaxes. Stiles cried out as he felt himself empty his orgasm into Derek who was tightening and gaping against his cock as his own spurted his orgasm over their bellies and chest and even in Derek’s scruff. He huffed out a tired laugh and his nostrils flared at the smell of them together before he took Stiles down beside him and curled up next to him. His softening cock pressed against his naked rear as his hands weaved around Stiles’ middle and protected it. Stiles snuggled close to his lover and fell asleep. 

He knew they would bathe and eat when they wake up later.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles rubbed the heel of his hands against his chest and winced to himself as he continued where he left off in the Beastiary collection, Volume XVI: P. His attention was caught on the red ink used to outline a beautiful fiery bird. The Phoenix Firebird. 

He absent-mindedly read about the bird that rose from its own ashes and were believed to wield Hells fire on its very wings as it flew high in the skies. He couldn’t process that they symbolized the ability to examine ones surroundings and observers as situations unfold. He couldn’t focus on the immortal bird because his chest was aching, he found himself constantly sick and with the undesirable need to relieve his bladder. He sighed and placed the book down, rubbing his temples and groaning.

“Knock knock.” A voice chimed out and Stiles looked up to see Emilia. He smiled to her and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Emilia was pregnant with her fourth child and Stiles had asked her to come meet him in the Library for some advice with regards to his first pregnancy and what to expect. “Hello Stiles…how are you doing today?”

“I actually have been feeling an ache in my chest for a long time now. I thought it would go away but it hasn’t.” He confessed.

“Oh, I see. Well, this is generally common within the first two or three months. A woman’s breast continue to grow and change. Even the nipples change, this may be due to the fact that many women are capable of breastfeeding. However, since you are a Male Carrier, you may just have the symptoms and not lactate yourself.”

“Knowing my luck, I just might.” Stiles breathed under his breath. Emilia just laughed, hand gliding over her belly. She was four months in unlike Stiles who just reached his third month. Only gaining one or two pounds but nonetheless maintaining the healthy weight throughout his pregnancy. Or so Melissa said when he went for his last check up.

“Now Stiles, I don’t mean to say this to frighten you however, it is possibly to have a miscarriage in the first trimester of pregnancy. So far it looks like you’re doing great and I know you know the children will be born due to your Visions but I would suggest not to stress out. Especially about the War—I know news travels and can leave a negative effect.  
Stiles thought back to the messages they received from Caleb, the only Hale sibling he has yet to meet, and Cora who was ecstatic upon hearing that she was going to be an Aunt of twins. He would hate to have to deliver the news that he lost the baby because he wasn’t taking care of himself or he let himself become too stress. He nodded in understand and Emilia smiled.

“What else can I expect?” He asked. 

“Nausea.” Emilia began and Stiles groaned in over-exaggeration. “I see you know. It gets worse in the third month before it lessens in the fourth month. Once you hit four months like I am at right now, there may be some digestive problem. Your chest will continue to hurt and you may be short of breath or breathe too fast at times. May feel a little faint.”

“That sounds very unpleasant.” Stiles replied after a moment before leaning down and whispering to his belly, “May you two please cooperate and make it easier on the whole of us?” Emilia laughed once more. 

“Well, you may range between seven to nine months.”

“I beg your pardon?” Stiles asked politely.

“It’s not really explained. It is just common knowledge that those who are bearing the children of the Werewolf Kin will be expected to deliver the babes any time during their last trimester ranging from the seventh month of pregnancies to the ninth. Furthermore, it may differ for you because you are a Carrier.” Emilia explained. Stiles wasn’t going to complain, Emilia had three children already and if he asked Queen Talia who had six, he is sure he will get the same answer.

“Thank you for the notification.” He replied. 

“I understand that your Vision had once been a problem?” Emilia pondered, concerned.

“Ah, yes. It was. But I have gained a lot of control over it that Deaton said that my Visions will not affect my pregnancy. Since I’ve been with child though, my Visions are not as common. Every Vision I have though have been related to the War or Cora and Caleb so word can be sent in advance.” Stiles frowned, “I’ve yet to meet Prince Caleb.”

“Where he is, the Alpha Pack is in his front so he cannot advance and the Omega forest is on his back so it would be dangerous to retreat. They remain in the Kingdom and blend in with the Wolf citizens and in the night, they sabotage any plans. We do not have a lot of information from my Nephew and our secret allies do not reveal anything. I’m sure he would have loved to meet you for your wedding, but War would have had none of it.” 

Stiles nodded a little disappointed. He has only seen Prince Caleb in one Vision and that was not the best perceived one. They did not address him and he did not make himself known to the Alpha’s citizen they keep around for fun—to give an illusion of a Kingdom. Stiles sighed and drifted his fingers on his belly, soothing both himself and the babes. Emilia hymned at the back of her throat in a song as her fingers rubbed her belly, experience showing in her posture that made Stiles' envious.

“How do you know?”

“Hm?”

“How do you know if the children are Wolves?” 

“Well.” Emilia began, “There are tests you could do when your four and a half months in that can give a better determinant of whether the children would be a Wolf or a Human. Personally, I like the excitement of not knowing. I like to guess…and I’m usually right. I’m also relatively good at guessing their sex.”

“Oh…well if it were not for my Visions I would not know if I were bearing a boy or a girl—I’m lucky to be having both. But I could not see if they were a Wolf or a Human. Not that I would mind either way.” Stiles smiled at Emilia, “I think I would enjoy the guessing game.” 

~~~~~

“DEREK!” Stiles called out. Derek scrambled out of the room and into the bathroom where Stiles stood in his trousers and red robe falling of his shoulders to reveal the pale skin. He turned to face Derek with a bright smile and his hands on his stomach. “Derek, come. Come quick.” Derek approached Stiles cautiously yet intrigued, hands slightly outstretched. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and took Derek’s wrist, moving the hand onto his belly where he instantly felt movement similar to what he felt before. Derek’s eyes widen as he immediately fell to his knees and brushed his cheek against Stiles’ exposed belly.

“Do you feel that?” Derek asked in wonderment.

Stiles snorted, “Of course I can, they are in me. I wanted you to feel them silly.” 

Stiles had reached his fourth month as of today. His body had been aching so he had asked one of the maids to draw a hot bath in hopes to ease his muscles but as he was undressing he had felt an odd movement that he thought he might have felt sick. But he did not have the urge to vomit—it was then he put two and two together that the movement was the babies themselves. This was the first time he had felt the babies move, he just wanted to share that with Derek. He wanted to share every moment with Derek. 

“They are strong.”

“I hope so, you’re their father.”

Derek glared at him with no heat, “They are strong because we are their fathers.” He emphasized that caused Stiles to swallow with slight discomfort. Fidgeting with the hem of the robe. “You do not think you are strong.” Derek claimed. Stiles sighed and shook his head, “You are a Warrior. An individual with Visions and you are carrying children that you will deliver. All in which makes you a strong person. I may be a Wolf and a Warrior in which are my strengths but you are more powerful and stronger than I when it comes to Politics…to family. Do you understand?”

Stiles shrugged, he did. But he didn’t believe it.

“I envy you Stiles.” Derek murmured against his belly, scruff brushing against sensitive skin as if trying to get the babes to move again. “You are strong enough to carry our children—to be connected in a way I cannot. To be strong enough to fight against your Visions to have them. You are everything that compromises a fighter—why can’t you see that.”

“Because…I’m surrounded by people who can do more than I.” He brushed his knuckles against his tears welling in his eyes. Damn these feelings—he has no doubt this is linked to his pregnancy. He would have been just fine keeping the information of him feel inadequate to himself.

“What?” Derek breathed, a little hurt showing in his eyes.

“Not you.” Stiles assured teary-eyed. “if I was strong enough against the woman all those years ago we could have found out our enemy sooner…the woman in town and her connection. If I had been strong enough without you I wouldn’t have risked our children’s lives when we went to the Southern Argent Kingdom. If I was strong enough to invoke my Visions so I could see what our enemies are up to…and now not being able to go out there—I feel useless. Weak. Not strong at all.” He finished lamely.

“Oh Stiles.” Derek sighed and shook his head before he stood up and whisked Stiles off his feet, cradling him close to his chest before walking them to their bed. He carefully placed Stiles on his back before he sidled up next to him and hugged him tightly. Stiles refused to make a gross sobbing sound as he felt the tears slip. “Don’t think of yourself like that.” Derek demanded.

“But I—”

“No Stiles. Listen to me. If it were not for you, my Kingdom would have been burned to the ground and I would have been used and manipulated and maybe even experimented on by the Southern Argents years ago. If it were not for you and what happened to you we would not have allied ourselves together and I would not have you today. If it were not for you Cora wouldn’t have been able to make it home, Madeline would not have felt like Pack, we would not have known that our separate enemies are allied with one another. You saved Uncle Peter and his family—you led our alliance with the Northern Argents up instead of the deathly spiral it was bound to fall into. You comforted those who have faced the War without a choice and given those the option to never enter it again…you provided a safe haven. You lead people into battle but would not dare leave one behind. And I know you will fight for our children if the time comes and you will not leave them alone. You have done so much my love, tell me these are not the qualities of a strong man?”

Stiles will admit he cried a little harder at that, digging his nails into Derek’s clothing as his bare skin laid atop silk strew sheets. “It’s so hard. Feeling this way without understanding why.”

“Shh it’s okay, your emotions are getting the best of you but you have no need to fret. Your internal concerns are out there now and we will both work on it. Our strengths do not have to be the same. Emilia did not warn you about the change in emotions?”

“She did. I just didn’t think it would be this strong.” Stiles sniffed. Derek let out a huff of laughter before nuzzling his neck and lightly pressing his tongue against it before closing his mouth on the skin. Stiles groaned. Shifting so it didn’t feel like the weight of his belly was pressing down on him. “Der.” He whispered.

“I love you.” The older Wolf murmured against his neck as he lapped against it and moved so he could gracefully and carefully remove their clothes. Stiles laid back, red robe still encasing him in colour as his pale skin was stark against it. Derek growled deep in his chest with want and lust, “God look at you, as beautiful in red as our wedding night.”

“I guess the colour attracts your attention my love.” Stiles teased. 

“It’s very becoming on you.” Derek complimented as he slicked himself up before prepping Stiles with his fingers, “I will apologize in advance if this hurts you. I do not know if intercourse feels different if one bedmate is with child.” Derek grunted as he eased his fingers in and out.

“I read in one of your books that it is quite common.” Stiles supplied in bliss. When Derek finished prepping him, his teeth played with the skin at the junction of Stiles’ shoulder and neck, eliciting a moan out of Stiles as he threw his head back. Derek moved his legs onto his shoulder and went into missionary position—making it easier for Stiles. His medium size bump not getting in the way. Derek pushed in to the hilt before rolling his hips in a slow rhythm as he pecked a Stiles’ cheeks and splayed his hands against his bump, carefully not to add too much of his weight. “I find that you are in constant desire for me. I enjoy that.”

He could feel Derek smile against his skin. “I want to be with you always. Oh God.” Derek whined as he pulled out and gripped the base of his cock, head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. Stiles shuffled back at little before rolling on his hands and knees, putting himself on display as he looked back over his shoulder in time to see Derek’s eyes flash yellow and teeth lengthen a little. “ _Stiles!_ ”

He sounded wreck before he took Stiles once more with one fast thrust. Knocking Stiles off his hands and onto his elbows. He leaned against one elbow as he gasped out reaching back blindly before Derek took his hand and pressed his other hand against Stiles’ back. Forcing him into a deeper arch where he was pressed closer to Derek’s shallow thrusts.

“You’re so good for me Der.” Stiles mewled. He bowed his head against his forearm before calling out in shock as Derek fell to the side, taking Stiles with him. Derek had let go of his hand in the fall as he wrapped it around the back of Stiles’ knee while the other arm wrapped around Stiles’ belly, coming on his bump. Their other legs they laid on remained in the mess of silk sheets as Derek huffed in his ear before lifting himself and continued his thrusts immediately in a deeper and slower manner at first before picking up to his normal pace.

“You like that?” Derek questioned seductively as he punctuated it with a thrust that was a little harder than the other ones before and those that followed. Stiles nodded as he reached back and gripped Derek’s dark hair and yanked to the side before he turned his head and breathed against his neck while his other hand clenched down and gripped their bed sheets. 

“God, I’m so close.” Stiles whispered, feeling his cock bounce at the movement as the tip brushed against his bump, adding a small but intense sensation. Derek moved his arm from where it was locked on his leg and took Stiles into his hand, stroking hard and fast. The pre-come having to make do as lubrication against his dry cock. Stiles furrowed his brows at the sensation of heat pooling in his belly before he gasped out as he climaxed. Caking the sheets, his belly and Derek’s hand. Derek ran his hand along his shaft in a slower manner as his thrusts went longer and deeper, slowing down in pace before Derek groaned against his ear and knotted them together as he climaxed.

“If I were not already with children, I would have said this would have done it.” Stiles hymned as Derek moved them carefully into a comfortable position without pulling on the knot. Stiles’ cheek against the pillow muffled his next words, “I don’t know how you are going to top that.”

“We will find a way.” Derek accepted the challenge. Cuddling into him as Stiles basked in his afterglow before promptly falling asleep.

Only to wake up seeing red and screaming as he felt something sharp rake against his chest and he struggled to breath. It took Derek, Isaac, Laura and Madeline to coax him out of a panic attack. There were tears streaking his eyes and he wasn’t thinking about his state of undress. Luckily Derek closed his robe for him and covered the rest of his body with the sheets. 

“Stiles what happened?! What did you see?” Laura asked frantically.

“They are coming for us.” Stiles whispered while looking Laura in the eyes, stare going blank and Stiles could barely process Derek pulling him closer, jostling his body, “They are coming for us all.” 

Stiles slipped into unconsciousness….falling into another Vision. One that he remembered when he woke up.

~~~~~

“How are you and Derek finding your pregnancy?” Queen Talia asked over tea. Stiles sipped on his herbal tea that Deaton still provides before smiling and looking to his husband. “It looks as though it suits you. You’re practically glowing.”

“That would be because of their extracurricular activities.” Peter commented with a sly smile. “Not that I blame you, Emilia has become spectacularly daring in bed since she announced her fourth pregnancy. I think it is the hormones to be honest.” 

“Peter stop.” Emilia laughed as she hit Peter in the stomach but not at all ashamed. Flushed due to the chill in the room. “Not everyone is as open about what they do in their bedroom.”

“It’s not of the sort.” Stiles assured, “Derek and I still share bed, and we still have sexually practices. All in which is normal in the bedroom of husbands would you agree?” He asked civilly.

Peter snorted, “You’re no fun, you do not get riled up.”

“I’m not going to pretend that you don’t know exactly what we do in the bedroom Duke Peter.” Stiles smiled. 

“Come now Stiles, we are family. Please call me Uncle Peter.” Stiles arched a brow and looked over to the Queen. She nodded once and Stiles looked back to Peter and nodded. “You know how it feels to be anticipating a family…why not address the family you already have? Plus, you saved my life.”

“Is that going to be a constant conversation starter?” Stiles asked bashfully. 

“Of course not. You saved his life. I would talk about it but Peter seems to have it covered for everyone. You know how embarrassed he gets about it.” Emilia replied but reprimanded her husband. Peter frowned but left it alone. 

“Now as much as I enjoy idle chat, you said you wanted to see us about something?” Queen Talia prompted. 

Derek and Stiles shared a hard look with one another before Stiles looked back to the Queen, “I had a Vision last night. It ties into the survivors of the Argents Cells. I got the impression that they were meant to stay alive and they had little guards because they were meant to be rescued by their enemies. They were conditioned to act violent or even feral when it came being triggered. The woman I spoke to responded negatively to my name—now I’m not sure but what if they are conditioned to act that way when certain names are being called?”

“We will put it to the test.” They replied earnestly.

And they did. It was Madeline who found Stiles and looked almost pitiful. Derek begged Madeline to just tell them what had happened in town. Madeline looked down as she reported, “They only reacted to the names Scott McCall, King Stilinski and Stiles’ name.” Madeline then twisted her face, “Well…they also reacted to Caleb’s name, yours and Laura’s name as well as mother’s.”

“Why? Why would our names be the only they react to? Does this have anything to do with why they cannot remember their stay in the Argents Cell. There is too much pegged against us and we are losing our advantage because of our Winters. Something needs to be done.” Derek bit his nail as he began pacing. Madeline bowed and turned away from their room. Stiles stared into nothing towards the direction of the carpet. 

“None of it makes sense.” Stiles whispered. “My Visions are usually easy to put into order, but something feels off. We know the Argents and allied with the Alphas and we know the Alphas traveled to the Argent lands and stayed there before Winter became difficult to travel once more. I had a Vision of a woman screaming as if she were dying only to discover that she is alive and tried to kill me. For some reason, the rescued reacts to some of us—perhaps those that are seen as threats I don’t know. I’ve been scrambling my mind but I feel like there is something I am missing. That has never happened before.”

“Stiles…don’t stress too much. It could be bad for you and the children. Derek knelt down in front of Stiles and brushed his lips over Stiles wrists before turning his hand and kissing his knuckles. “We will figure it out I promise. But for now we have to remain here and avoid any conflict. For the sake of the children and us.”

Stiles nodded in agreement.

But he couldn’t forget about the fact that he had forgotten something. And he felt it eating away at his chest at the missing information's potential of it being War-changing.


	21. Reveal of the Sisters

At month five Stiles gave up on trying to keep himself cool despite the fact that it was _freezing outside_ , he was boiling hot. The heat made him feel dizzy, the food and water that he was able to keep down helped a little but he found himself lying in bed on most days as he settled in his second trimester. “God, I feel horrible!” Stiles moaned.

Madeline looked up from her book and snorted. Rolling her eyes fondly before she went back to her book. Stiles continued to read aloud, “Thunderbird…a legendary creature of Power and Strength that are frequent in oral tales of Tribesmen. Interesting.” Stiles kept on reading, engorging himself with information that he barely heard the yapping sounds and the sound of nails against the marble floor. Madeline’s gasps and coos at the sudden intrusion. 

Stiles breathed out shocked as a beautiful puppy with baby blue eyes and the colours light gray and white as its coat excitedly circled at his feet, mouth open in a grin as its tail wagged. Stiles laughed and hefted the tiny dog in the air to examine it closely enough to note it is a girl. “Oh Darling you are gorgeous. Yes you are!” He touched his nose with hers before looking around. “Now where do you belong?”

“With us.” Derek voice . Stiles looked to see him carrying another puppy who was identical to the one Stiles held but was a boy. “I found them in the market for a handsome price…and I thought of us and the children. And how having the pups will help the children grow bonds and trust. Plus. How can you say no to their faces?” Derek pouted playfully and Stiles laughed before nodding.

“They are perfect.” Stiles held the pup close while Derek took a seat beside him. “What should we name them?” Stiles snorted when Derek looked away blushing. “You didn’t think of anything to name them?” Stiles questioned although he wasn’t too shocked.

“I thought that we could name them together.” Derek replied easily, bouncing the happy pup in his arms while the other one continued to circle around Stiles’ feet.

“That means he wants you to do all the work and he’ll just go along with it because it makes you happy.” Madeline snorted while she closed the book and walked out of the library with a little sway in her hips—a movement that caught both Stiles’ and Derek’s attention. They both looked at each other with a raised brow.

“You don’t think.” Stiles began.

“It is quite possible.” Derek reasoned, eyes flaring a little. Stiles frowned at the image, he thought that Derek knew about Isaac and his admiration towards Derek’s younger sister. Especially since Isaac thinks so highly of his husband, to think Derek thinks the opposite makes Stiles’ gut turn. 

“Oh, so Isaac didn’t tell you he admired your sister?” He asked innocently, but ready for a battle if it came to it.

“Oh! It is Isaac?” The yellow flare in Derek’s eyes disappeared and a smile replaced the small snarl that was once tipping Derek’s lips. Stiles raised a judgmental brow as he rubbed his hand over his belly gently. A tilt of his head had Derek sitting down next to him while putting the puppy on the ground. “Do share.”

“There is not much to share Der.” Stiles sighed, “He just looks really happy whenever Madeline is around. That is all. When I first mentioned her his eyes lit up as though Madeline was the only reason light exists. And he is constantly around, ensuring his services to her.”

“How chivalrous.” Derek hummed in Stiles’ ear. “Now. Names for the pups.”

“Boy and a Girl right?” Stiles confirmed, Derek nodded. “Hm…what about Baron and Chica?” Stiles nibbled his name, “I’m feeling for something sweet.” Derek looked up to smiles before standing up and turning to offer his hand.

“Come, let’s see if the kitchen has a cake or something sweet for you.” 

Stiles smiled and took Derek’s hand and his husband escorted him to the kitchen. The two yapping newly named pups trailing behind them. Stiles slowly walked, careful not to hurt anything. He placed a hand on his back for support and prayed his thighs and feet wouldn’t hurt from all the walking. They walked to the kitchen and greeted the smiling cook; she met eyes with Stiles and grinned ear to ear. 

“Well look atcha’ hard to believe it’s been five months eh?” She looked to Derek but still directed Stiles, “He treatin’ ya right Prince?”

“He’s been absolutely lovely. So supportive and careful to not add any stress. Derek here just got us two pups for the children for when they are born. They’re named Baron and Chica and Derek has no say because he didn’t contribute.”

The cook laughed aloud, wiping a tear from her eye before she looked to Derek and bowed, “Prince Derek, he is the exact opposite of you but perfect in every way. I cannot wait to cook for you and your family in the future. Mashed pumpkin always shines on the kids, Derek’s favourite if I remember.”

Derek flushed but Stiles laughed cheerfully, “For me it was mushed carrots and peas. I’ve never had mashed pumpkin, the vegetable itself couldn’t be grown on our lands.” Stiles looked thoughtfully at the chef before deciding, “You will have to make it for me one day. But you’ll have to make it sweet, it seems that is all I am craving lately.”

“A common craving.” The chef agreed. “My go to when I was with child years ago. He is young, about ten now. Stays with his dad during the days before I get home…then we swap while Benji works the Wall.”

“A soldier.” Derek surmised. “I work with him time to time, he’s a good man. I see it runs in the family.”

The cook snorted, “Patrick is a troublesome lad. Best you get used to the quiet you two lovebirds, you won’t have it for much longer. How’s the family feel about this?”

“They are excited!” Stiles immediately supplied.

“We’re still waiting for Caleb’s reply but we are positive that Caleb will enjoy the news like the rest of the family is. The whole Kingdom waits in anticipation—the first grandchildren of Queen Talia and King Stilinski.” Derek held Stiles’ hand. “We are assured that we are not pressured but we are still an image of alliance between two powerful Kingdoms.”

“That you are. But worry not, everything will be well. I’m sure Caleb will be joyous, he may be a brute on the battlefield but he flips like a coin when he comes home to his family. Poor lad hasn’t been able to settle down himself, neither Laura…or any of them for that matter. Poor you Derek, you may have settled down but both of you are still expected to fight War. Can’t imagine how this will affect the children.” She sighed but then waved her hands dismissively. “You two will figure it out though, you’re bright young boys after all.”   
Stiles frowned, refusing to stagger as he watched the woman shimmy around the kitchen and finding something sweet for Stiles to eat. She handed him a plate of peaches, clementine’s, blueberries thrown on top of pudding. Stiles smiled weakly before turning and walking out of the kitchen

Derek held him close and as soon as they closed the door to their room where Stiles found their puppies sleeping in their cots. Stiles sat on the bed and placed the dessert on the dresser by their bed before curling up against Derek so his head was on Derek’s lap. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Stiles?”

“What if we can’t end the War—what if we lose each other or…or the children lose us because of this War?” Stiles breathed, “I mean, I trust our family to care for our children is we ever die in this War but I don’t want it to come to that, I don’t want to miss anything about our children’s life and that may not be our decision in the end of this.”

“The War will not claim our lives Stiles.”

“That’s what everyone says.” Stiles mumbled feebly. Sniffling against Derek’s thigh he continued, “I’m scared of going back. I’m scared that once I see their face I will betray the Kingdoms by not fighting anymore.”

“It’s not betrayal, you just found something else to protect. Someones much more innocent and pure—too new to this harsh world. I would be a liar if I said I had not thought the same thing. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to stay with you and the children once they are born.”

Stiles sat up and looked to Derek, eyes red and puffy as he sniffed. Derek took his chis and rubbed his thumb over the lip before leaning in and delivering a small peck. “We will be all right Stiles. Besides, Peter didn’t return to duty until his eldest was three years old and even then he still does not venture far from the Walls. Why can we not do the same thing?”

“You’re one of the Hales’ best Warriors as well as being a Hale yourself…I am a Stilinski—”

“Of Neutral Lands, you were never supposed to be here.” Derek cut in. Reaching back for the pudding and fruits before taking the spoon and feeding Stiles. Stiles glared but allowed Derek to feed him nonetheless.

“Just so you know,” Stiles began while talking over his pudding and being careful not to spit it out, “This is never happening again.” Derek snorted but nodded as he continued to feed Stiles until the last spoon. “I feel sleepy.”

“That’s to be expected.” Derek chuckled, moving them gently so that they were lying down. Stiles snuggled up close to Derek, careful not to press his belly on top of Derek’s side as he curled against his husband before nuzzling his head on his broad chest. “Rest now love.”

Stiles hummed and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes in a location that wasn’t his own. He was amongst soldiers in a forest landscape as they settle in their camp but with little to no light, and especially no fire. The smoke would have been sniffed out—and it looked like they were coming in and out with a flick of a wrist from a hooded figure who’s runes flared with each use of magic. Her eyes glowed under the hood as she watched soldiers come and go.

“The Omegas are quiet tonight.” She muttered. Stiles tilted his head and watched as her eyes dragged to his direction, froze on him a moment before turning away to the man who stood next to her. The only man who did. Everyone else looks as though they do not want to go near her. She sneers and stops another man from walking out towards a bird perched on a nearby tree branch.

It was then Stiles noticed the Mountain Ash, she was protecting the campsite with her magic and Mountain Ash. The man raised a brow pointedly. She smiled, all teeth, “Let me get it your highness, it’s just a message from your Lands.”

“How can you tell?”

“The smell. You should know.” The man smirked and scratched the scruff on his chin before ruffling his wavy hair. The sweat and grim clung to his skin like a second coat and Stiles’ knew that if the man went to the river he would still not be able to wash it off. Stiles circled around the Prince and watched the woman clad in black walk over to the carrier bird, taking the message from its ankle before walking back to the Prince. She angles her head to the side at Stiles and Stiles arches a brow.

“You can see me, can’t you?”

“I’m quite powerful.” She boasted sarcastically. The Prince gave her a funny look before opening the letter and reading it. His piercing green eyes glared at the page as if expecting information about the War but he paused and looked to the Mage. 

“This is Derek’s writing.” That seemed to have perked the Mage’s interest. “He will not be returning to War any time soon…the marriage ceremony I could not attend six months ago—it seems that Derek and his beloved are with child.”

“I take it you’re the husband.” The Mage pointed out, eyeing the belly before meeting Stiles' eyes. It was a quick flicker of eye movement, nothing lingering with hatred. Stiles smiled before looking back to the Prince, the Prince looked to the space where Stiles stood but his eyes didn’t recognize or see anything before he looked back to the letter. Continuing to read it, “They are expecting Twins…his husband is a Seer of the Stilinski Kingdom and has been helping us.” Tears formed in the brute looking Hales’ eyes before he ran off to his tent.

“I’ve not met Caleb.” Stiles started before looking to the Mage, “I’m Stiles.”

She stared at Stiles, a look of interest in her eyes, “Names are powerful dear Prince. Everyone knows that. You should not give it so freely.”

“I did not give you my name…my real one. And you do not have to give me yours if you do not wish to.” Stiles spoke respectfully. 

Her eyes turned to the tent where the Prince disappeared to, “Prince Caleb was upset to miss your wedding, truly. But with the War—which I see you got dragged into as well—waits for no man. I’m Erana Silverriver, I come from a town in Argent Land North but I’ve traveled to the South—that is why the men do not trust me.”

“Should you be trusted? I have enemies in the Southern Lands but I have allies in the Northern.”

“It matters not, no matter where I am from I will be judged. When you bounce between these lands and the Southern Argents—you do what you can to survive.” Stiles watched the woman remove her hood and he spotted a fair skinned woman with black short hair and cold eyes. “Your lineage matters not too.”

“Lady Jennifer.” Stiles whispered, the woman’s head snapped up and she snarled, “You’re her sister, are you not?”

“Yes.” Erana breathed. “The looks are what makes them distrust me. I look too much like her.” She spat at the ground. “The Prince trusts me despite my history.”

“Which is?”

“You don’t get to know about that Prince Stiles, we’ve not even met in real life…how did you know otherwise?”

“Lady Jennifer is the only one who has seen me and spoke to me in a Vision before.” Stiles explained, “Plus, I’ve gotten word from the Northern Argents years ago describing an unusual alliance between an unnamed Mage and a small Wolf Pack. You went by a different name then.”

“Different place different name.” She cackled before throwing back a canteen of alcohol. “Only the Prince knows my name. My real one. He knows when to call it.” She shrugged. “I am controlled. Jennifer flaunts her name like it is nothing—like knowing her name will do anything to her. Jokes on her.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked. Hand gliding over his belly, Erana watches the movement with sadness and envy. “Can you stop Lady Jennifer?” 

“With much magic, combinations—the song of a siren, the kiss of a pixie, the silver blade, the petals of Wolfsbane, and the whispered of her true name. I curse her…she made me forget it before she nearly killed me in order to remove me from our home. I crawled to a Nemeton and spent years healing myself and learning the Magic of the Elements—the Fae trusts me so why they cannot will be beyond me. When I came to a complete healing, I was left with no name of my own and classified as an enemy. I don’t mind. It will be easier to run when I complete my mission.”

“To kill your sister.” 

“To kill my sister.”

“So what is your plan against Alpha Kali and Alpha Ennis?”

Her eyes darkened as she glared towards Stiles, “What?”

“Kali and Ennis…they are both her lovers. And she is quite useful to Lord Deucalion too. I believe she has found his Mate and will make him invincible. Once we remove her from the battlefield, which you claim is your right and I do not blame you saying that everything you said is true, then what will you do about those who protect her.”

“Someone can love that wretched bitch. But who am I to judge? I suppose one of us should receive some form a love.” Erana sneered, she did not look like she enjoyed the thought of her sister being loved while she was amongst people who shared obvious hate towards her. “No matter, that is Prince Caleb and his troops’ job. I promised them my sister would be taken care of and that is all I intend to achieve.”

“I could help.” Stiles offered.

She snorted at the idea and went to take another swig before she stopped, eyes glaring at those who stared at her having a conversation aloud supposedly with herself. She then sighed and dropped both her arm and head before shaking her head. “You know what Prince? An ally would be good right now.” Her eyes drifted past him and Stiles looked to see Caleb walking to the edge towards them. 

“I wrote to my brother my congratulations.” He moistened his lips, “I also told my mother about you.”

“Are you insane?” She raged, throwing the canteen to the floor, causing Stiles’ to flinch but watch with curiosity. She flicked her wrist and her runs flared before she continued, “What are you going to tell her? You found Lady Jennifer’s sister who promises the Hales’ her head?! A powerful Mage who will _backstab_ the squadron?”

“Erana.” Caleb reprimanded with flaring yellow eyes. “I told her about us.” 

Stiles didn’t think that he could see red flared in such black beautiful eyes but he did. “You told her your _whore_ is a lowly status Mage! Perfect! Prince Caleb could have whoever he wanted but now he is impure by a temptress with magic!”

“You two are lovers?” Stiles asked shocked but confused.

“No!” She growled while glaring at the Prince but flicking her wrist to move away the Mountain Ash, “I’m just some of his conveniences. A chance of release in a tense War.” She stomped away and the Prince stood there, clutching the paper before whistling to summon the bird. It flew towards in and handed on his arm as he took a few steps out of the boarder. He attached the message to the ankle and set the bird flying. As soon as he stepped back in the Mountain Ash closed around them for the night. 

“I do not know if you are still there Seer…but I do not want you to believe I use Erana for her magic and body. I suppose you will learn all once you receive my letter…but I just want you to know this now. Erana is not convenience. I would not sleep around. I could find myself falling in love with her.” He shook his head and walked away.

Stiles woke up with tears in his eyes as his heart sang out to the both of them.

~~~~~~

When Stiles hit six months and a half, close to seven months of his pregnancy, the letter from Caleb came in. Queen Talia’s eyes lit up as she read the beginning of the letter aloud. “Brother and his Husband, I am so happy to hear that you are with child. Twins can be a handful and I pray for the best for you two and I hope to come and visit in due time. I am forever sorry I missed the wedding. But the best of luck to the both of you, with love, Caleb.”

Her smile disappeared as her brows furrowed as she continued reading. “Goodness me.” She exhaled. Laura leaped over the table for the letter. Her eyes widened as she read the letter.

“Mother, I am worried to disappoint you but I cannot hide it anymore. I fell in love with a powerful Mage part of my squadron. We have been together on missions and at night in bed—I know you must have had plans with me politically and I will face consequences on my return home if need be. But none of that matters. Her name is one I promised to never repeat unless necessary but she calls herself Erana Silverriver. She is the sister Lady Jennifer—oh the nerve!” 

Stiles growled at the back of his throat as he grabbed for the letter, shocking everyone. He cleared his throat and continued angrily, “She is the sister of Lady Jennifer but does not have any ties to her family for her family tried to kill her long ago. Would have almost succeeded if it were not for the Nemeton. She has a plan to kill Lady Jennifer that we hope to execute soon. I know you will not understand my choice but it feels right to me. And I will continue down this path—even if it kills me.”

Stiles watched everyone as they had internal contemplations of the situation. He then spoke up, “I had a Vision when Caleb received this letter. I never said anything because I felt it would have made more sense with the letter. Erana appears to hate her sister and everything her image stands for her. Erana constantly puts her life in danger for this War along Caleb’s side. Caleb told me that he has never used Erana for her body and magic, he genuinely is falling in love with her.”

“He’s falling in love with the enemy!” Laura hissed.

Stiles scowled, “Scott married an Argent--"

"But that is different!" Laura insisted.

Stiles shook his head, "By name she could also be classified as an enemy but we do not judge her because she comes from a different part of the Argent Land? How is that fair Laura? Erana was almost killed by her sister and relocated to the Northern Argent Land—I’m sure if we can ask King Chris about her documentation of her passing into the city there will be something. She may have been born in Deucalion’s Lands or grew up there…but she is no supporter. She carries an image she has no reason to bare. I will not let you, any of you, look down on her—especially when she is doing so much if that elixir to kill Lady Jennifer is true.”

There was silence and Stiles stabbed at his chicken breast with more force than necessary. His Father cleared his throat, “I will contact King Chris right away to request Erana’s documentation.”

“You will not find it under Erana.” A voice called out. Stiles looked to see Deaton standing at the Dining Room door, he bowed. “Erana is a name borrowed only to discard when she disappears. Her name in the Argent Land was Ilene Blackshadow. She was a Nightcrawler Scout. Only active in the night and taught a lot of Northern Argent Mages’ elemental Magic.”

“How are we now only hearing about this girl!? I swear we’ve had no build up to her at all!” Madeline cried out. Not about the girl herself but her secrecy that appears to have been game changing. Stiles found himself agreeing but said nothing.

“She does not wish to be found until there is a reason for her presense. That is simply how most Mages operate.” Deaton frowned, “Morrell was like that until her contact disappeared.”

“Who’s Morrell?” Stiles whispered to Derek, Derek leaned over and replied, “Deaton’s sister who disappeared three years ago while travelling down to meet up with Caleb. We asked if he received any word and he said no. We believe she did not go where she said she intended to travel. We do not know if her disappearance was intention or not.”

Stiles nodded and Deaton looked to him, “Erana can be trusted. For now she is our best weapon against Lady Jennifer. A weapon we have been searching for for months now, need I remind everyone. The Gods have given us a chance, why should we deny it?”

“You believe in your Gods too much.” Laura scrutinized. 

“If I do not believe in them…I believe in no one. And the Gods have not failed me yet.” Laura rolled her eyes but Stiles looked to Queen Talia who looked thoughtfully to the letter on the table before walking away from the table. 

Stiles prayed it was to allow Caleb to seek the Mage’s affection—because watching them both that night, looking at each other when the other looked away was the most heart pulling, gut wrenching sensation Stiles has ever felt for another couple. 

It was only fair that upon fighting in War, you have every chance at Love along the way.


	22. Arrival of the Stilinski-Hale Children

Eight months in Stiles was ready to cry as he stared at his image through the reflection of the mirror. “I looked like a whale Derek! How can you stand to look at me and want to make love to me when I looked like this!” 

Derek looked up from his book and arched a brow. Frowning. He walked up to Stiles and fell to his knees, ears pressed against his belly as his hands caressed the skin that gained stretch marks over time—making Stiles more insecure…wasn’t it bad enough he was decorated with beauty marks?

“You are swelled with my pups…how can I not find that more beautiful? How does that not make me possessive? I have everything I’ve ever wanted right in front of me—how can I find that hideous? When I find you looking like perfection?”

“I wish to get my figure back like Emilia did.” Stiles huffed, Emilia had her baby earlier that month—only hitting the seven month mark before her fourth child was born. A bouncing baby girl. Cameilla was ecstatic that she wasn’t alone anymore against the boys. She was already making plans that made Peter’s heart swell with pride. Or so he claimed at Emilia’s bedside when the boy began fighting how unfair that was. It took a while before Emilia named her newest daughter Trincity Hale.

“You look perfect either way.” Derek argued.

Stiles flushed and finished putting on his night clothing before waddling his way into bed. Derek blew out the lanterns before crawling into bed with Stiles and hugging him at his abdomen. Stiles sighed and fell asleep quickly.

He woke up and found himself sitting across the river where Erana was on the other side meditating. He arched up a brow and watched, her ears twitched before she looked forward and saw Stiles. “How did he Queen take the news?”

“She will not tell, but she does not seem angry.”

“She should be…I’m not worthy of her son.”

“Why? Because you have Lady Jennifer’s blood in you?” She shrugged but said nothing, eyes a little sad compared to last time Stiles saw them. “That is not fair.”

“Many things aren’t Prince Stiles.” There was silence between the two and then suddenly there was crashing and shouting and the clang between claws and swords. She picked herself up and ran—fear in her eyes as Caleb’s name escaped her lips. 

Stiles didn’t get to warn her about the arrow coming from the side as the scene changed. He tripped and fell to the steps of Lord Deucalion’s room. He stalked out of his bed, naked (which ew, he did _not_ need to see that) and walked to the window. Stiles turned to see both a man and a woman in his bed naked and smiling happily. Omega’s willing to do anything to appease their Alpha—it made Stiles want to save them and provide them with a healthy Pack. 

“Lord Deucalion?” A soft voice asked. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Lady Jennifer. Behind her was Erana, weakly fighting against Lord Ennis and Lady Kali. An arrow still protruding from her shoulder and a steady ooze of red blood dampened her already black clothing. Stiles gasped and hid in the shadows. Erana looked up and her eyes flashed. A spell of protection Stiles found himself quickly discovering. His protection against Lady Jennifer’s.”

“Smells like a Hale.” He sneered, his nose scrunching.

“Not quite….My sister seems to not only be alive but fucking a Hale.” Lady Jennifer said unkindly.

Erana laughed around the blood on her teeth and tongue, “Oh…like its any better than your bed-mates.” Erana was cut off by a shrill scream escaping her throat as bones cracked and Lord Ennis grinned. 

“I think we can use her to distract the Hale. She reeks of him, no doubt he’ll want his toy back.” Aiden grinned.

“The Hale boys would be so lost without their toys.” Ethan chuckled before turning to their Alpha. “So what do we do?”

“Put her in the dungeon for now.” Before they could drag her away Deucalion ordered them to stop. “There’s a chance she will escape.” His claws grew, she watched it in fear as Deucalion stood over her before digging his claws deep into the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as she gasped. “There’s a weapon against you Lady Jennifer, how sloppy of you to let that happen.”

“What?” She scowled. 

“I’m not finding its location in her mind…she must have given it to someone else. Oh well. Now she is only useful as bait.” Something cracked and Deucalion withdrew his claws…only they weren’t claws and Erana dropped like a stone.

“Your claws My Lord.” Lady Jennifer began.

“As long as they remain lodge in the nape of her neck will she remain in slumber. Prince Caleb would have felt her death and that would not have aided us at all in overthrowing them. Brand her and lock her up. Get her out of my room, her stench is wafting in and it is not desirable. My bed-mates are sleeping—if they smell her they would not want to spend more time.”

Everyone left except for Lady Jennifer, who was staring at the direction Stiles was and a twisted smile on her lips, “She was hiding you.” 

A pain in his stomach made him scream as he was pulled from his dream.

“STILES!” Derek’s voice was alert and high, despite the fact it sounded underwater to Stiles. “Stiles what’s wrong!?” He asked frantically.

“Derek!” He cried through fat tears, hand gliding in attempts to ease the pain. “Something is wrong…the babies….Derek something is wrong!” Derek hopped off the bed in an instant, a desperate howl ripping through his throat before he raced to the bathroom to get lukewarm water from a jug transferred into a bowl as well as some towels.

“What is happening?” Stiles Father scrambled in along with Deaton. They both gasped at the sight of Stiles in pain writhing on the bed while Derek exited the bathroom once more. “Derek what happened?!”

“We need to get the children out now! Something is wrong. They are hurting…their hearts—oh God their hearts!”

Deaton went to work immediately, Queen Talia rushing in the door with Madeline. Queen Talia immediately raced to her son, covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the erratic heartbeats and the pain as Stiles’ body hurt him.

“Daddy.” He whimpered through tears. His father was at his side immediately. “Daddy it hurts.”

“I know…we warned you it will. But you have to be tough okay? Derek is counting on you…so are the children. Don’t you want to see your children?” Stiles nodded weakly, “Good…Deaton is going to give you anesthetic—you will be sedated so it is easier to deliver the children do you understand?”

Stiles didn’t but he nodded anyway. Blurry eyes following Deaton as he reached his other hand to the air, desperate for Derek’s touch. Derek took his hand immediately. “I won’t let you go Baby…they are going to be here so soon Stiles—they will be perfect.” Stiles felt a prick but smiled weakly at Derek before he felt the anesthetic take effect. He found himself falling asleep.

Only to gasp awake as something tugged against him. His eyes flew open and took in the image of a distorted kaleidoscope of ugly colours in the sky as he stood by the edge of a cliff that lead to the depths of nothing. He looked down and up, catching the sight of Erana, her fingers fiddling with the only patch of grass in this place.

“Erana! What happened!? Where are we?”

She sluggishly tapped her temple before meeting Stiles eyes with blank one of her own. She appeared right before him in a second and he flinched. Her eyes searched Stiles’ form. “You are hurt Prince.” She observed respectfully and spaciously.

Stiles looked down to see his bloodied night clothes right on his abdomen. He met her gaze, ignoring the wound he knew the reason behind, and grasped her shoulders. Shaking her with little to no response. “What has he done to you Erana?”

Stiles’ hand cupped behind her neck where she flinched but made no move to stop his advances. He pursed his lips and circled around her, gasping in shock and horror as he saw the ends of Deucalion’s claws twisted grotesquely while the tip of it was embedded in her neck. Baby hairs just brushing the yellow-tinted lunula. “You cannot remove them…only Deucalion can.”

Stiles sucked his teeth and stomped his voice in frustration. “What can I do to help? Erana please! There must be something I can do to help you overcome this. Make it easier on you, something!”

She blinked, a little light coming into her eyes. “You could visit? It gets so lonely here.” 

Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded. Taking his fingers away from grazing Deucalion’s claws. Secretly vowing to get him to remove them. It wasn’t fair! He thought stubbornly. She had someone who loved her despite all of the doubt. He fought for her against his mother…his _Alpha!_ Only for her to be stuck like this due to _Claws!?_

She looked up then and smiled, her fingers gliding over Stiles’ stomach, “You’ve got to meet two little kids right now. I will be fine. Tend to your pups, they want you now—they are crying for you. Oh…such a sad sound.” She then pushed Stiles over the cliff, his screams echoed in the silence. 

Stiles woke up sluggishly, looking around the room to find Derek sitting on the chair next to the window and his bed holding two bundles. Bouncing them in his arms and cooing gently. His eyes were tired and his hair was a mess, he was wearing new clothing, beige trousers and a royal blue long sleeve with puffy arms; silver embroidery around his buttoned collared neck. 

“Der?” Whoa…was that his voice? It sounded so parched and distant to his own ears. But Derek’s gaze snapped up and relief filled over him. He was carefully not to move though and Stiles’ watery eyes fell to the babes on Derek’s arm. Derek caught on and gently transferred them from his grasps to Stiles. Stiles whined at the back of his throat when he caught sight of his children.

“A daughter and son.” Derek whispered, his hands finally free to touch and comfort Stiles. “Both Beta Werewolves…mother already Alpha marked them, they recognize her as the ultimate Alpha. They will not be swayed.” Derek sighed, “I was so afraid I will lose you.”

“I saw Erana…while I was unconscious.” Stiles cleared his throat against the dryness. “She has Deucalion’s claws in her neck. She is not herself and she is alone. Caleb must be worried sick over her. I’m scared that we cannot help her.”

“Claws? Detached and in her neck?” Stiles nodded and Derek cursed. “We will have to tell my mother…but we have more important matters as of now.” When Stiles’ raised his brow Derek clarified, “Names.”

“Oh…what did you have in mind?”

Derek was silent for a moment, comtemplation flicked in his eyes. “I want to name him after my father…” he gazed to their son before his eyes met Stiles, “And I was speaking to your father, I feel it is only right to name her after your mother.”

“Claudia and Alexander?” Stiles breathed. “And their middle names?”

“I thought you could help on that one. It seems only fair.” Derek shrugged. Stiles looked down to their faces. Watching their sleeping form. Derek leaned in and hooked his fingers on the fabric hooding their face and pulled to reveal their features better. 

“Claudia Lexy Stilinski-Hale….and Alexander Kyle Stilinski-Hale. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Derek laid in bed next to Stiles and they both watched the children sleeping. “They were exhausted, crying constantly since the moment they were born. But once they were scented by everyone they calmed. They have been desperate for your scent though, their other parent.”

“Oh, I’m sorry my poor babies.”

“What happened? I thought you would have gone to the full nine months and have a natural birth. Not that I mind to see the children sooner, but you were asleep and all of a sudden you were in pain. I do not understand Stiles. Was it a Vision? Did it lead to the premature birth?”

Stiles slowly nodded as he tried to recollect his Vision, “Erana was captured when the camp was attacked. She was brought to Deucalion’s who had just finished bedding two Omegas. They smelled your brother on her, and discovered the weapon we plan to use on Lady Jennifer. Erana was hiding me from Jennifer, her magic more powerful obviously. But then Deucalion dug his claws into her neck—her magic protecting me disappeared and Lady Jennifer saw me. I guess the fear of being trapped in a Vision once more stressed my body and caused my birth prematurely.”

Derek frowned, whining at the back of his throat, “I do not like that this has happened to you Stiles. We must find a way to make you invisible to the magic users who can see Seers in a Vision.”

“Would Deaton have anything?” Stiles asked hesitantly. He promised Erana he would not leave her alone until they were able to rescue her from Deucalion and her sister. If he wore this spell to protect him from Lady Jennifer, then that means Erana would not be able to sense him either, despite her greater power. 

“We could find something.” A stirring in Stiles’ arm stopped the conversation as Stiles looked down to meet identical brown eyes on his daughters’ chubby face and Derek’s crystal green and blue eyes on Alexanders. The both had slightly tanned skin and moles decorating their cheek. Claudia opened her mouth with a goofy gummy smile and reached up, Derek took Alexander while Stiles shifted his daughter closer to his chest. She mouthed at the fabric on his chest and he flushed when Derek laughed.

“No lactation. She is hungry. I’m so sorry baby.” Stiles made kissy faces while Derek handed him a bottle. “milk?”

Derek nodded and leaned back gracefully and fed Alexander while Stiles fed Claudia carefully. The sight was mesmerizing as she feebly clutched the bottle Stiles was holding to her lips. The nipple left her mouth a couple of times before she got the hang of it. Stiles smiled tiredly. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe she was his…that she was here. Finally…after eight months of anticipation and one Vision—he was finally able to see his babies. 

“Stiles! You’re up! Good. I wanted to catch you before I leave to see the Yukimura Clan on the East Coast.” Stiles looked up to see Queen Talia and Prince Jareth already packed up and ready to go. “Jareth is going to head to the Reyes and Boyd House to retrieve a few soldiers to help. Unfortunately, when you were indisposed, we received word that our enemies are beginning to advance on our lands. I wish to stay longer to help with the children but—”

“But you are Queen and you must do what is need for the Kingdom. You need not worry, you have already marked my children as your Pack and that is more than enough to help them for the time being. Best of luck to you and Jareth. We will keep you posted on the children’s development.” 

The Queen flashed a teary eye. Nodding before she came in and gave all four of the a kiss and scenting them with a cupped hand at their neck. Stiles smiled as Jareth hugged them all and playfully flashed his eyes to the twins who giggled uncontrollably. They waved before walking off but Stiles could not the reluctance. And that meant more to him than he thought it would. Stiles looked to Derek and smiled weakly.

“What now?”

“We care for the children….and help with the War. We are going to end this. For the children and everyone else it will affect. I promise you Stiles. This War will end and we will win.”  
Stiles couldn’t agree more. There wouldn’t be anything he wouldn’t do to help his children never frown up in a time of War. Just like he did. He didn’t want them to experience fear and death and worry that someone would not return. He didn’t want his children anticipating their parents return only to receive word that they would not. Stiles knew what it was like to lose a parent…he doesn’t want to bestow that on any child.

Especially his.


	23. Chapter 23

“What still bothers me is that Vision Laura and I shared.” Stiles spoke out one day while bathing the children with Derek. His sleeves were practically rolled up to his elbows but the front of his shirt was soaked through and there were suds of soap in his hair. “How can Lord Ennis, Lady Kali and Lady Jennifer engage in a serious relationship if wolves only have one Mate?”

“It could be a power dynamic? The desperation to gather all the power needed. I’ve never heard of anything like it. Lady Kali and Lord Ennis are Alpha Werewolves part of an Alpha Pack—they would not go outside of their status for a lover—maybe someone they want a quick sexual encounter with but not someone they would want to settle down and carry their children. If they have a born Beta I wouldn’t know what would happen.” Derek chuckled when the Alexander splatted his hand against the water and gurgled shocked when the result was him splashing himself. 

“Well…Lady Ennis and Lord Kali would make sense then. But what about Lady Jennifer? I understand that her magic is powerful enough but I know of Magic users who are much stronger than her. Her sister being one of the them. Do you think she spelled them?”

“It is possible. She is a Dark Mage after all.” Derek sighed and picked up Claudia, wrapping her a yellow fluffy towel while Stiles grabbed a forest green one and picked up Alexander up, bundling him up before dabbing his baby’s nose with his knuckle. “Could she be using a masking smell? Maybe Wolfsbane?”

“No. You said so yourself, they were conscious of their relationship.” Derek reminded him.

“I don’t know. They seem to fit but it is awkward and unexplained. Magic is no doubt involved.” Stiles finalized with a nod. “maybe I could use my Visions to see what I could find about Lady Jennifer. Maybe Caleb’s team could plan an infiltration to discover something in Lady Jennifer’s magic room that could lead to her fitting in bed with two Alpha Wolves. It seems she has more influence on Lady Kali than Lord Ennis though.”

“Does it?” Derek sighed and sat down, holding a bottle to Claudia’s lips. “Stiles…this may be dangerous. I don’t’ want you to hurt or push yourself to discover secrets against the Alpha Pack—we have enemies coming to our Lands in attempts to fight and scare us. We cannot have you indisposed.” He took a breath, “which is why I asked Deaton to teach you and Madeline how to properly use Mountain Ash and Peter teach Madeline how to fight.”

Stiles frowned, bouncing Alexander in his grasp. “We need to keep the wrong Wolves from the Walls.” Stiles looked to his children and Derek, sadness clutching his heart and he didn’t doubt for a second Emilia and Peter felt the same way with their children. “What do we do?”

“We fight and protect.”

Stiles nodded grimly, the War looked so different now that he was a father. 

~~~~~

“So, what do you have more me Deaton?” Stiles asked marching into the room where Deaton conjured and mixed most of his magic and spells. The Emissary looked up with an arched brow before walking over to a hook and taking in hand a dreamcatcher on a long silver chain with a few other charms attached to it. “A necklace?”

“Most of your Visions occur like or dream or in a Dream—this was the magic from the pendant will protect you from the dream itself all while allowing you to recollect it easier. It is woven from the hair of a Baku…creature said to have been the remaining creation of the world—thus it’s combination of animalistic appearance. They are described to devour nightmares. Legend has it those who woke up from a nightmare they call out to the Baku to rid them of their terrors. I didn’t use too much hairs because it could also take away your hope and motivation.”

“Useful.” Stiles mused, feeling the soft hairs.

“The tooth,” Deaton continued, “is one of an Oni, given to us as a gift from the Yukimura clan. To ward of any bad luck or ill intentions, it’ purpose is to hide you in your Visions so that Lady Jennifer cannot see you. The gold dust is from the sack of the Sandman. They are responsible for putting people to sleep.” 

Stiles eyed the golden dust on the hairs of the Baku before looking back up to Deaton. He pointed to the next charm, Deaton smirked. “A serpentine scale—belonging to a succubus’ tail. It will hopefully allow you to delve into others dreams in your Vision. This is the fang of a vampire—they are believed to have some sway over their victims’ subconscious mind. We can hope that this will help you have more control in your Visions.”

Stiles examined the charms and the dreamcatcher with interest. Playing with the sterilized materials between his nimble fingers. He placed it around his neck before looking to Deaton. “Derek said you will be giving me Mountain Ash to keep close for when the enemies arrive…if they make it this far.”

“Ah.” Deaton replied, turning around to grab a velvet red pouch and handed it to Stiles. “Here. Keep this at your bedside at all times so you can easily use it in your room. If you are not in your room, keep it with you. Always.” He emphasized.

Stiles was about to leave but stopped. Worrying his lower lip before looking to the Emissary. “I woke up one night but could not remember a Vision. I fear it could have warned us against our enemies approaching. Is there any way I can remember it?”

“Meditation may be your best option, but with the children it may be hard. I would suggest to just stay close to your family, if you find yourself remembering it, someone will be able to encourage you to continue seeing your Vision until it is complete.”

“Thank you Deaton.” With that Stiles left the room.

~~~~~

“Who is a one month old today?! Yes! It’s you my little lovelies!” Stiles cooed while sitting down on the bed where they were lying down belly up while Derek laid across the bed on the pillows. Stiles tickled them with one hand while holding on two miniature bowls in the other. The babies giggled, eyes flashing yellow as they gummed at their fists.

They kicked feebly in their spot as they gazed at Stiles. Stiles handed one bow to Derek and smiled at his husband. “Mushed pumpkin. Just like the cook promised all those months ago. Let’s see if they are like any other Hale.” Derek chuckled and shook his head fondly. 

Stiles began feeding Claudia, making sound effects and laughing when she gurgled the pumpkin, tucking it out with her tongue before Stiles spooned it back in. She fussed, her brown eyes going wide as tears shined. She began to cry. Stiles ‘awhed’ while laughing as he leaned over to pick up the crying baby.

“Should we really be feeding them mushed foods already?”

“They are Werewolves love, they develop faster than normal babies.” Derek explained quietly. Stiles bit his lip and furrowed his brows, keeping the crying baby close to his body until she finally stopped crying, sniffling and dragging her saliva all over Stiles’ shoulder. He winced to himself before looking to Derek. Derek sighed, “Mother was feeding all my Werewolf siblings and myself mushed food as soon as we were one month. Why should the twins be any different?”

“They shouldn’t. I already feel they are growing up too fast and just hearing that they will develop quicker makes me worry more. I’m afraid I will miss something because….” Stiles stopped himself, subconsciously clutching his daughter tighter.

“Because what?” Derek asked softly, “that you are not a Wolf? Stiles that is nonsense. We will be there for the children constantly. You have Visions too. You will see things I will not time before it actually happens. Oh.” He gasped upon realization, “You’re afraid you won’t be able to connect to the children because you aren’t a Wolf like us.”

“Der…” Stiles sighed out, his voice pleading Derek not to continue. “It was silly of me to even think that as a possibility.”

“Stiles. I know how you feel. What would happen if one of the children inherit your Visions? I would not be able to help them but you will be able too. Just like how I will be able to help them when they have problems with their Wolf. And even then, we can work with it. Stiles. We will figure this out. Just because they are born doesn’t mean we have to be automatically ready for everything.”

“I know. I just wish I was more prepared for this. For them…I don’t want any of their questions to go unanswered and I don’t want them to not understand who they are and what their nature is.”

“What parent wouldn’t want that for their children?” Derek asked softly. Finishing off the bowl with Alexander before he picked him up and carefully placed him at his shoulder so Derek could burp the baby. A tiny belch echoed in the room and Derek switched their son to cradle him. 

There was a knock on their door and Stiles turned to see Madeline. Her tense smile automatically brightened at the sight of her niece and nephew as she cooed and ran up to them. “Hi Xander and Claudie! How are my favourite niece and nephew!?”

She obviously got not answer but smiled even more before turning to look at Stiles and Derek. Ah, there is that frown again. “I was listening to town Gossip—they fear our enemies are approaching faster. We can assume that it is the Alphas and their Omega pawns. But that can also mean the Southern Argents will be behind them. Hopefully Cora will be able to hold them off enough for them to retreat here and aid us.”

“Thank you Madeline for the report.” Derek spoke after a moment “you kept your Wolfsbane pouch on you too correct?” Worry etching in his voice.

“Yes. And don’t worry, the wolves that were rescued from the Southern Argents are still being investigated and kept lock away. No harm has come to anyone in town and their supplies are not running low. I feel we will be able to make it to Spring with more than enough resources to spare.” 

Stiles turned his attention away from Madeline as he sat down, groaning. Madeline immediately took Claudia in one hand and held onto Stiles’ shoulder, steadying him with her other. Derek shuffled closer to him on the bed while gracefully keeping himself from jostling their sleeping baby son.

“Stiles what is wrong?” When Stiles didn't answer, Madeline's voice went up an octave, frantic, "Stiles!? Derek! I think Stiles is having another Vision!"

Flickers of images scattered across Stiles’ mind as he closed his hands into fist and pressed the heels against his temples. He glared at the floor as he heard the marching of metal and armour along with the swiftness of Wolves running through the trees. Flashing of fire against the dusk of an unmarked day. Both Cora and Caleb flashed in front of his eyes, bloodied as fangs protruding from their lips as they fought and roared until their disappeared in their shadows. Red eyes gleamed in the shadow form of a wolf before a woman appeared. Her dark hair and cold black eyes fooling Stiles for a moment into thinking it was Erana before she smiled her iconic twisted smile. Lady Jennifer raised a hand, her black sleeves with a crème gold crease of floral stitching came into full view as her cold black eyes turned inky and began oozing. Cries of anguish as Lady Jennifer dropped, the body of the floor distracted Stiles of the shadowed wolf with piercing red eyes, it’s jaw unhinged as it snatched Stiles’ torso, causing him to cry out in pain. 

He felt something he has only felt once before, something pulled forced him out of his Vision. The last person he saw was Erana with her blank stare, her arms outstretched as if she pushed Stiles away from her. Her voice calmly spoke to him, “Warn them Prince.” She then tilted her head in wonder, “Warn them what you forgot.”

He gasped out as though he hadn’t been taking a breath and just emerged from water and fell of the bed and curled into himself, shaking, “They are coming.” He whispered, “They are coming for us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this one is a little shorter. But more is to come so hang tight.


	24. Invasion

“I had a Vision last night.” Stiles spoke up around the table. He paused to press the bottle to Claudia’s lips, smiling as Derek was sitting down with Alexander in his lap feeding him as well. “Argents and the Alpha Pack plan to approach Hale lands…but before I could get a proper reading I felt like I was cut off—like something was blocking it.”

“Lady Jennifer?” Laura question snidely, Stiles nodded and she scoffed. “Mother and Cora are off building more allies with King Christopher and the Yukimura Clan East. And Caleb remains in Lord Deucalion’s land scouting with his squadron and Jareth is on his way home. So, we will deal with matters here. But that leaves us without one Alpha against five.”

“I don’t like those odds.” Stiles’ father chimed solemnly. Stiles nodded before grimacing as he twisted. He rested the hand with the bottle on his abdomen before easing in fixing his posture. He shot a smile at Laura, Derek, Madeline and his dad before continuing the feed Claudia. Man, it felt so good to have that name exist once more in the family.

“Are you recovering well Stiles?” Laura asked while making faces at Alexander, causing him to bubble up his milk and snorting. Stiles sighed and nodded, sitting down at the table. 

“It still hurts a little but I will survive. It was supposed to be a natural birth but since they are a little premature…well, none of that matters now because the world has the cutest babies ever!” Stiles lifted Claudia and blew soft raspberries on her chubby cheek, causing her to squirm and emit a sound from her throat. 

“They are beautiful. Cora will be so excited to meet them. Along with Caleb and our closer allies. You haven’t met them yet, they’ve been overseas creating allies with other houses such as the Reyes house, Boyd house and going over treaties at the Martin house. Of course, in a way that doesn’t need marriage. Pack help Pack.” Madeline contributed while taking Alexander from Derek and bouncing him on her hip with the biggest smile on her face. “I’ve always wanted a niece or nephew. Thank you for giving me both! I’m going to spoil you two rotten!” Madeline rubbed her nose against Alexander’s nose side to side before looking back to Stiles.

“I’m excited to meet them.” Stiles never had one besides Scott coming close…but seeing his dad get along with the Hale’s, Melissa and now have grandchildren—well the family just got bigger. Derek took Claudia, obviously unhappy with his hands being empty handed, but rested his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles sighed into the touch.

“She has your eyes.” Laura observed while waving her fingers in Claudia’s face, who in turn was trying to catch it so she could explore it was tons and tons of saliva. Laura must have known because she kept her distance. “Alex has Derek’s…and oh look! Stiles’ nose! They are going to be so cute when they grow up.”

“They already are.” Stiles laughed while leaning his head-on Derek’s hand. 

Stiles couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than what he had now.



It was on the eve of the Twins’ second month when there was a crash down the hall; the sounds of glass crunching and people shouting quickly followed. Stiles jumped out of bed and quickly ran to Claudia and Alexander. Cooing them while cradling them on each of his arms. Bouncing on his toes, soothing their cries. He looked up to see Derek shuffle out of bed, pulling on his trousers he had worn earlier that day before standing.

“Derek!” Madeline screamed while running through the door, carrying a weapon she had no training with, and slammed the door close with her small body. Stiles whipped his head to her and watched as she approached the two. “The Alphas and the Argents! They are here! Laura and the guards are trying hold them back with the help of the King Stilinski and his men…you have to help them!”

“Stiles, stay here! Madeline stay with him.” Derek shouted while grabbing his sword and sliding on his white top that remained untuck from his black trousers. He wrapped the belt around his waist and unsheathe his sword. 

“I want to help!” Madeline protested. Stiles looked to her briefly, she was not dressed in any sort of armor, and her gown was not one she could wear in a fight; it was a sheer covering over a long shapeless silk gown that cut like a square along her breast and was short-sleeved. The slippers on her feet would have her falling within seconds. The way she was holding her short-sword would have resulted in a sprain wrist if her attacker out-maneuvered her.

“You are untrained for a real fight Madeline! And you’re human, you will not heal like I do! It would put my mind at ease if the two of you remain here with the children…until I get back. Please Madeline.” Derek was begging at this point. 

Her face twisted but she nodded, seeing the logic behind the reasoning. “Send some help when you can.”

“I will. I love the both of you…line the door with Mountain Ash.” He gave Stiles one hard kiss, cupping his jaw into his hands—Stiles could taste the desperation. When he pulled away he nipped Stiles nose before leaning down and kissing the bundle of babies in Stiles arms. “Keep them safe. I will be back shortly, I promise.” 

Stiles deigned him with a nod as he watched Derek slip out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Stiles quickly placed the children down and rushed to his bedside and pulled out the leather pouch full of Mountain Ash, his sword and rushed right back to the children. He circled around the crib, dropping the Ash and once it came to a complete circle he exhaled once and could practically see the shield rising. 

He passed the pouch to Madeline who poured the last of the contents at the door before she came back and held the sword up. Stiles fixed her hand placement and smile weakly. “We will be fine.” 

“It’s just us Stiles. I’m human and untrained, the babes are innocent and defenseless without us…we only have a fighting chance with you if we are flanked and you are still healing from childbirth.”

Stiles could see her fear, especially when it was supposedly all the Alphas and their Argent friends. He leaned the sword against the crib and picked up his children once more. All he had to do was believe that it would work…he believed it could protect him and his children—that should be enough.

“Madeline!” Stiles called after. Oh Gods. The Hale Kingdom was under attack. What was he going to do? He couldn’t leave his children; they were defenseless without him—if he had one child perhaps he could wield a weapon but his hands are occupied with two. He had Visions not Telekinesis. “Shh, it’s okay my darlings, Papa will be right back. Yes he will.” His voice always went higher when speaking to them…but it helped calm them down to the point they were sleeping once more. 

“What is it Stiles?”

Stiles bounced the babes close to his chest—take a moment to marvel in their beauty and innocence. He was right…Claudia had his big doe brown eyes while Alexander inherited Derek’s hazel green but with flecks of brown not gold. “If something happens to me, please take them to the secret passage and run to safety.” Madeline was shaking her head with wet eyes, “Promise me you’ll take them.”

“Derek would kill me…” She began.

“He will lose us all if you cannot promise me this.” Stiles felt for certain this was true. “If you can get the pups and yourself to safety that will be more than enough for both Derek and I. Promise me Madeline.”

She nodded, “I promise.”

He was snapped back into the present when someone was pushing the door open with more force than necessary. Stiles backed up into the twin’s cribs; the mobile’s shells, feathers and satin cloth clanged against one another. The door was open now, shedding light into the dark room and allowing the screams and sounds of a battle fill the room.   
Stiles felt bile creep up his throat at the sight of Ennis who was flanked with the twins Aiden and Ethan. Their smiles were feral as they watched Stiles huddle his children closer, praying they will remain asleep. “Well look Aiden…Prince Stiles had twins. Doesn’t it bring back memories?”

“Why yes dear brother, it does.” His eyes flared red and Stiles whimpered and stepped back. 

“Stiles.” Madeline hissed. Her eyes flickering to the window as her stance became more natural to her limited training. “I don’t think we are getting out of this one.” The window behind him shattered and Stiles cried out, jostling Alexander and Claudia to the point they were crying. He cooed them through his and their fear as he looked over his shoulder to see Kali. All four of them. 

“Come quietly boy. If you behave we might just leave the Hale bitch behind.” Ennis growled, stepping forward. 

“I don’t have to be a Werewolf to know that is a lie Alpha Ennis. I’m not sorry to say that Prince Stiles, my in-law, will not be joining you this fine evening.” Well, at least Madeline didn’t forget the Pack Formalities or courtesies. But Stiles looked down to see her hands were shaking a little as her sweaty palms gripped the hilt. She looked up and arched a brow—they were waiting for a plan but Stiles didn’t have one.

Stiles inched the both of them so that they were facing all four of them, but that also meant they were backed close to the bed. He eyed the lantern that led to the secret passage way but he couldn’t go. He himself would have survived the infiltration but the children… Even if Stiles held onto one child and Madeline held on to another, they would not be able to outrun Alphas, and they used all their Mountain Ash. They had to trust that Derek would return with help. They were safest inside the circle.

Stiles’ eyes drifted down and to Madeline before flicking up. “What do you want from me?” Stiles breathed, surprised to be overheard by the screaming babes in his arms.  
Ennis just laughed. “We are here to bring you to your real Mate.” 

Stiles froze…everything piecing together from when the Witch kept screaming ‘Wrong Wolf’ to the first time that he was trapped in a Vision to other Visions that followed. He opened his mouth but closed it; blinking in shock before he felt anger boiling inside of him, “I am not Deucalion’s Mate.” He could hear Madeline gasp in shock to his side. Whimpering his name.

“You will be when we’re done with you.” Kali threatened, “But what to do with the Hale girl? Hmm, maybe turn her so she could be like the majority of her family instead of a weak pesky human like Deucalion’s Mate. It must hurt, being born Human in a Werewolf Family…I could change that for you sweetie.”

“Don’t you even think about it.” Madeline shot back. 

“Oh, She’d make an excellent Omega, so fierce.”

“Even if you changed me, my Mother would accept me as one of her Betas.” Madeline explained defiantly. She was buying time, Stiles knew this. But his attention was dragged down to Kali’s feet where he saw her toe nails clicking against the floor before looking up to his and Madeline’s name being called. 

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, “Derek help!” Madeline screamed when they were quickly approached by the Twins who dove around Ennis. They bounced off the shield and Stiles managed to keep his composure; standing tall as he looked down to the two Alpha’s while keeping his grip on Claudia and Alexander. Madeline just looked horrified. Stiles made a shuffling movement to hand her the children, she dropped the sword and took the twins from Stiles and Stiles swiftly unsheathed his own blade and raised it with much more experience.

“Mountain Ash.” Kali sneered. “Stiles! Madeline!” Derek screamed, he faced Ennis and engaged head on, tackling the large man by wrapping his legs around his torso and heaving up an Argent dagger. Derek’s gloved hands protected him from the Wolfsbane forged in the weaponry and he hacked down Ennis’s chest in blind fury. Hale soldiers poured in the hallway and half in room ready to provide protection.

Kali clicked her tongue and called for an Argent soldier, Stiles swallowed. They were human, they could break the circle. Stiles deflected the first man’s attack with a snarl. “Don’t even think about it.” He snarled. They exchanged blows until Stiles mercilessly slit the soldier’s open skin—watching him wear down until he lost too much blood. 

It was only then Stiles backed away and looked up to see Madeline evaluating for the safest route to escape. Derek fighting off Kali. Relief flooded through him until he felt something break. He gasped and looked up to see Ethan had broken the barrier with the tip of his sword. Really, he should have seen this one being a possibility.

“No!” Stiles screamed; jumping immediately to protect the infants in Madeline’s hands. He managed to hold Ethan off before he felt himself being yanked and thrown across the room by the other twin. He stood quickly and sprinted, dodging the point of the sword and tackling the wolf. Surprised that it had an impact at all. But it was short lived when he felt the Alpha hit him in the stomach. Hot white pain seared where he was still healing from his delivery and he let out a shrill scream. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as Madeline screamed an ear-splitting one, Derek became distracted and Kali took that opportunity to hurl the Beta across the room and near the doorway. Stiles watched Madeline pressing her hands against the open wound on her side and bleeding profusely, the blood seeping into the silk fabric of her night gown. 

“Derek, the children!” Stiles pleaded as he watched Aiden and Ethan jump out of the broken window. His line of vision was disturbed when he looked up to see Kali. Her grin was twisted with cocky confidence as she reached down and grabbed a fist full of Stiles’ hair. Stiles whimpered and followed her movements as she pulled him towards the window.  
“Let him go Kali!” Derek demanded through fangs. Ennis laid still on the floor and Derek approached, he stopped short when Stiles felt claws raking rather close to his neck. He coached himself into not having a panic attack and looked at Derek with fear.

“He’s not yours! He will never be…and he will realize that soon.” 

“Derek…. Derek please, the children. Go save Claudia and Alexander.” Stiles could hear the soldiers approaching but he didn’t know which side they belonged to. His heart dropped when Argents filled the room. Derek turned to his side, drawing both blades and watching both sides. Kali nodded and one of the soldiers stepped forward, hand clutching against something. Stiles realized before it was too late. “Derek!” 

The purple dust flew through the air and Derek dropped like deadweight. “Take him to the Argents. And heal him.” Kali commanded, nodding to Ennis. She shouted out in pain and surprise shortly after and Stiles fell to the floor, looking up to see Madeline holding the Wolfsbane infused weapon Derek had used on Ennis.  
“Get away from him and leave my brother alone Alpha Kali.” She demanded.

“I see where your loyalties are Hale child…but I will make you regret it.” Over Stiles’ screaming, Madeline exhaled one of her own as Kali tackled her with teeth elongated. But Stiles threw his body on Kali, pushing her off the Madeline’s.

“Run!” He pointed to the passage, “Get Laura!” Madeline scrambled to her feet and bolted for the secret entrance, careful not to reveal the trigger, as she slipped through and disappeared. A few Argent soldiers made advance but Kali growled.

Stiles looked up to where she was standing over him. “I guess it’s just you and me pretty boy.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged him out of the window. A scream escaping his throat, and morphing into many.



Stiles was reunited with his children when they reached Lord Deucalion’s base just off the Hale Border and close to his own. The weather was cold, the Earth still suffering through its Winter days. “Please…they could get sick…just a blanket for them. Please!” He didn’t care that he was barefoot in frosted grass and wore cotton shirt and trousers that would never suffice against the cold. He breathed out and watched his breath curl around his shaking lips and refused to cry.

No one was listening to him. Kali stayed close, growling whenever Stiles did anything. She was keeping an eye out, obviously for someone that Stiles had a feeling he would not favor in this predicament. He cooed and whispered that everything was going to be okay—the children weren’t old enough to recognize the blip in his heart beat with their enhanced senses. 

A brown fur cloth, the size of a cloak more than a blanket was set in front of him and Stiles looked up to see the King behind the operation. Offering him hospitality because he thinks that Stiles was his Mate. “For the children.” 

Stiles hesitantly took it. Struggling to wrap it around them. Finally, he settled them on his closed lap, leaning them against his chest and pulled the fur cloak over his shoulders and pulled it close to over the children’s body. Both heads popping out from the trim and open mouth against Stiles chest. He couldn’t help bouncing his knee. “T-thank you.” 

“Anything for you Stiles. What are their names?”

Stiles kept his mouth shut, names had power and Stiles knew Deucalion still had the Emissary in his Pack despite the Alpha’s rampage against their Betas when they were forming their group. 

“Claudia and Alexander…I heard him tell his imposter of a Mate Derek Hale.” Stiles glared at Kali wishing he had more than just Visions. Deucalion sighed beside him and Stiles looked over to the man.

“Claudia is such a beautiful name…Alexander. I’m not too sure if I like it.” 

“With all due respect, King Deucalion…my children’s names do not need your permission. They are very dear names relating to past family members of the Stilinski-Hale family.” 

Deucalion was silent for a moment. He then smiled, nose twitching. “Ah Lady Jennifer, there you are. I was wondering what was keeping you.” Stiles froze as he held his children closer and inched away from the Darach—which unfortunately meant closer to Deucalion. Before Stiles could move, Deucalion grabbed his arms and held him firm. 

“Ah, sorry My Lord. I was gathering the rest of the ingredients for the Spell. Ah, there you are my Prince. Well…let’s get the children out of the way before we begin. Kali will you help me?” 

“Spell?” Stiles attempted to pull away from Deucalion but when Jennifer neared he stopped dead. “Please…please don’t do this.” Kali took both Claudia and Alexander from him before passing them off to Deucalion who Kali quickly switched spots with. “No. No please! King Deucalion please don’t do this!”

Stiles watched the King scent-mark his children by dragging his nose over their tiny little heads and Stiles cried. It was a heavy sob as he tried and failed to fight against the Alpha and Emissary. Lady Jennifer reached into her pouch, tutting to herself until she pulled out a vial of black liquid. Stiles eyes widen as he tried to fight once more. 

“Don’t worry My Stiles. When this is done, you won’t have to worry about the man who hurt you. You’ll be back home with our children, tucked away safe and sound. The Hale’s will not be able to touch you—the Argents took care of that. Must be fun to have a Werewolf to experiment on residing in your very own dungeon. We’ve spent a lot of time looking for you Prince Stiles.” 

Stiles refused to gawk because Lady Jennifer was attempting to pour the unidentified liquid down his throat. Her gentle features turned irate in quick seconds and glared up at Kali. Kali grinned and dragged her claws over his arm. Stiles wailed in pain but choked on the substance slicking down his throat with a foul taste. He heard a quiet chant and it felt as though the liquid got thicker searing down his throat as if it was attempting to choke him. He heaved as pain flared in his chest and his muscles ached.

His vision fuzzed as holes began to bore into his memory. Every memory that consisted of the Hales seemed to tear away—Laura’s laugh, Peter’s children babbling with the Twins, Talia’s kindness, Derek’s smile, his heart, their proposal, the wedding, the night the made love and Stiles cried from the mere happiness and fullness he felt, the day their children were born…every happy memory involving his family disappearing before his mind.

The last thing he saw was Deucalion handing each one of the twins to Aiden and Ethan before approaching him. Deucalion picked him up and Stiles tried to fight but the drug like substance, the Spell made everything hazy and disoriented. He finally rested his heavy head on Deucalion’s shoulder, feeling the ache of his scar as it pressed against Deucalion’s stomach, close to where Deucalion has Stiles secured by the hip, while crossing his other arm over his back to keep the warmth of the cloak on him as his legs dangled against the side. Stiles groaned and tipped his head towards Deucalion’s throat. Inhaling. 

“You’re safe now Darling, those Hale’s won’t hurt us or our children anymore.” Stiles didn’t know why he found himself agreeing…but as the moments past he couldn’t find a reason as to why he wouldn’t believe Deucalion. 

They were Mates after all.


	25. Difficulties at home

Stiles was shaken awake from a dreamless sleep and he flinched. Tiredly he spied two of the same faces, he tilted his head confused. “Are there two of you or did I hit my head harder than I anticipated?”

“Do you not remember us Prince Stiles?” One of them asked.

“Should I?” Stiles replied groggily. One of the helped him step out of the carriage and he groaned against the sunlight that immediately filled his Vision. The other one settled his hands on Stiles’ shoulder to steady him.

“I’m Lord Ethan, and this my twin brother Lord Aiden.”

“Twins?” Stiles asked curiously then gasped, eyes focusing and instantly alert, “Where is Alexander and Claudia! Where is Deucalion!? Where are they!”

“Come now love…you will wake them up.” An accented voice claimed calmly. Stiles whirled around and nearly sobbed at the sight of his children being carried by Deucalion. “It has been such a difficult journey, you were healing from your wounds so we didn’t dare wake you up—we took care of the babes. Although don’t expect it often, we have a Kingdom to run after all.” 

Stiles twisted his lips and scrunched up his nose before apologizing and taking Alexander and Claudia into his arms. Deucalion cupped his hand over Stiles’ throat with a gentle smile before dropping it and fixing his glittering broach clipped on his cravat. Stiles pivoted a little and spied Lord Ennis and Lady Kali stepping out of one coach while Lady Jennifer stepped out of a solo but smaller couch. Smelling of spices, tingling Stiles nose. 

He bowed respectively as they passed, meeting Deucalion’s gaze in a moment before he too walked towards their Mansion. Lord Ethan and Aiden remained at Stiles’ side as they escorted him to the opposite direction of the other four. 

“It’s very unfamiliar.” Stiles commented quietly.

“You were not here long before your forced departure.” Lord Aiden easily answered.

“Yes,” Lord Ethan continued, “You were home, when it burned down you came here, you married Alpha Deucalion but the night of your consummate we were invaded by the Hales. Took you into the night, never to return until now.” 

“I was captured.” Stiles said slowly, trying to make sense of his hazy memory, “But you rescued me?” The twins nodded while opening a heavy door. Stiles looked in and spied a bedroom with a king-sized bed and two cradles by the long paned window. There was a conjoined bathroom that made Stiles’ chest clench with familiarity. “I suppose I owe you a thank you then Lord Ethan and Lord Aiden.”

The Twins looked to each other quickly. Something unidentified flickering in their eyes, too fast for Stiles’ to catch. He blinked and pushed the thought away. 

“Alpha Deucalion will be with you shortly, he is just in a momentary meeting with regards to your return. We do not want you to be captured by the enemy once more.” One of them said instead.

“But they didn’t seem like it.” Stiles spoke confused. The older twins looked to one another and Stiles explained, “They didn’t seem like the enemy.”

“The Hales?” Lord Ethan asked shocked before laughing, elbowing his brother who had a coy smile on his lips. It reminded Stiles of his ally in the Martin Lands…he believed her name was Lydia. “Oh of course the Hales’ are the enemy. Otherwise we wouldn’t be fighting them.”

He supposed that made sense. “Why are you fighting them?”

“You.” Lord Aiden responded. He then walked out, his brother following him with a lingering look of pity. Stiles scowled at that before shutting the door with his hip and walking over to the cradles and placing his children inside. He cooed at them, playing with their hair before he crawled into the bed and fell asleep as well.

“So…you are just as trapped as I am Prince.” A voice commented snidely, "By the same people it seems." Stiles groaned and looked up, he was still in his bed but he was in a world that was not his own. He spied a woman who looked like Lady Jennifer but she had scars all over her exposed arms and she was pale, her eyes cold.

“I beg your pardon.” Stiles asked. “I’m sorry…I am not trapped—I just returned home. Who are you, might I ask?”

The woman gave him a look as if he were crazy, “Oh, forgive me. I was under the impression you remembered me…but it looks like my sister did a number on you. A spell it seems. Don’t worry, you will pull through, she doesn’t know that casting it on you will be temporary. But if you find the spell, please do share, I’m always interested in my sister’s magic. ”

“I don’t understand. Lady Jennifer used magic against me? When was she able to accomplish such things? My rescue was not even that long ago.” Stiles replied.

“Rescue from where, if you are not too secretive to answer. My Prince.”

“The Hales.” Stiles supplied slowly. 

“Are you sure they were the enemy?”

“Why would the keep me prisoner, kidnapping me on the night of mine and Deucalion’s marriage if it were not true? Why…is it not true? Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be a complete stranger invading my dreams—a way for the Hales to keep contact with me.” Stiles shot back defensively.

“You don’t need my help for that Prince. You have a bond with one of the Hale brothers that not even I have. And we are not strangers. We shared names before.”

Curiosity yet familiarity pulling at him into a sense of hope and security. “I feel like I know you, but I cannot recall your name.”

“You do Prince.” Stiles wiped the dust from his eyes. “But I’ll introduce myself again. I’m Jenna Belborne. At your service.” She faked bowed with a conniving grin on her face.   
“A different place…a different name.” Stiles remembered, whispering to himself. 

“Where did you hear that one from?” She mused, eyes filled with interest. A complete contrast to her blank ones Stiles first opened his eyes in this dreamscape. Stiles just shrugged in his response. “Where are you now My Prince? I mean outside of this dream?”

“I’m not sure, I was told I didn’t explore it much before my capture…but you are making me doubt that that is not true.” Stiles scowled. But deep down he felt it was wrongly directed.

She guffawed, “Maybe you should wake up now and stave your curiosity. It is only fair you know about your supposed home; do you think not?” She flicked her wrist and Stiles blinked rapidly at the dust that flew into his eyes. 

He stumbled back and jumped in his bed. Eyes searching. There was no sound and it was dark out. Stiles threw on a black and gold robe and paused, fingering the silk robe and frowning—missing his red one from back home in the Stilinski Kingdom, before he left the room. His bare feet clapped against the floor as he crossed his arms over his chest and breathed out. 

He went slow in hopes to not draw any Supernatural attention as he explored, the words of Jenna Belborne nudging his brain. Begging for attention from something Stiles had nothing to pay attention too. 

At the end of the hall, he spied an oak door, runes on its borders that glowed a mystic blue. He walked up to it, trying to read it. Stiles reached for it but flinched when he felt a hand cup his shoulder and glided to his neck. Stiles gave out a shout a whirled, breathing hard as Deucalion stood there patiently. 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. Lips curled back in disapproval.

“I—” Stiles pointed back to the door, waved his hands a little and winced, forgetting his husband was blind. 

“She is to not be disturbed. She is healing from an attack and will not awake until she does so. Do you understand me pet?” Stiles blinked at Deucalion before nodding dumbly. “Good, come, we should retire for the evening.” Stiles was led away but he turned to look back at the room. Deucalion’s words sounding like a lie to his ears.

~~~~~~

“Stiles!” A voice cried out to him. He turned and met the gentle gaze of a man with crystal like eyes and black cropped hair. His white teeth were straight as he smiled, his shadow of a beard growing into a scruff. “I found some!”

“Oh Goodie!” He heard himself say. Stiles saw that his image was still heavy with children despite his recent delivery and was quick to associate it with a memory. Funny, he has no recollection of such events. He watched with anticipation to see how it played out. “Thank you kindly, Derek!”

“Derek.” He whispered to himself, documenting his memory for any hints. As he watched himself bite into a juicy plum, he laughed against the fruit as it squirted down his fingers and wrists, he licked up his forearm and turned to see Derek looking at him with blown-out eyes. A look of love and lust all wrapped in one.

“Stiles.” He warned, no title. Such things odd with two individuals who were supposed to not be acquainted with one another. Stiles watched something on Derek’s ring glitter as he reached for the other Stiles in his Vision, Stiles noticed the same ring of moonstones on the other Stiles’ finger. Stiles immediately glanced to his bare finger and noticed a tan line he never saw before. Which shocked him because it was pretty hard to miss.

He looked at the scene in front of him when he heard laughing and a movement that ended with them plopping on the bed together. He flushed but stared openly as Derek and his other self quickly found themselves at an undressed state and fully preparing themselves to reach full penetration. 

Stiles immediately slapped a hand over his eyes in false hopes to remove the scene from his memory but he could feel it, his breath coming short as touches lingered and dragged across his skin. A gust of wind against his ear as his partner breathed out against it. The heat between his legs as he felt what the other Stiles was feeling. A memory indeed.  
They cried out and came down from their climaxes, Stiles deemed it safe to look, shocked to see that they were cuddling with one another, love and passion filling their cheeks in a high blush. Their joined hands revealed the identical marriage rings that had unified them.

“I love you Stiles…I will always love you.”

“I love you too Derek. With all my heart.”

“Hmm…Mate.”

The couple in the bed fell asleep while Stiles stood at the foot of the bed with a dropped jaw and widened eyes. He tilted his head to examine them. They were holding together so close like they have done this before—Derek was protective over his full belly that gave the impression that they were his…that Alexander and Claudia were his.

“What?” He asked confused…nothing made sense anymore. 

~~~~~

For the next couple of days, Stiles was quiet as he observed. He had not found Jenna since their first encounter, but instead he found himself diving in his memories he had not known were his. Every time he got close he would find his progress disappearing, so much so he had to start keeping a secret journal he hid in the wall behind the bed.   
He took care of his and Deucalion’s children by himself, like Deucalion promised he would be doing and Stiles found it awkward. He felt like he always had someone who would help him. Often finding himself turning to ask for help or give instructions only to find that he was alone. 

While he sat alone with the children on the patio glaring into the sunset, he found himself wondering why he had children in the first place. Deucalion was always rumoured to desire power, that is how he is the Alpha of Alphas….so how did he wound up with someone like Stiles? A Prince from a Neutral Kingdom? His mother would have never approved of this—Stiles found himself wondering of what his father’s opinion was. 

He worried his lip looking down to the children. Taking in every feature—they were not Deucalion’s heirs. They looked like the people from his Visions…and something was preventing it from making sense. It made Stiles’ stomach drop, the thought of being unfaithful tortured him and everything he ever stood for. To think he bedded someone outside of his marriage made his skin crawl—but Deucalion needed to know that Alexander and Claudia were not his children, especially if he didn’t already know.

“Deucalion.” Stiles gathered the courage to begin. Deucalion placed his cup down and it echoed in the empty room. It was just the four of them in the Dining Room, their family. It felt wrong. He wanted to confront Deucalion and ask him why he felt like he didn’t belong here. Why his Visions were never of him, why their children didn’t share any of his traits…who was it that was healing and should not be disturbed and if she had any relations to Jenna? “How is your process today?” He finished lamely. Determination leaving him.

“Good.” He replied, tugging at the steak with his fangs. “We are advancing nicely.”

“Oh…” He placed the fork down on the table, his food barely touched. He should have known Deucalion would not reveal anything to him. Stiles was beneath him. He always thought Alpha Mates were equal…but Stiles supposes he was wrong. If the constant neglect was anything to go by.

“Do me a favour pet and never bring up War in dinner, such things are not for you to understand. Your job is just to sit there and look pretty and provide comfort if I desire it. Do you understand? You have no other purpose here. All right Carrier?” Stiles sucked in a breath, shocked. Deucalion arched a brow, “You are a Human…our enemies are Wolves, what do you have to offer?”

He made it sound so simple but Stiles felt a clutching in his chest that hurt every time his heart beat. He avoided eye contact, looking to his children instead. They were in high chairs beside him but they sat there quietly. Wide eyes taking in the Dining Room, feet occasionally kicking out. One moment later they began crying, shocking Stiles out of his blank stare to them and pushing him to immediate action to stop them.

Deucalion growled and picked up a steak knife, throwing it their direction. Stiles scream at Deucalion, demanding him to stop but his husband didn’t. In attempts to defend his newly born pups, he threw himself in front of the children. Getting a sharp pain on his arm was his result. He grabbed his arm and watched in sick fascination as his blood oozed around the knife embedded in his arm. On the bright side, at least the children stopped crying. Maybe it was caused by the growl of an Alpha. “You hit me.” He whispered shocked. Looking to his husband.

“Deucalion. You hit me…I’m bleeding.” Stiles whispered, falling to his knees out of dizziness. Deucalion was by him in a second, concern etching his features as he pets Stiles’ hair before picking him up and carrying him off. The last thing Stiles heard was Deucalion commanding someone to settle the children down in their beds while he took Stiles to dress his wound.

Stiles closed his eyes to another memory of him and Derek, he found himself desiring this life and wishing he had never left it. That he was never taken away from it. But he knew deep down he did not deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Kidnapping, Mind Altercation and Domestic Violence tags come into play.


	26. Doubts

Stiles woke up from a dream about a man he is sure he has never met before, but knew by name and memories as Derek with not only pain on his stomach but a sting on his arm. He looked to where he was bandaged but Stiles could see hints of claw marks as well as what looked like a stabbing wound underneath and Stiles snapped up. “Claudie? Alex?” 

His gaze fixed on the cribs and Stiles threw the black silk sheets off and stalked his way over. He leaned over and smiled gently at the sight of them sleeping soundly. Stiles stroked Claudia’s tiny curls as she mouthed her own fist. Stiles switched his gaze to Alex who was sleeping on his stomach, foot twitching every now and then but was the cutest thing Stiles has ever seen.

“Ah Darling, you’re up! I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t.” 

Stiles whirled around, expecting to see a dark-haired man with impossible green eyes but frowned at the sight of a blond-haired man with glasses possessing dark lens. Stiles frowned, why would he have a Vision of another man? Deucalion was the father of his children…his husband! But…something didn’t settle right. His Visions were always true; why would it tell of a man he never met? He must have been more disoriented than he thought due to blood loss, but then again….his Visions do not lie.

“Stiles love, is everything all right?” Stiles jumped a little and nodded. 

“Everything is fine darling.” _Or will be._

“Our Allies, the Argent’s neutralized the threat of the Hale’s. They won’t harm you anymore.”

“What…did they do? I, I can’t remember. It is still a bit fuzzy.” When Deucalion frowned, and turned away Stiles pressed on, “Deucalion, what happened to me? Why is everything fuzzy? Why are my Visions showing me things that clearly did not happen?”

“Visions?” When Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow. He married a man who didn’t know of his Visions? What was he thinking? The confusion must have shown because Deucalion improvised, “Oh right…well. I know this is not easy news to hear but…Stiles. The night of our marriage, after we consummated, the Hale’s squadron led by Beta Caleb Hale, breached the castle and kidnapped you. It is the reason we are at War with them in the first place.” That made sense, Stiles bemused thoughtfully, the Alpha Pack didn’t join up until a year ago. “It has been a year of God knows what but I finally found you again. My Mate.” 

“Why would they come after me? I am no threat to them. I am Human.”

“Go after the Mate, the Werewolf falls apart. If it wasn’t for Lady Jennifer and my Pack, I wouldn’t be here today…to finally hold you and unite with our children. I’ve had Argent spies in the Hale castle. They said some…disturbing things. The Prince there, Derek…” He paused and shared a small smile with himself, “the one who took you in after his brother brought you to the Hale dungeon, apparently, was making sexual approaches and when you did not reciprocate he hurt you…it only stopped after they found out you were with child. Queen Talia knew the importance of children so you were to remain a prisoner but with a little more…luxury. I couldn’t get much more information—my spy was killed.”

Stiles sat silent for a moment, confused before slowly nodding and looking to his husband. “I…. okay, um, I am back now…I don’t think he did anything to me so no need to worry.” Deucalion’s expression was delayed before claiming relief and pecking Stiles on the cheek. They were husbands, why would he only kiss Stiles on the cheek? Did Stiles disgust Deucalion because of his capture? Or was it because he was Human? Stiles’ Father had warned him about the Wolves who didn’t value Humans…it made Stiles wonder how he felt about the Marriage between him and Deucalion.

“How are the children?” Deucalion asked advancing towards them, he leaned down and gently cradled Claudia, sprawling her against his shoulder, having her nose close to his neck and Stiles held his breath in fear before stopping. Deucalion wasn’t going to do anything…maybe Stiles was just being overprotective over them. They were newborn after all.

“They are fine. Sleeping soundly but no doubt would wake soon for food.” Stiles frowned when Claudia started to wail and Deucalion winced, using more than necessary speed to pull the child away from his ear with a grimace. Stiles jogged forward and took Claudia from Deucalion’s disposing posture and she immediately calmed. Nose twitching and soft hums from her throat. “Claudie baby, what’s wrong?” 

He obviously wasn’t expecting an answer but the high pitched whine his daughter emitted must have meant something. He spared an evaluating glance to Deucalion who could have been mistaken for glaring at Claudia and Stiles instinctively curled over her while stepping towards Alexander. “If you didn’t want children you could have just said so.” 

“It’s not that love, it’s…more that. Well, I don’t think she likes me.” He sounded so small and Stiles found himself gently smiling. “May I try? With Alexander?” The way Deucalion rolled their son’s name in his mouth seemed uncomfortable but Stiles let that pass as he nodded and side-stepped. Deucalion picked him up and he stayed silent for a whole ten minutes.

The smile on Deucalion’s lips weren’t really one of admiration but it looked like he just won something. It sent shivers up Stiles spine…did he always fear this man? Why did he agree to marry him if he frightened him this much? Was it an arranged marriage to protect Stilinski land? No, his father would never do that to him. Finally, Deucalion put Alexander down before bowing with a coyly gentle smile. “I’ll prepare their milk then. You stay here and watch them. You never know if the Hale’s will return.”

Stiles paled, “But you said—”

“I know. I just meant as a precaution.” Deucalion led himself out with his golden cane and Stiles sat on the small chair near the cribs and gazed into Claudia’s big brown eyes—obviously portraying something that Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around. 

Alexander began to cry as soon as the door shut and Stiles frowned in confusion. Did he want attention? Stiles stood and carefully place Claudia in her crib, wrapping her up in pearl white and golden sheets before drawing his attention to Alexander. Hmm, what inspired Alexander anyway? Stiles knew Claudia’s name significance and Alexander felt just as important but he couldn’t tell why. 

He held his son close and cooed in his ear, bouncing on his toes, trying anything to sooth his child. Stiles almost didn’t know the silence because his ears were ringing but he looked down to see Alexander’s green eyes with scattering brown dots. Stiles held his breath in shock. He’s seen these eyes before.

They were eerily familiar to the man he had dreamed about. But why?

Moments later, another person walked in with the tray of bottled milk that was warmed over a kindling fire. Stiles was informed that Deucalion had been called elsewhere and that the servant was asked to deliver it. Stiles nodded sadly—the Wolf servant frowning but said nothing as they walked away. Stiles walked over to the cradles, testing the milk on his wrist before he leaned over the cribs and fed Claudia first. 

She looked so much like him and his mother, but she also had traits that belonged to her other parent. Her jawline was different, it reminded him of the image he saw of Queen Talia Hale, Alpha to the Hale Pack. In Alexander, he saw his own nose but the iconic Hale eyes, Stiles’ father’s ears that wiggled whenever Alexander scrunched up his nose.   
Their eyes constantly gazing, wide-eyed as if they were taking in new information but Stiles had always thought that that is just what babies do. But it always seemed like they were waiting for something, something that never came. Something that was out of Stiles’ habit but may have been part of someone else’s….Stiles didn’t know.

“There you go my little lovelies, all fed, now be patient with me. You will both be burped, you just have to wait your turns.” Stiles went for Alexander first, his tiny hands curling into fists as he waved them. Stiles looked around and grabbed his undone cravat on the table, threw it over his shoulder, and burped Alexander…it was okay. He didn’t think crème and black were becoming colours on him anyway. 

Once Alexander was burped, Stiles immediately turned his attention to Claudia. It was easier to burp her before settling her down for a nap. Alexander was already out like a light and Stiles’ paused. Gnawing his lip while bent over Claudia’s crib with Claudia in his arms. He stared over to the cribs and noticed they were quite large, more than big enough to put both the babies in. They have been separated into two different beds but if they were twins, why should they be separate?

Decision made, Stiles placed Claudia by Alexander in their cribs and watched as they both instinctively curl into each other in their sleep. The sight made Stiles’ heart lurch, he also found himself wishing that he could share this moment with someone. 

Oh well, maybe he could see if Deucalion needed anything now that Stiles had finished taking care of his children.


	27. Chapter 27

“Lord Deucalion.” Stiles began while knocking on the door of his husband’s study. He side-stepped in and watched the blind man lift his gaze from the burning fire and smiled at Stiles. Stiles shrunk into himself a bit before clearing his throat. “I just put Claudia and Alexander to bed. Was there something you’d like me to do for you?”

Stiles felt he had to make up for the past year he had been held by the Hales. He felt bad because he was told Deucalion joined the War to save Stiles. He shuffled in and sat down on the spare chair.

“Just talk my love, I enjoy the sound of your voice.” He replied, “I just received word from the Argents, they have Prince Derek and Princess Cora in custody ready to execute them on our behalf for the crimes they performed against you, us. Unfortunately, they could not retrieve any of the other Hales. No matter, one of them was a pesky human anyway.”

“Oh!” Stiles replied shocked, something sick and wrong settled in his stomach at the news. “Um, well. That’s good I assume? We can rest assure they won’t do anything to our family again.”

“Prince Derek will do whatever he can to get to you and the children. I will stop him; he has to accept that you are mine.” Deucalion’s hand curled over his walker and he tilted his head towards Stiles, hearing his heartbeat before walking over to him and sitting beside him, “You know I won’t let him touch you anymore.” His touch on Stiles leg felt wrong. Invasive.

“But why can’t you perform the execution yourself?” With how passionate Deucalion was with regards to the matter, Stiles would think he would want to involve himself in the final moments and decisions with the demise of the Hale Pack. A Pack he's claimed had been a problem for a long time now.

“I cannot have Prince Hale here, it may spark something. That’ll ruin everything I’ve worked towards to get you. I’ll not risk anything; how could you be so inconsiderate!?” He lashed out, grasping Stiles’ leg with claws.

Stiles cried out and reeled back, the nails piercing the surface of the skin, causing blood to ooze from the injury as he landed behind the chair he scurried to the wall, whimpering, and pressing his hand against the wetness on his thigh. His heart beat out of control, watching Deucalion snap out of his anger and come close. Stiles reached for a weapon, managing to come up with a letter opener; it would probably be useless but it made him feel a little safe.

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Deucalion whispered, lifted his chin and yanked at the cravat around his neck. Stiles watched the pearl white cravat settle in Deucalion’s hands as he bypassed the weak attempt of Stiles’ protection and pressed the cloth against Stiles’ wound. “But you should have known better.”

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, looking away from the Alpha’s blind look; despite being unable to see it Stiles knows Deucalion will detect a challenge. And Stiles can’t do that. Not anymore. Not since the children were born. His familial instincts took over his fighting ones. “I’ll know better for next time. I did not mean to anger you.”

“I should just turn you.” Deucalion continued as if Stiles didn’t speak. “Thank God the children inherited the dominant Wolf gene but you are still Human. Still fragile…the only reason I agreed to marry you was because you were my Mate. I’ve come to love you true…but a Human has no place in a Wolf Pack. Please consider my offer. For I cannot do it without your consent.” He paused, “Well, I can but I don’t think you’ll listen to me and I would hate if you went Omega on me. Such a ghastly end.”

Stiles flinched before nodding and slowly moving his leg away. How was he to blame for all of this? Maybe it was his fault. “I’ll consider it My Lord.” Stiles learned quickly that affectionate names were of no interest of Deucalion, he’d either be preferred by his name or his Title. Stiles couldn’t choke out his name half the time so he went with Deucalion’s Title while the King overloaded him with pet names. 

“Thank you love. Now, run along to bed. I should be there shortly.”

Stiles limped out of the room and almost ran into Kali, Deucalion’s trusted advisor and the occasional lover of both Jennifer and Ennis. It was strange really, Stiles never heard of a Wolf with two lovers. “Lady Kali.” Stiles bowed.

“Ah, well if it isn’t the pesky whore.” Stiles flinched. “You’re lucky we save you from that false Mate of yours.” She chided before smiling rudely and running her fingers in his hair before pulling him to look up at her. “Don’t worry little Human. We’ve got you now, and your pretty children too.”

“Thank you.” He whispered. Tears welling in his eyes. Ever since he came back he’s face a lot of ridicule from Lady Kali and Commander Ennis. His daily check up with Lady Jennifer consisted of her having a private evil smile to herself that Stiles found resembled Deucalion’s from time to time. The Twin brothers Aiden and Ethan were secretive and gave looks of pity to Stiles before busying themselves.

“No need to thank us yet, the poor excuse of a Wolf Derek Hale still lives.” She walked past Stiles and Stiles watched her go. For a moment, he felt himself longing for the days where he was with the Hales, prisoner or not they were rumoured to respect Humans in a Pack. The only discomfort and treatment he received was because he was associated with these Wolves. A Pack of Alphas who disturbs the balance of nature and order.

“Oh!” Commander Ennis turned, capturing Stiles’ attention, “Lady Jennifer left a list in your room, she requests that you go to her personal garden and pick some herbs and flowers for her—ones in which she is running low in. She is a very busy woman working Magicks for the Kingdom, the least you can do is be useful and help her.”

“Of course, Alpha Ennis.” Stiles bowed. Lady Kali and Commander Ennis chittered with laughter before walking off once more. 

Stiles stalked to his room and undressed, stopping to gawk at the tattoo on his hip of the triskelion symbol of the Hales. Stiles ran his fingers along the swirls and felt a breath escape his lips. This wasn’t a brand. The colour wasn’t an angry red nor did it have the ugly texture. It wasn’t harsh with its pattern, in fact if Stiles looked close enough he could see different colours indicating floral patterns along the swirls. 

It looked right on his skin. And it was something he should keep to himself. He threw a shirt over quickly to cover himself before walking to the cribs. He rested his cheek against his arm and let his other hand drape over the side of the crib, fingering the cloth between his thumb and index before sighing. Even the colours were wrong. Nothing felt right.

He blinked as a shadow flickered over by the bed and Stiles whirled to see a smoky image of the Prince of the Hale kingdom as he lifted a hand to Stiles. His smile was not one who could belong to an evil man; his captor. It was warm and gentle and genuine. The feeling in his chest swelled with happiness as he took the figures hand and watched the Prince lean forward and press a kiss against it before disappearing.

Stiles breathed out. What was that? He had the sudden urge to write down what he had just witnessed but shook off the temptation, he cannot recall ever writing down a Vision but for some reason it is a memory of a sort. None of this was making sense, something was wrong. Stiles laid down in bed and found himself falling asleep; almost dormant when Deucalion walked in with hushed whispers to another. 

“He wouldn’t dare question me.” Deucalion had said, “Just make sure that he is dosed with the Spell every week until he doesn’t have to depend in it anymore. He may be Derek’s True Mate but he is not that anymore.”

“What will happen over the years when he realizes that the children…”

“I’ll deal with them when the time comes. It’s true they have Hale traits but we’ll worry about that later. The most I have concern with is producing and heir of my own. How healed is he?”

“Well, his delivery seems to have been a complicated one but with a couple of years he should be able to carry more.”

“Good. Goodnight Lady Jennifer.”

“Goodnight Lord Deucalion.”

Stiles was too tired to pay a lot of attention to the conversation. But he saved what he remembered for later as he felt Deucalion’s arm snake around his waist and he stuffed his nose against Stiles’ neck and inhaled. Falling asleep shortly after. 

Stiles didn’t feel to safe here…and the more he thought about it the more he realized he never did.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Stiles found himself picking through Lady Jennifer’s garden carefully and filling a wicket basket full of herbs and flowers she said she needed to maintain a spell. Stiles couldn’t help but think back to the woman who he dreamed of all those weeks ago that shared characteristics with Lady Jennifer. The woman who called herself Jenna Belborne. 

She said that Stiles was under a spell her sister had casted. As Stiles’ fingers plucked thyme, rosemary, sage, sandalwood as well as some flowers such as lilac, lupine, and orchis—he found himself contemplating which spell could have been used on him? Had she been hinting him the whole time, trying to reveal the truth without Stiles’ pushing it away. She said that he had a connection with the Hales, and based off of the appearance of his children alone would make Stiles believe her. 

Stiles set his shoulders, he had to find that spell. Quickly he finished up with the list before picking up his wicket basket and placed it on his hips as he walked back into the Mansion. Stiles was allowed to leave on his own, the Forest of Omegas playing as a security net for the Alpha Pack against any enemies…coming and going. Stiles shivered at the thought and scurried his way inside and back to Lady Jennifer’s laboratory where she conducted all her magicks. 

Stiles had left a basket of herbs he had picked for Lady Jennifer on the counter with a huff, about to turn away until he spotted the leather bounded book hidden under pictures of the Human Body. He looked out the door behind him before swiping the papers away to reveal the cover of the leather book, consisting of a symbol of Dark Magicks. The yellow tinted page that it was opened to was an unnamed Spell consisting of herbs. 

“Ambrosia for Reciprocated Love, Cumin for Fidelity Red Salvia—Forever Mine, Calluna for Loneliness, Yellow Carnations for Disappointment, Forget-Me-Nots for Memories.” Stiles shook his head in confusion, but before he could continue reading voices sounded in the Hallway. Stiles rearranged the papers over the book and placed the basket over it for precaution. 

He turned to leave but came face to face with Lady Jennifer. Stiles thanked his lucky stars that he left the door opened, if it was closed she would have suspected something more than she suspected now—considering her eyes were narrowing. 

“What did you see?” She accused. Hands on her hips like she was scolding a child. 

“Nothing. I just got here mere moments before you, dropping off the herbs you had requested I pick.” Stiles replied easily. Making sure his eyes didn’t flicker to where he knew and where Jennifer knew the book laid open under the protection of Human Anatomy. Begging to be understood by Stiles. 

“Lord Deucalion was looking for you. Run along before he gets angry.” She dismissed him. Stiles thanked the Gods that Mages like Lady Jennifer could not hear lies.

Stiles felt his whole face light up and a smile break onto his lips as he bolted out of the room without another word. But as he rounded the corner his head cleared and he stopped smiling. It was then that he became more mindful that his head got particularly fuzzy when Lady Jennifer is around him. He paced himself until he found Deucalion in their chambers, bent over the cribs and giving an uninterested look at the children who were crying and reaching upwards in hopes to be embraced. 

He turned to Stiles direction and sighed, “Finally. They would not quiet down, it was like they were trying to get under my skin.” Stiles blinked, how can the simple behavior of infants enrage Deucalion?

“They just wanted to be held.” Stiles explained softly as he went to reach for Claudia first, but he was whirled around and pushed against the crib uncomfortably as Deucalion snarled and held Stiles by his shirt. “Ow! You’re hurting me!” Stiles shouted. His raised voice caused Deucalion to lift an angry brow at him, lips curled back in a snarl as his stance turned more offensive.

“Who do you think you are talking to me like that?” Stiles was speechless and quite frankly frightened as the red bled into the blind eyes. He opened and closed his mouth in attempts to form words but nothing came out, “I am running an entire Pack, a Kingdom! I don’t have time to take care of children! That is what you’re here for, the Gods know you’re worthless else wise.” He growled, "What would you know about responsibility of a Kingdom? Your Father ran yours and now it is burned to the ground. You are a Carrier, and that is all you ever will be...no wonder your father married you off to me, God knows he would have not dealt with you. You should be grateful I even considered bedding you. You're filthy by Nature!"

Tears welled up in his eyes and Stiles sniffed, the heaviness in his chest only grew as Stiles was pressed even more against the ledge of the crib as he was bent in an unfavourable position and his feet just scrapping the ground. “Deucalion!” He gasped out. He didn’t want to fall on Claudia. 

“You dirty little whore. Opening your legs for the wrong Wolf, how do I know if these children are really mine? Who knows who you had slept with to ensure your safety with the Hales. Panting like a slut waiting to be fucked like a bitch Omega in Heat.”

“I would never!” Stiles felt obligated to say, but for some reason he didn’t feel it to be true. The blip must have disrupted the beating of his already frantic heart because Deucalion just growled and picked Stiles up. Throwing him across the room, Stiles landed on the end of the bed before he fell to the floor. Gasping and tears falling. “Deucalion.” Stiles whispered the silent pleas of release, for Deucalion to stop his anger. 

“Oh Stiles, love.” Deucalion said after a moment of breathing for both their parts. He knelt beside Stiles and took his handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed the cloth on Stiles tear-streak cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Stiles lifted his chin in submission and Deucalion took a long sniff along the younger boy’s neck before sighing in contentment. “I really am.”

“I know.” Stiles whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I didn’t mean to talk back to you. It was my fault and I deserved it.” The words tasted wrong, it logically was wrong, but the smile on Deucalion’s face caused a twisting in feeling in Stiles’ gut. 

“I know. But at least now you know better now. I will be attending to matters until night falls, do not disturb me. Busy yourself with the children or something.” He stood up and fixed his coat before walking out of the room. 

Stiles looked to his children and frowned, at least they were no longer crying. He brought the both of them to his bed and lid down next to them on his side. He blinked and their sleeping faces and his frowned deepened. Stiles could see some of his traits on Claudia and Alexander. But they didn’t at all look like Deucalion. 

There was no Alpha-Beta bond between Deucalion and the children, no matter how much Deucalion tried to scent-mark them they would just get louder and fight him. Stiles would always have to come and take them away, flinching when Deucalion would raise his hand. Muttering something about stupid Beta’s under his breath. Was his children attached to another Alpha? He gave birth on Hale lands…did Queen Alpha Talia Hale scent them to the point they would not accept another Alpha? Or did the children scent something wrong with Deucalion in the sense of fatherhood?

Stiles found himself seething whenever Deucalion would say something about his children….wait. When did Stiles stop addressing Claudia and Alexander as his and Deucalion’s children? He prompt himself on his arm and examined his sleeping children with a new sense of hope. Perhaps…he was not so devoted to Deucalion as he is supposed to be. Perhaps that’s what the leather book was for. To keep Stiles and his children trapped.

And with that in mind…Stiles began to plan and pin everything together. Phrases like ‘The Wrong Wolf’ triggering unsettling pasts and a choking sensation, like he could not quite keep bile down. The dreams he hardly acknowledged himself was of him at the Hale home; he was happy with them and so was his Father. He remembered that his Mother refused to form an Alliance with Deucalion when he reached out, kindly refusing and stating that as a Human she doesn’t feel inclined to trust a Pack who do not value Humans in the slightest. Come to think of it, this was after the Witch who attempted to kidnap Stiles as a child. And before the time Stiles first met the Young Prince Derek Hale and gave him a Vision. 

Gods, it was all coming back, rushing at Stiles like a massive headache that had been festering for days. His clouded judgment becoming clear as his emotions ceased to be a play-toy for the Alphas and their Emissary. Stiles was the Crown Prince of his Kingdom that was burn to the ground by the Argents and Deucalion’s Omegas. Stiles aided Queen Talia Hale in planning for War and trained her Guards. Stiles courted Prince Derek Hale for a year before marrying him—consummating on their wedding night. Stiles had fallen ill when they were infiltrating Argent lands to free stolen Wolves…where he found out he was with child. Stiles looked down at his wedding finger and noticed a tan line from where a ring once sat as he remembered looking at the same finger over the swell of his stomach.

Stiles wasn’t at all connected to the Alphas and their Emissary. Stiles was not theirs, he was never theirs. And Stiles knew the only thing that was keeping him and his children alive was the fact that Deucalion believed Stiles has been his Mate ever since Stiles was a child.

Stiles could work with this. He stayed with the children all day, the meals came to his room and he barely ate, afraid it consisted of something that would make him forget. He didn’t want to forget but he could feel Lady Jennifer’s pull on him, as if she could detect that he had somehow broke the Spell she had casted on him. 

“Prince Stiles?” A voice called out. Stiles looked up to see the same servant who delivers the babies’ bottles holding a tray of tea. Stiles smiled sweetly as it was set on the night table beside the bed. “Your tea.”

“Thank you.” He said kindly. The servant walked away and Stiles sluggishly served himself some tea. It was a weekly luxury, since the tea was beyond the Forest of Omegas it took days of journey to go to the market in which sold it. Deucalion had insisted once it was his favourite, and even if he hadn’t Stiles would find himself agreeing. 

Habitually, he took a sip from his cup, choking on it and spilling it with a gasp of realization. “Oh no.” He whispered to himself, staring at the mess he made on the floor and how   
made Deucalion would be if he saw it. But something much more important flickered across Stiles’ mind.

“No…” Stiles groaned, pressing his curled finger on his temples and rubbing them down his eyes. “No…please no.” The smaller details began to fade away as Stiles struggled to keep them all. He found himself curling around his children, leaving them untouched—afraid the magic would seep through Stiles’ skin and harm them.

Stiles was breathless as Prince Derek’s face of anticipation as he waited for Stiles to say Yes, faded…like the light around him as he passed out and fell into darkness.


	29. Meeting the Last Hale.

“Yeah I would suggest never drinking that tea again.” Jenna Belborne suggested while picking at the only patch of grass in this dreamscape. Stiles nodded in agreement, this time he was sitting beside her and pulling on the blades as well. “My sister is particularly good with elixirs and tea. Drinking it weekly is no doubt preventing you from properly remembering what you are trying to remember.”

“My journal was missing.” Stiles spoke quietly, “The one I had started once I figured out these dreams I was having were actually memories.” Stiles sighed and leaned back, “I believe I saw a page burning in the fire place later that week. I didn’t bother writing anything else down in fear Lord Deucalion would find it.”

“Smart move.” Jenna nodded. “I’m surprised you found me again. The runes I feel surrounding me should have prevented you from being able to contact me in your Visions. Does Deucalion even know about your Visions?”

“To be honest?” Stiles began, “I don’t think he does. He has not mentioned anything about it. So, I’m assuming he is keeping it to himself or somehow using it to altercate my feelings towards him. I mean. He constantly is insulting me, throwing me around and hurting me, and he looks at the children like he just won a prize. How am I supposed to love someone who is…who is?” Stiles cried out in frustration at the lack of word.

“Abusive?”

“That’s not abuse…” Stiles said weakly.

“Many who are abused do realize they are being abused. Lemme’ guess. He gets ill-tempered really quick and then as soon as your hurt he goes soft?” Stiles nodded, “Also, he only destroys your things when and if you two engage in a fight?” Again, he nodded. “Not to mention that he is verbally insulting you constant about your biology as well as your personality and so on—going so far as to even mention your lineage?” Stile bit his lip and nodded, “Oh, and he uses he children against you as well. Are you seeing a pattern here?”

“Oh dear Gods.” Stiles croaked. “I’m supposed to be his Mate. If this is how he treats his Mates…oh God.”

“Relax, you’re not his Mate.” Jenna waved her hand.

“How do you know that.”

“Because we’ve already established that Wolves cannot have two Mates and based on your dream…you are already the Mate of someone else.” She shrugged. “The Hales are your true family. You are just stuck here because my sister actually sucks at soulmate findings. You’re the result of a bad spell conducted to make an already powerful wolf even more powerful.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’m part of Prince Caleb Hale’s squadron. Word travels.” She glanced at her tattoos. Her lips jutted out in a pout, “I miss him.” 

Stiles blinked, “Prince Caleb Hale?” She deflected it, “Are you two lovers.” She shook her head carefully, worrying that her movement would jostle the claws in her neck. “But you want to be.” Stiles surmised.

“How is it even with your fragmented memories you are still about to recall this?” She sniffed, laughter caught in a sob, “I am not worthy of a Prince. It is that simple. My promise was to give the Hales’ my sister’s head. I never meant to fall in love with the Prince.” Her eyes widened at her confession.

“What would you do if he loved you?” Stiles asked calmly. She shook her head but gave no response. Stiles pursed his lips before changing the conversation, “Ambrosia for Reciprocated Love, Cumin for Fidelity Red Salvia—Forever Mine, Calluna for Loneliness, Yellow Carnations for Disappointment, Forget-Me-Nots for Memories. What kind of spell would they be used for?”

“A love potion.” Jenna accepted the Segway. “A love potion on an unwilling lover. Or one who is already in love. Why, did you see this amongst my sister’s things?” Stiles nodded, “Oh. Then it is definitely temporary. Just make sure they don’t catch onto you remembering. They will force spell upon spell on you. Who knows what kind of effect that will have on you.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “I need to get out of here.”

“You will find a way. Stilinski’s are crafty after all. Now, do you remember everything?”

“Not everything, but being here helped me restore what I forgot due to that tea consumption. Is it something about this place?” Jenna nodded once before looking around and scrunching up her face. “Maybe you should wake up now, the children are crying.”

“What?” Stiles’ brows furrowed, he couldn’t hear anything. But Jenna just flicked her wrist and Stiles found himself falling. Seriously, why was it always falling?

 

Stiles jumped awake in his and Deucalion’s dark room and immediately distinguished the cause when the cries filled the air. Stiles went to move but was anchored down by Deucalion’s arm. With a grunt of slight annoyance as he pushed off the arm and sleepily staggered to Claudia. 

He picked up Claudia and softly sang a lullaby, bouncing on his toes while feeling himself glare at Deucalion. This is the third time this week that Deucalion slept through or pretended to sleep through something like this and Stiles just couldn’t figure out why. He’s a Werewolf…shouldn’t Stiles’ pups mean something to him as much as he claims? 

Stiles had watched Deucalion advance on him but completely disregard Claudia and Alexander. Stiles couldn’t begin to wonder why. Stiles eyes shift as he saw a shadow lean over Alexander’s crib and picked up the grumbling baby, disturbed by his sister’s screams. Stiles almost screamed but was shocked to meet the eyes so similar to Alexander’s own and who’s nose was like Claudia but also a mix of Stiles’ own. 

What gets him is that this man was wearing a Hale sigil and cooing at his child like it was his own. And quite frankly, this Vision showed more to Stiles than what Deucalion ever showed his family. Not only that but he adopted the same soothing actions as Stiles and hymned a tune of his own. 

“Aren’t they beautiful Stiles?” Gods even his voice was familiar. Then again it was a Hale…this could have been Derek—the one who Deucalion said always advanced on him but hurt him when he didn’t follow through. “Gods, we did this…we brought these beautiful children to the world.” Stiles’ heart melted.

Deucalion never called his children beautiful. None of the Alphas did. They looked at them like they were a nuisance, some packaged deal between Deucalion and Stiles’ relationship. Stiles whimpered, “Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?” His voice didn’t sigh with annoyance or like he was testing his patience on a small child who had a million questions. It was soft, like Stiles’ name was one of the best words to ever fall from his lips as he gazed at Alexander.

“Who are you to me?” Stiles voice was wavering…he knew for some time now that Deucalion wasn’t who he claimed to be. His actions towards both him and the children is not the way a Wolf treats his Mate or his pups. He had a gut feeling he felt what a True Mate Bond was…and it wasn’t with Deucalion.

“Stiles…I’m your husband.” That struck him hard on the chest and he whined. Looking down at his naked finger before curling it into the hold on Claudia. “Stiles…are you all right? What have they done to you?” The worry filled his voice and Derek set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Stiles blinked through tears.

“Derek…they made me forget you. And every time I do remember, they take you away. They keep me away…and I…” Stiles blinked away the tears. He wanted to continue but didn’t know where to continue from. Deucalion didn’t advance on his much other than kisses and lingering touches but Stiles has been so busy with the children and this gut feeling that he wouldn’t do much else with the King.

“I’ll make them regret it…but Stiles. Cora and I are trapped, captured by the Argents.” Stiles heart dropped. This wasn’t just a Vision; this was a linked dream…Deaton said Stiles might experience such things because Derek and him were Mates. “But I will get to you. I love you. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t again.” Derek kissed him hard, being mindful of the children on their chests as he used his empty hand to cup Stiles’ cheek. Stiles let himself cry a little. Now that he knew the truth…was reunited with Derek once more he didn’t want to let this dream go. 

“Promise you’ll come to get me.”

Derek huffed out a laugh, muttering against his lips, “Do you even have to ask?” Stiles’ combination of a cry and laughter filled the air as the dream began to fade. 



Stiles woke to the sound of Alexander crying, his wails were quieter than how Claudia would scream but it was still enough to wake him up and surprise, surprise, Deucalion remained asleep. Stiles calmed his boiling anger…anger would not help him or the children now and he had to be smart about this. If he risked exposure into knowing the truth Lady Jennifer would just create another spell to make him forget or worse compliant…or even more worse, they will take his children away. And what was Stiles against five powerful Alpha’s? A joke, that’s what. 

“Oh Alexander, no need to worry. Papa is coming for you.” _He’s coming for all of us._ He had to plan. He had to get information about the Alpha’s and Gerard’s Alliance to help them, the inside information is much rawer but getting it out would be the hard part. He knows it will be difficult to convey all his information into the dream link with Derek. But if he wrote they may read it before sending. Perhaps he can play with his father a bit; Deucalion would want Stiles to see his father no? Mates do oh so much for each other. 

Plus, Stiles couldn’t do much more than that, he was in Deucalion’s lands, even if he miraculously escaped the Alpha Pack and their Emissary that means he would have to run through the woods. The same woods filled with Omegas bitten by the Alpha to wreak havoc on unsuspecting towns and do all their dirty work. Perhaps if he were alone he could steal a sword, scavenge some Wolfsbane or Mistletoe, coat it on the blade and fend them off before reaching the Hale border. It wasn’t that far from Neutral Lands and from there it was an even shorter distance to the Hale border.

But he’s not alone. He has his children, who seem more important to Deucalion’s plans of keeping Stiles here now than having them present. Deucalion could have immediately brushed off the children and say they didn’t exist and his scar along his stomach was a nasty one received by a wayward Werewolf. Claudia and Alexander were reassurance Stiles knew that now. Needless to say he was not leaving without Jenna Belborne.

“Love, is the children all right?” Stiles breathed through his nose and turned around to face Deucalion with a gentle smile, “Do I need to come over there to calm them? They’re born Betas after all, perhaps an Alpha influence will help them be put at ease.” The tone made Stiles offended, like he couldn’t sooth his own children? And Deucalion thought he could do better? The children hated him. Jesus, did Deucalion think of Beta’s as such an inconvenience?

“No.” Stiles dejected while smoothing his hand over Alexander’s cheek, keeping him close to his chest so he could pat his back. “Alexander probably had a nightmare. It is rare for him to wake up in the middle of the night.” _Plus,_ He thought, _I don’t want the wrong Alpha influencing my children. Talia is the only Alpha for the Werewolf pups._

“All right…come back to bed soon love, it’s getting cold without you.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the Alpha and rested Alexander back in his crib, fingering the baby mobile that looked so much less than inviting children into the world and more, ‘eh, it works’. Stiles wondered if Deucalion thought he’d be too out of it for him to realize the difference. Or maybe you just can’t mess with the Mate Bonds with Magic since Mate Bonds are ancient magics. 

“Coming.” He whispered, slowly making his way before plopping down and inching away from Deucalion, but he didn’t dare put his back to him. He’d learn from Duke Peter’s self-defense class that an attack from behind is one way to make a person feel vulnerable despite the position of submission was belly up. Being attacked from behind meant you couldn’t see to protect yourself. He grunted in surprised when Deucalion cradled him close to his chest and rested his chin on Stiles’ head. His heart was beating frantically and he swallowed thickly.

“My love what is it? Your heart is beating rather fast.” Stiles didn’t speak—afraid his voice would emit anything but Mate material…he needed to keep them going until he could get out of there with his children safely. 

“It’s just…the Prince would...hold me like this.” Not technically a lie. Stiles and Derek spent hours laying entwined with one another in ease and comfort. It was during their months of courting…God it was almost a year ago. Stiles missed him. Was scared for him. He hoped Derek and Laura would be able to get away from them safely. 

“Sh, it’s all right love.” Stiles bit his tongue, he hated Deucalion calling him that. He genuinely believed that Stiles was his Mate. It wasn’t come crazy delusion or a desire of power in a battle, he thought a woman found his Mate and he united with them. Unfortunately, Stiles got thrown in the middle of it.

“I know; but I wonder what would have happened if I stayed?”

“They may have taken the children, or the Prince may have tried mating with you. We are at War for a reason Stiles—” his ears perked before he growled, “Come…we must go to the Throne room. The scouts found a Hale squadron outside the borders…I’ll show you there is nothing to fear.” 

Stiles nodded slowly, this was a miracle, wasn’t it? He got up and took hold of the children, pressing their stomachs to his chest, their heads resting on each shoulder and Stiles’ arms are crossed to hold them. It was uncomfortable but it’s not like Deucalion offered—he was already out the door. Stiles jogged to catch up, trying not to jostle the kids at the same time.

He stepped in the Throne room and took his place at Deucalion’s throne (he was allowed to sit in it with the children), and was shocked when the Twin Alphas each handed him a bottle for Claudia and Alexander. They gave a sad smile and Stiles nodded his thanks, turning to feed them. He looked forward to the rattling of chains and noticed the Hale Sigil, he sucked in his breath and watched the proud Wolves forced in the room in front of the Alpha Pack. They were forced to kneel—two in the back and one at the front who wore the royal colours that complimented the Hale eyes so well. 

Stiles eyes narrowed as he looked at the man, he was older, he’s slim and grimy from all the sweat and dirt. His cheek bones were defined and his nose was sharp—a lot like Derek’s actually. His black hair was longer though with a small wave to the left and his eyes were a simple green like Cora’s portrait…and looking straight at him. The man’s nostrils flared in subtly and his eyes narrowed at the children before looking to Stiles. Stiles looked down; tipping them to hopefully give a man a view of some Hale traits in their faces, before adjusting them so it didn’t seem to obvious. He managed a nod….and in return got another. 

“Ah, Prince Caleb Lee Hale. It is so great to see you again.” Prince Caleb snorted while regarding the blind man who paced in front of him, slowly dragging his cane, “You don’t know how much of a thorn in my side you were for these past few months.”

“I aim to please King Deucalion.” He nodded his head to Stiles, “I see you found yourself a Hale prisoner.”

“What?” Deucalion barked, “Crown Prince Stiles Stilinski is my Mate who was stolen from me by your people…I’m only taking back what was originally mine.” Stiles rolled his eyes while bouncing his leg. Prince Caleb seemed to catch the eye movement for his eyebrow arched. “But don’t think I’m keeping any. Well...maybe one. A particularly pretty girl, Lady Jennifer would be absolutely _crushed_ if anything happened to her darling little sister.”

Stiles watched Prince Caleb's eyes flare Beta yellow as he pulled against his captors and seethed through his elongating fangs, "Where is she!?" He demanded.

Deucalion looked uninterested as he picked at his nails, "Alive for now...however I cannot say the same for you." He sneered.

_Uh-oh._ “Um Deucalion.” Stiles pipped in. “Why not? I mean…you said they did it to me; so why not do the same. Caleb is a Prince and son of Alpha Talia Hale. He can be reassurance that they do not attack right away.”

There was silence and the only thing heard was Alexander sucking the bottle dry. He gurgled out and twisted his face, “Oh Alexander…you know drinking too fast hurts your tummy.” Stiles murmured, switching his grip on Alexander to rub his back while he carefully bounced Claudia on his lap. Man, this was so much easier with Derek around. Fucking Deucalion. Stiles looked up and Caleb was looking down, mouthing Alexander’s name in shock—he must have caught on which sibling was Stiles’ true husband and the children’s father. 

“Stiles has a point.” Stiles snapped his vision to Deucalion…wow, he actually considered his plan. “Imagine all the things you can do to make a Wolf go feral? Starvation. Dehydration. Torture—”

“That’s not really what I had in mind!” Stiles couldn’t help himself from saying. That earned a couple of growls from the wolves who brought the Hale’s in. The Alpha’s gave him annoyed and threatening looks. “Do you think Queen Talia Hale, Alpha and Mother of this Prince would just stand by as you turn her son feral? I’ll tell you now; if anyone did anything to Claudia or Alexander no one would be stopping me from exacting revenge. It’ll only push the War further and Deucalion…do you want m—our children to grow up in the constant threat of War? What if out of revenge they take the children…what if…” He felt tears springing in his eyes.

He didn’t even notice Deucalion approaching until he was leaning over Stiles, propping his hand against the head of the throne and the other on the thick arm rest before leaning in and gliding his nose over Stiles’ short hair before dipping low to his ear, being careful not to disturb Alexander. As quickly as he came he turned away and Stiles let out a shaggy breath. Did he just save his brother-in-law?

“As you wish love. Throw them in the dungeon and get Lady Jennifer to place a Wolfsbane around it. Come.” He grunted as he picked up Claudia from Stiles lap and Stiles protested, “no worries, I know how much you struggle carrying them both down.”

“Lord Deucalion, I know you mean well but they are newborn and well…I still need to...it doesn’t feel right with anyone touching them but me…it’s a…”

“A bonding—no need to explain. We wolves know much about bonding; even humans like you need them. Especially with young. All right here.” He handed Stiles Claudia and Stiles felt like he could breathe again and silently prayed he wasn’t too obvious. “Ah one more thing, Aiden and Ethan, escort Stiles to our chambers…I have to finish up something here.”

Stiles felt the Twin Alpha’s sidle up on both his sides while he held the children closer. He looked over Aiden’s…or was it Ethan’s shoulder just in time to see Deucalion brandish his claws and slash Caleb’s face. His shocked cries echoed in the corridor and Stiles gasped but before he could get a word in the heavy doors were closed behind them.

When they got far enough away one of the Twin’s sighed and faced Stiles, the other stood like a wall behind him. Stiles whimpered and help the children closer, he wasn’t going to let the Alpha’s take Claudia and Alexander away. 

“You may have fooled them but you haven’t fooled us Prince. We know the Spell has worn off.”

“So what, you’re going to tell Deucalion and get Lady Jennifer to redo the Spell so that I cannot remember? I will assure you now, I will remember once more. You will have to use the Spell over and over and over but it will never work. Not for long.”

“We know. Lydia told us as much.” Twin one said, and Stiles went to rebuttal but stopped. The Alpha smiled, “Along with the Martin house Ethan and I have created a secret alliance with the Mahealani House; providing information that they in turn, can give to Talia.”

“You’re double agents? Wait. You...Queen Talia knows? Holy shit what is going on?” Stiles asked mystified and a little impressed. That would mean that they had enough of a bond with Deucalion as their Alpha but not enough that had to follow his every ruling. They were technically Omegas of the Alpha Pack. And apparently, Stiles’ lucky break. “Then you can help me free the Hale soldiers and get out of here safely.”

“Slow down Prince. We can’t rush into this, especially if Deucalion thinks you’re his Mate. Hale family will continue to be a threat and he knows this. But based on information we’ve gathered from you throughout the year the stunt you just pulled in there seemed normal to them but obvious to us so again. Tone. It. Down.”

Aiden pulled him along again, Ethan followed. “But I don’t understand, how will we help Caleb?”

“We can’t right now.”

“You do know that’s my brother in-law, right? I can’t let Deucalion hurt him.”

“You need to tone it down on the Hale’s. Show anymore reaction than what you did they will know the Spell wore off—they will want to know what caused it and get rid of it. And something is telling me it was not the children.” Ethan’s eyes fleeted down to Claudia and Alexander. 

“Well it doesn’t help that Deucalion doesn’t know how to act like a Mate…or a caring person for that matter. He’s delusional.”

“He’s called the Demon Wolf for a reason, let’s just hope you don’t figure it out. Come on, let’s put the kids to sleep…Ethan and I will ensure that Deucalion hasn’t killed the Hale’s. And yes…we’ll tell Caleb that the twins are his nephew and niece; we have to make it sound a little mean though so he may not like us at first.”

“All right.” Stiles mumbled. “I’ll change them and then—yeah sleep sounds good right now.” He dragged his feet across the floor as he did just that. Claudia was hymning at the back of her throat, gumming her fist and occasionally kicking her legs. Stiles had to dodge her chubby lightly tanned legs decorated with freckles, something she shared with her brother. He tied the new cloth around her waist and re-dressing her in a silk gown. He then went to move on Alexander—getting as far as undressing him when he felt hands wrap around his own lean waist. Stiles couldn't help but imagine blood still on them. He squirmed.

“Isn’t she a pretty girl?” Deucalion breathed in his ear, too close for comfort and Stiles had a sneaky suspicion Deucalion was trying to get rid of Derek’s scent. “She will be the sole beauty in all the lands.”

“She reminds me of my mother.” Stiles stated off-hand while replacing the old cloth with a new one, cleaning Alexander and re-dressing him in and put him in the crib close to where Claudia slept…well, that’s not the right order was it. It’s not easy to think when Deucalion’s hands were wandering his hips and thighs.

“I bet your mother was beautiful.” Deucalion whispered while grazing his fingers on Stiles’ inner thigh. Stiles jumped. “I can only assume you took most of her beauty too.”

“Okay! I’m sorry, I um…can’t. With everything that happened tonight…and and…. we’re not doing this…whatever this is…while we are talking about my mother and my daughter! It’s inappropriate. And…” God he was running out of lies. But he was quickly spun around and Deucalion’s lips were insistent on his. Stiles exhaled in shock as Deucalion’s tongue slithered in his mouth and his body push against Stiles’ own.

Deucalion pulled him forward and Stiles panicked as he was lifted off his feet and pushed him to the direction of the bed. He scrambled back at the sight of the Alpha’s blazing eyes and stalk like approach and Stiles felt more like a prey he ever has in his life. “I have a feeling it has more to do with something else.” He seethed through fangs. 

_Think Stiles think! What does an Alpha of Alpha’s want to hear?!_ “You’re right!” He shouted. He moistened his lips and clenched the bed sheets between his lithe fingers before repeating softer, “You’re right. The Hale’s did things…advances upon me…even during my pregnancy—just, similar actions so soon triggers those memories and I …it makes me uncomfortable and scared. I know it is you but I can’t help feeling it’s them.”

Deucalion’s Beta Shift remained before he breathed through his nose. Muttering under his breath. “I know. I do. But you must trust me Stiles. The Hale’s are a threat and with Argent’s as our allies we can protect ourselves from them.” Stiles managed to nod, bile in his throat as he turned away.

Mistake number one.

The expanse of his throat that was exposed for a second was immediately invaded by the Alpha Wolf who cradled over Stiles who was pressed against the headboard, and inhaled deeply. Growling, “You smell like him. God I hate it so much but I can’t get rid of it.”

“Deucalion stop.” Stiles whispered through tears. But the Werewolf just continued his rough actions and Stiles whimpered in pain as his throat was nipped. Stiles tried to scramble away, flailing his limbs with no success. “Please.” He pleaded, writhing his body. 

“You were supposed to be mine!” Deucalion snarled and bit down hard with blunt teeth; Stiles screamed out in pain as he felt blood ooze down his throat. Claudia and Alexander’s wails followed his screams. The sounds began to fade in and out as Stiles’ vision blurred. He knew his voice was hoarse and cut off as his body ceased any fighting movement.

“Deucalion get off! You’re killing him!” Stiles was vaguely aware of the heavy weight pulled off his body; through teary and blurry vision he turned his head towards his savior, one of the twins’ before bypassing them and raising a weak hand towards the cradles. “We know Prince Stiles, Ethan and I will watch them. Kali, Ennis control Deucalion. I’ll take Prince Stiles to the infirmary.”

“Aiden…” Stiles gurgled out, “You have to protect them.”

“You will live Stiles. You would have seen your Death if this was your time.” Huh. Well that was something. His head lolled to the side as he was carried bridle-style down the corridor. His eyes flitted over the walls and saw shadows that resembled blood splatter on the walls and one warrior leading a team. His vengeful green eyes were the only things to be made out in the shadows.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed before everything went black.

Mistake number two.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles blinked against the harsh light that came through the windows as he turned his head to follow the sound of the singing birds. Something unrecognizable grazed along his jaw, curious, he lifted his hand and touched the cloth around his neck. Furrowing his brows he whined and removed his hands. 

“Ah, Prince Stiles. Glad to see that you are doing well. My name is Marin Morrell and I am Lord Deucalion’s physician besides Lady Jennifer. Do you remember what happened last night?” Stiles slowly shook his head, “You were attacked by Lord Deucalion. Fortunately, he did not have the intention in turning you so he used his blunt teeth as his weapon. However, the unfortunate news is that where he struck you, you lost a lot of blood.”

Doctor Morrell moved and Stiles heard the grating of metal against stone as he shifted his gaze down. Around one ankle she was shackled with a long chain. Stiles examined the room a little and noticed it also served as a small bedroom. Stiles guessed that she couldn’t leave this room.

“Ethan and Aiden have been looking over the children and won’t let anyone near them except for me as per your request.” She looked at his stitching where Deaton had to perform immediate surgery after the complications of his childbirth. “Who did this work?”

“Doctor Alan Deaton of the Hale court.” Stiles rasped drily. He blinked as he watched Morrell smiled sadly before covering up the stitches and walking over to a bucket of water and wringing out water that was soaked up in the cloth. She sat on the edge of his bed and leaned in, dabbing the wet material along his forehead and down the back of his neck that wasn’t covered. 

“Deaton is a formidable at what he does. I’m glad he was there to deliver your children.” She commented after a moment. 

“You know him?”

“Yes. He is my brother. I studied under him before practicing herbology and magicks on my own.” Doctor Morrell picked up a pitcher and filled a glass before handing it to Stiles, “I would take it easy a few days if I were you and demand distance. The children are becoming distressed, they know when their parents are hurt.” Stiles nodded in understanding.

“Do you think they will come for us?” He asked hoarsely, fingering the rim of the glass—the crystal emitting a high-pitched sound. “I don’t like being here. I want to go back home.”

Doctor Morrell looked sad for a second before breathing out while raising her brows, contemplation flashing over her fingers. “Well.” She began, “We can only hope. Lord Deucalion did a number on you, this is the third time this past month you’ve come in with wounds. First the stabbing, the claws on the leg and now this? Almost biting your neck off? His ways have not changed in the slightest and it may get worse so create distance.”

“Of course…I will make sure that I keep distance from Lord Deucalion.” Dr. Morrell smiled, gave him a pouch of herbs to brew his tea in and advised him to keep it a secret from Lady Jennifer, “Why?” 

“Lady Jennifer would use this tea to give you her dose of Magic that takes your memory away. You need to be your own person in order to fight against them Prince Stiles.” Stiles nodded in understanding as Dr. Morrell guided Stiles to the door of her laboratory. Her chains dragging across the cold stone of the floor. Stiles’ eyes caught it before Aiden entered the room. Dr. Morrell tilted her head to the side before nodding once and closing the door behind the two.

“I will make sure Lady Jennifer does not use her spell on you anymore.”

“How will you tell?”

“Magic has a smell to it. Werewolves have abnormal healing—I promised Lady Martin that I would protect you. And I always keep my promises through whatever means necessary. Come, my brother is with your children right now watching them. He seems to have better luck than I. Alpha Deucalion has ordered that you would be relocated to another room so you will be staying in the East Wing—which lucky for you is where my brother and I reside.”

“I want to see Caleb.” Stiles demanded.

Aiden hesitated, looking both ways before ducking his head closer to Stiles’ ear. “I do not think that is such a good idea Prince Stiles. You going to see the Hale Beta would make Alpha Deucalion suspicious.”

“Not if it is in a Vision.” Stiles said slowly. “Perhaps at the range he is at, Jenna, er, Erana would be able to connect us. She is his mage after all.”

“The one who smelt like the Hale when we apprehended her.” Aiden asked as he opened the door to Stiles’ new chambers. Stiles crowed when he saw his babies on the bed with Ethan who was playing with them using a beautiful golden rattle with a red ribbon tied at the bottom of the orb; a simple charm hooked on the knot of the bow. Ethan looked up and handed Stiles the rattle. One look at Stiles and his babies were cooing and gurgling in happiness. Feet bouncing in the air and fist being gnawed by gums, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching up—totally a Derek thing to do.

“Oh, I missed you my lovelies!” Stiles shouted gleefully, ducking down and blowing raspberries on both of their exposed bellies. “They were good for you I hope.” Stiles said, turning to the other Twin. Ethan smiled small and nodded. Stiles turned back to his children, running his fingers through their fine hairs while rattling the baby’s rattle in his other. “How long have you been watching them?”

“A week.” Ethan replied quietly, “Dr. Morrell had to keep you under to make sure you healed enough. Had to make sure you would not tear the bandages or pull the stitches in the heat of panic.”

Stiles’ fingers ghosted over the bandages on his neck and sighed, closing his eyes. “And you’ve kept the children away from Deucalion and them? I don’t want them touching Alexander and Claudia. They have no right to.”

“No. Only I and Aiden cared for them. Excuse me, I have to write a letter to Allies.” He tapped his nose and winked before Ethan walked out of the room. Aiden watched before turning back to Stiles and pursing his lips. 

“I will take you to see Caleb.” Stiles felt excitement bottle up but Aiden quickly warned, “he was harmed by Alpha Deucalion a week ago but wounds inflicted by an Alpha take longer to heal. So I warn you he may be in bad shape and you are to be easy on him. I have already notified Caleb that Aiden and I are secret allies—at first he was hostile.” Aiden chuckled at the memory. “He wants to see you too.”

With that, Stiles bundled up the children (no way in Hell was he leaving them in the room), and followed Aiden as he escorted Stiles to the dungeon. Careful not to reveal their destination to any snooping ears, whiffing noses or wandering eyes. Stiles stopped when Aiden pushed one of the bricks on the hallways wall and a secret passage was revealed. Stiles looked up with an arched brow and Aiden laughed before grabbing a torch and leading the way.

“Caleb!” Stiles gasped at the condition of the bleeding Wolf, separated from him by the wall of steel bars, his cuffs were dark metal and rusted, a steady colour of purple cracking through that pulsed in a bright light. “Wolfsbane….this is Lady Jennifer isn’t it?” Aiden nodded solemnly. “Open the cell.”

“Prince Stiles…”

“Open the cell!” Stiles demanded, eyes going back to look at the wounded wolf who was whimpering and shivering against the non-existent draft. Aiden sighed and leaned in to open the cell, Caleb’s attention immediately caught as he looked up from his bowed head to reveal blazing yellow eyes and fangs protruding from his upper lips.

“Prince Stiles?” He gasped hoarsely, his eyes searching before it fell on the bandage around his neck. A growl automatically emitted from the back of his throat but it was short lived before he coughed grotesquely. “You are injured.”

“I am healing, but you are not. Not only were you injured by the Alpha because of me but the Wolfsbane cuffs are preventing you from healing yourself. I feel so sorry Prince Caleb. I cannot help but feel that this is my fault. My interruptions have left you to this torture.”

Caleb smiled sadly before he shook his head, “If it had not been for your interruption my dear brother-in law, I would have been dead a week ago. I am a Hale Wolf, I can fight through anything. Just like these two…may I?” 

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" Stiles asked with a hitch in his tone, "You are not exactly...well, you do not look like you're in control right now Caleb."

Caleb scoffed lightly, "I may not look it but I am...I just want to see my brother's children please? I have not..." Caleb bit his lip, "I have felt so guilt ridden when I could not meet you at your wedding and see how well you two fit together. I was not even there for support with the children in any sense like my sisters' Madeline and Laura. I just...I want to see them, be a part of them. Remind myself that I have something to fight for again. Please Stiles...please brother." 

Stiles observed Caleb, he was breathing heavy and his eyes looked so hopeful. Stiles couldn't help but think about Erana and how she eyed his swollen belly with love but envy, how she was able to hear their cries in Stiles' Vision. He couldn't help but remember their confessions for one another but not to one another. A pairing Stiles' vowed he would help unite, because he saw the genuineness. The loving gazes to one when the other wasn't looking. Deep down, Stiles found himself thinking they would wed and have children themselves once this War was over...a relationship that seemed so fast because it was so well hidden. Finally coming to his decision, Stiles' nodded. 

Stiles angled Alexander and Claudia carefully so that Caleb could see them. His clawed fingers hovered over Claudia’s belly before he curled it into his palm and ran his knuckles over both of their cheeks. Claudia immediately commenced slobbering on them. Caleb laughed, lightness in his eyes, “They are so beautiful. They look so much like you and Derek. I bet the girls were so happy about this.”

“That is to be expected.” Stiles chuckled. "Unfortunately, Cora had left for the Southern Argent Lands before news of my pregnancy fell through the Hall Castle." Stiles was wistful at the memory. He then frowned, "However, I fear that she and Derek had been captured and being held at the Southern Argents Lands shortly after they invaded the Castle. It was their attempts to separate us and force me to become Lord Deucalion's Mate. I still don' forgive you for that." Stiles directed to Aiden who in return looked sheepish.

“I have got to be honest, I had worried Lord Deucalion had a hold over you.” Caleb muttered, voice filled with concern. 

“Oh he did…but I fought against him with the help of the Alpha Twins as well as Erana.”

“Erana?” Caleb all but shrieked. He shuffled and his chains clanged. “Erana is here? I’ve got to save her. I have got to get out of here. She could be hurt, lord only knows what they could be doing to here. If I find out you are hurting her Alpha, I will kill you.” Caleb threatened Aiden. Aiden’s eyes widened as he stepped back with hands raised in surrender.

“Caleb please, calm down. Yell any louder and you might cause someone we do not desire to come and check up on you. This will be a problem to all of us, do you understand me?" Stiles waited for the nod before continuing, "I do not know much of what has happened to Erana but right now she is pushed into a deep slumber due to Lord Deucalion’s claws at the nape of her neck, dug in. That is how he knew where to attack you and that Erana had a poisonous elixir to kill Lady Jennifer. Only Lord Deucalion can remove his claws—so we must plan to get him to do so. But as of late, no one has walked in and out of her chambers. Lord Deucalion has stopped me before I had even touched the Runes on her door. No doubt set by Lady Jennifer.”

Caleb suddenly looked so small huddled into himself as he gazed at Stiles’ children with longingness in his eyes. “What are we going to do? I could not retrieve the poison before our squadron was attacked and no one else knows of its location. How will we get Lord Deucalion to remove his claws from Erana?”

“You leave that to me.” Stiles smirked, with an arched brow Caleb found himself agreeing. “I can see if I can contact Derek using our link and my Visions once more. From there I will tell him where you have kept the poison so that once he escapes from the Argents along with Cora they could make their way here and retrieve us.”

“I suppose I should tell you where the poison is, shouldn’t I?” Caleb jested.

Stiles giggled, causing the children to coo at the sound, “I suppose you should.” Stiles smacked his lips to his children before meeting Caleb’s eyes expecting an answer. Caleb closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling his answer. Stiles mentally jotted it down before nodding. Caleb claimed that it was too dangerous to keep the elixir on the camp grounds, so he dove into the lake of a nearby waterfall and hid it in the secret cave that lied beyond. Quite clever, the water would have masked his scent and if no one else knew about the cave beyond the waterfall then it would be the perfect hideaway. On top of that it seems Erana encased it in a lead box with some sort of Magical sealing spell that is specific to her type of Magic. This was thought through and execute wonderfully, in Stiles' opinion.

"You've no need to worry Caleb. I will make sure your message has been delivered." Stiles began, "From there we could plan an escape. But for now however, I'm afraid I must ask you to be as compliant as possible. Not submissive but do not challenge Lord Deucalion or any of the other Alphas. If you must, at least try to aim and challenge either Aiden or Ethan, they will make sure not to harm you too much unlike the other three. And if Lady Jennifer comes here, do not listen to her. This is a scenario where they are all more powerful than you Caleb--and ever since the incident last week, Lord Deucalion and I will not be sharing quarters anymore. Not like I had enjoyed it in the first place, everything felt so wrong." He shuddered before clearing his throat and rocking his sleeping babes in his arms, "Just be ready for when we gain the upper hand? All right? I do not wish for you to die in a War that doesn't deserve you as a casualty."

"I have no intentions on dying." He spoke determinedly.

"Good. I will see you next time it is safe." Stiles sighed, he really didn't want to leave but he feared if he stayed any longer, someone would come down looking for him, and that would place all of them in a tight spot. 

“You are leaving now?” He asked while watching Stiles move to stand from his knelt position. Stiles nodded, “To keep from suspicion. I understand. I hope to see you soon brother in-law.”

Stiles grinned, “Of course.”

"Tell me." Caleb suddenly asked after Stiles and Aiden turned his back on him, "Is Derek happy?"

"Last I saw him? He was in pain fighting off Lady Kali." That earned a growl, "But before that? Derek was very happy. So is Madeline, she is comfortable with the pack now. Laura is getting the hang of her Alpha training and Jareth is the best diplomat I've ever known--better than a Stilinski and we are well known for diplomacy along with our Neutrality. Cora was angry when we first met but we put our differences aside and settled things. You were the only one I have not met, and now I'm glad to say I've meet all of the Hale children and the four cousins."

"Four? Emilia had another child?"

Stiles smiled excitedly, "Ah yes, she delivered another Were, a baby girl name Trincity one month before I had Alexander and Claudia."

Caleb's eyes softened, "I am glad. Have a good night brother, and keep fighting."

"You too." Stiles replied softly. 

With that Stiles was escorted back to his room with the children. He took a look at it and sighed, it was smaller than the room he and Derek shared and significantly smaller than the one Deucalion and Stiles shared. Stiles found himself happy that Deucalion did not come to bed at times, the thought of sharing one with him made Stiles' skin crawl. Even when he was under that Spell Lady Jennifer had casted upon him while forcing him to drink some form of liquid. 

"We will be standing guard outside Prince Stiles, lock up behind you and make sure the Window is closed. We want you protected until help comes. Now, we are going to warn you, we will have to remain sardonic and rude to you. Call you things that may hurt your feelings--verbal abuse at most. Do not expect one of us to hit you for the show. We just need to influence the other Alphas enough to ensure that you are still under the spell and we are still part of their Pack. All right?"

"I understand. Just like I have to pretend that I do not remember anything and that I am Deucalion's Mate. We do what we must to keep up appearances until we do no have to anymore."

"Exactly, dire times call for such things. Now, good night Prince Stiles."

"Good night you two, and thank you."

They simultaneously nodded. Stiles nodded. He then closed and locked the door behind him and crossed the room to lock the window before putting the children down to sleep in their crib. The birch wood crib made Stiles' heart ache for the dark oak ones that all the Hale children slept in during their infancy years. He fingered the wood with longing, imagining his Derek's room. He sighed and went to the conjoined bathroom to wash his face from the sweat trickling down his hairline. Afterwards, Stiles went to his bed shortly after and prayed to whatever God out there would lead him to his Vision-like dreams.

Would lead him to Derek.


	31. What happens when the Spell wears off?

“Is it true!” Erana squealed, “Is Caleb truly here!? In Deucalion’s Mansion?” 

“Yes.” Stiles said after pressing a finger against his ear and wincing, “I just spoke to him. Erana, he is in bad shape but he is looking for a way to get out of here and save you. Which is why I need your help. My Visions are not strong enough to be traveling through plains in which I myself have not been. Especially when forced.”

“You have not seen Derek since you have been here?” She asked skeptically, if not a little judging.

Stiles found himself scowling, “Erana now is not the time, yes I saw Derek but it was only Derek. Now I want to see my husband and hope that he is doing okay and no killed by the Southern Argents so forgive me if I do not have a full Vision to see him! Which is why I need your help so can you help me or not?”

Erana’s mood immediately dropped to one of guilt. She nodded slowly, “I can use my Magic to amplify your Vision to see if Derek is still on Argent Lands or not.” Stiles smiled—feeling a little bad for guilt-tripping her but it was for a good cause.

As Erana walked to him, under her feet a patch of grass grew with pastel purple and blue petals bloomed. She placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles watched her dark irises spread throughout her eyes, sclera turning into the inky black too. Stiles refused to flinch as he was reminded of Lady Jennifer in his Vision. “Don’t fight me.”

“I’m not.” Stiles argued. Just to prove it he relaxed. Immediately he felt like his neck craned at a whiplash he knew he didn’t physically experience before he was colliding to the ground and spitting out grass and dirt from his teeth. He groaned and looked up to see a squadron. He looked to his left to see that Erana had landed on her feet and was smirking down at him. He scoffed playfully before getting up and walking through the camp to see where he could find Derek.

The moment he laid eyes on him made Stiles’ heart rush with excitement, happiness and love, he could feel his cheeks and ears flush as soon as Derek looked up from the medic bandaging his forearm and his smile grew. Stiles waved his hands quickly, “It’s a Vision. Go somewhere private.”

Derek nodded in understanding, stood while flexing his arm before turning to the Medic to say goodbye. Stiles and Erana followed Derek to his tent where Cora was sleeping. Derek placed a finger over his lips to indicate he will be silent before sitting on his cot and beaming. 

“Stiles, I’m so happy to see you, I had thought after the first dream you would not be able to find me. Especially since the Northern Argents had infiltrated King Gerard’s Palace. Mother bit him after he was forced to consume Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane pills from Scott. Uncle Peter managed to scratch Lady Katharine on the neck, we’re not sure of either of their status is right now. We’ve either killed all followers or they’ve surrendered and are now in the custody of King Christopher. We are making our way to Deucalion’s Lands now. We are coming for you.”

“Oh Derek.” Stiles sighed, “You do not understand how happy I am to be hearing those words come from you. Last I had heard, Lord Deucalion claimed you would be put on the death toll but the Argents. He wouldn’t do it himself, fearing that upon seeing each other it would cause the Magic to lose its’ hold.”

“I know my love, but I’m coming for you so just hold on. We’ve received word from Mother, she is going to be heading back here with a handful of Yukimura samurai, including the heiress of the clan and Kitsune, Kira. They are fierce warriors Stiles they will help us. Jareth will also be meeting us with Ser Erica, Ser Boyd and Ser Isaac. Cora and I will be heading there along with these men. We will shortly meet up with Caleb and—”

“Caleb is here Derek.” Stiles reported slowly, watching the look of anger and anguish flash across his lover’s face, “He has been held captive by Lord Deucalion for a week, he has been holding Erana for a little longer. I don’t know who is left of the squadron besides the other two men who were captured and brought forth.”

“How is he?” He asked after a moment, his fist shaking with barely controlled rage. 

“Der….he’s hurt. I told him not to do anything rash in the meantime it will take you to come here. I am doing what I can in order to ensure his life along with Erana’s. Yet, I do not think I can hold them off for long. Our secret allies are in the Alpha Pack but they too must keep an image in order to maintain outside contact to everyone.”

“Stiles…I can’t hold it much longer.” Erana whimpered. Stiles whirled around to see sheen of sweat crawling down her skin and off like droplets. Her breath was labored as her eyes flickered. Stiles looked down to his form and noticed he was flickering in and out of focus as well. 

“Der!” Stiles began urgently, “You must come quickly. I fear that they will kill us all if we are no longer useful. Listen to me, I will stall them as long as I can, Lord Deucalion believes I am his Mate, tis why all our enemies claimed Wrong Wolf—it was drilled into them. I do not know when I will be able to contact you or your brother so please bear with me. Furthermore, due to your injuries upon them, I believe that Ser Katharine Argent and King Gerard will come here. I’ve foreseen a terrible fight within these walls Derek. I worry about the children.”

Something feral flashed in Derek’s eyes, “We will make it Stiles. I promise this to you. We will make it.”

“Stiles!” Erana warned. 

Desperate for a semblance of a touch Stiles leapt forward and crushed his lips against Derek’s own. And for a moment, he felt like he was home, lying in their bed with Derek. The sun beaming in and the children gurgling with laughter as they flopped their tiny feet and fists in the air. But when Stiles opened his eyes, they were heaving on the terrains of Erana’s dreamscape. A desperate banging on the door along with shouting echoed in the ugly colours of the sky. Both Stiles and Erana shared a look before Stiles, for the first time, jumped off the cliff himself.

He gasped awake as the banging continued without any ease. Stiles staggered to the room, Stiles clumsily opened the door and gasped when he saw Deucalion there. Stiles eyes traveled down to see Aiden and Ethan unconscious on the floor. A clawed hand around his wrist forced him to look away and into Deucalion’s blind gaze.

“I think I finally figured it out.” He taunted in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

“What?” Stiles asked breathless.

“I think, the spell wore off.” Stiles flinched as his heart beat picked up. Deucalion flashed a cold smile, “I only figured it would be polite that I knocked, but we both know that it would not have hold for long. Especially since it is not made of Rowan wood or Mountain Ash. Now…” He began dragging Stiles to the cribs. Stiles helplessly fought, “how long?”  
“I don’t know—” Stiles tried to defend but one look of Deucalion’s claws reaching for Stiles’ children, he cried out. Tears welling in his eyes as he answered in gross sobs, “Not long I swear! Please don’t hurt them. They’re my babies!” Stiles didn’t even process the blood oozing out of the cuts made from Deucalion’s claws.

“Why do you think I brought them here then _Mate_?” He growled. “You think I actually like these abominations? They are a bargaining chip—you will do what I say or they are the ones who suffer. Do you understand what I am saying?” Stiles weakly nodded, tears still streaming down his cheek as he hiccupped. “Now, two of our allies are here and they would like a word with you.”

Deucalion dragged Stiles towards the door, Stiles looked back to the crib carrying his children before looking down at his feet as they stepped over the rousing Aiden and Ethan. They shook the dizziness from their head and fogginess from their eyes before they looked up only to see Deucalion leading Stiles down the hall before turning a corner to the infirmary. 

Stiles stood frozen at the door once Deucalion’s grip left his wrist. Stiles went to ease the ache as he cautiously stepped through, sniffing. Ser Katharine looked up from the mirror she was holding to see an identical bandage around her neck before sneering. King Gerard looked up from spitting black goo into his handkerchief before smiling, the black sliding down his teeth like venom.

“A Carrier.” King Gerard proclaimed brightly. “I don’t think we’ve studied one of those before. Such a gracious gift King Deucalion.” King Gerard stated formally, eyes gleaming a sickening colour. “Tell me, does he already have children?”

“Twins.” Lady Kali spoke up. Stiles shot a glare at her. 

“Ah, that will make it all the easier to study. Come lay on the table.” Stiles shook his head. “You have not trained him well. It seems fear always gets the better of living creatures. However, everyone has a weak spot. I have no doubt in my mind the children are yours…now I’m sure King Deucalion has already threatened them—but I’ve never had born Werewolves in infancy before. I wonder what differs them? Do they develop faster and if so what does that? Experimentations can be so fun, and hey, you have twins. If one of them passes I could always continue my research on the other.”

“No!” Stiles cried out, “No. I—I will do it. Just please…please don’t harm the children.” Stiles slowly walked over to the table and lid down. Both Ser Katharine and King Gerard began poking and prodding his body. He slowed his breathing to regulate his fear-ridden heart. “Why are you doing this? Isn’t it risky? Carrier Males like myself are rare.”

“Yes…which is why it is important to keep you alive. We are still in the process of how to do that but other than that.” King Gerard shrugged before nodding to his daughter. She walked to the fire place and pulled out a pitcher. King Gerard tore Stiles’ sleeve and in that moment Stiles froze. Eyes widened in fear as he watched Ser Katharine march right back to Stiles with a sickening grin on her face as if she was playing with her toys, and Stiles watched the brand. A Blind Wolf with one Wolfsbane flower in its mouth, broadswords crossed behind the Wolf. 

“No.” Stiles whispered, pulling against the surprisingly strong older man. “No!” He screamed horrified. It turned into shrieks as Stiles cringed against the pain of the brand burning into his forearm. The sound of water against a hot surface filled his ears as he felt the flames lick against his skin.

Stiles lost consciousness. 

Stiles awoke sometime later on his bed in the room he shared by himself. He groaned and curled up into a fetal position, pausing when he heard the clink of chains. He bolted upright and looked to his ankle. There on his left ankle was a chunky looking cuff that Stiles had seen on Caleb and Dr. Morrell. He was in the room alone. Worry leapt in his chest as he search frantically for his children. “CLAUDIA! ALEXANDER!”

“Looking for them?” A voice asked calmly. 

Stiles whipped his head to his right to see Deucalion sitting calmly in the bedside chair. “What did you do to them?” Stiles seethed, hands curling into fists as he gave his best death glare to the Alpha of Alphas.

“They are with Aiden and Ethan—poor boys thought we didn’t know what they were up to, making alliances to the Mahealani and Martin Houses.” Deucalion spat, “the children will remain with them until King Gerard and Princess Katharine are finished gathering the information they need.”

“Why are you doing this.” Stiles found himself whining. “You….you don’t have to do this. Please Deucalion, if you let us go…we would leave you alone and…”

“Enough!” He commanded, Stiles flinched. Deucalion leaned forward and grabbed Stiles fast, Stiles’ chin resting in Deucalion’s palms as his rough fingers pushed against his cheeks forcing Stiles’ already plump lips to be puckered. The Wolf leaned in and kissed Stiles’ roughly. Stiles tried to fight against him but his strength was nothing against the Alpha of Alphas. 

Deucalion pushed him down on the bed before hovering over him, Stiles finally breathed again as he stared shockingly into Deucalion’s unseeing gaze. Scared that if he moved Deucalion would decide to take more than a kiss. “I’m sorry.” Stiles barely whispered. Mentally cursing himself at his automatic apology despite the Spell wearing off.

“Not as much as you will be when we are done with you.” Deucalion sneered before moving himself away from Stiles. Stiles sat up slowly and withheld a gasp when he noticed that King Gerard and Ser Katharine had witnessed the whole exchange. Stiles found himself blushing in fury. Ser Katharine’s laughed echoed the room as she stepped forward.

“I’m going to need you to remove all articles of clothing, do I make myself clear?” She held on a leather-bound book and a quill. She arched a brow expectantly and Stiles looked between the two. 

“Excuse me?” Stiles scowled. 

“We’re going to do a full body examination. Answer some basic questions. Now. Take off your clothes…or we will get Deucalion to.” It was a challenge. Once Stiles wasn’t planning to take. Slowly, Stiles unbuttoned his night shirt before stepping out of his trousers. 

Before them, he stood there in humiliation. His skin flushed red as his fists shook where he had covered himself to gain some semblance of privacy. Ser Katharine circled him like a vulture waiting to strike, humming like animal observing its prey. She licked his lips and observed, “Male Lactations—it seems that he does not have it however it is described as a rare case even amongst Male Carriers. Now, it is also rumoured that Male Carriers’ can do natural births, can you explain what happened?” She asked, waving her quill in an up and down motion to draw attention to the jagged lines going down Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles swallowed, “Emergency Cesarean. The children were premature. Usually for Male Carriers, it is in the last month of their pregnancy do their bodies change in order to achieve a natural birth. But since the children were premature, thus being born before the process was complete…they had to be cut out.”

Ser Katharine took notes while King Gerard sneered, “Self -lactation…is that something that happens to a panting slut like you.” Stiles flinched but shook his head, “Speak up boy!”

“No!” Stiles half cried have whispered, “Self-lactation is a myth. Oils are used to lubricate and make the sexual experience go smoother. Nothing more and nothing less. It is natural.”

“What about you is natural…you are an abomination to this world and so are your children. How does it feel, to have damned your own children to their fate?” King Gerard shot back. Ser Katharine snickered behind her book as she wrote down results.

“There is nothing wrong with my children.” Stiles churned. “And there is nothing wrong with me. What about you King Gerard? Dying because you got bit by a Wolf and fed some Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane. You’re not natural at all.” 

King Gerard sneered and pulled at the chain around Stiles’ ankle. He gasped before he fell to the floor. This time, King Gerard’s daughter laughed openly as Stiles grabbed the sheets and threw it over himself. The crème making his skin look even more pale. 

“How many attempts do you think it takes to conceive, what are some attributes? We already know born Wolves knot so that could have helped with the conception of the Prince…but is Prince Stiles’ body more potent to pregnancy due to the fact he’s a Carrier—as in is it easier for him to become pregnant versus a woman?”

They looked at him, he swallowed. “I don’t have those answers…I would always believe it depends. But I cannot tell you for sure if we were to compare, I would conceive quicker than a woman. Please, you’ve got to believe me.”

Ser Katharine knelt down and tore the sheet away from Stiles’ skin, the only sense of protection he had. She bend down to the V of his hip while keeping eye contact before sticking her tongue out from between her red painted lips and licking up all the way to just under his chest. 

Still grinning she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “I did the same thing to Prince Derek….oh you should have seen the look on his face.” Ire flashed in Stiles’ eyes as he lashed out, Ser Katharine easily deflected. “Well, he couldn’t do that. He was chained to a wall while we had a Mage use constant lightning on him and his lovely sister Princess Cora. Poor girl couldn’t handle it as much.

“You filthy wench.” Stiles hissed, that earned him a slap across his cheek, Stiles held that cheek and leered. 

“Watch who you’re speaking to.” Stiles said nothing. “You are nothing to me and nothing to this world. Your only use is getting knocked up by some filthy animals who should not even exist to begin with. I pity your existence and I pity that you got Derek before me. Hmm, I wonder how he would feel if we just got rid of you? Your death would hit him harder than those two snot-nosed brats.” 

“I don’t care how you speak of my Ser Katharine…but do not talk about my children like that. They are everything to me and the future of two Kingdoms. You so much as touch them, I will make you sure die by my hands.”

Surprisingly, Ser Katharine smiled, “Come on father…I believe we will get nowhere else today. We will come again tomorrow.” Stiles found himself shivering, crying himself to sleep as he curled up in the duvet and sheet—forgetting to even clothe himself once more.

And Ser Katharine kept her promise. The next day she returned, her eyes widened a little when she took in Stiles’ shaking form but Stiles didn’t read too much into it. It has been three days since he has seen his children and a lot longer since he has seen his husband. As he held himself against the corner of the room, he bowed his head, the sheet acting as a hood to cover his neck. 

“Well well, look at you.” Stiles couldn’t even find the words he was shaking so bad. “Isolation from children appears to be bad for the Male Carrier parent. They suffer as though they are going through withdrawal. Deucalion, if you would be so kind…” She didn’t finish her sentence but Stiles heard footsteps approach. He whined as he was carried to the bed and dropped down carefully. He was laid sprawled out belly up as Deucalion removed the sheet from covering almost everything but his groin. 

Ser Katharine dragged the feather up his scar from his Cesarean and twisted her mouth a little. “Such isolation could lead to the potentiality of manipulation to one’s mind. If we keep the children away we will be able to monitor how far this will go…would it lead to the possibility of suicide? To be determined. For now, Deucalion, why don’t you stay with him. He looks like he could use the….company.” She ended suggestively. 

“Maybe another time Princess…I think I’ll just…appreciate his body.” Stiles’ eyes blurred with tears and tiredness as he could hear the faint echo of Ser Katharine’s heels click against the stone floor before she closed the door behind her.

Not long after Deucalion’s knuckles dragged across Stiles’ cheek as he curled in close to the younger man, only his chest bare. There was such admiration in his eyes but Stiles at the moment couldn’t bring himself to protest, he felt so tired and lonely. He wanted to see his children. 

“By the time your lover comes for you…it will be too late.” Deucalion whispered in his ear. “You will just be an empty vessel…you will not be the Stiles he fell in love with. And you will remember me as you break _in. Every. Way._ ”

It was the last confession heard before Stiles went under.


	32. Chapter 32

“Where are my children?” Stiles demanded the next day. He had made sure he was fully clothed before he confronted Ser Katharine, King Gerard and Lord Deucalion. “I don’t want to be separated from them! I don’t trust them here alone with you as potential company.”

They all shared a grin. Lord Deucalion spoke up, “I can assure you that the children are safe for the time being. Their continuous safety however depends on you and if you are willing to comply to everything we demand from you.”

Something broke in Stiles’ chest as he whimpered. “No…I want to see them. I want my children now!”

That earned him a slap across the face. “Come now _love_.” Deucalion sneered, “The Argents are valued Allies of ours.”

Stiles wiped his cheek, swiping away the saliva that dripped from the corner of his lips. “Lord Deucalion _dearest_. You and I both know our Argent Allies differ. You have conditioned your prisoners to attack me at the mentions of my name, you’ve almost had me kidnapped at a young age before I have even learned your name. We will never be Allies…and I pray for the day King Christopher reigns over the Argent Lands, both North and South.”

King Gerard’s face twisted in hate as it turned angry red. Ser Katharine scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “As if my brother would be able to do something like that?”

“Oh yeah? From what I’ve seen you were taken down pretty bad, enough that you would retreat here in the Wolfs den you had once vowed you’d demolish. I heard of the battle on your lands, you lost Prince Derek and Princess Cora and your men were either killed or surrendered. King Christopher is closer to ruling your lands more than you ever have been. Your men were all cowards...just like you. Running here with your tail between your legs.”

“Why you little good for nothing whore...” King Gerard insulted. Lord Deucalion placed a hand across the older man’s chest and watched where Stiles’ voice resonated. 

“I don’t think you will be seeing your children any time soon if you continue the way you are, pet.” Lord Deucalion sighed, Stiles gritted his teeth and raised his head tall before nodding. “I thought so. Now. King Gerard, you had questions.” 

“Physical and sexual responses.” Stiles eyes widened as he held himself close, shaking his head. He was so desperate for his children that we would do anything for them…but he didn’t know if he could do it. Do _that_. 

“What do you want to know?” He asked quietly. Eyes pointedly looking down. He missed King Gerard’s sardonic smile. “Please…I will tell you anything, but don’t make me do it.”   
Lord Deucalion’s grin was feral, causing Stiles to flinch and step away. He was directed to sit on the bed and he did. “No worries pet, I have ensured that you will not be played with.” Stiles shivered, played with? He wasn’t some toy. He was a person…why were they dehumanizing him so much? He just wanted to see his children. 

“I just want to see my children.” He whispered, knees brought to his chest and chin resting on his knees. 

“And you will soon. Now, answer King Gerard’s questions.”

And Stiles did. Every single one of them. He watched their mouths twist into nasty and taunting smiles and smirks, eyes gleaming with interest, commentary here and there that made Stiles feel worse than embarrassed, he felt humiliated in himself, in his biology and in things he had no control over. They laughed when he told them that he seems to react the same way as a woman who is with child in the duration n of his pregnancy.

“Nothing but a common body to buy off the street. I bet it was that easy. Easy to become impregnated with how much you panted over the Wolf-boy.” King Gerard mentioned off-handed. Stiles leered. How many times has this old man said this? Does he think that Stiles would believe him?

“No, I’m sorry to say father, but I believe that he is not even worth a common body on the street, he’s dirt. Beneath everyone—including those side-street sluts.” Ser Katharine smiled a prissy one while raising her brows and shrugging her shoulders. Stiles bit his tongue from retaliating. 

After a couple of more questions, they closed their books and Stiles looked up slightly interested in their departure. He dropped his feet to the floor and stood, frantic. “What about my children? You said I could see them!”

Lord Deucalion turned, “I said soon, which is indefinite. With your behavior earlier, well, I don’t think you deserve to see them. Don’t worry, they will be taken care of. Good night pet.”

“Lord Deucalion!” Stiles shouted enraged at the closing door. He marched forward but his leg was yanked back after a few steps, he cursed the stupid chain around his ankle, screaming at the top of his lungs…screaming himself hoarse. 

It had been two days since he was left alone. So much time in the silence and isolation from his children. He didn’t eat. He didn’t get a lot of sleep since then either. When he did he was kept awake by knocking against the window by the tree branches or on the door. One time it was Lady Kali who stalked in, a Medallion rolling her knuckles as she smiled darkly. “You don’t look too good Princey.” She commented slyly.

Stiles said nothing as he continued to sit on the floor at the end of the bed, legs brought to his chest and head bowed. Refusing to look up to her. Something hit his leg and he looked up once more, he then looked down to see a Medallion consisting of the Triskele. It took him a minute to process the blood until he felt the blood drip on his hands.

“What…?” He questioned confused.

“That belongs to your dear brother in law, Beta Caleb Hale. Poor boy called for your help—I wonder if he knew you couldn’t do anything. I wonder if he believed us when we said you were dead.” She shrugged, unbothered. 

“You told him I was dead?” Stiles felt something spark.

“Why not? Oh, you look mad Prince Stiles. Was it something that I could have done?” She asked innocently.

“I can’t imagine why.” He expressed through gritted teeth. That elicited a cackle from Lady Kali’s lips. She pouted prettily before turning away and stalking out. 

They left him alone for another day, the blood dripping between the cracks of his fingers as he gripped the Hale Medallion. With Caleb possibly believing the Alphas of Stiles’ death…then no one would come for him.

Stiles cried himself to sleep. 

~~~~~

“Day six of isolation save for Lord Deucalion’s company. Subject seems to have fallen in Major Depression without the contact of both his children and his lover. It can be deemed that Male Carriers who have recently given birth become emotionally, mentally and physically vulnerable if children are taken away. Hmm, what else?”

“If I may contribute, I haven’t been able to sense him being able to use his Visions.” Lady Jennifer contributed easily. “A gift that was passed to him by his late mother Queen Claudia Stilinski of the Neutral Lands. He is incredibly powerful. Now though? No sign of the Spark. I’ve searched for it, I could not find it anywhere close to his surface.”

“That is useful information. Any accompanying gifts will not be easily used. All right…enough from that route. You can bring them in.” Stiles’ ears perked at that. Then, before his very eyes Aiden and Ethan were pushed in the room and in their arms, they were holding his babies. Cradled in warm green and yellow blankets.

His heart stopped for a moment before he made grabby hands for them and elicited a whine from the back of his throat. “Claudie…Xander?” He slurred, whimpering when he could feel them. He fell to his side, the babies carefully shuffled onto the bed with him. He wrapped a protective arm over their tiny exposed bellies and shivered against their warmth. “My little lovelies.”

“Tomorrow we will begin with to dive further into physical encounters and how a Male Carrier responds.” Stiles’ eyes flashed with worry. That would mean that Deucalion would approach him. His fingers curled against the blankets covering his babies before gnawing his lip. He had to do something. But what?

He needed to contact Derek, no matter what it took. As soon as he fell asleep when they left, he forced himself to have a Vision. He imagined what he remembered of Derek’s face or any of the Hales.

But instead of finding him, Erana was in sitting on the bed with him, her image faded and Stiles automatically knew that she was not truly there. Her inky eyes showed that she was using magic and her smile was sad.

“You stopped visiting…I can see why now.”

“Erana?” Stiles asked groggily. He lifted his head and drew his arm closer to his body before stopping in fear. “Where are the children?! Where are my babies!?” He scrambled, looking for them with a hint of wildness in his eyes. Groaning a litany of no’s as he already knew his answer. “They took them…they took them from me again.”

“Stiles…what have they done to you.” Stiles was too ashamed to even utter the words and experimentations his mind was already suppressing. “Stiles, speak to me. What have they done to you. You’re hurt badly.”

“It matters not what happens to me, so long as the children are safe.” Stiles murmured weakly, fingers drifting over the skin which itched every now and then due to the brand. Dead skin flaking. Stiles tried to block her out as she desperately demanded the specifics. He gnawed his lips until it bled, clasping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

She was gone by the time Stiles opened his eyes. They wandered around the room until he saw red eyes piercing at him. He couldn’t find it in him to flinch. He looked at the man approach dully, quietly, until he sat himself beside Stiles.

“Hello love.” Lord Deucalion whispered softly.

“Lord Deucalion.” Stiles mumbled respectfully, eyes falling to his hands in a sign of submission. He watched Deucalion lean in, bowing his head to capture Stiles’ lips to his own…Stiles did not kiss back. Deucalion sighed discontentedly when he pulled away.

“You will not have me.” He observed. 

“I’m sorry, but you cannot have me Lord Deucalion.” Stiles replied carefully. 

Deucalion took Stiles’ arm and roughly pushed up his sleeve, to reveal the brand that made Stiles’ breath hitch. His claws pointed against the skin before the pad of his thumb drifted over Stiles’ mark. It followed the design.

“You burned…just like your Kingdom. Like the Hale Kingdom will…why do you not just join me. The children I would raise like my own, and you could give me an heir. We will not have to worry about enemies…you will learn to love me.” After all this time, Deucalion still believed Stiles was his?

“How can I love a man who adds a ruby to his crown for every time he takes a life or a Kingdom? I will not bow to someone like that. My Kingdom has stood for everything yours did not and you expect me to accept your ways?” Stiles shook his head, a little bewildered, “You have taken everything from me…and you wish to take more?”

Deucalion was silent for a moment, Stiles did not look up as he tightened his grip on the Medallion he was given by Lady Kali. A sick reminder that no one would be saving him. “I can take Prince Derek’s life in front of you. I could take your children’s lives to ensure the position of my heirs being your priority. I could take you, again and again and again….and on top of it all…I could take your humanity away.”

Stiles felt his head whirl as his vision blurred. Deucalion just threatened to turn him? To give him the Bite? Would that help him gain the upper hand in a fight? No…of course not. That means Stiles would be compliant, having no choice but to follow his Alpha—who will be Deucalion. Stiles was shaking at the idea.

Deucalion’s head tilted before he smirked and leaned in, his lips barely touching Stiles’ as he whispered, “You cannot begin to process what I can do to you…what I can take.”  
“You’re the Devil.” Stiles whispered, his lips grazing Deucalion’s.

The King pulled back a little, contemplation flickering on his expression, “You will burn Prince Stiles…and no one will be able to put the fire out. Every spark of a fight…of you rebelling me, I will smoke you out. I will ensure that you are broken. And I will have fun doing it.”

“Once the Hales arrive Lord Deucalion, you will be the one burning.” Stiles promised once he found his voice. Glowering with an inferno burning in his chest, “And you will die by my hand.”

Deucalion chuckled deep in his throat before stealing one more kiss and nudging Stiles’ nose. Stiles felt a growl bubbling in his throat as he pulled away. “We will see about that.” Deucalion taunted before leaving the room.

Stiles’ fist shaking at his side as he watched the door where Deucalion had left. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Stiles found himself desiring to fulfill his promise.

And maybe then he could finally return home.


	33. Broken Crown

Stiles was uncooperative with King Gerard and Ser Katharine in the days to come. He refused to answer anything with regards to his biology, his lover and their shared sexual encounters, how is pregnancy had differed from Emilia or if being a Male Carrier was hereditary. He was so tight-lipped that they had scowled and stomped their feet in frustration.

“So, you finally grew a spine. At the worst possible time might I add?”

Stiles just spat at their feet in response. Ser Katharine sneered as she went to attack him. His training from years suddenly kicked in, the desire to see his children and return home fueling him instead of demotivating him. He blocked her slap with one hand and blocked her upcoming knee with his other, palm clapping on her knee as he pushed it down. He ducked and pulled the hilt from her waist, sliding it up his sleeve before he was pulled off. 

A snarl covered King Gerard’s lips and Stiles smirked. Ser Katharine brushed herself off, scoffing as if nothing happened before walking out. They shared words that Stiles didn’t bother listening to before they closed the door. Stiles revealed the decorated hilt of the dagger before pulling the blade out. 

Stiles silently congratulated himself as he watched the etchings of the blade infused with Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane. A common Southern Argent weapon. He had noticed Ser Katharine carried it with her always. To remind her Alpha allies that she could harm them.

Stiles looked up and began searching the room, old Mansion such like this should have a secret passage. If only he could find one that would lead him to Ethan and Aiden, he could give them the weapon and a way out—a way to get the children out. He sensed a battle, and he wanted them to have no part in it. They were almost four months…and Stiles had missed so much of their third month.

Stiles pulled on a book in the book case and stepped back as it revealed a secret stair case. He smirked to himself, looked back to see if anyone was watching before he stepped in and began his search. The last thing he took with him was a candle on the dresser. Stiles was told the two twin Lords were in the same wing as him, and they were watching the children…perhaps the secret passage is only linked to this one wing. 

He ducked and swayed as he kept an ear out. His hands gliding against the stone wall, eyes squinting in order to make out the pathway. Rats scurried at his feet and his lips curled back in disgust. 

It felt like hours before he heard a faint gurgling. A feeling tugging in his chest, it was a phantom voice, one he had only heard in his Visions. Stiles followed his gut as he picked up his pace towards the sound. Stopping in front of a brick wall. His hands searched frantically before he pushed the middle brick… a rumbling sound going off and revealing to Stiles the room with both set of Twins.

“Prince Stiles?” Aiden gasped shocked. “You found the secret passage. I was certain that Alpha Deucalion had sealed it from your room.”

“It seems I have nor was that the case. Here take this.” He hushed quickly, pushing the dagger into his palms before pointing at the window, “Do what you did back in the Hale Lands. Take this weapon and only use it while wearing gloves….use it against any Omega who fights you in the Omega Forest. Fight your way to Derek. Do you understand me? Get the children to safety. Heal.”

“What will you do?” Ethan asked, taking the dagger instead with already gloved hands. “We cannot leave you here. We promised Baron Daniel and Lady Lydia that we will protect you. All of you.”

“If you remain here, you will all die.” Stiles replied angrily, “I will not subject my children to this. I have foreseen a battle within these walls…I do not want Lord Deucalion taking their lives. So please. I beg you Lord Aiden and Ethan. Take my children to safety. Fight your way out of here.”

Ethan shook his head in disbelief. “They will kill you Prince Stiles.”

“Then I shall die knowing my children are safe…and please, get Caleb out of here too. I cannot stand the idea of what they are doing to him. If they did to him what they did to me…” Stiles was silent for a moment, “he will need his Alpha. We cannot afford Caleb disconnecting from Queen Talia and replacing that connection with one of these Alphas.”

Aiden nodded in understand as he handed the children over to his brother. Ethan looked shocked. “I will retrieve the Prince of the Hale Lands. Ethan, take the children to the river bordering the Omega forest, if I am not there by sunrise or one of the Alphas come for you, run towards the Hales and do not look back. I promise I will follow you with the Hale Beta.”

Stiles walked over, he ran his fingers on the cheeks of his sleeping babes. He played with their hairs before moving it out of the way so he could bend down and kiss them both, “I love you my lovelies…please behave for Lord Ethan….he’s going to take you from this evil place.” Stiles sniffed against his tears, “I will see you soon. Daddy will see you soon.” 

“They will be safe with me Prince Stiles. I promise to not let any harm come to them.” Ethan vowed. Stiles took one look at his face and deemed Ethan to be telling the truth. He nodded to himself and stepped away. Scared that if he spent more time with the children he would never want them to leave his sight, that was the exact opposite Stiles wanted for them…and he wanted them out.

“Thank you.” Stiles said gratefully as he watched Ethan kicked the window open, bundling the children in separate slings across his chest. Stiles bit his lip and stopped him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter folded in an envelope. Parchment, he had found in the drawers of his sorry excuse of a room. “Please, give this to Derek for me.”  
Ethan nodded once before vanishing. Stiles prayed to whatever Gods out there he is not seen and his escape with Stiles’ children is easy. Aiden followed Stiles into the secret passage and they closed the one to the room. Stiles lifted the candle to Aiden’s face and gave a half smile.

“Something troubles you my Lord?”

“I do not like that we are leaving you. It feels like we are abandoning you.” 

“Do not think of it like that. We cannot wait forever to be saved by our Allies. They know of you, and how your intel had helped us plenty. My brother in law is down in that dungeon hurt severely, maybe even dead. He does not deserve it…he needs his Pack to heal—please give him this. Give _me_ this.”

Aiden was hesitant but he nodded, accepting his task before he left wordlessly. Stiles followed the path back to his room and closed the passage way before he blew out the candle and settled in his bed. 

He swayed himself to dream, and when he opened his eyes he was staring at Erana. She looked up and smiled brightly. “You’re all right my Prince!”

“I have suffered greatly for what the Argents have done to me to gain information about Male Carriers as well as had been isolated from my children. I was starved and dehydrated and could barely get a wink of sleep. I was fed insults and situations I could not distinguish between true and faux. I would not say I am all right, but I will say I am tired of being a damsel in distress.” He breathed out, “I need your help.”

Erana smile grew, this time taking his hands Stiles dreamed of Aiden first. They watched as the Alpha wolf hefted Caleb into his arms as if he were carrying a bride before carefully swinging him on his back. The injured Wolf whined at the back of his throat as he watched Aiden take his weapon that was leaning against the wall before fleeing. Stiles saw the images of Caleb’s dead inmates; his brethren had fallen. 

It then flickered to Ethan who stabbed the Argent’s dagger in an Omega woman’s eyes before sprinting once more, hand over the children to prevent harsh jostling. Ethan cooed at the children as he stabbed another oncoming Omega in the chest before kicking him away. Ducking an attack before performing a powerful kick to the third Omega’s head, the blow was a death one. Ethan crossed over the river and looked back, “hurry brother.” Was his whispers to the wind.

Finally, Stiles saw Derek. He looked weary and ten years older. He was sweating over a map in his cot, walking shirtless and his trousers hung low on his hips. Erana raised a suggestive eyebrow and Stiles smirked, clearing his throat, “Hello lover.”

“Stiles!” Derek gasped, looking up to see Stiles there. He then frowned a little, “You are not truly here, this is another Vision, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so,” Stiles agreed solemnly, “Derek, things have gotten much worse since we last spoke. The King and Princess of the Southern Argent Lands are here…and they have done things to me…horrible things while demanding information of Male Carriers. They threatened our children Derek. They threatened to hurt them if I didn’t comply…I am so sorry. I did what I had to in hopes to protect them.” 

Tears were falling down Stiles cheeks. Derek was so desperate to wipe them away but when his fingers reached for Stiles, they fell through, not making contact with anything. Derek’s Wolf whined. “There is nothing for you to be sorry of.”

“But I feel so disgusted, so tainted. For days, I had lost my will…days I have fallen into darkness leaving our children vulnerable. I couldn’t do it, not anymore. I had fought Ser Katharine, stole her dagger and gave it to Alpha Ethan…he has taken the children and is make his way over to you as per my request. Alpha Aiden has gone to retrieve your brother before meeting Alpha Ethan. I had feared that with the injuries your brother received he would need his Alpha and you told me your mother is with you. I am fighting back Derek…but I need you by my side. I cannot fight them alone.”

“I will be there soon Stiles…We are nearing the Omega forest, we are not setting camp too close in fear the Omega’s weak noses will catch our scent. Then we will send out troops to attack Lord Deucalion’s Lands. We have the Northern Argents, the Hales, and the Yukimura’s. A day Stiles.” Derek plead, “give us a day and we will be there.”

Stiles thought about it. Once Deucalion has figured out Stiles disarmed Ser Katharine and given the blade to Ethan while providing them both a way out of the Kingdom. Not to mention that he will lose his main leverage over Stiles. Stiles couldn’t promise him…but he found himself giving Derek a weak nod.

“You promised you would come for me…” Stiles recalled while sniffling.

“I will always keep my promise to you.” Derek easily replied. His hands hovering to mimic him touching Stiles, he desperately wished Derek could. Stiles felt the yen to be touched and comforted by his husband. He had not been able to carry his children and deliver them from danger himself but he did what he could.

“Derek I—” Stiles was cut off by a scream ripping through his throat as he crumbled at the sudden pain on his thigh, Erana cringed and lost control of the Vision as Stiles was pulled out of it. He was startled awake as a dagger dug deep into his exposed thigh. 

“Look familiar?” King Gerard snarled. Stiles shook his head reverently in denial even though yes, it was the similar one he had given to Lord Ethan to make away with his children and defend himself in the process. “You lying bitch.” 

“I promise King Gerard, if you search the quarters you will not find it here within these walls.” And some of his men did search the room, Stiles breath was labored as he watched, King Gerard’s hand still tightly grasping the hilt as he waited for a report. A moment later one of the soldiers shook his head. Stiles was smiling widely despite the pain he was experiencing. King Gerard growled inhumanely and grabbed the collar of Stiles’ shirt, shaking him roughly.

“Where is it boy?” 

“I believe you already have your answer _King_.” Stiles sniped, watching King Gerard’s eyes darken with anger.

“Where are they!?” Deucalion’s voice boomed as he forced his presence in the room. Stiles found himself laughing loudly, uncontrollably at the look on their faces. “What have you done pet? Where is Alpha Aiden and Ethan and your children? What have you done!?”

“They are long gone now.” Stiles snickered, “And if you look closely enough around this Hell hole, you will realize one of your prisoners is not here as well. You have no advantage here anymore. Once they reach the Hales they will come back stronger than you can handle. Your Kingdom will fall.”

“Oh, you’re wrong there my precious Prince.” Deucalion looked a little feral as he leaned forward and ran his hand through Stiles’ hair before yanking his head back to expose his throat. King Gerard removed himself and Deucalion took his place, his free hand doing a rotation movement over the hilt of the dagger still in Stiles’ thigh before gripping it shifting it, the blade cutting deeper. Deucalion’s fangs grazed over the expanse of Stiles’ throat as Stiles’ winced, “You see. I still have you.”

Stiles swallowed but smiled darkly at the challenge. One day? Stiles supposed he could stall until then. “Not for long.” He promised.

“King Gerard, please take your men and leave the room.” Lord Deucalion requested eerily calm. Stiles’ squinted in evaluation before he titled his head in understanding. He was quiet as he watched the scene play out—Argent soldiers filing out one by one until King Gerard had closed the door. Leaving Stiles and Deucalion alone in Stiles’ quarters. “What to do with you my love?”

“Save the bloodshed by letting me go and return to my people.” Stiles suggested off-handedly before snapping his fingers, “Ooh ooh I know! Keep me here so that when my people come and retrieve me, I will have the pleasure of them ripping your throat out, with their teeth.” Stiles finished darkly, a smile falling on his lips. 

“Such a mouth for such a young boy.” Lord Deucalion sighed, his claws drifting up and down Stiles’ nape in a faux caressing movement, but the threat was clear, “Last time a woman insulted me or my own, she fell asleep and never woke up.”

“You’re going to regret that one day.” Stiles mentioned confidently, "Her lover is a Hale. And Hales’ protect their own. You would be underestimating me and my Allies and in your final moments you would come to accept this. You would beg for mercy but let me promise you, you will not receive it.”

“So much fire in you, I thought I had extinguished those flames long ago. Made you an obedient little lover…what happened?” Deucalion looked honestly curious.

“Nothing is stopping me now. I don’t have to worry about anyone.” Stiles answered, taking the dagger from his leg and lifting it to Deucalion’s neck, the bloodied tip pricking at his enemies’ Adam’s apple. “The fact that my blood covers this will not prevent your death if I stabbed you with this Wolfsbane blade. It worked on Alpha Ennis after all when my husband stabbed him.”

“Your Mate does not deserve you.” Deucalion seethed, swallowing against the dagger.

Stiles laughed lightly, “Then you definitely do not deserve me.”

~~~~~~

The night was quiet, Stiles had to take care of his own wound. He worked silently as he ripped apart the crème coloured sheets and pressed it against his thigh until the bleeding slowed. He had removed the knife to stop the immediate threat of Deucalion but that had just allowed his wound to bleed out and that was affect him in the long run. 

Sucking his teeth, Stiles limped to the bathroom room and retrieved a bowl of water and a spare cloth. Crying out when he turned his leg the wrong way but made sure not to drop the bowl of water. Succeeding in that he was able to place the bowl on the bed side table and got to work cleaning the wound. Stopping himself from going into shock.

A knock on the door made him look up with a jolt and grip the dagger on beside him on the bed. He looked up to see Lady Kali escorting Dr. Morrell. “I’ll be back in an hour to retrieve her.” Was all the Alpha said. Stiles’ eyes dropped to the tray of utensils Dr. Morrell was carrying and a neutral look on her face. The door locked behind her and Dr. Morrell was fast to her work.

“Stab wound in the thigh, you are not in shock yet and it seems that you are in the process of cleaning the wound which is a good step on your part. Let me take care of the rest.” Stiles was slow to allowed her but eventually he nodded and lid back down. 

He winced when Dr. Morrell used hand-made ointments to his wound to help the healing, it stung, but that was nothing compared to the constant stabbing he felt as she stitched him with thick thread and needle over and over again. “The wound was too deep to leave it unstitched.” She quickly explained.

Stiles swallowed, “They are coming tomorrow.” Dr. Morrell halted in her actions before carrying on as if there wasn’t a blip in the routine. “Be ready.” Was all he said, all that he promised. He needed to save two more people in this place. And he was going to do everything in his power in order to achieve that.

Dr. Morrell was careful to have clean cloth at abundance, even if it took Stiles tearing the sheet with the dagger. She lacked covers for her hands and she worried that she might expose him to an infection. She talked constantly. They were smart not to talk strategy, in case of the Alphas would hear.

“I heard you freed your children and the Twin Lords. And helped in the freeing of the Hale Beta too.”

“That I did.”

“I cannot tell if that was foolish or brave.” Stiles frowned a little but understood perfectly, “you are playing at a dangerous game, hoping that none of the Alphas or the Argents would come at you. You stole a blade and a similar one maimed your thigh, you released your children and Deucalion is thinking about forcing himself on you, he still believes that you are his Mate after all.”

“That can’t be possible. Lady Jennifer told him wrong.” Stiles replied, covering his shiver with a shrug. “Just like she is toying with the feelings of Alpha Ennis and Alpha Kali. They cannot honestly think Lady Jennifer is their shared Mate.”

“It is not the first time Lady Jennifer committed such an act, it’s a manipulation spell that dives deep in the mind. If the couple doubts their relationship for a moment, or doubt themselves. Lady Jennifer would dive in become the answer to their doubts, she becomes the bridge and keeps a hold of them with words of lovely lies and acts of deceitful pleasure.”

“So, it _was_ magic.” Stiles murmured to himself, feeling Dr. Morrell finish up with his wound. He looked down with an arched brow and smiled weakly. “If we can break it like how we broke the spell casted upon me, it will disorient the three enough to take them out one after the other.” But Stiles knew that was wrong, he had seen Lady Jennifer's death in one of his Visions.

Dr. Morrell placed a finger over her lips and arched a brow, looking back to the door. Stiles silenced himself in understanding and watched as the Doctor swayed to the door and knocked thrice before the door opened and an Argent Soldier escorted her back to her chambers. 

Moments later, Stiles reluctantly found himself falling into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~~~

Stiles gasped and groaned against the hand to his mouth as he raised the knife he clutched onto under his pillow. He whined when he was disarmed and brought up to face Deucalion. His face revealed in the light of dawn, a perfect twilight. 

“I believe it is time that you make do with your promises, my sweet Prince.” Deucalion’s grip was tight as he was yanked against the marble floor and towards the throne room, last time he stood there was when he met his brother in-law for the first time. Stiles secretly wondered why Deucalion was bringing him here.

He heard the clanking of metal against metal, howls of rage and battle cries of the human. Associated with these sounds Stiles could see the images of his sporadic Visions, the blood splattering the wall. The bodies dropping to the ground, the tears falling from eyes. The battle that took place in its final grounds. Stiles knew it would end here, he has seen it.

Stiles was pushed against the throne and rope was immediately tied around his wrists to the armrest, his back to the chair and ankles to the legs. He stomped and fought the best he could but the Omega wolves were still stronger than him despite them being the weakest of the Werewolf rank. 

Deucalion circled around, pulling his cravat from his neck and draping it around Stiles’ own, Stiles automatically knew this was the attempt to scent mark him—to anger Stiles’ savior. Before Stiles’ knew it, Deucalion was kneeling in front of him, his hand raised to scape the plains of Stiles’ face, his fingers touching his cheeks and lips, thumb grazing his lips and Stiles’ growled deep in his throat. Deucalion let out a soft chortle. 

All the times Stiles had been forced to think of Deucalion as a companion made Stiles’ stomach churn with rage as he felt the man touch and caress him like the lover he had thought himself to be. Stealing the touches from what was supposed to be Derek’s. Forcing to think that he had lover Deucalion—that he had no choice but to lover Deucalion made him feel weak and scared and angry at it all. Stiles had wished he would die, knowing deep down it was a lie, but he couldn’t do that to the children. 

“Come now pet…just tell me you are mine and we could end it all.” Deucalion whispered.

“I refuse to give into you,” Stiles didn’t hesitate to answer. “I will continue fighting you to the end of time if it is my fate to do so. For years I have watched people flee your lands and come to mine driven by fear and loss. I will not stand for a moment longer and watch you continue to do the sinful things you do.”

“Will you not consider?” He asked, slightly amused at Stiles’ proclamation. 

Stiles looked out the window, watching the soft light from the sky as the sun begins to peak over the horizon; the scattering of sun’s rays made Stiles smile to himself and for a moment he could forget he was tied to a chair and he was facing one of the many devils aimed in taking over Stiles’ land…or in this case Stiles himself.

Stiles then looked to his enemy and finally acknowledged the look of desperation and anger flashing his face. The look of knowing that he lost this fight, that he hears the Wolves that were not his own knocking at his door while carrying blades, shields, claws and fangs. He wore clothes of the finest and atop his head was his golden crown decorated with rubies--the last crown Stiles knew would exist for the Kingdom. For Deucalion would die...and he has no heir of his own. And in this moment? Stiles couldn’t feel any pity…perhaps if Stiles was revealed a Wolf who was also a man he could have seen about getting his life spared. But Stiles knew, he knew that Deucalion was a feral Wolf playing Alpha and King…and Stiles wasn’t going to let anyone suffer for it anymore. Especially himself.

Thus, when he inhaled, it was calm and collected. Decision made and Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. They reopened to reveal big brown eyes that was not full of life, laughter and love. It was full precision, calculation, justice and determination. It was a true look at the rumoured Stilinski soldier. 

It was a true look of the future King of the Stilinski Lands. 

“In this twilight, our choices seal our fate.”


	34. Wolves and Witches

“Then so be it.” Deucalion had replied, as if he already knew the answer. He reached forward and used his cravat to tie across Stiles’ mouth. Preventing him from making pronounced words. His voice muffled as he fought and twisted in his seat. 

Before Stiles could do anything else he saw an image of a lethal fight, he saw no faces but the hilt of one sword revealed the Blind Wolf insignia, it was one of the Alpha’s then. But Stiles couldn’t see who they were fighting or what the results were because he found himself staring at the walls splattered in blood and listened to the metal becoming more aggressive as it clanged against more metal—Stiles could see the sparks coming from the gritting swords as the sounds popped his ear drum. Stiles watched the arrows zip through the sky dripping with poison as the trained soldiers and allies deflected them with shields, enemy wolves fell victim—a flash of black curled hair and a crooked jaw before the image changed again. Stiles’ eyes followed a young girl’s green eyes flare gold as she jumped her assailant with brandished claws. Children’s laughter as Stiles was finally able to hold Claudia and Alexander in his arms once more without the fear of them being taken away—Derek standing by his side holding him tight. In the blackness Stiles watched the vapor from a torch as it ignited to a full-blown flame that could not be contained. A threat that was forgotten or believed to be subdued coming back ten times fold. War was at their doors and they did not expect it to be so close to home.

The growl resonating from the Omegas came from the gut before they let out a blood curling howl and ran out of the room to sacrifice themselves for the wrong Alpha. Deucalion remained and Stiles side-eyed him with an arched brow. Unimpressed and quite frankly bored. Stiles knew that this was not his time, if it was he could have seen it ages ago. Deucalion’s nose twitched before Stiles heard the rest of their main players enter the room. 

He made eye contact with Lady Jennifer and the Darach pointed an offensive finger. Before she got to say another word, Lady Kali made a warning sound. “we are losing a large number of Omegas but the Allies are dwindling in numbers as well, just not as much as us. They have new allies with skills and powers we have not seen before. Some are Kitsunes, those who have lived far longer than any of us. What do we do Lord Deucalion?”

“We wait for them to come.” He replied simply. Situating himself beside Stiles, sitting on the wide arm rest and careful not to sit on Stiles’ arm. Deucalion leaned in and played with Stiles’ hair, he moved his head and chuffed. Deucalion didn’t take notice as his hands found Stiles’ neck and shoulders. 

It was then that he knew that Deucalion was doing this for show. He wanted the Hale’s to think irrationally, letting the Alpha Pack and Argent Allies gain the upper hand. Stiles knew immediately that it would be the instant Hale Pack and family to come while the soldiers fought off the Omegas and Southern Argents. The ultimate showdown was going to occur here. 

“Act natural, they are amongst us.” Deucalion calmly suggested, not at all bothered or accepting the fact that this was it. He instead leaned in and whispered in Stiles’ ear, “I wonder how they will react with you like this? All tied up and at my mercy. Once they are dead I will take you as my own.” In the process of talking to him, Deucalion removed the cloth from over his mouth, Stiles gasped out a suffocated breath, “And you will not remember your first family because you will be so busy with mine.”

“Such empty promises Lord Deucalion. Have you not heeded my words at all? I am a Seer, I have seen Visions where you will not last long in this final battle.” Stiles tilted his head away from Deucalion before turning to face him, ignoring the sudden grip on his chin, “And you have lost your chance to redeem yourself and ask for mercy.”

It was the last kiss, Stiles knew this, but it still felt so wrong—as if Stiles had his own Wolf within and was trying to claw its way out to harm the Alpha Wolf. The wrong Alpha…the wrong Mate. A howl of rage and anguish flooded through Stiles’ ears as he tore away from the Demon Wolf. Eyes catching onto the man he had seen in Visions for so long. “DEREK!”

Derek’s name was wretched out of him as he tugged on his restraints. His husband’s eyes flared a dangerous golden yellow and behind him the retrieval Pack came flooding in like a waterfall. Projecting power at levels Stiles himself would not have guessed his Allies would have possessed. The tinge of electricity in the air to make them all the more threatening and possessing the advantage. Stiles could imagine their wolves circling inside and snapping their teeth at the threat they faced—the desire to protect their Pack….one’s mate. Stiles could see as their wolves ran through the trees with numbers, they chased their enemies scent—trails left by fear and blood. Stiles knew the Alpha Pack and both King Gerard and Ser Katharine couldn’t fight them all.

Stiles spotted three men wearing oni masks (Stiles only assumed this because they possessed a similar looking tooth to the one hanging as a charm on Stiles’ necklace Deaton had given him to manage his dreams better). They wore simple black leather armour and hoods over their heads—all brandishing a differently forged blade than what Stiles was used to seeing. In front of them were two women dressed in armour that screamed power and leadership. They wore what Derek had once described to Stiles in his Vision as a Samurai ensembled. Originally wore by men but they were the leaders of their Clan and possessed the Spirit of the Fox…sex was overlooked when it came to the honour of a Kitsune wearing the clothing of a warrior.

They wore their respective sode, do, kote, sendan-no-ita, hato-o-no-ita, kasazuri, sune-ate, kyahan, and finally their tsurumaki. Their Clan colours of orange, gold and silver decorated their armour and Stiles’ had a feeling the set was not complete. Despite their mix of leather and scales and the addition of fur around their collars, they wore no form of their helmet nor thigh protection that was customary in any suit of armour. But Stiles had a feeling a fox spirit would not need it. Similarly, to Derek and his Pack who stood by the East Allies wearing little to no armour. 

The Queen standing in her glory with some beautiful embroidered jewels on her breast, going down her middle and spreading along her waist. What differed was that she did not wear a full gown but it cut in the front to reveal leather pants with black knee-high riding shoes. Her dress had been pulled back and acted as a tail draping behind her. Vambrace and pauldrons covering her arms and shoulders, shiny metal also sat at her knee and arm joins as she wore her fangs, metal covered claws and Alpha red eyes in pride. Her eldest daughter wore her simple clothing Stiles has seen her wear before. Her wavy hair tied back by a band, a sapphire blue shirt with dull green creases and leather beige riding pants, a silver plate of armour settling on her hips and under her breast—acting as a girdle. From her knees to her ankles was armor. A staff was held behind her and Stiles noted she was wearing gloves. Cora on the other hand had completely brushed off armor but equipped herself with a dagger, longsword, and metallic claws just like her mother. 

Derek was the one who took Stiles’ breath away. He looked just like the day Stiles had met him in person; tired and worn but yet strong and determined to end this War while protecting everyone he loved in it. His shoulders were tensed against his pauldrons and he skidded his foot against the marble in order to deepen his stand so that if he needed to, he could pounce without hesitation. He wore stealth clothing, the only colour was a blue sash around his waist and chest to hold his sheath as well as the golden eyes that continued to flare as he took in the scene in front of him.

“That took you a long time.” Deucalion commented into the building silence. He huffed as he pushed away from Stiles and circled him, nails raking against the baby hairs on Stiles’ neck as he leaned into the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder and sniffed. Long and taunting, “For someone who claims to be his Mate young Beta, you took an awful long time to come and rescue him. One would even think you just used him to carry your children—and once that was achieved you didn’t find the time of day for him anymore.”

Derek growled deeply and went to step forward but a hand rested on his shoulder. Stiles looked to see his father standing amongst the Pack in a full armour suit minus the helmet he must have lost in the midst of the battle. He was human after all, he could not chance an injury for he would not heal as fast as their allies. “Don’t let his words reach you Derek, we all know the truth. Unhand my son Lord Deucalion. You had no right to take him to your own.”

Deucalion’s claws continued to rake close to Stiles’ neck and Stiles sat their frozen. He had seen what his other set had done to Erana. He has heard tales about how the Alpha’s claws and disorient and take away memories and replace them with more desirable ones that were false. He also knew that if the Alpha claws were removed forcefully or by another it can leave mentally damaging effects on those who once had those claws in their skin. Stiles gritted his teeth, his eyes flickering as he tightened his fingers into fists.

“I must apologize to you King Stilinski, although it is an absolute honour to fight against one of you, I know how it must feel to be dragged in a War due to a love one being taken or a Kingdom burning.” His grin turned feral, “When my Mate was taken from me after our consummation, I too followed those same needs.” 

The Alphas and Lady Jennifer shared a knowing grin.

“Stiles has never been here until you forcefully brought him and our children within these walls! You have done awful things to him and you call me the false Mate?” Derek exploded, voice angry and trying. But he accepted he was still being held back by his father in-law. Derek was shaking now, “You took away my family…you have tortured the both of us. I…I…” Angry tears welled in Derek’s eyes. 

Stiles’ heart clenched. “Derek…” He whispered, eyes searching his lover. They made eye-contact and Stiles managed a weak smile. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Lady Kali murmured before taking on Laura. Laura was quick as she twirled and used a spear to create a small distance between them. Lady Kali’s grip on Laura’s staff, nails digging into the dark oak. Laura’s grin turned feral as Lady Kali’s brow drew together as she glanced down to her nails. Stiles’ eyes widened when Lady Kali withdrew herself from Laura while gazing at her fingertips, her claws fell off as the Wolfsbane slithered up her fingers. Laura twirled her staff and settled it along her back while her other hand raised in a taunt, smirking now confident. Lady Kali whispered through her gritted teeth, “H-how?”

“She’s wearing gloves…idiot.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “She could wield a Wolfsbane weapon because her gloves are enchanted as well as preventing physical contact to the weapon. You on the other hand?” Stiles grinned cockily, “Well…you might not have a lot of time left after your exposure.”

As if taking that as a go ahead, Laura immediately jumped for Lady Kali with her staff. From there it escalated. Stiles’ father went for King Gerard who tagged teamed with his daughter. But Stiles has seen his father taken on five individuals who were much more skilled than the Southern Argents. Sword drawn, the bottom of the hilt displaying the Stilinski sigil before his father pounced. Cora went for Ennis—metal claws digging into his chest as her feet hooked behind his waist, claws continued slashing as the forced knocked them both back. Cora landing on top. 

“Leave them alive until I can finish them.” Queen Talia ordered as she stalked her way up to Stiles and Deucalion, Derek following in her shadow. “There’s not one single need to create a new Alpha in the Hale Pack.” Queen Talia acted quick, drawing Deucalion away from the throne Stiles was strapped onto before the Lord could even dig his nails into Stiles’ neck. 

Derek was immediately at his side, sharing hasty kisses as he worked with untying Stiles. Once he was set free Stiles fell to his knees beside Derek and cupped his hands on his lover’s cheek and kissed Derek’s face messily. Whispers of ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I missed you’s’ as well as the occasional ‘I knew you’d come for me’s’ Finally, Stiles let Derek take his hand and help him to his feet. 

“Where is Lady Jennifer?” Derek asked, “We found the elixir, we have to make her consume it. But Deaton deciphered it—we need the spellcaster as the one who created the spell.” Derek explained while subtly revealing a vial of a musky colour with gold dust. 

“She’s going after Erana…we have to stop her.”

“But Caleb went to retrieve her…we told him to stay but he insisted on going to Erana side. We let him take Ser Boyd, Ser Erica and Ser Isaac along with some others to aid him.”

“Lady Jennifer is a Darach!” Stiles said frantically, “We have to help them! Yukimura Clan, will you be able to assist us?” Upon receiving a silent agreement, Stiles immediately led Derek out of the throne room, careful to avoid any fights or being dragged into one. Stiles ran down the hall, Derek becoming his defense for he was unarmed, until they reached the door with the broken runes. The purple glow long extinguished. "Oh no."

Stiles pushed the door open and immediately felt a blast of magic pulse through him, forcing him to his knees as he heaved. Derek was right by his side, patting his back before standing in front of him with his weapon raised. Stiles looked up to see Caleb cradling Erana in close while the rest of the soldiers fought off the Dark Magic user. Somehow Dr. Morrell was amongst them, cufflinks broken near the cuff itself and throwing Magic like it wasn’t anyone’s business. The Darach was easily outnumbered but the battle still looked fair.

Stiles got to his feet and lead Derek to Caleb’s and Erana’s side. “She won’t wake up…we can’t kill Lady Jennifer if she won’t wake up.”

“Curse Deucalion.” Stiles gnawed his thumbnail. Eyes flickering between past Visions. Erana had seemed to gain life whenever Stiles’ had saw her despite receiving the same dark eyes. She said it had been lonely, perhaps it was an isolation spell—created to kill the mind. The Alpha’s claws just happened to make it last longer because their abilities are also to alter the mind. “We have to make him take the claws out. We also have to stall Lady Jennifer long enough. We have to knock her out.”

“Not a problem.” Dr. Morrell smiled, she flailed her fingers a little as a fireball grew in her hands, she then aimed it at Lady Jennifer, two soldiers’ holding the Darach in place before Dr. Morrell hurled the fireball with a grunt. The Darach screeched before crumbling. Stiles rushed Caleb to pick up Erana as they all exited the room. Dr. Morrell turned and raised her hand, drawing over the broken runes to reform them to their former glory—buying them time to ensure that Lady Jennifer would not escape so fast. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Dr. Morrell confessed once turning back to them.

Stiles went to walk away and back to the throne room but noticed that the Yukimura Clan refused to move. When Stiles was about to ask the younger one raised her hand. "We will wait here so that when she rouses we will be able to slow her little." Her accent was light but strong, she cracked her neck as her eyes flared a vibrant orange. Stiles smiled and bowed respectively.

"Thank you kindly...erm..."

"Kira." She quickly introduced herself. "Kira Yukimura, Heir to the Yukimura Clan."

"Stiles Stilinski, Heir to the Neutral Kingdom." Stiles replied, it was customary to introduce yourself after all, "Thank you again. Rejoin us as soon as you are able too." 

Stiles lead the way back to the throne room and watched as Cora was on her feet once more and Ennis growling. Images flickered in front of Stiles like a scene as he outright commanded, “Cora! Go left!” He said as soon as Ennis went to attack her. She leapt to the left before bouncing up and digging her knee in his chest. He staggered. 

Stiles turned to the next fight “Laura! Swap with her!” In that moment, Laura flipped over the poisoned Alpha and tagged opponents with Cora. Cora ducked and dived—a completely different approaching technique to Laura’s full-frontal attack. Cora managed to land her metal nails across Lady’s Kali’s face before she unsheathed her dagger and plunged it in the Alpha’s shoulder. In the meanwhile, Laura met Lord Ennis head on, her staff hitting him in the chest three times before she twirled it over her back, jumped over Ennis’s oncoming attack and bashed the staff against Lord Ennis’s neck. He howled while Lady Kali screamed.

Stiles nodded and turned to his father, “Derek help him, attack Ser Katharine, preferably by the neck—she is still healing from those wounds.” Derek nodded hesitantly before he left Stiles’ side and joined Stiles’ father. They stood back to back, acknowledge each other before breaking away and taking on an opponent each. “Father! Watch the lower attacks! Derek behind you!” 

His father’s sword clashed against King Gerard’s and Derek raised his blade over his head to block Ser Katharine’s. Both snarled at the sudden block and danced around the two. Stiles knew Derek and his Father practiced together plenty of times while Stiles was with child. They knew their battle strategies were different and worked to strengthen them. Stiles’ father fought five steps ahead while Derek was quicker in reaction with more sporadic and uncounted steps of attack. Instincts of a Wolf aligned with Strategists of Stilinski soldiers. Stiles’ Visions growing up had allowed him to practice both. 

“Queen Talia, don’t get hit by that blade! You will not be able to heal from that!” Stiles reported turning to the fight between Lord Deucalion and his mother in-law. Queen Talia’s skirt was ripped by the poisoned tipped blade before she used the fabric to dislodge the weapon from the Alpha’s hands. Stiles hasn’t once seen Deucalion raise a weapon—he had been proud to the fact he was a Wolf so Stiles was surprised to see that he had resorted to a longsword against the Hale Alpha.

Ser Isaac, Ser Boyd and Ser Erica quickly separated to aid Princess Laura, Princess Cora and Derek and his father. Stiles stood there at the mouth of the throne room watching as they fought—seeing if it will trigger any more Visions. 

But he didn’t see instant ones. He was always brought back to his past one before they invaded the Hale Castle. The death of Lady Jennifer, the screams of Lady Kali—the smell of fire as Lord Deucalion roared. But nothing now. And as Stiles’ watched he understood. Lady Kali was stumbling as the Wolfbane became vital and Cora was cautious not to deliver the final blow. Laura twirled and attacked too quickly for Lord Ennis to follow her. King Gerard and Ser Katharine was at their last stand while Derek and Stiles’ father looked at complete ease. 

Stiels turned to Caleb and smiled gently. “Erana told me you know her true name. Nod if this is true.” Caleb nodded and Stiles followed the motion. “When your mother makes Lord Deucalion remove his claws from Erana’s neck she is going to be in a dark place full of doubt. With you calling her by her true name she will find a way out. A way back to you. Do you understand me?” Caleb nodded once more, pushing the short black hair from Erana’s ashen face. 

“Queen Talia! Finish the Alphas here!” Stiles spoke up suddenly, “Laura! Cora! Switch with her now!” Quick to follow command Laura and Cora jumped towards Lord Deucalion to keep him distracted from their departing mother while Queen Talia changed opponents herself. 

She walked up to Lord Ennis who struggled to stay standing so he could barrel her. But he didn’t reach balance in time as Queen Talia shifted her weight on one foot and delivered a powerful kick to Lord Ennis’ chest before quickly changing places and digging her claws into his throat. She choked slammed him with the power of an Alpha before her claws hooked and she pulled out his throat. Lord Ennis went limp as the red escaped his eyes and Queen Talia’s grew bright. Lady Kali screamed in anguish and pain as the poison forced her to her knees. Queen Talia’s eyes continued to glow as she grabbed Lady Kali by the hair before stepping behind her and snapping her neck off entirely—using her strength to behead the former Alpha. 

“Thank you, Stiles. You are helping us tremendously.” Queen Talia spoke before wiping her bloodied hand in the drapes decorating Lord Deucalion’s throne room. “Don’t worry son…I will make sure Lord Deucalion here removes his claws from Erana’s neck. Excuse me.” She bowed respectfully before she walked up to join her daughters in their attack against Deucalion. Two Betas, one training to be an Alpha, were still far weaker than the Alpha of Alphas dubbed the Demon Wolf. 

“That stupid whore.” King Gerard seethed. Attracting Stiles’ attention from Queen Talia as he frowned. “If we had only killed you before…” The sentence goes unfinished because Derek growled in a deep baritone before pushing Stiles’ Father to face Ser Katharine and shifting into a Wolf. Derek tackled the King down and raked his claws through the leather armor—King Gerard’s scowls and cries of pain echoing.

“Derek.” Stiles stopped him calmly while taking Caleb’s blade. He walked over to that fight, weighing the Hale’s sword before raising it at King Gerard’s throat, glad that Derek still had the King pinned down. Derek was still growling as his eyes flared yellow. “We still don’t know what he is…if he is anything. You have hurt him enough. Let me finish him.”

Derek nodded as Stiles topped in front of the King. “My mother refused to ally herself with you—she saw something you refused to see. Humans can be and are every bit of monsters as Werewolves…however there are people like you who are worse than monsters. And you have no right to continue to live. And after what you have done to me…what you have threatened to be done to my children I will have no difficulties ending your life.” Stiles raised the sword.

“Stiles look out!” Stiles gasped and turned to his father’s voice only to see Ser Katharine tackling him away from her father. Stiles swung the sword and watched as Ser Katharine’s attempt to save her father’s life she did not process the possibility that Stiles’ still held a sword. So as a result of her tackle, she herself had fallen on his sword as it pierced right through the gut. A wound Stiles knew was the most difficult to heal and a killer blow.

“NO!” King Gerard roared as Stiles withdrew the blade from Ser Katharine’s side and she plummeted to the floor—more blood to add to the marble flooring. His voice echoed throughout the room but quickly turned into ugly choking sounds. Stiles heaved while turning to look to Derek over his shoulder. His mouth was bloodied just like the day he had brought Stiles a hunt in the Hale forest. Derek spat out King Gerard’s throat. Like mother like son, Stiles’ supposed.

Individually they all turned to face Lord Deucalion; the last standing major villain. The one who has added to their problems for too long. The one who has been hunting Stiles down since he was but a child and stole him and his children from their family. The one who tortured Caleb and placed Erana unconscious. 

“So, you have bested us after all.” He directed to Stiles, he tilted his head to his shoulder—not exactly shocked but not exactly upset either. Queen Talia stood close with her daughters and Deucalion sighed, “I suppose you want a congratulation.”

“It is just as I said and just like I promised.” Stiles spoke up. “And what I want is for you to remove your claws from Erana’s neck.” Deucalion looked contemplative before he waved an inviting hand. Stiles stepped up, beckoning Caleb to bring Erana closer. 

They stood at Deucalion’s feet and Queen Talia gripped her claws close to Deucalion’s neck and smirked as she threatened, “You do anything that we do not ask, I will ensure you will regret it King Deucalion.”

“I always keep my promises.” He snided. “Don’t I Stiles.” Stiles refused to shiver as he took an involuntary step back. Derek coming close to comfort him. Deucalion just laughed and crooked his finger. Caleb raised Erana and Deucalion’s eyes flared as he angled his hand to retrieve his claws from the back of Erana’s neck. The procedure felt like it was taking an undesirably long amount of time. Everyone held their breaths as they watched—hesitation hurried by Queen Talia’s nails.

Finally, the nails attached itself to Deucalion’s fingers but Erana remained asleep. Stiles heard her gasp for life in moments that would be soon. Stiles cleared his throat, “Caleb…her name. You need to call her name. She has been running a long time Caleb, you have to make sure she has a home now. A home with you.”

Caleb wept, “Oh my sweeting. You are loved, you are loved so much. It was so much more to me than just two bodies in union pressured by the War we constantly faced. I love you so…you…you are my Mate.” He confessed aloud, “Please come back to me Cordelia.” 

Silence…but just for a moment before Cordelia’s eyes snapped open, ringing with magic as she gasped for breath. Still breathing hard, she looked around desperately trying to gain some sort of grounding and Caleb rested a reassuring hand on her cheek—causing her to look to him, “Caleb? W-what happened?” 

“Lord Deucalion removed his claws from your neck. You were saved—we came to save you and the others. All we have to take care of is Lord Deucalion and Lady Jennifer—your sister. Then we can return home to a time without War. Just like we always spoke about. Doesn’t that sound wonderful my sweeting.”

Erana—er…Cordelia nodded slowly as she inched away from Lord Deucalion. Caleb picked up on her actions and brought her to her feet and a few steps away. Weariness escaped her eyes as she eyed the Queen—feared spiked. “Queen Talia.” She whispered. 

“Oh please, just call me Talia! We’re practically family my dear child! You’re Caleb’s Mate after all.” She didn’t lessen her grip on Deucalion’s throat. 

Cordelia and Caleb shared a look, hers was a semi-glare while he had the audacity to look sheepish. There was a clear indication of a further discussion regarding her Mate status but now was not the time. It caused Stiles’ to giggle. Yet something shifted. It darkened Stiles’ eye sight for a split second. Stiles pushed off Derek who let out a shocked voice as Stiles pushed through the Hale Princesses and tackled the Queen down. A howl echoed shortly after as the smell of ozone and spice filled the air. A body dropped and Stiles’ looked back frantic and watched Deucalion gasp out against his burns. 

Breathing hard Stiles could barely process Queen Talia looking over him to see if he was harmed as he redirected his gaze to Lady Jennifer. Except half her face looked as though she had come from the pages of the Beastiary Stiles had read on the Hale Lands. Skin pulled and grotesque as nose looked flatter and lips spread—half her black curls had been singed off. And she stood before them angrier than ever.

“I hope I am not joining that battle too late.” She commented sickeningly sweet.

Cordelia stepped forward and scowled, “Right on time sister.”

Flames erupted in Lady Jennifer’s fingers as he grinned maniacally. “It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that Cordy.” 

She then threw the fireballs.


	35. Throne

They all jumped away in different directions while Cordelia raised her hands to form some sort of energy shield. She turned back to the Hale brothers and arched a brow, “Where is it!?”

Derek reached to his waist to indicate he had it but didn’t want to reveal that to Lady Jennifer. Stiles winced against the ear shattering wail of an unidentified animal. Stiles looked up to see Kira standing in the mouth of the Throne room, an orange aura encasing her like a cloak that resembled the same colour as her shifted eyes, as the aura took form of a fox. 

She approached, katana sparking against the marble floor before she let out a battle cry and attacking. Lady Jennifer raised her hand and flung magic from her fingertips but gasped at the little effect it had. Kira’s aura protecting her like an impenetrable shield. Stiles’ eyes brightened at the idea. He turned to everyone who stood behind Cordelia’s energy shield. 

“We allow Kira to distract Lady Jennifer, then we use the elixir and force her to drink it. I know Lady Jennifer has little to no combative skills—always relying on her magic. However, if it is nulled by the Yukimura’s we will be able to gain the upper hand and force the elixir down Lady Jennifer’s throat as Cordelia chants her spell.”

There were no disagreements. Stiles then looked down to his thigh and sucked his teeth. Derek heard the distaste and narrowed his brow at Stiles in questioning. Stiles pointed down to his thigh and shrugged. He could not run, he was not a Werewolf like majority of the people in his life. He was still healing from the wound he received the night before. Derek growled in understanding and remembrance from when Stiles was pulled from his Vision—the smell of his pain reeking Derek’s nostrils.

“Look at the little boy running with the Wolf Pack.” Lady Jennifer sneered as she staggered her way closer to Stiles, ignoring Kira now that she knows her magic will not affect the Kitsune so she put a protection spell up. Temporary and weak but nonetheless distracting.   
Derek growled and stood protectively in front of Stiles. Maybe this was the distraction they needed. Her eyes glowed white with pale purple along the lids as her lips lifted in a sneer. “If it’s not one Pack it’s the other. I manipulated Deucalion into thinking you were his Mate so I could finally rid of you…”

“We know I’m not Deucalion’s Mate.” Stiles stated calmly. Looking back to the man who was unstirring but not doubt still breathing. “But that was an awful thing to do, fool him into thinking he had a Mate. To deceive a Wolf using their greatest weakness….it’s barbaric.” 

“I did what I had to do to obtain power. Even it meant controlling the Alpha Pack. First with Deucalion planting the idea of Mate in his head…then with Lady Kali and Lord Ennis…I made my way between their happy relationship, Reliving the old days with Kali before she became part of the Alpha Pack and experiencing new days with Lord Ennis. It was difficult to manipulate the twins…the Omegas of an Alpha Pack—colour me shock when I learn they have been working against me the whole time.” She shrugged it off disinterested.

“The fact that you use your power for evil.” Kira began, shaking her head.

“I used to use it for good. But then Kali almost killed me. I even killed my family to join her but Deucalion here insisted that I die too. Well…looks like we both cheated death dear sister.” Lady Jennifer smiled.

Cordelia just latched onto Caleb who, now that Stiles’ actually looked, seemed to still be healing after his rescue and escape the night before. They were not fit to be here at the moment and Stiles wanted to find the fluffiest blankets and wrap them with it while presenting them hot cocoa. A rich drink that was more comforting than tea would ever be. 

“You will not address her.” Caleb growled causing Lady Jennifer to scowl. “From this moment onwards you are nothing to anyone. There should be no formalities amongst us.”

“Caleb…” Cordelia sighed as she attempted to comfort the Prince with no worries of status. Stiles understood. Being the Mate of a Werewolf could lead to some much confusion due to their customs and whether or not they were accepted into the Pack. But hearing Queen Talia welcome her with open arms has lightened the load on Stiles’ shoulders tremendously. ….and this is not an appropriate train of thought at the moment either.

“I have seen your end Lady Jennifer,” Stiles starts bravely, “Why must you insist to fight instead of just accepting it? You have cheated Death once but now you have nothing to live for now that the Alpha Pack is dead. Why must you still fight? Why do you still try to cheat Death…face us all when you know we have the ability to kill you?”

Lady Jennifer looked at Stiles with interest gleaming in her eyes. Like she had wanted Stiles attention all along. And based on how long she had wanted to use Stiles in some elaborate plan of hers, Stiles would believe it. He swallowed but continued to stand tall by Derek. 

“Oh Stiles,” She chided with little to no effort. Her voice chiming like a warning bell before an oncoming attack. “You would know all about Death wouldn’t you? With all the Death you’ve seen with your eyes with and without Visions. Your mother’s Death must have been the hardest though.”

Stiles felt his skin rise with anger as he took a step forward, Derek stuck his arm out to stop him. Stiles looked up and watched his Mate shake his head and Stiles headed the warning. Gnawing his lower lip as he looked down. Holding himself and slightly wishing he could finally hold his children. 

“It is why I am so certain of yours.” Stiles replied. Ignoring the comment of his mother. “The Deaths I see will come true if they have not already. Death is always certain for every sort person or supernatural. It doesn’t matter if you are a hero or a villain.”

From the corner of his eye Stiles could see Laura making her way to Stiles and Derek with her sword at her side. Stiles already guessed that arrows or any sort of throwing weapon would not work on Lady Jennifer. Her fragmented magic would be able to deflect them. She would not be able to deflect a frontal attack though using magic so the best bet would be charging her. She didn’t appear to have a weapon. 

Queen Talia stood close to Deucalion and was careful not to let him near her Pack as he gained consciousness. He was letting out a baritone growl as he directed his gaze to the Darach who had betrayed him and used his very sense of being as a weapon to wage conspiracies if not War. And she didn’t feel guilty about it and how many casualties it led to. Stiles knew that Deucalion wanted revenge…

Well. Didn’t we all? 

But not all of them could get it. As Stiles drew the attention of the Darach he could see a Vision in more detail than happy had before of Lady Jennifer’s death. Black blood gushed and oozed out of her mouth and eyes but Stiles hadn’t been able to identify the blow that had gotten the poisonous elixir in her system that her sister had created. Stiles just always assumed it was a blow from a blade. But as the image flickered as Lady Jennifer’s current form flickered with her dying scene Stiles could see claw marks. Ragged deep on her chest and side. Too deep to restore with Magic that could belong to a Darach. Such wounds that were too barbaric and angry and powerful to resemble an attack that belong to a Hale. 

Deucalion was the one who was going to kill Lady Jennifer. As Stiles looked to the Demon Wolf, it became more and more plausible by the second. Stiles looked pointedly between Derek and Deucalion as well as the elixir that Derek had kept a hold of. It was Laura who caught on and led Derek towards Deucalion. To dip his claws into the elixir. To kill her …or at least maim her severely. 

Queen Talia, Cora and King Stilinski distracted Lady Jennifer. Her laughter echoing against their futile attempts. Magic against Stiles’ father’s sword chiming in the air as growls filled the air. Stiles turned to face the three wolves who scowled, threatened and gave evil glares. Stiles rolled up his sleeves and made his way over. 

“Now is not the time.” He hissed.

“You expect us to work with the man who had you kidnapped?” Derek growled. Keeping Stiles away from Deucalion before he can approach them any further.   
“Why must we give him all the elixir?” 

“Not all.” Stiles quickly informed. “Only enough to dip his claws and administer the poison in her body. We must act fast. He is angry with her as much as you are. Being lied to about your Mate…your one true love…wouldn’t that upset you my dear husband?”

It took a second but Derek sighed and allowed the Alpha to take some of elixir. The moment it was coated, glistening like new polish, Deucalion bolted for the magic user. Roaring in anger as his oncoming attack was quick. His claws digging into her side and chest, digits locking as she screeched. Magic ceasing as she stumbled away.

“I had told you there was a poison against you. So silly for you to not prevent such things.” Lady Jennifer sneered at the Alpha Wolf before he was pulled off by Queen Talia. Derek drenched his dagger in the elixir and walked in front of the Darach. Whose form was shifting between looking human and a Darach true form. Her glamour failing. 

Derek plunged the dagger into her chest with a grunt and called out “Cordelia now!” soon after she began reciting a spell in a language Stiles has never heard before. Her rune tattoos glowed as her eyes went black. She stopped breathing in once before she finished with a name. Lady Jennifer’s true name. 

“Julia.”

Laughter echoed in a gurgling sound as the spell took effect. Black blood oozed from her wounds as she swayed on her feet. Features grotesque and warped. Her dress torn and ruined, splatter of residue magic, blood, and lightning singes took away the beauty it once was along with her pearl accessory set that now rolled along the surface of the floor. The laughter died slowly as she grasped her throat and fell backwards.   
In a moment of silence after her body let out a cold wet thud when her back made contact, everyone else held their breath. Stiles looked expectantly at Derek. He could not hear her heart slow. He wanted to make sure his Vision came true. He felt the world was lifted off his shoulders when Derek came up beside him and embraced him. Kissing his hair and stroking his arms. 

“It is done.” He promised. Stiles shuddered. “Now all who is left is Alpha Deucalion.” 

Deucalion began laughing then. Like everything was a joke and he was being thoroughly entertained. He sniffed, running his clawed thumb under his nose. “I will be back. With a Pack much stronger than my last. A stronger leader of a whole Pack. Who knows. Perhaps I shall take yours.”

“That will not be possible.” Queen Talia’s voice rang out from behind the Alpha. It was quick and calculated. She had been quiet when Lady Jennifer and watched as Deucalion weakened himself so that when she finally did attack. It was a finishing blow straight through his chest. “For you see? This is my Pack.”

She withdrew her hand and wiped the blood on her dress. She turned to everyone and smiled. “Let us head back home shall we?” Stiles was almost too afraid to ask. After months of being unable to leave…to be able to leave just like that? 

“We can go home? I could see Claudia and Alexander again?”

“Yes. That and so much more.” Derek promised.

And as they walked beyond the empty forest that was once overrun by Omegas, Stiles could feel the tears roll down his cheeks as he stepped towards freedom. Freedom from Deucalion and the Alphas. Freedom of the Argents.

Freedom from this War.


	36. The War is Won

“Claudia!? Alexander!?” Stiles crowed as he ran to Aiden and Ethan who carried the children. The cooing and gurgling was music to his ears as he crowded them close greedily, humming in delight as Derek enveloped them. Something settles in his chest as something else is lifted off his shoulders. Home…he was home again. With his family with no impending doom approaching them and looking to hurt them.

“I missed you all….God you don’t know how much I missed you my lovelies. My husband.” Derek was shaking as he held them all. He kissed Stiles before leaning down and kissing the children. “God what a tiring month. I’m so tired.”

“Come. Let’s go to the tent. We can rest before we head back home.” Derek nudged them towards their tent and they laid the children down in the bed gently before curling themselves protectively around Claudia and Alexander. 

They slept soundly the whole night. 

~~~~~

“I didn’t think I would be seeing this place ever again.” Stiles whispered to himself as he looked onwards to the Hale castle. He bounced Alexander softly, stroking the baby boy’s head, “we are home baby…don’t worry.”

“ I would have come for you until the end of time. For you and the children. If someone tries it again they know what will happen to them for the word of what happened to our enemies will travel. They will be warned. We will be safe. Always.” Derek replied. Looking adorably protective despite carrying a drooling baby girl. 

“They are tired. We should put them to bed. The familiar smells may help them sleep.” Derek nodded in agreement and they made their way inside their little cottage a little ways from Peter and his family’s.

Not long after Stiles was putting the children in a shared dark oak crib, Madeline came crashing in. Gasping and tears in her eyes. Jareth behind her but looking more conserved despite the concern sparkling in his eyes. 

“You’re both safe! God you cannot believe how worried I was!” Madeline’s eyes flashed causing Stiles to gasp. “Oh! I suppose you wouldn’t know so soon. Well…after you were taken and on my way to find Laura was left gravely injured—just as you foresaw. Deaton had kept me well enough before my mother returned home with the Yukimura clan members and gave me the bite. Peter taught me how to control myself while they went to retrieve the lot of you. He says I have progressed rather well despite everything.”

“Oh Madeline.”

“I just hope Cora doesn’t hate me…for being a Wolf now.” Madeline shrugged sluggishly and Stiles looked to Derek. “Well. She would understand the situation called for it. We have discussed such things before her departure in the new year. Come! Let me scent mark you!” They walked into the happy arms of the second youngest Hale. She sniffed their necks and ruffled her hair in their faces before pulling back and smiling. “Perfect.”

“Did you want to scent mark the children?”

“Maybe later when they are awake.” Madeline brushed off. She looked nervously at the children. “Or when I have better control over my new found strength. I don’t want to hurt them unintentionally.”

“We know you wouldn’t Maddie.” Derek spoke up, “They are Wolves themselves. I don’t think you will end up hurting them.” Madeline smiled at Derek but shook her head. “Jareth, brother, good to see you.”

“You four are a sight for sore eyes. How are you recovering?” 

“Well enough thank you.”

“Well…the War is over. Mother is meeting with Prince Christopher Argent as he reunites the split lands into one and rules over them as King. The Yukimura Clan will be making alliances with the Stilinski Lands as well as the Argents. Everyone is making plans so Stiles, you will be happy to hear once Spring has settled in, everyone will be helping in the contribution of rebuilding the Neutral lands.”

Stiles gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. “They are going to rebuild the entire Kingdom?” He asked wistfully. Jareth nodded with a smile. Stiles whirled around and hugged Derek, “Isn’t this fantastic news!? You could come back to the Stilinski lands with me if you’d like…we could stay here too if that is what you prefer.” He was quick to add.  
Derek met Jareth’s eyes and smirked, “I have a feeling that if we leave once the Kingdom is rebuilt…this home will still be put to use. Am I right to assume so? For our oldest brother?”

“Caleb?” Stiles guessed. Caleb and Cordelia had been together since Caleb had been assigned to Deucalion’s old lands and stumbled into her. She went by numerous names with each changing situation but Caleb was the only one she trusted with her true name. Caleb revealed they have laid with one another and they are potential lovers—now that the war was over, Stiles wondered if the Hale brother would start courting the Mage.

“Well, it seems everything worked out.”

“Thank God for that.” Derek laughed. “Anyway Jareth, we were going to get some sleep before dinner tonight. Stiles’s absolutely exhausted.” 

“See you two later.”

Jareth walked out and Stiles sighed as he changed into something more familiar and comfortable. The whole time he had been wearing clothes Deucalion had given him—the colours wrong and making his skin look pale and unbecoming. But as soon as he put on his favourite silk robe and a pair of trousers he felt like himself again—like his time away had never happened. He sighed happily as he settled on the bed next to his husband who had stripped out of everything but his trousers. Hair mused and scruffed chin went along with tired eyes. His eyes searched Stiles’ face and the younger man flushed.

“Der?” He whispered.

“Sorry…just trying to remember everything…they have hurt you so much. I couldn’t protect you.” His hand feel to Stiles’ wrapped arm and thigh. Stiles gnawed his lip before sitting up and pulling up his sleeve to reveal his brand. “W—when did this happen?” Derek managed to choke out. 

“This was when they figured out I was no longer under Lady Jennifer’s spell…when they started asking questions about me being a Carrier. They had not expected me to return home…they attempted to ensure my death to Caleb when he was locked away…it got so much worse Der. But I couldn’t hide it from you. That wouldn’t be fair. But I don’t want you to think this marks your failure. This was not your fault. It was theirs…and they paid with their lives.” Stiles reached up to caress Derek’s cheek with his hand. “This mark means nothing anymore…but it had burned into my skin. I cannot remove it.”

“If it means nothing to you than it is nothing.” Derek murmured, taking the arm into his hands and brushing his thumb over the brand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. “It is part of the past we have overcome together. It will make you powerful.”

Stiles smiled weakly before leaning against Derek and pushing them down on the bed. Stiles fell asleep to Derek running his fingers through his hair and his breath on Stiles’ neck. Not long after, Derek found himself falling asleep too.

~~~~~

The next few weeks they found themselves cleaning up the aftermath of the War. Deucalion’s Land becoming an unclaimed land for preservation of wildlife and supernatural life. Prince Chris Argent was named King of both Argent lands with his crown consort Princess Victoria. Allison the heir and three months heavy with her and Scott’s first child. 

The Yukimura’s returned overseas with the promise to return every Spring to review treaties to see if anything could be added. Kira, the heir to the Clan was a bubbly Kitsune that Stiles’ had foreseen having a beautiful future. She was named the representative to return every year and Stiles looked forward to it. He wanted to learn more than what the books had to offer. Lord Aiden and Ethan left with the Yukimura’s, shocking everyone but Stiles bid them farewell with a hug—accompanied with a thousand thank you’s for them caring for his children when he could not.

Caleb and Cordelia did indeed start courting once everything regulated in the Hale Kingdom. As the snow melted, Caleb escorted Cordelia to numerous paths outside the wall where Stiles guessed they ended up staying overnight for they didn’t return until the next day. Cora began helping Peter to train Madeline with her Wolf—insisting that Madeline should train with one who has a powerful bond with her. It made sense. Laura began her Alpha training with her mother once more while Jareth spoke politics and diplomacy with Stiles’ father—gathering tips to ensure that the Hales will not have to fight in another War.

Stiles mentioned this to Derek offhandedly while they both sat in the tub, a child being held by each as they bounced the babes on their knees. Stiles looked up from Alexander to see Derek softly looking at him, a smile on his lips. Stiles stretched his leg out, toes running on the inner thigh to gain Derek’s attention. He arched his brown inquisitively when he received it.

“Nothing…just cataloging memories of our family.”

“You just want an excuse to stare.” Stiles playfully jested.

“That too.” Derek admitted. Getting out of the tub and going to dry Claudia off. He put her in cloth before reaching down to gather Alexander to do the same.

While Derek went to go place the children in the crib, Stiles groaned and stretched out. His knees bent out of the water while his feet were kicked up and crossed. He rested his elbows on the rim of the clawed-foot porcelain tub and dipped his head back. He heard Derek come in and Stiles smiled to himself as he continued to listen to his husband approach until he knelt down beside Stiles and nosed his exposed neck. He reached down while Stiles moaned and water sloshed as Stiles felt Derek take his cock into his hand and stroked slowly. Continuing to nuzzle and occasionally kiss the expanse of Stiles’ throat, lips pure and gentle as it felt the vibrations of Stiles’ moans and small keens. He screwed his eyes shut as he moved his head to his neck was no longer exposed but bowed as Stiles’ leaned forward. His breath steaming against the heat of the water while Derek nibbled his ear and whispered encouragement. Stiles’ found that he was moving his hips to keep a constant touch on his cock, the water splashing over the rims and Stiles whined as he finally reached his climax. Derek laughing in his ear. 

Derek shifted so he could carry Stiles into their bed and cuddled him close. Stiles found himself in a daze…the War was over—his children would never have to know or grow up in one where their family’s lives would be at constant risk. They didn’t have to worry about that for a long time.

Stiles smile was easy to come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the end of the road my friends! And it will be posted within the next few days.


	37. Finale

Two years later~

“Stiles…can I talk to you?” Stiles looked up from stroking his belly and turned to smile at Cordelia. Her white dress was simple, satin dress mermaid style with lace coming on like sleeve and a bow. The slit between her thighs had a lace mesh as well. Her tiara held her veil as she looked to Stiles’ hopefully. 

“Sure Cordelia…what can I help you with?” He had agreed to remain with Cordelia in her dressing quarters, helping her to get ready for her big day since he was the only one married to a Hale. Cordelia had been proposed to a month again and both Madeline and Isaac were still courting—next month marking their first year. Needless to say he knows what to expect on the marriage night.

“Do you think Caleb would knot me?” She asked timidly.

Stiles nodded slowly, his fingers dancing on his belly absentmindedly, “Born Wolves have knots yes. It is bitten wolves who do not.” Stiles paused, “Cordelia, you and Caleb have laid together in bed since the time you have met…have you.” Stiles gasped, “He never knotted you?!” Stiles was a little shocked. 

Cordelia shook her head bashful. “Caleb would always remove himself from inside of me whenever he felt an impending knot. I first thought it was because he was ashamed—but as time went on and confessions came to light I feel it has more to do with the fact Caleb wanted intimacy and permanency. Things which I could give him by tonight after our vows.” Cordelia fiddled her hem. “But you’ve been knotted. You have two beautiful cubs and another within you…what can I expect.”

“Pregnancy.” Stiles replied before cracking a smile, she followed, “It will hurt.” He began seriously, “you will be stretched and maybe uncomfortable if you do not think some positions through. The time range will go between a half hour to forty-five minutes. Emilia told me once that you will feel a throbbing—why don’t you ask Emilia?”

“I have…but I feel she sugarcoated a lot of it. And you know me Stiles. The last thing I need is sugarcoating.”

Stiles smiled. They grew a bond ever since his first Vision of her and two years later they still have a strong friendship. And Stiles knows it will continue when Stiles and Derek along with the children and the Stilinski citizens will return to the newly rebuilt Kingdom. 

“It will hurt. If only for a little. Then with the motion you will get used to it. Caleb will no doubt continue to pump you as you climax…this is to ensure your pregnancy. I’ve consulted in many books from the Hale library—but since I am not a female I cannot tell you how it would feel.”

“I see.” Cordelia murmured, gnawing her already short nails.

“You love Caleb right?”

“Of course I do.” She shot back—a hint of unsettledness at a sliver of doubt. 

“Then it will not matter.” Stiles replied softly, comforting her. Cordelia smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. “Anyway…I feel it is about time we finish up here and—”

“Daddy!” Two squealing children exclaimed as they rushed in the door. Stiles gasped as Claudia and Alexander bounced up and down. Usually children their age would not be able to do this but they held onto the Werewolf genes…they developed faster before slowing down to a normal pace at the age of five. Or so Emilia proclaimed. Hey, she had four children and trying for a fifth—Stiles wasn’t going to fight her. “Papa says its almos’ tahme ta walk Aunty Cordy down t’e aisle.” Alexander hiccupped.

“Where is Papa?” Stiles asked picking up his son.

“Sorry love.” Derek replied at the doorway, scooping down to pick up their daughter who had been reaching for him. “They are too fast.”

“To outrun a Beta werewolf with years of running over their heads?” Stiles faux-gasped. “I’m shocked. But I expect nothing less from my little lovelies.” The children giggled. 

“Cordelia…you look extravagant.” Derek complimented as he leaned in to give his soon-to-be sister in law a kiss on the cheek. “We are all expecting you. Now children.” 

Stiles and Derek placed the cubs on the ground and Claudia fixed her blue dress dusted with golden sparkles while Alexander’s nimble fingers fidgeted with his red shirt. Derek takes the rings from his coat and places it on each of the corsages around their wrist. “Guard this with your life until Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cordelia asks for it. All right.” They saluted their father and went to take their place.

Derek helped Stiles’ stand—this time around, five months pregnant was not helping him. He was winded just by standing up. But he turned and kissed Cordelia on both cheeks, “you will be fine.” Stiles promised. “Derek and I are going to our seats.”

Derek led Stiles to their seats and shortly after the harp played along with the flute and Cordelia walked down the aisle with her head bowed. She breathed out once and raised her head proudly, Stiles could see a smile through the veil. 

When Claudia and Alexander fumbled for the rings, eliciting some laughter from the audience, Caleb finally took the corsage from them and gently plucked out the rings to bestow upon him and Cordelia. From there, memories were made.

The ceremony was beautiful but once Stiles lost sight of them he knew what would happen. He and Derek did the same thing the night of their wedding—same thing they did on their anniversaries until this year he became with child once more. This time it was just the one though. And this one would be born in Stilinski Lands.

~~~~~~

They head out on their departures once Caleb and Cordelia’s honeymoon was over and they returned. Cordelia was positively glowing and Caleb looked proud. Stiles smiled and hugged them both goodbye with as much comfort and baby bump could provide before they went off by horses and carriages to the Stilinski Lands.  
The babbling in half the children’s dialogue kept Derek and Stiles both entertained as Stiles subconsciously rubbed his belly with his fingers. The Vision for this babe was different—he could not place a sex or species, he could just hear young phantom laughing that could easily be mistaken for a boy or a girl. Stiles didn’t mind. He liked not knowing. 

When they came to a stop Stiles stepped out carefully as he stood at the hillside that oversaw his Kingdom and smiled brightly. “Daddy, whe’re we?”

“This is where I grew up.” Stiles responded gently to Claudia who tugged under his shirt before making grabby hands for him. He smiles and picks her up. She looks forward with a furrowed brow that reminds him so much of Derek. “This is where we will be staying.” Stiles finished.

“I’so pretty.” She beamed. Stiles in that moment could see so much of his mother in his baby girl that he smiled right back. “Just like you baby girl.” He blew raspberries as she squirmed. Stiles finally put her down and she was off—chasing after Alexander in the flowers and tall grass.

Derek helped Stiles sit down and in the sunset they watched everyone resettle in the Stilinski Lands. A sense of his original home spiking in his chest as he gripped the necklace that one belonged to his mother and smiled to Derek. The children stumbling over their feet in their attempts to run around them reminded Stiles of a Vision he had so long ago. 

It was beautiful.

“Baby…” Derek murmured in his ear as Stiles leaned back so his back was to Derek’s chest. He hymned in response as he enjoyed Derek’s fingers going through his hair. “It’s beautiful here.”

“The architecture is almost identical to the previous Kingdom. If it weren’t for our Supernatural allies it would have taken a lot longer to build to its former glory.” Stiles fiddled with his mother’s necklace. “It is as if it had never burned down.” 

“Our children will love it here…all of them.” He emphasized this by placing a hand on Stiles’ swollen belly. “Do you know anything of our growing babe?”

Stiles shook his head. “ I do not get Visions that will reveal anything about this babe. They want to be a surprise. So we shall wait another four months. It matters not though. Whether it is a boy or a girl. A Wolf or Human…or even a Seer like me. All that matters is that we remain a family. You and me. This twins….and this little babe right here. The family that belongs to two Kingdoms. And stands tall in both.”

“PAPA!!” Claudia squealed. Falling right in front of them. Stiles gasped but before he could shuffle to comfort her he realized his baby girl was laughing while crawling over to him and Derek to cuddle. Alexander following in suit. 

Derek brought the children close. Leaning them against the tree to watch the sunset and smoke begin to rise from the chimneys of newly built homes. And as Stiles sat there he felt all his worries leave him. He had his father. He had Derek and the twins as well as another child on the way. And his Kingdom is standing strong once more as a symbol of peace, hope, and strength. Symbols in which he knows his children would carry in their lives as he and Derek raised them to be the strongest, most passionate and kindest people anyone would ever know.

And Stiles looked forward to every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my lovely readers. This is the end of Seven Devils. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I like writing it.
> 
> This one took longer because it was also writing another sterek...a little more angst and modern AU


End file.
